Le Codex de Clary
by Alouqua H
Summary: Une vie bouleversée, un frère insupportable, une mère indisponible, un monde nouveau et dangereux. Ajoutez-y un Jace beaucoup trop rusé pour le bien de sa petite soeur et un Alec bien décidé à pourrir la vie de Clary. Non vous ne voyez toujours pas où cette histoire mène ? Le Codex de Clary sera plus rempli qu'un Codex banal.
1. règle Numéro 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens vers vous avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Comme toujours, cette histoire sort d'un délire de ma part, un soir d'ennui. J'en ai parlé avec ma parabatai et visiblement, c'était une bonne idée. La fanfiction est quasi-terminée actuellement, il ne me reste plus qu'à corriger chaque chapitre.

Disclamer : "Le Codex de Clary" est une fanfiction basée sur l'oeuvre originale de Cassandra Clare "The Mortal Instruments". _Selon l'article L111-1 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle : "_ _L'auteur d'une oeuvre de l'esprit jouit sur cette oeuvre, du seul fait de sa création, d'un droit de propriété incorporelle exclusif et opposable à tous"_ Je ne dispose en aucun cas des droits sur ces personnages et tout son univers. Toute fois, toute idée tirée de cette fanfiction, personnage crée (s'il y a), chaque ligne m'appartient. Tout plagia sera dénoncé et répréhendé par le site . Cette fanfiction a l'unique but de vous divertir et de vous partager tout ce que je peux imaginer.

Je publie le premier chapitre de ce chapitre le 22/03, jour de l'anniversaire de ma parabatai. Vous devez une partie de cette histoire à ma parabatai. Elle m'a énormément soutenue, conseillée et aidée pour cette histoire.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé mais je vais certainement ouvrir l'accès à ma playlist qui m'a inspirée durant tous les chapitres.

Trève de bavardage, je tiens à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture et un bon séjour dans la tête d'Alouqua ! Ah mais j'oubliais quelque chose d'important : Je publierais un chapitre par semaine. Normalement chaque vendredi. Cette semaine (et exceptionnellement) le chapitre est publié un mercredi. Bonne lecture, bon moment avec mes personnages et surtout, que l'Ange veille sur vous !

* * *

Chapitre 1  : Règle numéro un.

 **" _La vie est pleine de surprises et de répétitions. Osons les surprises pour éviter les répétitions." -Jacques Salomé._**

 **Chanson : problem - Ariana Grande**

* * *

Clary était posée dans la bibliothèque de l'Institut, au calme. Normal, c'était la seule pièce où elle était en paix. Un panneau "Silence requis" était accroché sur la porte de la bibliothèque. Alors Clary en profitait souvent pour se reposer, ou lire. Voir dessiner. Une semaine avait passé sans que quelqu'un ne l'embête. Un vrai miracle. Clary s'étira comme un chat, le silence était la meilleure des choses dans ce monde de brute. CRAAAAACK !

Clary sursauta, renversant sa trousse de feutres. Quelqu'un venait de débarquer dans la pièce avec un grand fracas. Clary tourna brusquement sa tête vers le responsable de ce dérangement.

-Clary vient vite ! hurla Jace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? soupira-t-elle.

La jeune femme se leva, en ronchonnant. Son frère lui prit la main et l'entraîna de force dans le dédale de couloir. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une porte fermée, dans le dortoir.

-C'est quoi ce plan encore ? se méfia Clary.

-Tada !

Jace ouvrit la porte et dévoila la pièce. C'était une chambre toute simple mais accueillante. Il y avait un lit, une armoire, un bureau et même un petit arbuste en pot. C'était terriblement tentant pour Clary d'y entrer. Mais avant qu'elle puisse y mettre un pied, Jace referma la porte d'un coup sec. Faisant sursauter la petite rousse.

-Tu aimes la pièce ?

-Oui, souffla Clary. Mais...

-C'est censé être ta chambre mais vois-tu Clary, Isabelle, Alec et moi, on trouve que tu ne la mérites pas.

Vexée, Clary croisa les bras. Elle voulut protester mais Jace lui ferma la bouche en posant sa main dessus.

-Tu vois Clary, on a tous été élevé dans la dureté, le combat et avec énormément de règle.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport...

-Et bien, nous nous sommes proposés pour t'éduquer à la vie de Nephilim en t'apprenant chaque règle essentielle à la survie dans le monde Obscure.

-C'est n'importe quoi, ronchonna Clary.

Jace posa un sourire moqueur sur son visage d'ange. Clary détourna le regard pour ne pas rougir, elle aimait tellement regarder le visage de Jace.

-De toute façon, je ne dors pas ici. Ce n'est pas important, soupira Clary en se détournant de la porte.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

-Tu sais bien que je vis chez Luke maintenant.

Clary quittait le couloir du dortoir pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, elle avait bien l'intention de rentrer chez elle, enfin chez Luke. Elle ferait même un saut à l'hôpital pour voir sa mère. Elle espérait juste que Jace arrêterait de l'embêter.

-En réalité, tu ne peux pas quitter l'Institut actuellement.

Clary s'arrêta de marcher.

-Comment ça ?

-Techniquement, tu n'as pas le droit de quitter l'Institut sans un chasseur d'ombres à tes côtés.

Clary se retourna sur Jace et le foudroya du regard. Regard qui le fit éclater de rire.

-Tu ressembles à un chiot énervé. C'est mignon comme tout mais pas du tout effrayant.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas quitter l'Institut sans l'un de vous ?

-Tu es sous notre responsabilité, enfin surtout la mienne vu que tu es ma soeur. Ma soeur biologique tu vois. On partage le même sang et toute cette histoire de gène, et comme tu n'es qu'un bébé plus jeune que moi, je dois veiller sur tout. Oh et puis, Alec ne t'aime pas. Bon il n'aime personne c'est vrai. Il ne veut pas s'occuper de toi. Il est occupé. Et Isa, elle s'occupe de Max parce que nos parents sont en train de réarranger le bazard qu'on a mis ici. Donc dans toute cette histoire, on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour te surveiller, et je me suis sacrifié. Parce que tu vois, moi j'avais des choses à faire avec Kaelie, tu sais la fée blonde.

-Stop ! hurla Clary. Arrête de me balancer des phrases à la tête pour que j'oublie ce à quoi je pensais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis sous la responsabilité de l'Institut. Il a été établi que j'étais sous celle de Luke le temps que ma mère, enfin notre mère à tous les deux, se réveille.

-C'est ta mère Clary. Moi ce n'est que la femme qui m'a abandonné.

Clary grinça des dents, le sujet était trop sensible pour l'utiliser comme moyen de détournement d'attention.

-Ne fais pas comme si cette histoire ne t'énervait pas. Enfin bon, tu es coincée avec moi Clary.

-On peut en revenir à Luke ?

-Ah oui ton beau-père de loup-garou.

-Il est pas...

Jace leva un sourcil, signe qu'il était buté sur son idée. Rien ne servait de discuter avec quand il était comme ça.

-Peu importe Jace.

-Et bien Luke nous a confié ta garde le temps qu'il règle des affaires urgentes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as des problèmes d'audition Clary ? s'inquiéta son frère.

-C'est impossible ! En plus le peu d'affaire que j'ai se trouve chez lui.

Jace secoua la tête et fit signe à Clary de le suivre. Elle ne discuta pas, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien. Et puis ça risquait surtout d'engendrer une dispute inutile. Jace alla dans la cuisine où un sac de sport était posé contre une chaise. Clary reconnut son sac dans lequel se trouvait quelques vêtements et de quoi dessiner. Elle ne possédait rien d'autre.

-Luke a déposé ça ce matin, en même temps que toi. Ah oui, il y a une lettre pour toi.

Jace nargua sa soeur avec le papier, elle lui arracha des mains et lut la lettre.

 _"Clary,_

 _J'ai reçu des nouvelles d'un ami sorcier de ta mère. Il travaille en collaboration avec Magnus Bane pour sortir ta mère du coma magique._

 _Malheureusement, je suis bien obligé de quitter la ville et de te laisser là. Tel que je l'imagine, Jace en a bien profité pour t'embêter et te narguer. Il a probablement fait l'idiot en te disant que tu n'as pas le droit le sortir sans lui. Bon, ce n'était pas totalement faux. En soit, j'ai demandé à l'Institut de te protéger, car je ne peux pas le faire de là où je me trouve. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas mener ta vie comme tu l'entends Clary, au contraire. J'ai bien spécifié que tu as besoin de liberté. J'ai même laissé de l'argent pour tes sorties, tes cinémas, et pour le taxi quand tu vas chez Simon._

 _Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire attention. Apprends les techniques de combat des chasseurs d'ombres, deviens amie avec Isabelle Lightwood, c'est une bonne fille. Ne laisse pas ton idiot de frère te faire tourner en rond et surtout ne laisse pas Simon de côté._

 _J'espère que ton séjour à l'Institut se passera bien, Je t'embrasse._

 _Luke."_

-Donc je suis réellement coincée avec toi ? soupira Clary.

-Et oui, tu es bloquée avec le plus bel homme du monde, quelle tragédie !

Clary donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Jace, juste pour masquer son manque de réparti. Elle prit son sac sur l'épaule, souffla sous le poids de celui-ci.

-Je t'aiderai bien à le porter mais j'ai passé la nuit à me battre avec des loups-garous et je suis épuisé, mentit Jace.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Jace, rappela sa soeur.

-C'est vrai. Et toi tu ne sais pas frapper. On est à égalité comme ça !

-Si tu le dis.

Clary refit le chemin en direction du dortoir. Au loin, elle entendait un air de musique classique, du piano.

-Tu as mis un CD en route ?

-Nous n'avons pas de lecteur de musique ici. C'est Max qui tente d'apprendre par coeur l'Hymne à la joie.

-Max sait jouer du piano ?

-Non, mais c'est ça qui est drôle.

Jace pouvait être méchant parfois. Méchant mais drôle. Au fond, même s'il se moquait tout le temps de son petit frère, il aimait Max. Son petit frère de neuf ans était un des rayons de soleil de Jace, bien que Clary ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son frère à elle n'était pas un rayon de soleil malgré sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux mordorés. C'était un espèce d'insolent, imbu de sa personne et fière comme un pan. Pourtant, Clary ne se voyait pas vivre sans Jace.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Non.

-Aïe, tu blesses mon égo.

-Tant mieux.

-Je te disais, tu ne peux pas dormir dans ta chambre, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui je m'en rappelle très bien, soupira Clary.

Elle essaya de se rappeler derrière quelle porte se trouvait la chambre d'Isabelle, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit à sa propre chambre. A moins qu'elle ne dorme dans une des chambres collectives, là encore, elle s'en moquait. Elle était prête à dormir sur le canapé de la bibliothèque.

-Tu vas où exactement ?

-Dans la chambre d'Isabelle.

-Je ne crois pas que se soit une excellente idée.

Jace lui barra le passage.

-En fait, Isabelle ne veut pas partager sa chambre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Clary marcha dans le couloir à la recherche d'Isabelle. Cette dernière sortit de sa chambre, prête à retrouver sa conquête du moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

-Je suis assignée ici.

-Génial, soupira la brune. Bon courage Jace.

Isabelle allait passer devant Clary mais elle la retint par le bras.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ma chambre ?

Isabelle échangea un bref regard avec Jace, ce qui n'échappa pas à Clary.

-C'est totalement vrai.

-Tout ça parce que je connais pas vos stupides règles !

-C'est un accord entre Jace, Alec et moi. Tu auras le droit à ta chambre quand tu les connaîtras, c'est pour ton propre bien Clary.

-Tu parles, c'est juste pour m'embêter, encore une fois.

Clary avait envie de pleurer. Elle en avait marre d'être le dindon de la farce de Jace et Isabelle.

-Je ne pourrais pas dormir avec toi ? Je prendrai un matelas et je dormirai parterre.

-Je ne partage pas ma chambre, encore moins avec une fille. Ne comptes pas dormir dans la chambre de Max, elle est trop petite et il déteste qu'on touche à ses affaires.

-Et moi je ne partage pas ma chambre avec toi, intervint Alec en passant à côté d'eux.

-Tu vas où ? lui lança Jace.

-J'ai un rendez-vous.

-Avec Magnus Bane ? sourit malicieusement Clary.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, petite fille.

Clary se tourna despérément vers son frère.

-Donc tu dormiras dans ma chambre, sourit-il fièrement.

-Quoi ? Mais non !

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Jace arracha le sac des mains de Clary et partit en direction de sa chambre tout en sifflotant un air léger. Clary en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était déjà difficile de savoir que Jace était son frère, mais devoir en plus partager sa chambre, c'était inconcevable ! Isabelle posa une main sur l'épaule de Clary pour qu'elle se retourne.

-Tout ira bien, je te le promets. A la fin de notre apprentissage, tu en riras.

-C'est cruelle de me faire ça.

Clary baissa sa tête, elle ne voulait pas montrer la tristesse qui lui piquait les yeux et lui brûlait la gorge.

-Je suis persuadée que tu te trompes Clary.

Avec un clin d'oeil, Isabelle s'en alla, laissant Clary dans son désespoir. Elle alla dans la chambre de Jace, sa nouvelle chambre, et se mit à hurler.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jace avait vidé le contenu du sac de Clary et semblait le trier.

-Moche, moche, usé, moche, blanc, trop terrestre.

Clary lui sauta de dessus quand Jace prit une de ses culottes dans la main.

-Ça c'est...

-Rends-moi ça !

Jace se retrouva sur le lit, Clary sur son dos. Il se dégagea en la poussant sans ménagement.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu tries mes vêtements ?

-Je m'assure que ton look est assez bien pour être vu en ma délicieuse compagnie.

-Ce sont MES affaires ! Donc tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher.

-Tatata, arrête de t'agiter comme ça.

-Rends-moi mes affaires ! hurla la jeune fille.

-Voyons Clary, tu ne mérites pas tes affaires, donc je les confisque.

-C'est vraiment injuste ! Je vais me plaindre à Maryse quand elle rentrera !

-Tu viens d'apprendre la première règle de vie à l'Institut : Ne jamais croire que tout est acquis.

Et Jace poussa Clary loin du lit avant de lui confisquer tout objet jugé "indigne" des chasseurs d'ombres.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **La page française de shadowhunters s'appelle : Shadowhunters France Source. Elle est animée par moi et une autre personne.**


	2. règle Numéro 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Avez-vous passer une bonne semaine ?**

 **Des petites nouvelles de votre auteur : J'ai eu mon code ! C'est un miracle ! Après 4h de conduite, je n'ai pas encore écrasé quelqu'un ni fait d'accident, merci Raziel !**

 **Et sinon, j'ai tellement de projet en cour, comme une nouvelle formation dans un métier que j'aime tellement mais je garde le secret pour le moment. Je me suis bien améliorée en cuisine et j'ai décidé que dans un futur éloigné, j'investirais dans du matériel pro pour faire de meilleur plat !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une petite soupe ?**

 ** _« Tout ce qu'elle sait faire en cuisine, c'est mettre un homme ébullition. » -Citation populaire._**

Petite chanson : Speak in tongues - Eagles Death Metal

* * *

-Clary ton coude doit protéger ton visage, cria Alec.

Et oui, Clary avait fini par s'entraîner avec Alec. Pourquoi ? elle se le demandait souvent.

-Je ne peux pas protéger mon visage avec mes coudes si tu attaques mes bras.

-Si tu le peux, en étant plus rapide et plus forte.

-Mais je n'y arrive pas ! couina Clary.

Alec jeta son bâton en bois par terre avec une certaine frustration. Alec détestait cordialement Clary. Clary le détestait tout court. Ni cordialement, ni amicalement. Ils ne s'aimaient pas et ne le feraient jamais. Pourtant on aurait pu imaginer que le parabatai de Jace et sa soeur s'entendrait à merveille.

-Tu ne veux pas y arriver. C'est tout à fait différent.

Clary sursauta face au ton très, trop, sec de son professeur de combat.

-Tu fais tout pour que je me blesse de toute façon.

-J'essaye de te montrer toutes les façons de te toucher, répliqua Alec en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant quand il faisait ça. On voyait clairement qu'il se sentait supérieur aux autres, particulièrement à Clary. Et elle en avait vraiment marre de son comportement !

-Si tu te laisses approcher, tu mourras. C'est aussi simple que ça, continua Alec.

-Tu serais bien content comme ça, explosa la jeune fille en jetant à son tour le bâton qu'elle tenait.

-Oui. Comme ça je n'aurai pas à faire semblant de vouloir t'aider.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fais hein ? hurla la jeune fille.

Alec se rapprocha du visage de Clary trop rapidement qu'elle puisse distinguer son mouvement.

-Je le fais pour soulager Jace, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Parce que mon parabatai est épuisé. Épuisé parce que nous devons surveiller les rues chaque nuits depuis le retour de votre père. Et tu ne sais pas le meilleur Clarissa Fairchild ? On doit également te surveiller, dans tes moindres gestes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne vois donc rien n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais voir à part que je suis privée de liberté.

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Clary. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de liberté.

Alec se passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu trop long.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que Jace t'a confisqué toute arme potentielle en fouillant tes affaires ?

-Il ne m'a confisqué que mes crayons de couleur et mon carnet de dessin.

Soudain, une lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Clary pouvait transformer une simple feuille de papier en arme, si elle avait la bonne rune. Mais elle garda cette révélation pour elle. Jace ne voulait pas qu'elle parle de son talent aux autres.

-Je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as pas compris que Luke est sous surveillance rapproché car il est le parabatai de Valentin ? sourit Alec.

-Comment voudrais-tu que je le saches puisque je ne suis au courant de rien et que Luke la quitté la ville ?

Alec commençait vraiment à taper sur le système de Clary.

-Tu n'as pas vu Isabelle te suivre en hauteur à chaque fois que tu sors de l'Institut ?

-Je ne peux pas voir une personne qui utilise une rune d'invisibilité. Et Jace m'a dit que j'avais le droit à une heure de répit par jour.

-Tu es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais si tu croyais que tu étais lâchée dans la nature sans personne à tes côtés.

Cette fois s'en était de trop ! Clary profita de la déconcentration de son adversaire pour lui infliger un coup violent dans le sternum. Alec eut le souffle couplé mais se releva rapidement.

-Tu crois m'avoir avec tes coups de fillette ? hurla le chasseur d'ombres.

Clary essaya de le repousser avec un coup de pied dans le ventre mais Alec la bloqua et saisit son pied. Clary sentit la pirouette venir avant qu'elle ne se produise. La suite fut très floue pour Clary. Elle se stabilisa rapidement et enchaîna avec des coups de poing très bien placé sur Alec.

-On va augmenter le niveau puisque tu veux jouer ! Lança Alec en se rapprochant rapidement de Clary.

Il répliquait avec deux fois plus de force à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le blesser. Après avoir reçu plusieurs coups très violents, Clary était à bout de souffle mais elle ne lâchait pas. Elle voulait montrer à ce prétentieux de brun comment elle se battait.

-En plus d'être idiote, tu es faible. Tu es sûre d'être une chasseur d'ombres ? ricana Alec.

Clary le gifla de toutes ses forces. Alec resta bouche bée sur une seconde mais balança son point dans le nez de la jeune fille. Crack. Une douleur lui traversa le visage et sa vision fut traversée par un flash noir.

-Je crois que Clary a compris pour aujourd'hui, intervint une voix féminine.

Clary se tourna vers Isabelle et se mordit la lèvre. Une goût de fer s'installa rapidement dans sa bouche. Elle saignait ? Isabelle s'approcha des combattants et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ne prends pas ce visage sévère avec moi Isabelle.

-Alec, je croyais qu'on était d'accord, pas de coup violent qui déclenche une hémorragie.

-C'est elle qui a commencé à me frapper.

Isabelle avait un visage sévère mais sa voix était presque amusée.

-Ne joue pas à l'innocent Alec. Je sais que tu as pris plaisir à la massacrer.

-Il ne m'a pas massacrée.

-Chérie, tu t'es vue ?

Isabelle secoua sa tête, ses cheveux formaient une cascade brune dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle s'approcha de Clary et brandit un miroir devant elle. En effet, Clary avait le nez en sang, Sa lèvre inférieure était bleue et sa pommette était enflée. Sans parler de son épaule douloureuse, probablement démise. Clary lança un regard meurtrier sur Alec.

-Tu vois, tu sais te battre quand tu veux.

Alec sourit, très content de lui. Il quitta la salle d'entraînement en envoyant un texto. Clary se jura qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à faire avec cet enfoiré. Isabelle sourit, d'une façon un peu inquiétante.

-Bon, il est temps de passer à l'infirmerie.

Isabelle donna un mouchoir en tissu à Clary. Elle vit les initiales "I.S.L" dans un des coins du morceau de tissu. Des lettres brodées en rouge sur un fond blanc. C'était très vieux ce genre de mouchoir. Ce petit détail surpris Clary.

-Pourquoi un S sur tes initiales ? demanda Clary.

-Mon second prénom est Sophia. Et le tien c'est quoi ?

-Adèle.

-C'est joli Adèle.

Isabelle se tourna vers Clary et lui sourit tendrement.

-Assez parlé, il faut soigner ce magnifique visage de poupée.

En effet, le nez de Clary commençait à lancer et elle avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau qui jouait la cinquième symphonie dans son crâne. Elle releva toute fois la tête dignement. Elle avait vu le bleu sur le menton d'Alec. C'était une petite victoire pour Clary.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle croisa Jace qui venait juste de sortir du lit. Il écarquilla les yeux et rejoint les filles rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Clary ?

Il passa délicatement les doigts sur le visage de sa soeur. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, parce qu'elle savait très bien comment allait réagir Jace.

-C'est mon frère qui s'est défoulé sur ta soeur, expliqua vaguement Isabelle.

-On s'entraînait, rectifia Clary.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Jace. Ce qu'elle avait craint avant de lui répondre.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui a dit à Alec de s'occuper de mon entraînement. Tu n'as pas le temps de me former car tu es épuisé. Après tout, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir aussi forte que vous. Tout ça, cette vie, cette douleur permanente, ces démons, tout ça, je n'en n'ai jamais voulu !

Clary se remit en route vers l'infirmerie. C'était probablement la pièce qu'elle avait le plus visitée ces derniers temps. Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur, et elle y allait sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle était étonnée que quelqu'un la suive, en général, Isabelle critiquait sa tenue, Jace faisait une remarque sur la stupidité de Clary et s'en allait. Cette fois les deux chasseurs d'ombre étaient avec elle.

-Assis-toi là, ordonna Isabelle en poussant une chaise haute vers elle.

La chasseuse alla chercher des compresses et du désinfectant dans un placard. Jace prit une chaise et se plaça devant Clary. Il fronçait les sourcils et regardant les blessures de Clary.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec le sang humain.

-Tu ne pourras jamais devenir vampire alors, pouffa Clary.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je préfère mourir que de devenir vampire.

Clary bougea sur sa chaise, elle était assez énervée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alec était aussi méchant avec elle. Jace essuyait les traces de sang sur les joues de Clary avec une très grande douceur. Elle ferma les yeux au contact et sourit. Isabelle termina de soigner les plaies de Clary. Elle était aussi douce et attentionnée que Jocelyne. Isabelle ferait une très bonne mère.

-Bon et si on allait manger quelque chose ? proposa Jace.

Le ventre de Jace approuva cette proposition. Clary le suivit sans vraiment réfléchir. Il valait mieux être avec Jace quand Alec en avait après elle. Il serra la main de Clary dans la sienne et marcha dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine, un étage plus bas. Isabelle les suivait en sifflotant. Rien ne semblait vraiment la perturber.

-Alors tu veux quoi Clary ? demanda Isabelle. Du poisson, de la soupe, une tarte aux légumes ?

Jace fit signe à Clary de rien accepter. Disait-il la vérité ? Fallait-il l'écouter au risque de vexer Isabelle ?

-Tu devrais prendre un peu de soupe, tu es toute pâle, conseilla-t-elle.

Clary préféra hausser les épaules. Jace avait une tasse de café à la main et la regardait d'un air moqueur. Isabelle ventait la qualité de ses plats quand du bruit se fit dans le couloir. Alec entra dans la pièce vêtu d'une chemise encore ouverte, son visage portait toujours le coup de Clary, accompagné de Magnus Bane.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des os à réparer.

-Tu n'étais pas censé être à Idris ? demanda Jace.

-J'aime ta façon de me saluer Jace Wayland. Tu ressembles tellement à un chasseur que j'ai connu dans un temps antérieur.

Alec bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Probablement à l'encontre de Clary, comme toujours. Alec non plus ne prit aucun des plats de sa soeur, se contentant d'une part de tarte au citron de chez Taki.

-Ah ma chère Isabelle, j'ai bien reçu ton appel. Tu n'as pas menti sur l'étendu des dégâts.

Alors Magnus se tourna vers Alec.

-Tu n'y a pas été de main morte Alexander. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la violence.

Clary eut un mouvement de recul quand Magnus s'approcha d'elle. Son premier réflex fut de se coller à Jace.

-Elle agit toujours comme un chiot apeuré et se colle à toi ?

-Oui, soupira Jace. Et elle s'accroche autour de mon bras comme un bébé orang-outan.

Clary fut vraiment vexée de cette comparaison. Mais malgré les paroles cinglantes de Jace et son ton brut, il passa son bras autour de Clary.

-Il va soigner ton nez Clary, chuchota Jace. L'iratze ne marche pas parce que la blessure est trop banale pour une rune.

-La prochaine fois, j'irai beaucoup plus fort, intervint Alec.

-La ferme Alec. Si tu la frappe à nouveau sans aucune raison, je te jure que je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. Même si tu es mon parabatai et que je t'aime plus que tout.

Magnus réclama un peu de silence et fit une pichenette sur le nez de Clary. La douleur résonna jusque dans la mâchoire de l'adolescente.

-Cassé. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Une seconde plus tard, une vague de froid envahit le visage de Clary et toute la douleur s'évapora. Magnus s'assit entre Clary et Alec en soupirant.

-Après l'effort, le réconfort !

Magnus arracha la tasse de soupe des mains de Clary. Elle ne l'avait pas entamé. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de cette soupe à la couleur suspecte.

-Je te déconseille de...commença Alec.

Mais avant que le chasseur puisse terminer sa phrase, Magnus avala le contenu de la soupe tiède. Aussitôt la peau cannelle du sorcier vira au vert.

-Qu'est-ce... C'est une horreur cette soupe !

Jace rit dans avalant une gorgée de café et Isabelle renifla dédaigneusement.

-Vous ne savez pas apprécier la cuisine féerique c'est tout ! Vous êtes tous ingrats !

-Isabelle chérie, je mange régulièrement en compagnie de fée et crois-moi cette recette n'a rien de féerique, on dirait plutôt ce que mange les trolls des montagnes. Où as-tu eu cette recette ?

-Je l'ai acheté sur le port à un nymphe très sympa.

-C'est une arnaqueuse. Ne refais plus jamais cette recette, c'est un risque à tuer quelqu'un ça !

Magnus fit apparaitre un cocktail dans sa main et en avala une grande gorgée.

-Tu vois Clary, c'est ta deuxième leçon : ne jamais avaler un plat préparé par Isabelle.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**


	3. règle numéro 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Je suis en vacance depuis hier à la campagne et ça fait un bien fou ! J'ai retrouvé toute l'inspiration que j'avais perdu ces derniers jours. Côté nouveauté, j'ai entamé la partie difficile de la conduite mais ça pour l'instant personne n'est passé sous mes roues. Parfois je me dis qu je suis une vraie Shadowhunters et que je suis allergique à la technologie terrestre.**

 **Je vous laisse en compagnie de Clary ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Qui dit fête...

 _ **"Pour qui n'a rien à faire, c'est tous les jours fête." -Théocrite**_

 **Chanson : I love it - Icona Pop**

* * *

-Clary, Clary, Clary.

La jeune fille releva la tête de son livre.

-Oui Jace ?

-Tu es si belle aujourd'hui !

Clary arqua un sourcil. Elle portait un vieux pull de Simon récupéré chez lui la veille au soir ainsi qu'un jean taché de peinture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jace ?

-Rien. Je voulais juste parler à ma petite soeur préférée.

-Déjà tu n'as que moi comme soeur plus jeune et ensuite tu n'es mielleux que lorsque tu as une idée derrière la tête.

Jace semblait vexé. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et se plaça derrière sa soeur. Clary reprit sa lecture sachant que Jace la faisait probablement tourner en rond. Et pour rien, à tous les coups ! Elle était à un passage difficile de l'Odyssée. Jace passa sa tête par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-J'ai lu l'Odyssée à l'âge de huit ans.

-Heureuse pour toi Jace. Ton enfance était formidable à ce que j'entends.

-Elle était bien. Je suis devenu plus fort grâce a mon père.

-C'est sûr que Valentin est un modèle paternel !

-Vivre comme une terrestre t'a permis quoi ?

-Devenir douce et aimante.

Jace passa sa main sur l'épaule de Clary et lui caressa le bras.

-Tu as raison Clary. Tu es aimante mais...

-Ah non Jace, ne me dis pas que ça me rends faible.

-Et pourtant...

Jace posa sa tête sur celle de Clary. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact luttant contre son envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Clary se refusait tout contact physique trop proche avec Jace.

-L'amour te rend faible Clary. J'en suis la preuve.

Clary secoua la tête. Au même moment Isabelle entra dans la pièce.

-Vous faisiez quoi tous les deux ?

-Jace m'embêtait. Comme tout le temps.

-C'est ça les grands frères.

-Le tien t'embête ?

-Non, sourit Isabelle. On embête Max ensemble. Mais je suis venue te chercher.

-Pourquoi ?

Isabelle lança un regard furieux sur Jace.

-Tu étais censé lui dire !

-Me dire quoi ?

-On va faire la fête ! Éclata Isabelle.

-Oh non !

-Ce que veut dire Isabelle c'est qu'on a repéré une activité démoniaque dans un endroit que tu connais.

-Le Pendemonium ? espéra l'adolescente.

-Essaye encore, sourit malicieusement Jace.

-Par pitié, ne me dites pas qu'on va au Charivari.

Le Charivari était le club obscur le plus... obscur. Clary ne voyait pas comment décrire ce lieu autrement. Les créatures les plus malfaisantes de New-York s'y rendaient chaque nuit. Clary avait assisté à des scènes horribles comme l'égorgement d'un chiot vivant ou encore l'arrachement des crocs d'un loup-garou. Par contre, Clary aimait beaucoup le Pendemonium. La musique y était forte mais les personnes y allaient pour danser, boire et s'amuser. Magnus Bane y était régulièrement pour affaire prétendait-il. Bien que Jace affirmait que le sorcier y allait pour pavaner. Clary était plus ou moins du même avis.

-Non. Les fées organisent une petite fête privée à dans un entrepôt abandonné. Et l'entrepôt n'est pas loin de ton ancien quartier.

-Et comme tu t'en doutes, nous sommes invités, continua Isabelle en souriant.

-Mais si la fête est privée, pourquoi sommes-nous invités ?

Jace et Isabelle échangèrent un regard complice et amusé.

-Ah Clary, il y a tellement de chose que je dois t'apprendre sur la vie des chasseurs d'ombres, sourit la brune. Allez viens avec moi, allons nous préparer.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Isabelle obligeait Clary à se préparer pour une "sortie pédagogique", l'adolescente avait l'impression que la chasseuse d'ombres aimait la torturer. Epilation, badigeonnage de lotion à base d'eau bénite et divers crèmes faites maison, vernissage des ongles, habillage, coiffure et maquillage. Bien sûr avec Isabelle, ce n'était que le strict nécessaire mais pour Clary, ce n'était que des futilités. De toute façon les fées étaient méchantes, de ce que lui avait dit Jace. Clary était certaine que rien ne plairait aux fées.

-Isabelle, explique-moi comment vous pouvez entrer dans cette fête ?

-Méliorn, sourit Isabelle.

-Méliorn ? C'est un nom de code ?

Isabelle éclata de rire et noua une partie des cheveux de Clary pour en faire une coiffure sophistiquée. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Clary pour lui parler.

-Meliorn est ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'un petit ami à mon égard, souffla-t-elle.

-Mais...

-Chut. Tiens-toi droiteôle, et arrête de gigoter.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Isabelle était également prête, coiffée et incroyablement belle. Elle avait donné des bottes aux talons vertigineux à Clary. La pauvre peinée à tenir debout et elle ne s'imaginait pas marcher avec elle.

-Et si la soirée se passe mal ?

-Oh Jace espère que la soirée se termine avec une bonne bagarre, d'ailleurs je pense qu'Alec aussi aimerait se défouler sur deux ou trois fées.

-Mais je ne pourrai jamais me battre avec ces talons ! gémit Clary.

Elle fit un pas maladroit dans et se tordit la cheville.

-Aïe, couina-t-elle.

Elle tomba la tête la première et s'écroula sur... sur le torse de Jace. Hein ?

-Oh une petite crevette maladroite, se moqua-t-il.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pied.

-Je n'arrive pas à marcher avec les chaussures d'Isabelle.

-Ah non se sont tes chaussures maintenant, intervint Isabelle. Je le ai commandé mais le site internet s'est trompé de taille. Elles ne me vont pas du tout.

-Pourquoi suis-je obligée de porter ces instruments de torture.

Isabelle s'accroupit aux niveaux des pieds de Clary. Elle sortit sa stèle d'un rouge éclatant et traça une rune d'équilibre sur le mollet de Clary.

-Et voilà.

Alec sortit de sa chambre et fronça les sourcils.

-Vous jouez à la poupée avec la petite fille ?

Clary allait répliquer que le seul qui servait de poupée à quelqu'un était Alec avec Magnus. Mais Isabelle intervint avant qu'une dispute éclate.

-Allons Alec, ne sois pas aussi grognon, nous allons à une fête !

-Une fête ? répéta son frère. Je pensais que nous allions tirer des informations à propos de l'activité démoniaque récente.

-Oh c'est tout comme, sourit Isabelle. Tu sais bien que les fées vont nos inviter à leur fête.

Alec roula des yeux comme à chaque fois que la conversation n'était pas assez intelligente pour lui. Existait-il un chasseur d'ombres plus prétentieux que lui ? Clary sentait tout les biens-faits de la rune d'équilibre en elle. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et plus précis. Elle s'appuya sur Isabelle le temps de rabaisser un peu sa robe, vraiment sortit dehors en pleine hiver avec une robe à quelques centimètres de ses fesses ne la rassurait pas du tout. Clary, et malgré sa rune toute fraîche censée lui apporter autant d'équilibre qu'Isabelle, trébucha à cause de Church qui s'était donné pour mission de blesser un maximum la jeune fille. Elle finit au sol en couinant comme une enfant.

-Pourquoi tu m'obliges à toujours porter ces chaussures affreusement inconfortables ?

-Parce c'est la philosophie des Lightwood: Il n'y a rien qu'une chasseuse d'ombre ne peut faire en talon !

-En fait il n'y a que toi qui pense comme ça Isabelle, rectifia son frère vraiment agacé.

* * *

Une fête de fée c'était incroyable. Dément, bruyant, pétillant, lumineux, et d'autres mots que Clary n'arrivait même plus à penser. Comment la musique pouvait-elle entrer dans son esprit ainsi ? Clary avait envie de danser avec les autres fées. Elle avait reçu des recommandations de la part de Jace avait de rentrer. La principale était de ne jamais boire ni manger quoi que se soit, la deuxième était de ne surtout pas suivre une fée, peu importe le motif.

Alors Clary avait suivit Isabelle parmi toutes les créatures présentes. Isabelle était tellement à l'aise avec les fées, comme si elle faisait vraiment partie de la Cour des Lumières.

-On dirait vraiment que tu aimes les fées.

-Ah Clary, j'adore les fées. Et je ne suis pas la seule.

Isabelle prit le visage de Clary dans une main et lui tourna dans une direction éloignée. Clary vit Jace flirter avec une fée. Elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois chez Taki. C'était une des serveuses principales en journée. Clary était obligée de reconnaître sa pointe de jalousie. Isabelle lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

-Tu vois tout le monde s'amuse. Fais-en autant.

-Où est Alec ?

Isabelle fixa son regard sur une silhouette au loin.

-Isabelle, où est ton frère ? Répéta Clary.

-Quelque part là-bas, fit Isabelle avec un signe vague de la main.

La jeune fille regarda vers la direction indiquée par sa coéquipière. Elle ne vit pas Alec, sans grande surprise. Quand Clary se retourna vers Isabelle, il n'y avait plus personne. Clary se retrouva toute seule, génial !

Elle avait peur. Son coeur s'accélérait mais la jeune femme se força à respirer calmement. Jace avait également disparut du champs de vision de vision de Clary. Qu'avait-elle appris si elle était seule lors d'une excursion ?

-Je dois rester calme.

Inspiration. Expiration.

-Ensuite, identifier l'issue la plus proche, chuchota Clary pour elle-même.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Clary ne voyait que des fées danser, rire, manger et la regarder avec mesquinerie.

-On est perdue petite brebis ? lui demanda une fée à la peau caramel.

-Non, je... Je suis avec Isabelle Lightwood.

-Oh j'ai bien peur que ton amie ne soit trop occupée avec Meliorn, sourit férocement la fée.

Encore Meliorn...

-Qui est Meliorn ?

-L'ami intime de celle que tu recherches. C'est aussi l'un des combattants les plus prestigieux de notre Cour.

-Je vois. Où je peux les trouver ?

-Je pense que tu ne veux pas les trouver actuellement.

La fée rit allègrement et s'en alla. Clary marcha dans la pièce très éclairée. Un peu trop même. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux la brûlait à cause des rayons de lumière projetés par les pierres précieuses suspendues dans les airs. Clary baissa les yeux et fonça directement dans quelqu'un.

-Tu dois avoir soif à force de courir comme cela petite fille.

-Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! riposta Clary avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

Elle balaya le verre d'un geste de la main, le renversant. Elle courut ensuite dans une direction au hasard et pria l'Ange pour trouver Alec. Sa prière fut exaucée car elle vit la touffe boulée et noire des cheveux d'Alec. C'était bien la première fois que Clary était soulagée, presque heureuse, de l'apercevoir.

-Alec, cria-t-elle.

Mais Clary fut maintenue en arrière par quelqu'un, elle reconnut la fée à qui elle avait renversé le verre quelques minutes avant.

-Lâchez-moi !

-Oh non ma jolie ça serait beaucoup trop simple. Tu vas venir avec moi et boire un petit verre à la santé de ton vénérable Ange.

-Non !

Clary saisit la stèle que Jace lui avait prêté et elle dessina la toute nouvelle rune qu'elle avait apprise la veille. Jace lui avait dit que cette rune l'aiderait à communiquer avec les autres chasseurs d'ombre dans un périmètre assez large. _Voix du vent_ , entendit-elle dans son esprit. Elle eut l'impression soudaine que son corps était plus léger.

-Alec, souffla-t-elle. Au secours.

Clary continua de se débattre sans grand succès, bien évidement, elle n'était pas armée. Ce n'était pas une mission pour se battre mais pour dénicher des informations au sujet d'un potentiel nid de démons. Peu de temps après avoir lancé un appel, Alec arriva. Il décocha une flèche et visa directement le front de la fée qui maintenant de force Clary.

-Je te laisse une seconde pour la relâcher.

-Alexander Lightwood, le dirigeant junior de l'Institut. Comment se portent vos affaires ? J'ai entendu que Valentin était de retour dans ce monde.

-Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour en parler. Tu demanderas une audience avec ma mère pour avoir des informations. Maintenant relâche la petite sinon je te tue.

-Très bien.

La fée défit la pression sur le bras de Clary et s'éclipsa. L'adolescente en profita pour rejoindre Alec. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir Alec. C'est bien la première fois.

-Reprends-toi Clary, ordonna Alec. Ne te donne pas en spectacle !

Toute fois, Alec tapota maladroitement le dos de Clary dans un geste de réconfort.

-Jace arrive, indiqua-t-il.

Il n'arrêta pas son geste pour autant. Jace fronça les sourcils, il avait une couche de sueur sur le front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien de grave. Ta petite soeur a bien failli être kidnappé par une fée. Tu sais le trafiquant de terrestre qui prostitue les femmes.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, le rassura Clary.

-Où est Isabelle ?

-Avec Meliorn.

Alec souriait, visiblement heureux de voir son parabatai. Jace prit le relais auprès de Clary sauf qui lui tenait la main fermement.

-Je vois. Tu viens donc d'apprendre ta troisième leçon : Isabelle n'est pas une bonne partenaire de chasse lors d'une fête.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je remets en place le système de une Review = un extrait du prochain chapitre.**

 **Que l'Ange veille sur vous tout au long de votre semaine ! A vendredi prochain !**


	4. règle numéro 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Ah avant de commencer le blabla, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié le week-end dernier mais j'avais une bonne raison. -Ma parabatai (coucou Leeyh) vous le confirmera- J'ai eu un énorme problème pour le chapitre 4. Mercredi dernier, alors que je comptais le corriger pour vous le publier vendredi comme prévu (malgré le fait que je n'allais pas beaucoup sur l'ordi car je n'étais pas chez moi pour le week-end de Pâques), Je me suis rendue compte que le chapitre 4 étais une copie du chapitre 2. J'ai appelé ma parabatai pour lui dire à quel point j'étais perdue. Bon e vous avoue qu'on est parti dans nos délires à nous et j'ai été me couché très perplexe. Le lendemain matin, j'ai cherché le chapitre 4 dans tous mon ordinateur. Impossible de retrouver la trace de ce fameux chapitre ! Et puis j'ai réfléchi 5 minutes. Ce fameux chapitre 4 était le bon. Le hic venait du chapitre 2. Pour faire simple, le chapitre 2 n'était pas terrible, et le quatre non plus. J'ai donc décidé de les assembler pour faire un bon chapitre 2. Sauf que je n'avais pas fait de rappel que je les ai assembler il y a des mois de ça. Enfin bon, très rassurée mais quand même blasée, j'ai compris que j'avais 2 choix :**

 **1) Ne rien vous dire et décaler les chapitre manuellement.**

 **2) Réécrire le chapitre 4**

 **Bon ma première réaction a été de dire "fait chier, je ne réécris pas". Et puis en buvant un café tranquillement au soleil, j'ai réalisé que je vous devais bien ce chapitre. Vous êtes des lecteurs généreux en commentaire pour la plus part, et puis vous auriez été déçus si ne vous donnez pas ce fameux chapitre 4. Alors j'ai pris du temps sur mon sommeil (comme toujours) et j'ai décidé de réécrire ce chapitre. Malheureusement, je n'ai fini à temps puis que j'ai fini le chapitre lundi et le temps de le corriger, il était beaucoup trop tard.**

 **Alors voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre la semaine passée.**

* * *

 **Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous demander qu'en ces temps de trouble et de massacre, ayez toujours une attention gentille pour ceux que vous aimez, on ne sait pas de quoi serait fait demain, ne l'oubliez jamais.**

* * *

 **Parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux ! Avez-vous vu le trailer de la 2B ! Par l'Ange j'ai hurlé de joie en voyant les quelques images. Vous savez tous à quel point j'aime Clace ! Et puis Sebastian arrive ! Héhéhé j'ai hâte.**

 **La saison 3 a été officialisé ! Je suis tellement heureuse de savoir qu'on aura 20 épisodes de plus !**

* * *

 **ENFIN BREF place à la lecture de ce fameux chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre car comme vous le savez, je viens de quasiment finir le Codex de Clary et me remettre dans l'ambiance des premiers chapitres, ce n'est pas si facile (petit clin d'oeil à mon autre fanfiction).**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Quand Izzy s'en mêle...

 **" _La vanité est de petite taille, mais elle a des talons qui font du bruit" -Anne Barratin._**

 **Chanson : Better - We Are Friends**

* * *

Clary était rentrée très fâchée contre Isabelle. Elle l'avait abandonnée pour une partie de jambe en l'air avec Meliorn. Et en plus, Alec n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Clary qu'elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule. Ce qui avait engendré une dispute entre lui et Jace. N'essayant même pas de les calmer, Clary alla directement dans la chambre de Jace. Elle chercha partout ces affaires, allant jusqu'à monter sur une chaise pour regarder par dessus l'armoire de son frère. Mais rien. Elle avait encore fait chou-blanc.

-Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas trouvé mes affaires, mais je continue à chercher.

-Tu peux, sourit Jace en refermant la porte, mais tu ne trouveras jamais ma cachette.

Jace alla dans sa salle de bain et laissa Clary remettre la chaise en place. Elle prit la salle de bain juste derrière lui et se débarbouilla le visage de toutes les paillettes et du maquillage. Quand elle arriva, Jace lisait tranquillement un livre à la couverture bleue.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Un livre sur les mythes celtiques.

-Ça à l'air intéressant, se moqua Clary.

-Allonge-toi, je vais le lire à haute voix. Comme ça, tu seras plus calme pour dormir.

Clary ne savait pas vraiment si Jace faisait vraiment par désir de faire plaisir à Clary ou par sentiment d'obligation. Quoi qu'il en était, elle se glissa sous les draps et laissa la voix de Jace la bercer, comme lors de sa première nuit à l'Institut.

-La mythologie celte relate beaucoup d'histoire à propos de créature essentiellement féminine. Certaines d'entre elles sont très puissance. Dans la mythologie celtique irlandaise, une Bannshi est une « femme du Sidh », c'est-à-dire de l'Autre Monde, une messagère des dieux, lut Jace d'une voix basse et douce.

-Les Bannshi sont des messagères de la mort, marmonna Clary les yeux fermés.

-Pas tout à fait. Selon les croyances celtes, elles sont des messagères des dieux. En réalité c'est une fée. Ecoute la suite. Là où la mythologie celte se sépare de la vérité, est dans le rôle de la bannshi. Les celtes voyaient cette créature comme pure et désireuse d'aider les hommes. En réalité la fée a pour raison de vivre l'enlèvement de terrestre homme afin de féconder des fées pour renouveler leur sang. Elle chante comme une sirène et attire les hommes les plus forts et les plus courageux. Sans une rune de protection, le chasseur d'ombres serait immédiatement sous l'emprise de sa voix. Il oublierait son nom, sa famille et même sa propre raison de vivre. Il deviendrait le pantin de la bannshi.

-Tu as le chic de raconter des histoires affreuses avant que je m'endorme.

-SI tu le prends comme ça...

Jace feuilleta le livre et donna un coup de coude à Clary.

-Il y a un passage sur les licornes. Si tu veux, je le lis.

-C'est parfait ça !

-C'est ce que je lisais à Max quand il avait trois ans.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, bonne nuit Jace.

Clary se retourna vers le mur et hissa la couette jusqu'à son front.

Le lendemain après-midi, Isabelle venait de sortir de sa chambre quand Clary termina sa corvée de linge.

-Ah Clary ! Je voulais te voir justement.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas intéressée, répondit la jeune fille sans lever les yeux.

-Ah bon ? Très bien. J'avais l'intention d'apprendre à te battre comme moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas devenir gracieuse, tant pis pour toi.

Elle fit voler ses cheveux dans un mouvement de tête dédaigneux. Elle était vexée. C'était le monde à l'envers.

-Tu m'as laissée toute seule hier soir.

-Oui mais j'ai eu mon information.

-En couchant avec Meliorn ?

-Ah que veux-tu, j'ai le sens du sacrifice. La preuve, je suis prête à te prêter mon fouet le temps de l'entraînement.

-Je ne veux pas d'un fouet.

Isabelle haussa les épaules et suivit Clary jusqu'à la chambre. La rousse déposa le panier de linge pour le plier. Bien décidée à ne plus faire confiance à Isabelle. Elle avait plié ses pulls et ses tee-shirt avant qu'Isabelle ne reprenne la parole.

-Alors avec quelle arme tu aimerais te battre au quotidien ?

-Je n'aime pas les armes.

Isabelle soupira.

-Nous sommes des chasseurs d'ombres. Nous aimons les armes comme la nourriture. L'arme est un allongement de notre bras.

-Je ne sais pas moi, je me suis battue avec une épée, une flèche cassée d'Alec et l'autre fois Jace m'a montré la miséricorde qu'il a reçu pour un anniversaire.

Isabelle grimaça.

-Malheureusement je ne sais pas me battre avec une miséricorde mais je vais t'enseigner des techniques pour te battre avec un simple bâton en bois !

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me battre avec toi.

-C'est comme tu veux, mais il y a une différence entre se battre avec moi et t'entraîner.

Isabelle ouvrit la porte.

-Je pensais que tu voulais impression ton frère et clouer le bec au mien, dit-elle sans se retourner vers Clary.

La petite rousse fut piquée au point de jeter un pantalon de Jace au sol.

-Et merde ! dit-elle.

Clary n'était jamais vulgaire, sauf quand son énervement atteignait un point de non-retour. Vivre à l'Institut était difficile, partager la même chambre que Jace l'était également, mais devoir supporter Isabelle était encore pire que tout ! Pourtant, Clary voulait se faire apprécier de tout le monde dans l'Institut et avoir une amie ne serait pas du luxe dans ce monde de violence quotidienne. Récupérant le pantalon de Jace, elle se résigna à s'excuser auprès d'Isabelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clary entra timidement dans la salle d'entraînement, elle était en face de la salle de musique. Isabelle était au milieu de la pièce et s'étirait. Clary admira les courbes d'Isabelle et sa souplesse. Elle l'enviait totalement.

-Je me doutais que tu finirais par venir.

-Je...

-Pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu vis des moments difficiles et la vie en communauté n'est pas forcément simple.

Clary prit position en face de la brune et attendit les instructions.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ? demanda Isabelle en grimaçant.

-Ma tenue d'entrainement.

-Non ce n'est pas possible ! Il est hors de question que tu gardes ça. Tu vas porter ta propre tenue de combat.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-C'est ce que tu crois, sourit la chasseuse d'ombres.

Se levant, elle alla chercher quelque chose dans un placard. Clary vit plusieurs tenues noirs en cuir. Les tenues de combats des chasseurs d'ombres.

-Le noir pour la chasse quand la nuit tombe. Car tu seras en blanc pour rejoindre ta tombe.

-Pardon ?

-C'est une comptine d'Idris. Elle explique la tenue obligatoire pour chaque moment de la vie, expliqua Isabelle. Je la chantais à Max avant, quand maman quittait l'Institut pour la nuit.

Elle tendit la tenue noire devant Clary.

-C'est pour toi !

-Merci Isabelle. Je ne savais pas que vous gardiez vos tenues ici.

-Pas du tout. Chaque tenue est dans notre chambre. La tienne était ici car je l'ai faite à ta taille.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-J'ai pris un fil et un aiguille et j'ai...

-Je sais comment on coud Isabelle. Je parlais de ma taille.

-J'ai gardé tes vieux vêtements de la fois où tu as été mordu par un démon.

-Pourquoi tu ne me les as jamais rendu ?

-Je ne savais pas si tu voulais garder quelque en rapport avec le kidnapping de ta mère.

Clary réfléchit. Isabelle avait entièrement raison.

-Vas te changer derrière la porte de l'armoire. Je vais aller chercher l'équipement.

Clary entendit Isabelle chanter et faire du bruit. Elle enfila la tenue d'une seule pièce de tissu. Un tissu froid, souple et résistant. Elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du cuir, mais quelque chose de plus magique. Elle pouvait sentir sa peau frémir à chaque mouvement. Et à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression de recevoir de l'énergie par vague. C'était étourdissant, comme un saut à l'élastique. Et comme embrasser Jace, pensa-t-elle.

-Je suis prête !

-Parfait. Viens mettre tes chaussures !

-Mes chaussures ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu ne penses pas garder tes reliques pour t'entrainer ?

-Mais si !

Clary haussa les épaules.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Isabelle donna une paire de chaussure à Clary.

-Du trente-sept, pile à ta taille. Cette fois c'est Jace qui m'a dit ta pointure quand j'ai été cherché tes chaussures de chasse.

Isabelle fit un clin d'oeil à son élève du jour.

-Je n'ai pas le choix ?

-Non pas le moindre. Maintenant soi tu mets tes chaussures toi-même, soi je t'attrape avec mon fouet.

Clary déglutit mais obéit. Les chaussures, des bottes à talons vertigineux, étaient très inconfortables. Comme ces chaussures qu'elle avait porté la première fois qu'elle avait été chez Magnus. Elles montaient jusqu'aux genoux et comportaient des cachettes au niveau des mollets. Elles avaient également un bout renforcé pour le combat. Clary sentait son équilibre trop précaire pour réussir à faire un mouvement.

-C'est parfait ! Tu as l'air presque féminine comme ça. Marche un peu pour voir.

Clary s'exécuta. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois... Et la cheville droite s'emballa avant de se tordre. Clary s'écrasa contre le sol.

-Par l'Ange ! marmonna-t-elle.

-Recommence.

Clary recommença à marcher et...Elle tomba encore.

-Encore une fois, l'encouragea Isabelle.

Clary tombait à chaque fois. Mais de moins en moins souvent. Les encouragements d'Isabelle y étaient pour beaucoup. Elle mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage, visiblement, voir Clary devenir une vraie chasseuse d'ombres était devenue sa mission du jour.

-Le truc, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de Clary, c'est de trouver ton équilibre.

-La rune d'équi...

-Non ! Il faut apprendre comme une terrestre, imagine que tu ne puisses pas renouveler ta rune d'équilibre car tu as perdu ta stèle.

Clary se remémora des temps anciens où elle avait essayé d'apprendre à faire du skate. Elle avait abandonné la pratique car c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Mais la notion d'équilibre était restée en elle. Retrouver son centre d'équilibre ne fut pas difficile. Et après quelques pas hésitants, Clary revint vers Isabelle sans grande difficultés.

-C'est bien. Maintenant tu vas regarder droit devant toi.

La séance d'entraînement fut très longue et fatiguante pour Clary. Elle avait été forcé à marcher, courir, sauter, et porter du poids sur ses talons. Elle était tellement épuisée que ses jambes tremblaient.

-Isabelle, je n'en peux plus...

-Oh déjà ? Bon très bien, allons manger un morceau. Alec doit bien avoir fait le repas.

Isabelle prit la main de Clary et fit marcher très vite dans le couloir désert. Le repas se fit dans un silence religieux et en vitesse.

-Vas t'échauffer un peu, je débarrasse la table.

Clary alla à pas traînant jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Elle entendit Jace jouer du piano, la porte de la salle de musique n'était pas fermée. Il ne jouait pas. C'était simplement un veille enregistreur qui diffusait la musique. Jace regardait par la fenêtre et semblait très loin dans ses pensées. Clary avait envie de le dessiner. Si la réincarnation était possible, Jace avait été un dieu de l'amour, trop beau pour être un simple mortel.

Combien de temps avait-elle passé à le regarder ? En tout cas, Jace se retourna vers elle et sourit.

-Je sens l'odeur de ton shampoing jusque là.

Il se leva et s'avança vers elle. Il ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte et regarda Clary d'un air dubitatif.

-Quoi ? J'ai une tâche ?

-Non, tu es radieuse. Le noir te va bien.

La musique s'arrêta quelques instants et la voix enregistrée de Jace la remplaça mais Clary ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait dit.

-C'est mon espace privée ici petite soeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis dans l'enregistrement ? C'est le titre d'une musique que tu as fait ?

Jace sourit.

-A peu près ça.

Il s'approcha de Clary et frolâ ses lèvres des siennes. Puis il referma la porte et la verrouilla. Isabelle arriva peu après, elle s'arrêta devant Clary.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

-Je parlais avec Jace.

-Encore une dispute ?

-Non. Pas du tout. On... Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?

-Tu en fait une drôle de tête pour une simple discussion. Tout va bien ?

Clary secoua la tête.

-Oui, répondit. On y retourne ?

-Il s'est définitivement passé quelque chose d'étrange pour que tu veuilles t'entrainer.

Isabelle donna un baton de combat en fer à Clary. Elle prit le sien et se mit à le faire tourner d'une main à l'autre.

-Le but est de se défendre et d'attaquer l'adversaire. Tu vois le grand cercle bleu au sol ? C'est la frontière de notre zone de combat. La première à la dépasser aura perdu. Mais il me semble évident que ça sera toi.

Clary serra les dents. Elle en avait marre d'être sous-estimée.

-C'est parti.

Isabelle frappa la première. Clary esquiva sur la droite et enchaina avec un coup porté sur le bras principal de son adversaire. Les filles se battirent ainsi un certain temps avant qu'Isabelle ne recule un peu.

-C'est bien de te défendre mais il va falloir attaquer Clary ! Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à attendre le coup de ton adversaire, tu dois en donner également.

Isabelle frappa dans les jambes de Clary et la fit tomber. La petite rousse se releva et enchaina avec un coup frontal et directe.

-De quoi tu as parlé avec Jace ?

-De rien, je te l'ai dit.

-Et je sais que tu as menti.

Isabelle frôla l'oreille de Clary avec son baton.

-Je n'ai pas menti.

Clary envoya un puissant coup dans la cage toraxique d'Isabelle qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas, à la limite de la frontière. Clary tenta un autre coup mais Isabelle l'avait prévu et elle était déjà dans le dos de Clary. Elle la poussa avec un coup de pied.

-Se défendre, anticiper et attaquer. C'est comme ça que les chasseurs d'ombres gagnent les combats. Tu dois prévoir le prochain coup de ton adversaire avant d'avoir de l'avance.

Isabelle se remit à parler de Jace, ce qui énervait beaucoup Clary. Elle prit son bâton à deux mains et frappa plusieurs fois en direction de la jeune brune.

-JE. NE VEUX. PAS. PARLER. DE. JACE, cria-t-elle en assignant un coup par mot.

Isabelle se retrouva par terre sous la force des coups de Clary. Elle cligna des yeux, peu habituée à la haine de Clary. L'apprentie guerrière en profita pour récupérer le bâton d'Isabelle et la désarmer.

-Et maintenant qui a gagné si tu ne peux pas riposter ?

-Je ne suis jamais désarmée.

Clary sentit quelque chose autour de ses chevilles et le temps qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agissait du fouet d'Isabelle, elle était déjà par terre. bloquée. Elle ne se démonta pas et saisit la stèle d'Isabelle. Elle pensa à une rune capable de repousser son adversaire et la marqua sur la paume de la main. Un vent puissant souffla en direction d'Isabelle et la chasseuse se trouva repoussée malgré elle. Elle tomba à la renverse et recula encore jusqu'à sortir entièrement de la zone de combat.

-Par l'Ange Clary ! C'était quoi cette rune ?

-J'ai gagné !

Clary n'en revenait toujours pas. Son don était des plus précieux quand il s'agissait des combats. Isabelle arracha sa stèle des mains de Clary et la remit dans sa ceinture.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Jace ne veut pas que tu ais de stèle à l'Institut !

-Désolée.

-Menteuse. C'était quoi alors cette rune ? Tu l'as vu chez Magnus ? Ou alors chez ta mère ? On m'a dit qu'elle a des dons particuliers.

-Tu pourrais oublier cet épisode ? Je ne peux pas en dire plus et si j'en parle avec toi, tu pourrais avoir des ennuies avec l'Enclave alors...

-Très bien. Je ne veux rien savoir. A une seule condition ?

-Laquelle ? se méfia Clary.

-Que tu m'appelles Izzy.

Isabelle avait laissé Clary se reposer quelques heures. Elles devaient ensuite partir à la chasse au démon. C'était la première fois que Clary le ferait avec Isabelle, et de manière officielle en plus. Elle était nerveuse et impatiente. Remettant sa tenue après une sieste et une douche, Clary sentit à nouveau cette énergie en elle. Jace entrait dans la chambre au moment où Clary tressait ses cheveux humides.

-Je te préfère avec les cheveux détachés.

-J'ai besoin d'être à l'aise pour la chasse. Mes cheveux me gènent, tu le sais.

-Oui.

Clary entreprit de se poser une nouvelle rune de vision nocturne ainsi qu'une rune pour la protéger de l'incanto des vampires. On était jamais trop prudente ! Elle prit la stèle de Jace de sa poche et posa la première sur le haut de sa poitrine, elle grimaça un peu à cause de la sensibilité de la zone.

-Attends je vais t'aider avec celle là.

Jace tira un peu sur le tissus pour dégager la nuque de Clary et posa la seconde rune. Il resta quelques secondes de plus le long du dos de Clary et soupira.

-A propos de tout à l'heure, fit Clary.

-Un moment d'égarement, excuse-moi.

-Non ce n'est pas ça... Isabelle m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas que j'ai de stèle à l'Institut.

-Oui, parce que tu pourrais créer de nouvelle rune sans le savoir et c'est très dangereux. Si jamais Maryse l'apprend, elle t'enverra directement à Idris.

-Et si Alec le sait, il ira courir pour le raconter à votre mère. J'ai saisi. Mais Isabelle ?

-Izzy se moque de l'Enclave, du moment que son vernis est assorti à sa tenue, tout va bien pour elle.

Clary pouffa. Mais voyant le regard sérieux de Jace, elle cessa immédiatement. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne rien avouer, elle comprit que Jace avait saisit ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Sans rire Clary, ne me dit pas que tu as montré une nouvelle rune à Isabelle !

-Je...

-C'est pas vrai... Bon, il va falloir que je lui parle une fois que vous serrez rentrées. En attendant...

Jace fouilla dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet et dénicha une stèle. Elle était identique à celle qu'il avait dans les mains.

-En attendant d'avoir ta propre stèle, je te prête l'une des miennes. Normalement, on n'est pas censé avoir la stèle de quelqu'un d'autre mais comme on est de la même famille...

Clary remercia Jace en lui sautant au cou. Elle le serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sa stèle ! Elle avait enfin une stèle pour elle et n'aurait plus besoin de demander à quelqu'un de lui en prêter une.

-Clary, je t'attends ! dit Isabelle en frappant à la porte.

-Finalement, je vais avoir cette discussion maintenant, marmonna Jace.

Il repoussa Clary et alla ouvrir la porte. Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse parler, Jace la saisit par le bras et la tira dans la chambre. Il referma la porte et se planta devant Isabelle.

-Je sais, dit-il d'un air grave.

-Pardon ?

-Je sais que tu sais.

-Tu peux être plus précis Jace ?

-Je sais que tu sais que Clary sait des choses.

-Ah. Non je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Isabelle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Bon Clary, si tu ne veux pas commencer à avoir des racines tu devrais bouger, on n'a pas que ça à faire nous !

Jace semblait un peu plus rassuré et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je vais patrouiller avec Alec de l'autre côté de la ville, on se voit demain les filles.

-Oui c'est ça, amusez-vous bien !

En chemin, Isabelle apprit à Clary que lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles, Jace et Alec se posaient sur le toit d'un immeuble peu haut et dégustaient des graines de tournesol en jetant les coquilles sur les créatures obscures qui passaient.

Les deux filles papotèrent beaucoup en marchant dans les rues de la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Au bout d'un moment, Isabelle stoppa Clary et lui montra son détecteur de démon. Clary ne comprenait rien à ce machin étrange avec des runes de localisation et de protégo.

-Pour cette première chasse, tu suivras mes ordres et surtout par l'Ange, ne fais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire !

Clary hocha la tête et suivit Isabelle dans une petite ruelle. Isabelle semblait suivre une terrestre vraiment banale aux yeux verts très intense. Et sans prévenir, Isabelle assigna un coup de poignard séraphique dans le dos de la terrestre.

-Izzy ! s'écria Clary.

Isabelle maintint Clary fermement. La femme gesticulait et poussait des cris affreux. Sa tête se contorsionna et Clary vit les yeux luisant de la femme. Isabelle sortit un deuxième poignard qu'elle planta dans la poitrine du démon. La créature tomba au sol avant de se réduire en cendre.

-Démon métamorphe, expliqua Isabelle en essuyant les poignards.

-Tu as eu de la chance.

-Pas du tout. Les yeux brillants sont une indication. Et puis avec le temps, tu verras les défauts de leur transformation. Pour le moment tu es novice, c'est normal. On va commencer par un simple poignard appelé Zachariel.

La nuit fut sans complication. L'aube était proche et Isabelle avait promis à Clary qu'une fois ce dernier démon tué, elles rentraient. Pour cette dernière poursuite, c'était à Clary de tuer le démon. Elle lança son poignard comme le faisait Isabelle mais celui-ci attérit dans la cuisse du démon, le rendant encore plus agressif. Il vint en direction de Clary et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il la saisit par la taille et tenta de lui injecter du venin. Isabelle arriva à tout allure et dégagea Clary d'un coup de fouet. La petite rousse réagit très rapidement et récupéra le poignard séraphique pour trancher la gorge du démon. Un giglé d'ichor sortit de la blessure et Isabelle cria à Clary de se protéger. L'ichor brûlait la peau.

-Bravo Clary ! Je suis fière de toi !

-Moi aussi !

-On a bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le retour à l'Institut se fit dans un silence reposant. Clary regardait par terre en marchant, elle avait mal aux jambes et à la tête. En passant devant une vitrine, elle remarqua quelque chose d'amusant.

-On a la même tenue !

-Je sais. J'ai cherché les mêmes bottes à notre taille et nous avons la même ceinture. J'ai pensé que ça serait bien d'être accordées.

-C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre à vouloir une complice de vêtement.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru vouloir une amie tout court, avoua Isabelle tout doucement.

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, Isabelle avait laissé une note dans la cuisine pour Clary. Elle disait attendre Clary dans le jardin. Se dépêchant d'y aller, Clary enfila sa paire de botte à talon de la veille. Une fois dehors, la fraîcheur rappela à Clary à quel point son pull à l'effigie des Beattles lui manquait terriblement. Isabelle était devant un grand tonneau en métal contenant un feu très vif.

-Pourquoi tu m'attends devant un feu ?

Isabelle tourna un visage radieux sur Clary et montra une boite en carton. Elle contenait une partie des vêtements de Clary. Tous les vêtements confortables de Clary en fait. Isabelle sourit encore plus quand elle jeta la boite dans le feu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hurla Clary en courant.

Elle arriva très vite auprès d'Isabelle.

-J'oubliais !

Isabelle prit les baskets de Clary et les jeta également dans le feu.

-Mais pourquoi tu as fait ? Tu es idiote ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas d'autres chaussures !

Isabelle leva un sourcil et regarda les pieds de Clary. Effectivement elle avait d'autres chaussures. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle porte ces chaussures là tous les jours ! Elle sentait les ampoules chauffer sous ses talons.

-Jace et moi sommes d'accord.

-Sur ruiner ma vie ? J'avais compris, merci.

Isabelle éclata de rire.

-Non sur le fait que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu porteras les chaussures que je veux.

-Il est hors de question que je porte ça tout le monde ! protesta Clary.

-Oh rassure-toi, celle là sont réservées à de grande occasion. Non j'ai toute une gamme de chaussure à talons très à la mode à Idris à te faire porter !

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

-Parce que je veux que tu apprennes la règle numéro quatre : il n'y a rien qu'une chasseuse d'ombres ne peut pas faire en talon.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette semaine ! Comment auriez-vous réagi à la place de Clary si quelqu'un brûlait vos affaires les plus confortables ? Êtes-vous plus talons ou plats ? Avec quelles armes aimeriez-vous vous battre ?**

* * *

 **Le principe reste le même : une review = un extrait.**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

* * *

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous à vendredi !**


	5. règle Numéro 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je passe en rapidité pour vous publier le chapitre 5 ! J'ai été surprise de voir de nouveaux lecteurs, alors je vous souhaite la bienvenue !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour être si nombreux à me suivre dans vos auteurs favoris, ça me touche énormément ! Je m'excuse par avance de ne pas vous avoir envoyé d'extrait mais je suis assez malade en ce moment et j'ai du mal à rester à l'ordinateur très longtemps mais je vous lis à chaque review avec grand plaisir !**

* * *

 **Trêve de bavardage ! Je fais un petit coucou à Olivia avec qui j'ai papoté hier à propos de la série !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Veritaserum**

 _ **« Taire la vérité, c'est enfuir de l'or » -Proverbe Grec.**_

 **Chanson : Stitches – Shawn Mendes**

* * *

Après une journée entière à faire les boutiques avec Isabelle, Clary commençait à l'apprécier un peu plus. La chasseuse d'ombres avait compris que Clary n'était pas un danger pour elle et sa famille. Clary était ce qu'il y avait de plus doux. En plus de tout cela, avoir une fille de son âge à ses côtés était un avantage quand on avait deux idiots de frères parabatai !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a de prévu ce soir ? demanda Clary en soufflant sur son chocolat chaud.

-Petite chasse au démon pas loin de chez Magnus.

-J'espère qu'on pourra rentrer après. Je suis épuisée en ce moment.

-Tu ne dors pas assez ?

-Si mais...

Clary s'empourpra. Comment expliquer à Isabelle que la vraie raison de sa fatigue n'était autre que les bavardages nocturnes avec Jace ? Clary avait appris tellement de chose sur lui qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu.

-Mais ? insista Isabelle avec un petit sourire.

-Mais je discute beaucoup avec Jace. On raconte nos vies, nos souvenirs les plus drôles, les plus douloureux, c'est agréable de parler avec lui dans le noir.

-Parler dans le noir ? répéta Isabelle.

Elle avait un petit quelque chose dans la voix qui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Clary trouvait cela agaçant. Pourquoi se sentait toujours obligée de se justifier à propos d'acte banal ? Elle n'était plus une petite fille !

-Ecoute Isabelle...

-Oh non tes activités nocturnes ne me regardent pas, nous ne sommes pas proches à ce point non plus.

Clary ouvrait la bouche pour répondre mais Isabelle continua.

-Je suis sérieuse Clary. Je ne veux rien savoir. Surtout que je serais tout de suite obligée de le répéter à Alec parce que je lui ai promis de lui raconter la moindre chose que je trouvais bizarre entre toi et Jace.

Clary fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

Isabelle soupira lourdement. Sa sacoche rouge se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Clary était toujours surprise de l'attitude d'Isabelle loin de l'Institut. Elle agissait comme n'importe qu'elle fille de quinze ans. Elle aimait rire, observer les hommes, acheter des vêtements et se plaindre de son frère. Mais ce qu'Isabelle aimait autant que tuer des démons c'était les potins. Oh oui, Isabelle adorait écouter des rumeurs sur le monde souterrain.

-Tu...

Clary observait Isabelle faire le pour et le contre.

-Je ne sais même pas si je peux te faire confiance Clary. Alors me confier à toi me coûte beaucoup.

Isabelle tenta un sourire.

-Tu l'as compris, Alec aime les hommes. Moi je m'en fiche mais pas le reste de l'Enclave.

-Il est amoureux de Jace.

-Oui, grimaça Isabelle. Et son amour pour Jace lui fait parfois faire n'importe quoi.

-Comme me massacrer ? glissa Clary.

-Ou me demander de passer du temps à t'espionner. Il le fait actuellement avec Jace.

-Oh.

-Mais je ne compte rien lui dire. Au lieu de ça, on va aller se changer pour la soirée chez Magnus.

-Mais je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on allait chasser les démons !

-Ça, c'est qu'on dira à maman en rentrant, sourit Isabelle en prenant Clary par le bras.

Moins de deux heures après être rentrée de l'Institut, Clary était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Le miroir renvoyait le reflet d'une adolescente triste. Pourtant son costume de danseuse orientale ferait rire plus d'une personne. Soirée costumée avait précisé Magnus. Aux yeux de Maryse, Les quatre jeunes chasseurs d'ombres allaient à la chasse au démon en se faisant passer pour des terrestres. Du moins, Isabelle était persuadée que sa mère n'y voyait que de feu. Clary installa la perruque sur sa tête et fut presque ravie du résultat. Avec ses cheveux noirs, on avait du mal à la reconnaître, Isabelle sera contente ! La fausse brune prit son téléphone tout neuf et appela Simon.

-Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Simon Lewis, félicitation !

-Salut Simon. C'est Clary. Je comprends qu'avec tout... tout ça tu es un peu méfiant avec les nouveaux numéros mais... mais rappelle-moi d'accord ?

Clary devait se rendre dans la chambre d'Isabelle pour se faire maquiller, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Le maquillage n'était pas la chose qu'elle aimait le plus. Mais il fallait croire que les chasseuses d'ombres devaient toujours sortir impeccables.

-Ah Clary, je t'attendais !

Isabelle était...surprenante. Elle avait revêtu son costume de religieuse. Malgré le fait que la tenue n'était pas la plus belle du monde, Isabelle la rendait gracieuse.

-Je serais toujours jalouse de toi Isabelle !

Le sourire de la chasseuse d'ombres fut éblouissant.

-Comme presque toutes les femmes de cette terre ! Nous avons du boulot devant nous.

Isabelle détallait les liens de parenté de la famille de Clary et Jace, lui détaillant que Lydia Branwell était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'une cousine pour eux.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'arbre généalogique de ta mère. Il doit être quelque part dans les affaires privées de Hodge.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de...

Isabelle soupira.

-En fait si. Tu dois être sous la responsabilité et l'autorité de quelqu'un de notre monde. Luke n'est plus un chasseur d'ombres donc il ne peut pas prétendre être ton tuteur.

-Ta mère le pourrait, suggéra Clary.

-Ma mère ? répéta Isabelle en riant. Oh tu vois ma mère prendre le rôle de tutrice pour toi ? Elle a déjà du mal à gérer un Morgenstern alors lui rajouter sa petite soeur têtue et imprudente serait lui mettre un pied dans la tombe.

Clary voulut répondre mais elle ne trouvait rien à redire. Au lieu de ça, elle prit à nouveau son téléphone, tentant une fois de plus de joindre Simon. Mais elle tomba une fois de plus sur le répondeur. Clary fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche du numéro du fixe de Simon.

-Allô ?

-Oh Madame Lewis, je suis contente de vous entendre !

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi Clary Fairch... Fray. Clary Fray.

-Ce n'est pas ma mère c'est Rebecca. Je parie que tu veux Simon ?

-Oui.

Un bruit indiqua un changement de combiné. Simon en avait un dans sa chambre.

-Simon Lewis, guitariste populaire et lycéen occupé. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Simon c'est moi Clary.

-Bonjour.

Le ton était froid. C'est vrai que Clary avait totalement délaissé Simon ces derniers temps. Principalement à cause de son entraînement intensif.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Simon mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je... je ne pouvais pas trop te parler.

Clary entendit une respiration à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Magnus organise une espèce de soirée déguisée et on y va avec Isabelle. Je pensais que tu pourrais venir, on pourrait discuter un peu. J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter et...

-Rebecca, arrête d'écouter ! Bon très bien je viendrai. Donne-moi l'heure et je passerai vous prendre.

-Oh non, on y va dès maintenant car on doit régler des affaires avant. Passe vers dix-neuf heures à son appartement.

Simon accepta et Isabelle lui demanda de raccrocher pour qu'elle termine son maquillage.

Il avait été naïf de la part de Clary de croire que le trajet se ferait tranquillement. Des démons avaient prit Isabelle et Clary pour des terrestres et les avaient attaquées. Bien entendu Isabelle les avait réduits en poussière et Clary en avait blessé un très gravement. Mais elles étaient maintenant en retard pour la soirée et Clary était prête à parier que Simon les attendrait dehors.

-On vous attendait ! fit une voix chaude dans le noir.

Jace, ou plutôt une version pirate de lui, apparut d'un coin sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Clary.

Quelque chose bougea derrière le faux pirate.

-Ou plutôt qu'est-ce-que vous faite là ? rectifia Isabelle en riant.

Alec se tenait là, complètement fermé à la discussion. Si on pouvait croire que le chasseur d'ombres ne portait pas de costume, il suffisait de regarder derrière lui pour apercevoir la queue d'un chat. Clary préféra ne rien dire et de ne surtout pas rire.

-Pourquoi tu es venu Jace ?

-J'ai appris que ma petite soeur préférée allait à une soirée déguisée chez un sorcier peu scrupuleux et farceur, je me devais de la protéger.

-Je suis avec elle ! rétorqua Isabelle.

-Justement Izzy !

La chasseuse frappa le bras de Jace et regarda son frère.

-Pourquoi tu es habillé en chat toi ?

-J'ai perdu la course, répondit Alec en secouant les épaules. On devrait pas entrer ?

Clary fut un peu déçue de ne pas voir Simon mais ne dit rien. Magnus les accueillit avec un sourire beaucoup trop grand pour être innocent.

-Comme prévu, on sera juste nous. Pas de grande fête pas de...

Le sorcier posa un regard sur Alec.

-Oh mais quel beau chat. Entrez.

Le salon de Magnus était grand, assez pour accueillir une quinzaine de personne. Sur la table, des bonbons étaient entassés dans des bols et des verres étaient disposés un peu partout. Isabelle s'affala sur le canapé et piocha dans la montagne de bonbons.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir ? fit-elle.

-Parce que je voulais vérifier que Clary n'était pas trop choquée par vos maltraitances. Vas t'asseoir mon trésor. Prends un verre.

Clary obéit. Elle regarda Jace et Magnus se disputer, probablement à son sujet et elle baissa la tête. Clary détestait vraiment être le centre du monde.

-Tu commences à être agaçante à provoquer la discorde tout autour de toi petite fille.

-La ferme Alec, répondit Isabelle. Clary n'est pas une mauvaise fille. C'est juste que Jace...

-Jace exagère avec toi, acheva Magnus. Mais là n'est pas le but de la soirée.

-Et quel est le but de cette soirée ? demanda Jace en prenant place à côté d'Isabelle et en face de Clary.

-Fêter une très bonne nouvelle mais je ne vous en parlerai qu'à la fin. Parce que je connais votre réaction et la soirée sera gâchée. Donc profitons.

Magnus servit les verres en claquant des doigts. Clary renifla le sien, un mélange de fruit appétissant. Jace lui vola au passage et le renifla.

-Si j'étais toi, je n'en boirai pas. Il y a de l'alcool.

-Justement tu n'es pas moi Jace.

Magnus sourit et encouragea la jeune fille à se détendre. Après tout la musique était bonne, l'ambiance détendue et surtout pas de vampire ni de fée. Pourquoi Clary se méfierait d'un simple verre ? Jace refusa toute boisson alcoolisé contrairement à Isabelle qui vidait les verres plus vite que Clary ne pouvait les compter. Après un certain moment, Magnus se mit à babiller de tout et de rien avec Alec. En fait, la conversation faisait office de berceuse pour Clary. C'était la première fois qu'elle buvait de l'alcool et sa tête tournait légèrement.

-Tu vas bien Clary ? souffla Jace.

-Je suis épuisée.

-Et si on faisait un petit jeu ? proposa Magnus.

Au même instant la sonnette retentit. Magnus se leva, son chat traversa la pièce et alla directement sur Alec.

-Il t'aime bien, constata Clary.

-A croire.

Jace vint se mettre à côté de Clary et lui palpa le front.

-Je savais bien que tu n'aurais pas dû boire ce cocktail. Clary leva les yeux vers l'entré et hurla. Un clown venait de rentrer dans l'appartement. Il portrait un tee-shirt ensanglanté et tenait une hache à la main. Le premier réflexe de Clary fut de se coller à Jace et de se tenir fort. Vraiment fort.

-Mais qu'est-ce..., grommela le blond.

-Clary c'est moi, Simon.

Clary ne retira pas son visage du torse dénudé de Jace. Elle respirait l'odeur du chasseur et se sentit si bien, à sa place. Jace pesta contre le terrestre et frotta le dos de Clary. Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son calme. Clary avait la phobie des clowns et même si elle tuait des démons, rien ne lui enlèverait cette peur.

-J'ai peur des clowns, chuchota-t-elle à Jace.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte Clary.

Il se poussa un peu pour laisser Simon s'installer. Il avait jeté son masque dans un coin. Magnus servit un verre non alcoolisé à Simon, il ne voulait pas de problème avec le terrestre. De toute façon, Alec semblait être sa cible ce soir. Clary sourit à son meilleur ami.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir Simon, dit-elle doucement.

Les autres étaient occupés dans une grande conversation concernant une histoire de réunion importante à Idris.

-Moi aussi. Depuis combien de temps on ne s'est pas vu ? Un mois ?

-Presque. Je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entraîner. J'ai plein de nouvelle arme trop cool !

Elle sortit un poignard de sous son tee-shirt.

-Tu as bu Clary ?

-Ouais ! Et même de l'alcool.

Simon leva les yeux au ciel. Clary se mit alors en tête de tout raconter à Simon. Les problèmes avec Alec, leur bagarre récente, le partage de sa chambre avec Jace.

-Attends une seconde Clary, tu veux dire que tu dors avec lui ?

-Oui. Mais on ne fait pas que dormir.

-J'ai peur de comprendre.

-On parle. Beaucoup. En fait, c'est surtout moi qui parle. Il veut tout savoir de ma vie avec maman. Je lui parle d'elle et comme ça j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours vivante.

-Elle n'est pas morte Clary.

-C'est presque pareil. Maman me manque plus que n'importe qui au monde. Je vivrais mieux la séparation avec n'importe qui qu'elle.

Simon eut une drôle de tête.

-Même avec lui ? fit-il en montrant Jace d'un signe de tête.

Clary le regarda avec une immense tendresse. Une immense chaleur l'envahit.

-C'est différent. Je suis.. j'étais amoureuse de Jace avant mais maintenant c'est différent. Et puis...

Clary ne voulait pas en dire plus mais elle avait l'impression que les mots sortaient tous seuls de sa bouche, elle ne contrôlait plus ce qu'elle disait.

-Au fait, en quoi tu es déguisé Magnus ? demanda Simon en l'observant.

-En pharaon. Parce que ce soir c'est moi qui commande. D'ailleurs on va pouvoir commencer ce petit jeu. Il s'appelle Action ou Vérité. C'est un jeu terrestre très drôle.

-Et très risqué, comprit Jace. Je refuse que Clary y participe. Elle est ivre.

-Non pas exactement elle plutôt pompette, répondit Magnus. Alec est ivre. Tiens je commence par toi mon chou, Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone.

Alec pouffa et l'écrit sur un morceau de papier puis se tourna vers sa soeur. Elle fut obligée de faire le poirier et de rester une minute la tête en bas. Le jeu tourna deux fois sans que personne ne parle à Clary. Même Simon fut obligé d'avaler dix bonbons acides en même temps. Mais à un moment donné, probablement tard car Clary avait bu d'autres verres sans alcool cette fois, Alec la regarda.

-Action ou vérité petite fille ?

-Alec, le prévint Jace.

-C'est bon Jace. Vérité.

Clary regretta aussi son choix car Alec sourit méchamment.

-Tu vas nous dire ce que tu ressens pour Jace sans mentir.

-Ah le jeu devient intéressant, ricana Magnus.

-Non Clary, protesta Jace.

Mais c'était trop tard. Clary sentit quelque chose en elle qui l'obligeait à répondre.

-Jace est Jace. C'est celui que je déteste le plus et que j'aime le plus. Je le déteste parce qu'il est arrogant, méchant, cruel, sournois. Je le déteste de m'avoir obligé à partager sa chambre. Je le déteste de garder sous clés mes affaires de dessins, de m'empêcher d'aller voir ma mère tous les jours. Je le déteste aussi de me faire des mauvaises blagues qui n'amusent que lui. Je le déteste d'avoir Alec pour parabatai. Je le déteste parce que Alec est amoureux de lui et qu'il me hait à cause de ça. Je déteste Jace de me lever tous les matins à cinq heure pour aller courir avec lui. Et je le déteste de me couper l'eau chaude à chaque douche.

Clary reprit son souffle et poursuivit son monologue.

-Mais je l'aime aussi. Je l'aime plus que je le déteste. Je l'aime de m'avoir sauvé la vie. De m'avoir accompagné dans mes premiers pas de chasseuse d'ombres. Je l'aime pour s'être souvenue de mon anniversaire dans tout ce chaos. Je l'aime de me jouer des airs de piano lors de mes insomnies. Je l'aime de me sourire au réveil. Je l'aime pour les litres de café qu'il m'apporte tous les jours. Je l'aime pour son côté insupportable. Je l'aime de m'avoir préféré à Valentin. Je l'aime pour ses citations. Je l'aime pour partager des secrets avec moi tous les soirs. Je l'aime pour ces petites lettres d'encouragement à chaque nouvelle épreuve. Je l'aime d'être resté pour moi. Je l'aime pour m'avoir offert ma première stèle et ma première pierre de rune.

Elle la sortit de sa petite poche à gauche et la fit briller. Clary plongea son regard sur elle, cette petite pierre qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle gardait dans son coeur.

-Je l'aime également de m'aimer. Il m'aime d'une façon dure et brutale mais c'est ça façon. Je l'aime pour notre premier baiser dans la serre. Je l'aime pour ces crises de jalousie. Je l'aime parce que...

Clary se mordit la langue pour se retenir. Tout le monde la regardait à présent. Y compris Jace. Son regard était brûlant.

-Je l'aime parce que Jace est devenu le centre de ma vie, souffla Clary en pleurant. Mais c'est principalement la raison pour laquelle je me hais.

Clary rangea sa pierre de rune à son emplacement et releva la tête. Quitte à vider son sac en public, autant le faire en entier.

-Toi, dit-elle en direction d'Alec. Toi Alec. Tu n'es qu'un enfant pourri gâté. Tu te sens en danger face à une fille de quinze ans qui ne connait presque rien au combat et en arme. Mais le pire dans cette situation c'est que c'est toi qui crée tout le temps la zizanie dans le groupe. Tu es jaloux car tu as peur que Jace me préfère à toi. Mais tu veux un scoop ? Je suis sa soeur, donc il me préférera forcément.

-Quant à toi Isabelle. Toi aussi tu es jalouse de moi. Parce tu n'es plus le centre du monde. Tu as peur que personne ne s'intéresse à toi mais ouvre les yeux. Tu seras toujours la soeur d'Alec. Celle de Jace. Tu penses que je suis ton ennemie mais moi je voyais en toi une potentielle amie. Une confidente. Mais tu as gâché cette espoir quand tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Simon rit.

-Toi, tu m'as laissé tomber. Tu prétends que c'est à cause du lycée mais c'est faux. Tu ne veux plus me parler car j'ai refusé tes avances. Je le ferais toujours. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, je t'aime comme un frère. Je te considère plus comme mon frère que mon propre frère. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours et je t'en veux de me délaisser par jalousie envers Jace. Et je te déteste aussi d'avoir ruiné mon beau dessin de Jace !

Magnus était le seul qui riait encore aux larmes. Mais Clary ne se démonta pas.

-Fais le malin Magnus mais pour être un sorcier immortel et plus âgé que nous, tu es incroyablement immature. Tu penses que je suis bête au point de ne rien avoir remarqué ? Tu trouves cela drôle d'utiliser un serum de vérité sur moi pour que j'ouvre mon coeur ? Tu cherchais quoi au juste hein ? Tu dis vouloir me protéger des coups sournois de Jace mais tu es pire que lui. Car lui essaye de me renforcer. Toi tu t'amuses sur le malheur des gens ! Tu me dégoûtes.

Clary jeta son verre. Maintenant elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle se leva, en colère contre le sorcier mais surtout contre elle-même. Clary passa à côté de Jace qui semblait encore sous le choc des révélations. Il la retint par le bras.

-Clary attends...

-Non Jace, s'il te plaît.

Mais Jace ne la laissa pas partir, il se leva et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Malgré toutes ses forces, Clary s'effondra dans un sanglot à lui déchirer la gorge. Il retira la perruque de l'adolescente et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Une fois, j'ai bu du sérum de vérité, pour avouer une bêtise. C'était Maryse qui nous l'avait mis dans notre thé pour savoir lequel de nous trois avait cassé son vase favori. C'était Isabelle. Je comprends l'effet que ça peut avoir sur nous. On ne contrôle pas ce besoin de parler, de dire la vérité. Et plus on résiste plus nos secrets les plus douloureux sortes. Je ne t'en veux pas Clary, tu as tout à fait le droit de me détester, tout comme je me déteste.

Clary continuait de pleurer en silence.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous faire du mal, se justifia Magnus. Je voulais soulager le coeur de Clary en la faisant parler, parce que Jace m'a expliquer qu'elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars agités.

Clary se mit à glousser quand une idée vint lui traverser la tête.

-Je crois que je viens d'apprendre la règle numéro cinq : se méfier des "soirées tranquilles" de Magnus Bane.

-En effet, souffla Jace en déposant un baiser sur le crâne de Clary.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de règle ? demanda Simon.

-Ah mon petit terrestre, j'ai des choses à te raconter, gloussa Isabelle en s'approchant de lui comme une tigresse en chasse.

* * *

 **Le principe reste le même : une review = un extrait.**

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	6. règle Numéro 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Encore un long week-end qui s'annonce ! Vous avez vu les bandes annonces pour la saison 2B ?**

 **Désolé pour mon petit retard. La raison est simple : hier j'avais oublié qu'on était vendredi. Parce que, je l'ai pas vraiment expliqué mais je passe mon permis en ce moment. Je conduis plusieurs heures par jour et après en général, je file jouer à pokemon go. Moi une geek ? oui tout à fait j'assume ! Donc ce matin en jouant (encore) au pokemon, j'ai papoté avec ma parabatai (coucou Leeyh) et j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié de poster le chapitre.**

* * *

 **Cywen : Merci énormément pour tes reviews, elles me font tellement sourire ! Je ne peux pas t'envoyer d'extrait car tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site :/**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : les chamailleries.**

 ** _« Dans la contradiction, l'amour se renforce. Dans la confrontation et la transformation, l'amour se préserve. » Paulo Coelho_**

 **chanson : crazy heart - She is we**

* * *

"Salut Simon, c'est Clary, encore. Je sais que tu es au lycée mais... écoute, j'ai eu la permission de passer une nuit en dehors de l'Institut demain. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait la passer ensemble ?"

Clary mit une veste à capuche orange dans son sac à dos, celui qu'elle aimait tant, couvert de badges offerts par son meilleur ami. Elle posa son téléphone sur son lit, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Simon lui réponde. Il était probablement encore au lycée. Clary soupira. Avec ses horaires de chasse, elle était totalement décalée par rapport à Simon. Il était quinze heure et Clary était l'une des seules à être réveillée. Après une nuit à patrouiller dans les rues de Brooklyn et une matinée à négocier avec les loups-garous, Clary était épuisée. Mais elle n'avait pas été élevé pour vivre la nuit, son corps avait encore du mal à s'adapter à dormir la journée. Elle se réveillait toujours en début d'après-midi, peu importe l'heure à laquelle elle se couchait. Parfois Clary avait l'impression que les chasseurs d'ombres vivaient comme les vampires. Dormir le jour, vivre la nuit.

Clary secoua la tête en jetant un débardeur dans le sac. Elle ne devait pas penser ça. Les vampires étaient inférieurs aux chasseurs d'ombres. D'ailleurs les vampires étaient inférieurs à beaucoup de créatures obscures. De là à dire que les chasseurs d'ombres étaient supérieurs aux autres c'était une autre histoire !

Une fois son sac plein de choses qu'elle voulait laisser chez Luke, comme son bonnet violet que Maryse trouvait trop "terrestre", elle se laissa aller à la contemplation de sa chambre. Chambre qu'elle partageait encore avec Jace. Le garçon dormait encore dans le lit, le bras pendant dans le vide. La pièce était baignée dans une douce lumière, l'air était chaud et sentait Jace. C'était une odeur que Clary affectionnait. Elle lui était devenue aussi familière que l'odeur du café matinal. Jace bougea dans son lit, émettant un faible murmure que Clary ne comprit pas. Depuis cette soirée chez Magnus, une semaine plutôt, Clary avait découvert un second lit dans la grande chambre de Jace. Il comportait une couverture faite main, celle que Clary avait chez Luke, du linge de lit de rechange et un pyjama neuf.

Sans faire de bruit, l'adolescente quitta la pièce. Laissant derrière elle son téléphone et son sac à dos. Dans l'Institut, le calme apportait une sérénité à Clary, elle appréciait tout de même cette tranquillité malgré la fatigue. Toujours en pyjama, elle se servit un café à la crème avant de se pelotonner dans le canapé posé devant la cheminé de la bibliothèque. Les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux et elle se surprit à rêvasser à sa prochaine sortie avec Isabelle. La chasseuse d'ombres lui avait promis de lui montrer où acheter des armes.

Des bras chaudes et encore humide d'une pellicule de sueur la colla contre le dossier du canapé. Elle avait peut-être les yeux clos mais Clary savait que c'était Jace.

-Je suis étonné de voir la petite marmotte déjà réveillée.

Elle secoua la tête d'amusement. Jace tira un siège à côté d'elle et s'assit. Il jouait avec les doigts de Clary. Jace était très doux au réveil, très câlin. Malheureusement ou heureusement, selon le point de vue, il se limitait toujours à la main de Clary. C'était une des choses qui lui manquait un peu depuis qu'ils ne partageaient plus le même lit. Clary avait l'habitude de sentir Jace lui dessiner des formes abstraites sur le dos de sa main ou sur son bras quand elle se réveillait.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu es déjà ici Jace ?

-Et bien je faisais un rêve délicieux peuplé de créatures toutes plus belles les une que les autres. On dansait ensemble, nos corps collés...

-Jace, l'interrompit sa soeur.

-Et ton portable m'a réveillé en sonnant. D'ailleurs j'ai essayé de deviner le code mais je n'ai pas réussi.

-Je suis contente de le changer tous les jours !

-Clary, tu sais qu'un jour je vais le détruire ? Je déteste ces engins.

-C'est la seule façon de communiquer avec le vrai monde.

-Le vrai monde ? Tu crois que tout ceci est faux? s'indigna Jace. Tu penses que je suis faux et que...

Clary sourit de plus belle. Il était facile d'énerver Jace.

-Je veux dire le monde extérieur Jace. Tu sais, le monde dans lequel j'ai grandi. J'aime ma vie, même si elle est compliquée mais ce n'est pas forcément naturel pour moi. Tout ça, vivre dans l'Institut, avoir un frère aîné, vivre en communauté sans ma mère, tout ça me demande beaucoup d'effort. Alors que voir un film avec Simon, dessiner des rues de la ville, aller en cour, c'était ma vie. Jace soupira.

-Mais tout ça ce n'est pas la vraie vie, c'est juste une vie banale de terrestre.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une vie de terrestre est banale ?

-Oui.

Jace se leva et quitta la pièce. Il ressemblait à ses oiseaux prétentieux que Clary avait vu étant enfant. Quel était leur nom déjà ? Des paons. Oui c'était ça, Jace ressemblait à un paon.

Clary n'avait toujours pas de réponse de Simon en fin d'après-midi. Il avait peut-être oublié son téléphone chez lui avant de partir au lycée. Toujours un peu vexée de la remarque de Jace, Clary avait refusé de participer à la moindre activité. A un des étages de l'Institut, elle croisa Maryse.

-Bonjour Maryse.

-Clary, la salua-t-elle courtoisement.

Clary se balança d'un pied à l'autre.

-Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, fais-le. On gagnera notre temps.

-J'aimerais aller chez Magnus Bane.

-Pour quelle raison ? On ne demande pas un rendez-vous avec lui comme ça ? Même quand on s'appelle Clary Fairchild.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Maryse posa ses yeux bleus sur Clary. Elle avait le don de donner l'impression de lire dans les pensés d'un seul regard.

-Je n'ai rien de prévu. Max est avec Isabelle et les garçons sont...

Maryse soupira en grimaçant.

-Va savoir ce que font les garçons ! Alors suis-moi dans la cuisine pour une petite tasse de thé.

L'adolescente n'osa pas refuser.

-Je t'écoute.

Clary fronça les sourcils. Faire le pour et contre de ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

-Vos enfants ont décidé de m'éduquer comme une chasseuse d'ombres à leur manière. Sauf qu'ils prétendent qu'ils doivent faire vite. Alors chacun leur tour ils m'apprennent des règles. J'en ai appris une certaine quantité. La première règle est que rien n'est acquis. Donc Jace m'a confisqué une partie de mes affaires et me les redonne une part une. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas le droit à ma chambre.

-Jace a prétendu que tu voulais dormir avec lui pour te rassurer !

-Non. Je voulais ma chambre mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Tu peux avoir ta chambre, Jace ne commande pas malgré ce qu'il prétend.

-Ce n'est plus important maintenant. On a chacun notre lit et la cohabitation se fait bien. Mais Jace a tendance à se croire meilleur que tout le monde. Ce matin il m'a dit que ma vie d'avant était totalement inutile et sans intérêt.

-Tu sais que c'est faux.

-Oui. Mais j'aimerai lui faire comprendre. J'ai besoin de Magnus pour lui montrer le temps d'une journée que la vie d'une terrestre peu être aussi intéressante que la sienne.

-Qui te dit que Magnus Bane acceptera de te rendre ce service ?

Clary décida de mettre la soirée chez lui sous silence.

-Il me doit un service.

-Alors très bien. Ne fais rien d'insensé c'est tout ce que je demande.

Forte de son idée, Clary alla directement chez Magnus. Qu'elle était le nom de sa rue déjà ? Clary savait que c'était entre Greenwood et Sunset Park. Clary sortit du métro à la station 9av et déambula au hasard dans la rue. Finalement se fut un panneau publicitaire qui aida Clary à retrouver le chemin. Il fallait vraiment que la jeune fille demande le numéro du sorcier ! Elle sonna à l'interphone et une voix rauque lui répondit.

-Désolé mon cabinet est fermé.

-Bonjour Magnus, c'est moi. Clary Fairchild.

-Oh mon petit caramel ! Je t'ouvre.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et Clary aperçut la porte de l'appartement déjà ouverte. Elle entra dans le logement. Magnus avait encore changé de décor. Visiblement, il n'avait pas encore rangé l'appartement de sa précédente fête. Des confettis traînaient encore sur le sol violet.

-Encore une soirée tranquille Magnus ? demanda Clary en souriant.

-L'anniversaire d'un vieil ami à moi. Longue histoire peu intéressante. Pourquoi es-tu là Clary ?

Clary posa son sac sur la table chargée de verres sales.

-J'ai un service à te demander en échange de l'affreuse soirée que tu m'as fait passer l'autre fois.

Magnus soupira mais incita Clary à continuer de parler d'un geste vague de la main.

-Je vais nous faire du thé et ranger un peu l'appartement.

-Tu sais, j'ai appris que Jace complotait dans mon dos avec Isabelle. Peut-être que Alec est dans le coup mais ça m'étonnerait parce qu'il ne m'aime pas, commença Clary.

-Oh je pense que c'est plutôt de la jalousie.

-Il m'a quand même cassé le nez. Et puis tu verrais les regards qu'il me jette quand je rigole avec Jace ou quand je sors de la chambre d'Isabelle ! Je ne parle même pas de sa manie de m'appelle petite fille, je ne suis plus une petite fille. J'ai le même qu'âge que sa soeur. Il pense que je ne suis pas digne d'être une chasseuse d'ombres parce que j'ai été élevé comme une terrestre mais je suis tout à fait capable de me battre. En plus de ça, je connais beaucoup d'endroit où les terrestres font la fête et..., déblatéra Clary en faisant les cent pas.

Plongée dans sa justification, elle se mit à expliquer pourquoi son éducation terrestre était un avantage. Puis, partie dans un récit sans fin, elle détailla tous ce qu'elle avait fait pour se rendre agréable aux yeux d'Alec.

-Clary... Tu recommences à parler sans t'arrêter. Et si tu prenais une chaise et que tu m'expliquais plutôt la raison de ta visite chez moi alors que tout le monde doit dormir à l'Institut ?

Clary s'assit devant sa tasse de thé fumante. Elle reconnut l'odeur sucrée de la pomme et du caramel. C'était un thé que sa mère faisait souvent à Clary en automne. Décidément, Magnus connaissait trop bien la famille de Clary.

-Maryse ne dort pas. Et Jace était réveillé quand je suis partie, mais il est probablement retourné au lit.

-Elle ne dort jamais, rit le sorcier.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Enfin bref, Jace et moi on a encore eu une petite dispute et il s'est moqué de la vie des terrestres.

-Tout à fait son genre.

Clary but une gorgée de thé, cherchant les mots justes.

-J'ai eu une idée pour sortir un peu de notre routine, de la chasse et surtout pour lui prouver qu'il a tord.

-J'ai soudain peur !

-Oh non c'est plutôt simple et sans danger. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide par contre !

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour embêter Jace, accepta Magnus.

-Alors voilà, j'aimerais que Jace vive vingt-quatre heures comme un terrestre. Pas d'arme, ni de stèle, ni force augmentée, rien de tout ça. Il devra aller au lycée, encaisser les cours et une activité après le lycée. Il devra prendre les transports en commun et ne devra pas interagir avec le monde obscur.

-Je trouve ça intéressant, il manque quelques détails pour être certain qu'il ne triche pas mais c'est faisable.

-Comment faire pour le faire inscrire au lycée ? demanda Clary.

-Je ferais en sorte que sa venue soit naturelle, il suffira qu'il aille au lycée avec un emploi du temps normal et personne ne se rendra compte de rien.

-Je veux aller au lycée avec lui pour être certain qu'il ne triche pas.

-Utilise une rune d'invisibilité pour le suivre partout.

Clary secoua la tête.

-Non. Je veux y participer aussi, pour rire.

-Et bien je t'inclurai dans le charme, c'est tout.

Clary but une autre gorgée de son thé.

-Il faudrait mettre Simon dans la confidence, pour être certain qu'il ne commette pas d'erreur, réfléchit Clary.

-C'est vrai.

-Est-ce que je peux lui demander de passer ici pour en discuter tous les trois ?

-Je m'en moque.

Clary appela sans espoir, son téléphone ne répondait pas.

-Laisse moi essayer quelque chose.

Magnus fit une pichenette sur le téléphone de Clary et une demi-heure plus tard, Simon envoya un message furieux à son amie. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas les blagues de Magnus. Toute fois, il se dépêcha de venir, vivement intéressé par une certaine proposition contre un certain blond.

Magnus lui détailla le plan imaginé par Clary. Il fut approuvé et presque apprécié par Simon. Bien que l'idée de voir Jace une journée entière ne le réjouissait pas.

-Mais je suis content de passer la journée avec toi au lycée. Ça sera un peu notre rentrée à nous ! Et puis je pourrais te faire visiter la salle de musique elle est géniale, tu pourrais aussi t'inscrire au court de dessin ou à la poterie ! Oh et puis il y aussi ce club de lecture fantastique que tu aimeras ! Et le lendemain on pourra assister à un match de basket, l'équipe est vraiment douée et...

Clary lui prit la main, triste de devoir briser l'espoir de Simon.

-Tu sais Simon, c'est juste pour une journée.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais pendant un moment j'ai imaginé que tu redevenais la Clary d'avant, et...

-Je n'ai pas changé Simon c'est toujours moi.

-Tu as changé Clary. Tu étais drôle, spontanée, franche, indépendante et tu dessinais tout le temps.

-Je ne peux pas dessiner car j'en suis privée !

Simon arqua un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Au lieu de ça, il sortit une feuille de son sac de cour et commença à rédiger des phrases.

-Je fais la liste de tout ce que devra faire Jace pour son défi. Et tu la complétera avec ce que tu veux.

Le sorcier, la chasseuse d'ombres et son ami passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à travailler sur le morceau de papier. Ils rirent beaucoup également. finalement, un appel sur le portable de Simon mit fin à ce bon moment. Clary remarqua qu'elle avait plusieurs appels manqués de Jace.

-Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est ma mère, soupira-t-elle.

-En parlant de ta mère, commença Magnus.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été à l'hôpital depuis un long moment mais je n'ai pas trop le moral pour ça...

Une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage de Magnus mais son sourire l'effaça.

-Peu importe, on verra ça dans quelques jours.

Clary enleva son manteau et l'accrocha à son crochet. Elle était à la fois heureuse et surprise de voir qu'elle avait un crochet à son nom, entre celui de Jace et de Max. Elle quitta ses chaussures humides et les fourra sous le banc.

-Tu étais où ? hurla Jace à l'autre bout du couloir.

Clary sursauta.

-Maryse ne t'a rien dit ? J'étais chez Magnus avec Simon et...

Jace prit Clary par le bras et la tira vers le dortoir, à l'étage supérieur. Elle fut obligée de courir pour être à son rythme. Il la jeta dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux.

-Jace mais qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend ?

Jace se jeta sur Clary et la serra très fort contre lui.

-Espèce d'idiote, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Je croyais que tu avais disparu, que Valentin...

-Tu sais bien qu'il est hors de la ville et Magnus a posé un bouclier particulier sur moi. Il ne peut pas me retrouver.

-Oui mais quand même...

Devant la détresse de Jace, Clary lui mit un léger coup de poing dans le ventre. Jace la prit dans ses bras et resta plusieurs secondes comme ça. Il avait réellement eu peur pour Clary. Après un raclement de gorge du blond, ils allèrent manger un dessert acheté par Maryse la veille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Magnus ?

-Justement, c'était de ça dont je voulais te parler en privé.

-Où sont Alec et Isabelle ?

-Quelque part dans la ville. Ils achètent des vêtements pour Max. Maryse est partie avec eux. On est tout seul !

-Génial. On va pouvoir organiser un petit jeu privé.

Clary sortit la feuille de sa poche et la laissa pliée.

-Tu te rappelles de notre conversation un peu plutôt à propos de la vie des terrestres. J'ai le moyen de te prouver que leur vie peut être intéressante et même pleine de surprise. Je te parie que tu ne tiendras pas la journée avant de t'amuser. Tu vivras une journée entière comme un terrestre.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Clary fut déçue mais ne baissa pas les armes pour autant.

-Tu as peur de perdre et de reconnaître qu'on peut passer une excellente journée sans le monde obscure.

-Je te parie plutôt que j'arriverai à tenir toute la journée sans être fatigué !

-Marché tenu ! s'écria Clary.

Jace grimaça, il était pris à son propre piège.

-Quel est l'enjeu alors ? soupira-t-il.

Clary réfléchit à la question.

-Si je gagne, je récupère toutes mes affaires. Et je te laisse choisir ce que tu peux gagner.

-C'est tout trouvé. Si je gagne, tu me donnes quelque chose que tu ne pourra jamais récupéré.

Clary eut soudain peur. Jace affichait un sourire inquiétant.

-Et quelle est cette chose ?

-Ah non, je ne t'en dis pas plus !

De toute façon Clary savait qu'elle gagnerait.

-Quand est-ce que commence ton pari débile ?

-On a convenu ça pour la semaine prochaine, mardi exactement.

-Et pourquoi attendre si longtemps ? s'étonna Jace.

-Parce que c'est la journée la plus longue au lycée et surtout parce qu'il y a sport en fin de journée !

-Quel est le sport que je devrais faire ?

-Natation, sourit machiavéliquement Clary.

-Et pourquoi la natation ?

-Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de te voir en slip de bain et bonnet, rétorqua Clary avec un grand sourire.

Clary quitta la cuisine en riant.

-Perverse, lança Jace.

Clary passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oh Jace, cette fois c'est toi qui apprendra une règle de vie à l'Institut. Règle numéro six : il est dangereux d'embêter Clary au réveil.

* * *

 **Le principe reste le même : une review = un extrait.**

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	7. Règle Numéro 7

**Coucou tout le monde ! voilà le chapitre 7 et les problèmes qui commencent... Bonne lecture !**

 **Cywen : Ah oui je me doutais que c'était toi sur insta ! En tout cas je suis contente de voir que ça te plait la direction que prend Clace ! Je pense sincèrement que tu n'es pas la seule à attendre le 5 juin avec impatience !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le moonlight sunset**

 _ **« Le bonheur n'est jamais immobile. C'est le répit dans l'inquiétude. » - André Maurois.**_

 **chanson : Lonely child – Christina perri**

* * *

-C'est une excellente idée cette soirée au calme, approuva Simon en réajustant sa coupe de cheveux.

-J'ai demandé la permission à Maryse et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? cria presque Clary depuis sa chambre.

Simon sourit, il avait presque l'impression que tout était redevenu à la normal. Si ce n'était que Clary avait maintenant la peau marquée de rune et qu'elle portait continuellement des armes. La tornade rousse débarqua dans sa tenue de soirée. Robe blanche en dentelle qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Ses marques étaient impeccablement visibles sur sa peau blanche presque translucide. A côté des marques noires fraîchement incrustées et des autres plus claires, les tâches de rousseurs de Clary paraissaient invisibles. Simon soupira. Jamais rien ne redeviendrait normal. Pas même Clary.

-Elle a eu le culot de me dire d'aller voir Jace. Selon elle, je dépends entièrement de lui car c'est mon frère aîné. Dépendre de Jace. Jace !

Simon se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Il affichait un sourire qu'il espérait convainquant.

-Tu te rends compte que ce type me pourrit la vie à la moindre occasion juste pour me "forger" le caractère, dit-elle en accentuant sa phrase en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Clary noua ses cheveux rapidement, c'était exactement ce genre de nouvelle coiffure qui la rendait différente. Simon en avait un pincement au coeur. Depuis quand Clary avait-elle appris à maîtriser ses boucles rebelles ? Clary ajouta une belle paire de boucle d'oreille brillante à ses oreilles. Elles brillaient étrangement, comme si elles possédaient leur propre lumière.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette matière ?

-Quoi ça ? demanda Clary en touchant ses oreilles. Hum Isabelle me les a prêté. C'est des éclats d'Adamas.

-Ada quoi ?

-Adamas, répéta Clary avec un sourire indulgent. C'est une pierre angélique. C'est de cette matière que sont faits les armes et les stèles. On en trouve de différente couleur mais celle-ci est la plus commune. On dit que la pierre provient des cieux, qu'elle nous est envoyé par Raziel. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que signifie cette légende, je n'ai pas encore étudier la conception des armes. Tu te rends compte que même Max en sait plus que moi sur tout ? C'est vraiment insultant !

-Qui est Max ?

-Maxwell, le petit frère d'Isabelle et Alec.

Clary continuait de parler à un débit très rapide, Simon n'arrivait pas à suivre tout ce que l'adolescente disait. Mais il fit un effort pour se concentrer.

-...Décidé d'apprendre par coeur un chapitre de l'art de la guerre par jour. C'est un rythme soutenu tu sais. Même si les chapitres ne font que dix pages, ils y a beaucoup de chose à savoir. Je ne parle même pas de mes heures d'entraînement ni de toutes ces heures dans la bibliothèque à apprendre par coeur les coutumes et les manières de s'adresser à toutes les créatures obscures ! Tu savais toi qu'on devait toujours offrir quelque chose à la Reine de la Cour des Lumières ? C'est comme si on s'adresser à la grande Déesse de je ne sais quelle religion ! C'est totalement stupide ! En plus cette femme est complètement givrée de ce que m'a raconté Alec.

La chasseuse d'ombres enfila ses bottes sans cesser de parler. Simon soupira, il n'avait pas cru que ce début de soirée serait consacré au vidage de sac de Clary. C'était comme si elle n'avait personne à qui parler. Comme si Simon n'était rien d'autre qu'un journal intime sur lequel Clary se défoulait sans se soucier des dégâts. Mais Simon prit la décision de ne pas tenir compte de ce sentiment douloureux et hocha la tête quand Clary se tourna vers elle à la recherche d'une quelconque approbation pour une question qu'il n'avait même pas entendu.

-Tu crois que Jace cherche vraiment à m'humilier ou c'est vraiment comme ça que les chasseurs d'ombres sont éduqués ? interrogea Clary en ferma sa dernière botte en cuir.

Elle se tourna vers Simon qui était étrangement silencieux. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête, comme absent.

-Je suis désolée Simon. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre comme ça de ma vie mais... Tu sais, on ne se voit presque plus et j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler, de rire avec toi et de faire sembler que ma vie n'a pas changer.

-Ce n'est pas grave Clary.

Elle doutait de la sincérité de Simon à cause de son regard vitreux.

-Pour me faire pardonner, je te laisse le choix du club !

-Un club normal, pas de vampire, pas de fée et surtout pas le moindre risque de croiser ton frère !

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Simon.

Simon fit cliqueter les clés des voiture, enfin celle de sa mère, et ils prirent le chemin de la porte. On était vendredi soir et la mère de Simon l'avait exceptionnellement autorisé à sortir avec Clary ce soir là. Elle avait vaguement compris que Clary n'était plus dans le même lycée que Simon et que les deux amis avaient besoin de se retrouver comme avant.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas te balader avec ton gros sac ?

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai ma stèle, mes armes, mes papiers de chasseuse d'ombres, et également des exemples de runes utiles en cas de problèmes et des numéros d'urgences, le nom des rues où trouver un portail permanent...

-Clary, soupira Simon visiblement irrité, on ne va pas se battre mais boire un verre et danser. Tu peux laisser toute ton armure de Jedi ici. Personne ne te les volera.

Clary était d'accord sur ce point. Mais avant de quitter le domicile de Simon, elle prit bien soin de masquer ses runes.

-Et voilà je ressemble à une terrestre, grogna-t-elle.

Simon pinça ses lèvres fines et démarra la voiture sans un mot. Il les conduisit dans un bar nommé le "Moonlight Sunset". Ce nom ne disait rien de bon pour Clary mais Simon lui assurait que c'était un bar normal pour terrestre banal. Elle sentit toute l'amertume dans la voix de Simon mais attendit d'être entrée dans le bar pour parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu dis que tu détestes le comportement de ton frère mais tu es comme lu. Te voilà à mépriser les terrestres.

-Je ne...

-Arrête deux secondes Fray. Tu parles comme Wayland maintenant. Tu sembles dégoutée de ressembler à une terrestre alors que tu es tellement plus belle sans toutes ses cicatrices. Là au moins tu sembles réelle.

Clary avala une gorgée de son soda à la cerise sans oser répondre. Elle se sentait nue sans ses runes visibles. Perdue.

-Ecoute, je suis encore une fois désolé Simon. On va mettre ça sur le compte de ma fatigue nerveuse. Et si tu me racontais comment se passent tes répétitions avec le groupe ?

Après une dizaine de minutes à entendre à quel point le groupe était génial et progressait vite, Clary décrocha. Elle sentait la fatigue venir et si elle restait assise sans aucune activité, elle dormirait rapidement.

-Sais-tu qui es venu me voir hier soir ? demanda Simon en grimaçant.

-Non.

-Raphaël le vampire.

Clary s'étouffa avec sa salive. Que voulait le second chef du nid vampirique ?

-Oh il m'a simplement rappelé que la famille était là pour... me surveiller. J'ai prétexté ne pas le connaitre mais je sais très bien qui il est.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger et je savais qu'on devait se retrouver bientôt. Mais changeons de sujet, où as-tu eu cette robe ?

-Je l'ai retrouvé chez Luke. C'était celle que je mettais dans des grandes occasions. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de porter de robe blanche à l'Institut ?

-Pourquoi ? Isabelle est jalouse car cette couleur te va bien ?

Clary ricana.

-Tu es bête Simon. C'est une tradition chez les chasseurs d'ombres. On ne porte du blanc qu'en temps de deuil. On peut avoir un débardeur sous un autre tee-shirt mais c'est tout. Et puis Isabelle n'est pas jalouse de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle m'envie ?

Simon sembla réellement réfléchir. Clary n'était pas dupe. Elle avait remarqué le jeu de regard entre Simon et Isabelle mais elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui poussait les gens vers l'autre. En plus, elle n'était pas assez proche avec Isabelle pour le faire.

-Elle n'a pas de si beaux yeux que toi et ne reçoit pas autant d'attention que toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Tout le monde tourne autour de toi en ce moment, sourit Simon.

-C'est n'importe quoi, protesta Clary.

Elle commanda une nouvelle tournée de soda.

-Pourtant c'est très logique, poursuivit son meilleur ami. Commençons par moi. Je suis ton ami, je te suivrais partout où tu iras, Isabelle n'a personne comme toi à ses côtés. L'Institut a été totalement bouleversé à ton arrivé. Jace n'a d'attention que pour toi. je suis prêt à parier qu'il parle de toi constamment quand tu n'es pas là.

-Alec me déteste, il ne m'accorde aucune attention et j'en suis soulagée !

-Il te déteste c'est vrai. Mais en te détestant, il te donne de l'attention. Il n'est plus totalement avec sa soeur. Et regarde Max, il veut toujours aller avec toi, c'est toi qui me le dit.

-Oui mais Isabelle est...

-Isabelle est parfaite en apparence c'est vrai. Mais il doit y avoir une autre fille sous ce masque d'indifférence. Même Isabelle te tourne autour, tu me dis souvent qu'elle veut aller acheter des choses avec toi ou t'entraîner. Et qu'elle te laisse utiliser sa salle de bain quand tu as besoin de te laver les cheveux.

-C'est peut-être vrai, concéda Clary.

Le silence retomba.

-Tu veux danser ? proposa Simon.

-Non je suis bien trop épuisée pour ça !

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi au pari que tu as fait avec Jace. On devrait peut-être préciser les choses. Où Jace dormira, quel sport devra-t-il faire ou même le style vestimentaire qu'il devra avoir. Je ne pense pas que le style gothique soit approprié à St Xavier.

Clary allait répondre mais fut interrompue par sa sonnerie de téléphone. Le prénom de son frère s'afficha à l'écran.

-Tu me portes la poisse ! grimaça-t-elle. Au diable Jace pour ce soir. J'en ai marre.

-Tu as bien raison, je paie la tournée suivante pour récompenser cet acte !

Simon réussi à acheter des boissons alcoolisées que Clary savoura en toute tranquillité. Son regard se posa sur un groupe d'amis éméché. Leur conversion portait sur une future pleine-lune mouvementé. Par l'Ange, des loups-garous !

-Simon on devrait partir, il y a ...

Une nouvelle fois, le portable de Clary sonna.

-Tu devrais répondre Clary.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et s'éloigna un peu de sa table et du groupe de loups pour récrocher.

-Tu es où ? bougonna Jace.

-Dans un bar terrestre mais...

-Clary, je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas sortir de chez Simon !

-Tu n'es pas mon père Jace... Tu n'es que...

-Ton frère, je sais, la coupa Jace. Mais ce n'est pas la question, où es-tu ?

-Au Moonlight Sunset.

-Espèce d'idiote ! C'est ici que les loups-garous et les vampires trouvent leurs victimes ! Ton sang va attiré les vampires, sortez d'ici !

Clary raccrocha pour récupérer Simon mais ses yeux se posèrent sur du vide. Simon avait disparu ! Elle balayait la pièce du regard mais elle ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait. Oh non !

-Simon ! Cria-t-elle.

Plusieurs loups rirent devant le spectacle qu'offrait Clary. Elle devait ressembler à l'une de ses filles perdues dans les films d'horreur. La fille faible et naïve qui pleurait à la moindre frayeur. Clary Fray était cette fille. Combien de fois avait-elle répété à Alec que cette petite fille n'existait plus ? Elle devait se reprendre en main. Elle sortit son téléphone, prête à appeler Jace mais au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton, elle arrêta son geste. Clary ne devait pas toujours compter sur Jace. Elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller seule, comme une vraie chasseuse d'ombres. Elle saisit son courage et alla voir le groupe de loups.

-Vous savez où est mon ami ?

-Dégagez de là, gamine.

-S'il vous plait ! J'ai reçu un appel de...de mon frère et quand je suis retournée à ma table, il n'était plus là.

Les loups rirent. Clary vit une drôle de lueur dans leurs yeux. Cette lueur doré qui indiquait une transformation imminente. Quelle était la phase de la lune déjà ? Clary pâlit un plus quand elle se rappela que la pleine lune était dans quelques heures. Oh non Simon !

-Arrêtez les gars, fit une fille à la peau caramel. C'est une petite adolescente perdue, on ne va pas la laisser paniquer !

-Je ne panique pas, contredit Clary. Je suis énervée que personne ne m'aide.

-A quoi ressemble ton ami ?

-Grand, brun avec des yeux marrons. Il porte des lunettes. Son tee-shirt est vert est porte le logo Marvel. Il a aussi un jean sombre et une veste en jean.

-Respire ! Je vais le trouver ton petit copain. S'il est dans la pièce, il ne pourra pas m'échapper du regard !

Mais qu'est-ce que croyait cette fille au juste ? Clary avait une excellente vision grâce à ses runes, Simon ne lui aurait pas échappé.

-Ton copain n'a pas l'air d'être là. Désolé mais je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Clary tiqua. Cette louve ne lui était d'aucune utilité et cette façon de se croire supérieure à elle l'énervait encore plus.

-C'est probablement encore un coup des vampires. Raphaël va me le payer cette fois ! murmura Clary en se retournant sur le groupe de vampire à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Les vampires ? répéta la fille en riant. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Clary se retourna vivement vers elle.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas une première adolescente en mal de sensation forte. Je suis une chasseuse d'ombres.

-Mais oui bien sûr, pourquoi tu ne portes pas de rune sur toi ?

-On devait juste prendre un verre avec mon ami, je ne savais pas que c'était un bar fréquenté par les loup-garous. Luke ne m'a jamais parlé de ce bar et...

-Tu connais Luke ?

Clary laissa tomber la conversation pour se diriger vers les vampires, eux auraient peut-être envie de lui parler.

-Attends ! dit la fille à la peau caramel.

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

Les vampires la regardaient avec... appétit. Clary déglutit. Les vampires lui faisaient peur. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient enlevé Simon la première fois.

-C'est vous ! cracha-t-elle à un vampire roux.

-Nous ? mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

-Faites les innocents ! Je vous ai vu regarder Simon avec intérêt. Si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je vous brûle vivant !

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle mort la gamine, se moqua un autre vampire dans le fond.

-Quand je vais revenir avec mes armes, parce que je vais revenir rapidement, vous rirez moins !

Clary serra les points.

-Comme si une arme pouvait nous faire du mal.

-Bouh j'ai peur ! ricana une vampire décolorée.

-Je suis une chasseuse d'ombres.

-Bien sûr. Et c'est connu que les chasseurs d'ombres sortent sans rune. D'ailleurs où est ta stèle ?

-Je...

-On te rend ton petit jouet si tu nous montres ta stèle, proposa le vampire roux.

Clary était prise au piège. Elle ragea avant de faire demi-tour sous l'hilarité des vampires. Elle sortit du club en pestant et prit enfin la décision d'appeler Jace.

-Eh la chasseuse d'ombres, l'appela la louve.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu connais Luke ?

-Oui. C'est en quelque sorte celui qui m'a élevé. Ecoute je dois appeler mon...mon frère. Simon a disparu et c'est encore un coup des vampires, je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

-Tu es Clary Fairchild n'est-ce pas ? Luke m'a parlé de toi. Je suis Maia Roberts, une de ses protégés. Quand tu parles de ton frère, tu veux parler de Jace Wayland c'est ça ?

-Oui.

La première tonalité se fit entendre mais Clary tomba directement sur le répondeur de Jace.

-Jace, s'il te plait ! Il y a eu un problème et... c'est encore les vampires...et Simon a disparu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je n'ai pas d'arme et j'ai laissé ma stèle chez Simon... Jace.

Maia arracha le téléphone des mains de Clary et elle coupa la communication.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de Jace, je suis là ! On va retourner chercher ta stèle et ensuite on ira directement récupérer ton Simon.

Le téléphone de Clary sonna, c'était probablement Jace. Elle se dépêcha de décrocher et la voix énervée de Jace lui brisa un tympan.

-Par l'Ange mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme bêtise ?

-Rien je te le jure. Je...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la chasseuse novice. Elle lança un regard blessé à Maia. Cette dernière prit le téléphone des mains de Clary et se mit à parler à Jace.

-Ecoute Wayland, ne commence pas ton numéro de gros bras. Ta soeur a besoin de toi, tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça. Ramène tes fesses chez Simon, on se rejoint là-bas.

Seulement, Jace était déjà là, derrière Maia. Si sa voix était dure et énervée, son visage était différent. Il semblait plus inquiet qu'énervé. Ce qui rassura Clary. Il se précipita vers les deux adolescentes et bouscula Maia au passage. La louve grogna mais ne dit rien.

-Tu vas bien Clary ? s'inquiéta Jace.

-Oui.

Seulement, les larmes de la jeune fille disait autre chose. Non. Non Clary n'allait pas bien. Simon était encore une fois en danger à cause d'elle.

-Isabelle et Alec sont déjà en train de fouiller l'hôtel Dumort, indiqua Jace d'une voix apaisée.

Maia soupira. Clary ne la voyait plus mais elle l'entendait se déplacer dans la rue. Elle semblait s'éloigner.

-Je vois que tu te fais des amis loup-garous, plaisanta Jace. Finalement tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Pour toute réponse, Clary se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Là où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité. Là où elle trouvait vraiment sa place. Elle sentait Jace lui réactiver ses runes.

-Et voilà, dit-il. Une jolie chasseuse toute neuve.

-Je crois que je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle règle, murmura Clary.

-Arrête avec ses règles, on s'en moque ce soir.

Jace reçut un texto, il le lut avant de soupirer et de s'éloigner de Clary.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Alec a retrouvé Simon dans le sous-sol de l'hôtel. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il a bu du sang de vampire.

Clary sentit un mauvais pressentiment en elle. Ainsi elle venait d'apprendre une règle. Règle numéro sept : ne jamais sortir sans sa stèle.

* * *

 **Le principe reste le même : une review = un extrait.**

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	8. règle Numéro 8

**Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Avec toute cette pluie, je ne sors pas beaucoup... Du coup j'ai eu le temps de corrigé beaucoup de chapitre et de regarder Shadowhunters !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Max et les cookies...**

 ** _« La vraie morale se moque de la morale. » -Baise Pascal._**

 **chanson : seventeen – beth crowley**

* * *

Assise dans le canapé confortable chez Luke, Clary était très pâle. Trop pâle du goût de Jace. Il l'observait dans le coin opposé de la pièce. C'était toujours de cette façon que se posait le frère de Clary quand ils étaient seuls dans une pièce. Par pur prudence. Clary jouait son téléphone, l'allumant, vérifiant inutilement les messages puis le mettait à nouveau en veille.

-Tu sais, regarder tes appels ne va pas faire sonner ton téléphone.

-Jace, soupira Clary.

Elle avait ce ton exaspéré qui -comme à chaque fois qu'elle était épuisée- signifiait très clairement qu'elle ne supportait plus les sarcasmes de Jace.

-Je pense tout de même que poser ton engin ne ferrait de mal à personne.

Clary leva un sourcil, prête à répliquer.

-Je dis ça parce qu'à force de le serrer comme ça soi tu vas te casser la main, et c'est l'hypothèse la plus probablement selon moi, soi tu vas casser ton téléphone. Et encore une fois, tu vas te venger sur moi. Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas bonne humeur, je passais une assez bonne nuit. Jusqu'à ce que le remplaçant de Luke m'appelle pour me dire qu'une certaine rousse était dans le bar des loups alors que la pleine lune était dans quelques heures. Il m'a dit que la rousse ressemblait beaucoup à une chasseuse d'ombres mais avait l'air beaucoup trop idiote pour être Clary Fairchild, ma soeur. J'ai commencé à t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas. Ensuite j'apprends que Simon a disparu et qu'en plus, tu n'as même pas de stèle. Franchement, là j'ai commencé à me dire que tu étais probablement cette idiote. Bien que je t'ai répété mille fois de ne jamais sortir sans ta stèle. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai donné ma propre stèle. Celle que j'ai reçu de la part de Maryse et Robert à mes douze ans. Et quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu ton adorable minois en compagnie d'une louve à peine mature, là oui j'ai pensé que tu étais assez bête pour cette fameuse rousse idiote dont on m'avait parlé.

Jace entendit Clary marmonner quelque chose mais il continuait de parler. C'était comme ça qu'il se calmait. Parler pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

-Alors j'ai réveillé Alec. Tu savais que c'était notre seule nuit de repos depuis un mois ce soir ? Alec le sait lui. Et tu connais Alec ? Il est très rancunier. Quand je l'ai tiré du lit, il m'a menacé de mort. J'ai donc dit que c'était entièrement ta faute et que Simon avait disparu dans un bar rempli de loups et de vampires. Donc je suis prêt à parier qu'il va vouloir vous tuer. Enfin, je pense qu'il laissera Simon tranquille car c'est un pauvre terrestre mais à mon avis, il va te défigurer une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois, je serai d'accord avec lui ! Moi personnellement j'écrivais une nouvelle partition. J'avais l'intention de t'offrir cette chanson mais je n'ai plus l'inspiration. Tant pis pour toi. Oh mais j'avais oublié Isabelle ! Tiens parlons d'elle. Elle était avec Méliorn, tu sais le chevalier fée ? Donc elle était en très bonne compagnie. Et je doute qu'elle soit très contente de venir encore une fois au secours de ton Simon. Même si elle a l'air de le prendre pour son futur dîner. Quand on y pense, si Isabelle ne serait pas une chasseuse d'ombres, elle serait un parfait succube.

Jace marqua une pause, jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers Clary. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Comme si la jeune fille s'était transformée en statue de sel. Alors Jace continua son monologue, poussant Clary dans ses derniers retranchements.

-Tu sais ce que c'est un succube ? Oh vu ta tête d'ahurie, je ne pense pas. Alors écoute bien ce rapide cour de démonologie. Le succube est un démon. C'est un démon dans sa forme féminine. Le succube est souvent représenté dans la culture terrestre. C'est un démon qui se nourrit de l'énergie vitale des humains. Il se faufile dans les nuits et les rêves de ses victimes et couche avec elles. On ne rencontre un succube que lorsque qu'on est attiré par les femmes. En général, les succubes tuent à petit feu leur victime. Quand elles récupèrent suffisamment de semence, elles deviennent incubes et violent des femmes. Du coup la terrestre donnera naissance à un sorcier. C'est comme ça que naissent la plus part d'entre eux. Ces sorciers sont souvent dans le domaine du sexe. En général ils sont peu doués en magie mais très doué dans le sexe. D'ailleurs ça me rappelle cette soirée où...

-C'est bon Jace ! hurla Clary en se levant. Je ne veux pas en savoir d'avantage. Tu m'énerves ! Tu ne peux pas passer deux minutes sans parler ? Tu ne peux pas voir que ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un peu de soutient là ? Et puis c'est quoi cette manière de me dire que je suis idiote ? Tu penses que je ne le sais pas hein ?

Elle s'était approchée de Jace tout en hurlant.

-Tu crois que je ne me sens pas assez coupable pour avoir laissé Simon se faire enlever encore une fois ? Tu penses que je suis fière de moi ? Je pensais que tu serais toujours là pour me soutenir ? C'est pas ce qu'on s'est juré en nous gravant cette rune secrète ?

Elle se mit à frapper le torse de Jace de coups si faibles, qu'il les sentait à peine.

-C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, répéta-t-elle en pleurant.

Jace entoura Clary de ses bras musclés. Il espérait que ce petit geste suffirait à la calmer mais au fond il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas ainsi. Il avait un jour entendu Clary parler d'une boisson chaude qui lui remontait toujours le moral. Mais à cet instant précis, quand minuit était passé, le cerveau de Jace avait bien du mal à s'en rappeler.

-Mon père avait...enfin notre père...avait l'habitude de me citer Dali quand j'étais angoissé. Tu connais Dali ?

-Bien sûr, couina Clary. C'est un grand artiste.

-Il disait souvent " La plupart des vies, dans leur profondeur, sont blessures, incertitudes, angoisses, solitudes." C'était sa façon de me dire que l'angoisse et la culpabilité ne servait à rien. Quand on agit mal nous devons réparer la situation. Si nous sommes dans l'incapacité de le faire, alors nous devons accepter nos erreurs.

Clary hochait la tête. Elle ne devait pas forcément être d'accord avec ce principe mais semblait un peu mieux. Jace continuait de lui frotter le dos. Il aurait dû s'éloigner d'elle mais il n'en avait pas envie. Soudain la recette de la fameuse boisson lui revint en mémoire.

-Et si je te faisais un peu d'eau chaude citronnée avec une pointe de cannelle ? proposa-t-il.

Clary releva immédiatement la tête.

-Valentin t'en préparait aussi quand tu étais triste ?

Jace arqua un sourcil par réflexe.

-Je suis bête, ce n'est pas le genre de père à te préparer des boissons chaudes quand tu étais triste.

-Tu n'es pas bête tu as eu une belle enfance c'est tout. Et c'est toi qui m'en a parlé un jour.

Clary sourit.

-Alors cette eau chaude ?

-Il n'y a rien pour en préparer ici, je ne suis même pas certaine de trouver du café.

Jace grimaça, à cette heure, peu de restaurant était ouvert dans ce quartier. Il pouvait toutefois aller chez Magnus mais le sorcier n'avait pas répondu aux appels de Jace. Et l'Institut était trop loin.

-Rentrons chez nous, je te préparerais un litre de boisson si tu veux. Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? se méfia Clary.

-Que tu sèches tes larmes car elles me brisent le coeur.

Clary aurait pu s'étouffer devant la gentillesse de Jace. C'était déroutant de le voir si doux avec elle alors qu'il avait été cruel quelques minutes avant. Il devait probablement s'en vouloir. Clary avait arrêter d'essayer de comprendre la logique de Jace, à chaque fois elle avait le droit à un mal de tête. Alors elle le suivit docilement jusqu'à la station de métro. Ils croisèrent un groupe d'étudiantes qui les regardaient, ou plutôt regardaient Jace, mais le chasseur d'ombres ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Au lieu de leur sourire comme il le faisait en temps normal, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Clary et la stabilisa. Dès qu'une place fut libre, Jace s'assit et prit Clary sur lui, à la manière d'une enfant se blottissant contre son grand frère. En temps normal Clary aurait refusé ce rapprochement, peu certaine de sa signification. Mais là maintenant alors que Simon était en danger et que c'était entièrement de sa faute, Clary ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher le contact de Jace. Son Jace. Celui qui venait toujours à sa rescousse même si elle l'énervait. C'était compliqué d'expliquer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce jeune homme. De la colère, de l'amour, du respect, de l'admiration... Clary aimait Jace de bien des façons et cette nuit là, elle l'aimait pour sa douceur et sa protection.

Arrivé dans la cuisine de l'Institut, si calme et paisible, Jace commença à faire bouillir de l'eau chaude. Il posa une tasse fumante devant Clary quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bois, ordonna-t-il.

Clary s'exécuta pour s'occuper les mains. Elle grattait nerveusement la paume de sa main où une rougeur était apparue. Jace sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé à la menthe poivrée, son préféré, tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Clary ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Jace lui avait pris la main et qu'il jouait avec ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda une petite voix.

Clary sursauta et sourit à Max.

-On boit une tasse de thé, répondit Jace. Vas te coucher Max.

-Où sont Izzy et Alec ?

-En mission, évasa Jace sur un ton las.

Le petit garçon brun se servit un verre de lait froid et s'assit maladroitement sur un tabouret.

-Tu vas avoir mal au ventre si tu le bois froid.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé !

Jace lâcha la main de Clary en soupirant et se dirigea vers un placard, il en sortit une boîte de cookie qu'il posa devant Max.

-Tu en manges un et tu files au lit.

-Oui.

Max était tellement adorable. Il était un parfait mélange d'Alec et Isabelle. Il était aussi obéissant que son frère mais aussi brave que sa soeur. Et il avait un certain don pour sortir les grandes vérités d'un ton naturel. Ce qu'il tenait de Jace. Encore une fois, la nature franche de Max s'abattit sur Clary.

-Vous deux, vous êtes amoureux.

-Tais-toi Max.

-Non je ne me tais pas. C'est juste la vérité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le dire mais c'est la vérité.

-Clary est ma soeur, rappela Jace avec une grimace.

-N'importe quoi. C'est Isabelle ta soeur. Clary c'est juste Clary.

-Merci Max, c'est toujours agréable d'entendre que je ne compte pas ici.

Max avala une bouché de cookie et secoua la tête.

-Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pour Jace tu n'es que sa Clary. Moi je comprends pas pourquoi vous compliquez les choses avec cette histoire de...

Max fronça les sourcils à la recherche d'un mot. Jace avait un regard indulgent sur le jeune chasseur. Un regard protecteur et rempli d'amour.

-Inceste. Voilà c'est ça le mot que j'ai entendu ! Pourquoi vous compliquez tout avec l'inceste ? D'abord c'est quoi ça l'inceste ?

Le regard de Jace ne changea pas mais son visage se ferma totalement. Clary préféra répondre, ça lui faisait passer le temps de toute façon.

-L'inceste c'est quand deux personnes de la même famille ont une relation intime.

-Comme Alec et Isabelle ?

Clary secoua la tête, un peu amusée.

-Non Max. Ton frère et ta soeur ont une relation très fusionnelle mais ce n'est pas de l'inceste. L'inceste c'est...

Clary cherchait les bons mots pour un enfant de dix ans.

-L'inceste c'est...

-L'inceste, reprit Jace, c'est une relation sexuelle entre un parent et son enfant, deux cousins, ou un frère et sa soeur. C'est interdit par la loi, terrestre ou la notre. C'est un sujet tabou en général.

-Mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de relation sexuelle, c'est autorisé ? insista le garçon.

-En théorie.

-Pourquoi tu nous poses toutes ces questions ? demanda Jace.

Max baissa la tête sur son verre de lait à moitié entamé. Il semblait déterminé à garder le silence.

-Max...

-Je ne dirais rien ! J'ai promis à Alec que...

Il rougit, se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit.

-Si tu nous dis ton secret, je t'achète trois nouveaux mangas de ton choix, marchanda Clary d'une voix complice.

-Marché conclu !

Max se redressa sur son siège, heureux qu'on lui porte de l'attention.

-Ce soir, avant que maman ne me dise d'aller au lit, j'étais dans l'arrière salle d'armement. J'étais en train de finir un nouveau tableau pour accrocher le dessin de naruto que m'a fait Clary l'autre jour. Alec est entré dans la pièce en pestant contre toi Jace. Il a marmonné quelque chose sur ton incapacité à réfléchir normalement. J'allais sortir parce que je ne voulais pas être puni par maman et puis Isabelle est entrée à son tour dans la pièce. Elle souriait comme une idiote, c'est Alec qui l'a dit.

-Donc je suppose que tu n'es pas sorti de ta cachette, sourit Jace.

-C'est pas du tout ça ! J'allais sortir mais Alec a commencé à parler donc...

-Donc tu as encore fait ta fouine !

-Non ! Je n'ai pas voulu interrompre Alec c'est tout, se justifia Max en rougissant.

-Mais bien sûr, allez continue.

-Alors Alec s'est retourné sur Isabelle et lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait à sourire comme une idiote. Elle a expliqué qu'elle a trouvé un dessin de toi Clary.

Clary fronça les sourcils, elle ne pouvait plus dessin depuis longtemps, sauf reproduire des runes, ça elle avait le droit. Mais Clary n'était pas réputée pour obéir aux règles, alors il lui arrivait de dessiner un portrait ou quelque chose d'autre. Mais personne ne le savait.

-Et il y avait quoi sur le dessin ? demanda Clary.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Je n'ai pas vu le dessin mais Alec a arraché la feuille des mains d'Izzy. Et il a dit quelque chose comme incongru. C'est quoi ça "incongru" ?

-Incongrue c'est quand quelque chose n'est pas approprié dans une certaine situation.

-Comme un dessin de toi dormant, supposa Clary. Je t'ai dessiné un soir où tu t'étais endormi en pleine garde devant l'hôtel Dumort.

-Tu me dessines maintenant ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Et donc Max ? reprit Jace pour détourner la conversation du fameux dessin.

-Alec a dit que cette fille était complètement folle. Qu'elle avait retourné notre monde avec ses idées et son amour toi Jace. Alec a même dit que Clary était néfaste pour toi, pour le monde entier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça, moi je t'aime bien Clary.

-Moi aussi Max, je t'aime bien.

Max sourit, heureux d'entendre qu'il comptait aux yeux de la chasseuse d'ombres.

-Isabelle s'est énervée sur Alec. Elle a dit des mots comme crétin, aveugle, homosexuel introverti, et d'autres mots en espagnol.

-Isabelle parle en espagnol quand elle s'énerve, expliqua Jace voyant l'interrogation de Clary.

-Et donc elle a reprit le dessin et l'a rangé dans sa poche. Elle a prit place sur la chaise à côté d'Alec et a commencé à lui expliquer pourquoi elle aime bien Clary.

-Elle m'aime bien ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-C'est ce qu'elle a dit.

-Je suis surprise !

-Pas moi, souffla le blond. Continue Max et je t'autorise à manger un autre cookie.

-Alec a dit que depuis que Clary était dans ta vie tu n'étais plus pareil. Isabelle a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris. C'était en espagnol. Mais Alec a répondu que l'inceste n'était pas moral ! Et qu'en plus de ça, il se serait opposé à une relation entre vous même si vous n'étiez pas frère et soeur. Isabelle a tapé sur la table et elle a dit qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour vous rapprocher quitte à se faire retirer les runes. Elle a dit que tu avais le droit au bonheur Jace et peu importe si ce bonheur ne plaisait pas à l'Enclave. Car elle a compris que ta vie tournait uniquement autour de Clary.

Jace prit une grande inspiration pour rester calme. Il détestait qu'on parle de lui dans son dos mais il détestait encore plus qu'on parle de sa relation avec Clary.

-Et puis Alec a insulté Isabelle. Il a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune valeur morale, la preuve elle couchait avec un chevalier fée. Isabelle a lancé un regard froid à Alec et lui a répondu froidement qu'il n'était personne pour vous interdire de vous aimer.

Jace regarda Clary dans les yeux. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de tristesse. Elle avait un trop plein d'émotion, Jace le voyait clairement dans ses yeux. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ce soir ?

-N'importe quoi, finit-elle par répondre.

-Moi je pense comme elle, rétorqua Max en finissant son second cookie. Si tu aimais Clary comme tu le veux, tu redeviendrais comme avant et tu passeras plus de temps avec moi !

La peine était visible sur le visage de Max. Clary en eu mal au coeur pour lui. Le visage de Jace se radoucit visiblement, il ébouriffa les cheveux de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère.

-Je suis vraiment désolé petit gars, je vais me rattraper dès que j'aurais du temps.

-Et puis on ira acheter les mangas tous les trois, proposa Clary en finissant sa tasse.

-Maintenant file au lit, je vais débarrasser.

Max se leva du tabouret et avant de quitter la pièce, il serra longtemps Jace contre lui. Clary pensa alors que Jace ferait un très bon père. Elle eu un pincement au coeur, sans en comprendre la raison. Le silence retomba dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de l'ascenseur indiqua que quelqu'un arrivait.

-C'est probablement eux, sourit Jace.

Clary fut la première à quitter la pièce. Elle vit alors Alec porter Simon à bout de bras.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Isabelle.

Jace posa une main sur l'épaule de Clary avant d'aider son parabatai à porter Simon. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie.

-La bonne nouvelle c'est que Simon est simplement inconscient mais la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il a beaucoup de sang de vampire dans les veines. Le moindre petit accident dans les mois à venir et Simon deviendra un buveur de sang.

La voix d'Isabelle était beaucoup trop enjouée du goût de Clary.

-Je rêve ou ça te fait plaisir ?

-La moindre des choses c'est de me dire merci ! J'ai négocié ton terrestre contre ma paire de boucle d'oreille en or et un peu de mon sang.

Isabelle montra sa paume entaillée.

-Je suis désolée. Merci beaucoup Isabelle.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi, je l'aime bien ton Simon.

Clary donna un coup de coude à Isabelle.

Une réunion s'était imposée. Maryse avait été réveillé par le bruit que faisaient Jace et Alec dans la réserve de potion et autres produits pour soigner Simon. Elle avait hurlé de colère en apprenant l'accident et avait légèrement pâli quand elle avait su que Simon était inconscient et dans un état proche du coma. Sans parler du fait qu'il avait une trop grosse quantité de sang vampirique en lui.

-L'Enclave va encore me taper sur les doigts, grimaça-t-elle.

Puis, se tournant vers Clary, elle employa un ton réprobateur.

-Tu n'as pas honte de mettre ton meilleur ami en danger ?

-Je...

-Ce bar est probablement celui où se regroupe le plus de loup-garous ! Tu as de la chance que Simon ne soit pas mort ! Sans cette jeune louve...

Maryse inspira profondément pour se calmer.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était un bar obscure, je n'y serais pas allée sinon.

-Tu ne lui as pas donné la liste ? demanda Maryse à Jace.

-Bien sûr que si mais elle ne peut pas les connaitre par coeur. En apparence, ce bar est sympa.

-Oui c'est ça. Bon, il est presque trois heure du matin, je pense qu'on devrait tous dormir. De toute façon, Simon ne se réveillera pas avant douze heures minimum. Autant nous reposer aussi.

Maryse quitta la cuisine et fut imitée par Alec.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit froidement Jace.

Alec se retourna, leva un sourcil, et croisa les bras.

-Je vais appeler Magnus pour lui demander de charmer la mère de Simon. Je n'ai pas forcément envie que des flics se pointent en bas de l'Institut quand ils auront localisé le terrestre.

-Simon, il s'appelle Simon ! rétorqua Clary de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est pareil, soupira Alec. Je reviens quand j'ai terminé l'appel.

-Comme s'il allait seulement parler de Simon avec Magnus, ricana Isabelle une fois que son frère était parti.

-Ne fais pas trop ta maline, j'ai également des choses à te dire !

Isabelle déglutit et alla se servir une verre de jus d'orange. Elle en proposant un à Clary mais la petite rousse déclina. Quand Alec revit avec un sourire, Jace le foudroya du regard.

-Assis, aboya-t-il.

Alec obéit docilement. Jace se leva, prépara une boisson chaude à son parabatai, à Clary et pour lui même. Clary reconnut l'odeur de la cannelle et du citron. Elle inspira profondément et regarda Jace.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, enfin les personnes concernées, j'aimerai mettre certaines choses au point.

Clary grimaça en voyant le coup d'oeil échangé par Isabelle et Alec.

-Oh oui vous avez raison d'avoir peur.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Jace ?

-Tu sais très bien Isabelle, tu es en partie responsable.

-Tu veux parler de quoi au juste ? soupira Alec. Je suis épuisé et j'aimerai bien dormir !

-J'estime que vous n'avez pas à parler de Clary ou de moi dans notre dos. Encore moins de Clary et de moi.

-Nous...

-Ne mens pas Isabelle ! Max a craché le morceau à coup de manga et de cookie. Je sais tout.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Jace...

-Ce que je crois ? Tu veux savoir ce que je pense Isabelle ? Je pense que toi et ton frère vous êtes deux hypocrites. Vous dites que j'ai changé, de la faute de Clary, mais vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'ai pas changé parce que Clary est entrée dans ma vie, j'ai changé parce que vous avez décidé de prendre des décisions à ma place.

Jace serra la tasse dans sa main droite. Il semblait à deux doigts de craquer.

-Et pourquoi toi Alec, tu oses dire que tout est entièrement de la faute de Clary ? Rien n'est de sa faute ! Tu ne penses pas qu'elle aurait préféré rester dans sa vie tranquille et terrestre avec sa mère, Luke et Simon ? Tu ne penses pas une seconde qu'il serait plus simple pour elle d'abandonner et de retourner au lycée ? Elle nous quitterait, irait chez Luke ou chez Simon et la vie reprendrait son cour normal pour elle. Tu dis que je suis le plus égoïste d'entre nous mais tu as faux. Je pense aux autres avant moi. Je pense à Clary qui a besoin de sécurité, de protection et d'aide. Je pense à Isabelle qui apprécie la compagnie d'une fille de son âge, je pense à Max qui rencontre de nouvelle personne et je pense aussi à toi Alec. Parce que au delà de ton amertume pour Clary, qui ne t'a rien fait au passage, tu es obligé d'admettre que sa présence nous bouscule dans le bon sens. Tu as enfin ouvert ton coeur aux autres et particulièrement à Magnus.

Alec bougonna quelque chose mais Clary ne comprit rien.

-Donc je t'interdis de me traiter d'égoïste où de t'en prendre encore une fois à Clary.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu ne vas plus me parler ? Et bien laisse-moi te dire une chose Jace, c'est déjà le cas. Tu ne me parles plus de rien. Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie parce que je ressens tes émotions et...

Jace coupa Alec dans sa tirade en levant la main.

-Si tu refais encore une fois du mal à Clary sans aucune raison, je vais te montrer ce que c'est de s'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible que soi.

-Tu me menaces ? demanda Alec d'un ton dubitatif.

-Exactement. Comme tu l'as si bien dit Alec, Clary est ma soeur. Et je la protégerai de tout le monde, surtout de toi.

Jace se leva et contourna la table. Il prit la main de Clary et la força à se lever.

-Et pour Clary je serais prêt à tout, même à briser notre lien de parabatai !

Clary fut probablement la plus surprise de tous. Isabelle semblait résolue, Alec semblait blessé et Jace était déterminé. Et dire que tout ça avait commencé par une stupide phrase d'Alec.

-Voici une autre leçon : ne jamais parler de la relation de Clary et Jace dans leur dos, marmonna Isabelle d'une voix amusée.

* * *

 **Le principe reste le même : une review = un extrait.**

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	9. Règle Numéro 9

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? J'aime tellement ce beau temps, on s'y habitue facilement n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je suis contente de voir que j'ai autant de personne qui lisent ma fanfiction mais peu qui commente, enfin bon merci quand même à ceux qui le font !**

 **Quelques nouvelles de moi, Lundi, je vais commencer une nouvelle formation pour un nouveau diplôme. Je passe mon permis le mois prochain. Donc j'ai vraiment moins de temps pour corriger les chapitres et les améliorer. Je me refuse totalement de poster un chapitre bâclé et brut alors il se pourra que je ne poste peut-être pas une semaine, mais j'essayerai d'éviter de louper une publication.**

 **Enfin bon, je suis contente que ma vie prenne à tournant aussi positif, et ça me donne tellement d'inspiration pour ma nouvelle fanfiction ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Halloween**

 **« _Le masque du bonheur est peut-être le plus dur à porter. » -Gérard Martin._**

 **Chanson : It Will Rain – Bruno Mars.**

* * *

Le froid entre Alec et Jace n'avait pas cessé après le réveil de Simon. Il n'avait pas censé non plus quand Clary avait déclaré haut et fort qu'elle partait vivre chez Magnus quelque temps, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus d'être au cœur d'une dispute. Jace ne voulait plus parler à Alec. Clary voulait résonner son frère. Alec détestait encore plus Clary. Tous les vêtements qu'elle achetait finissaient soi en morceau soi dehors sous la pluie. Tous ses dessins avaient été déchiré et brûlé. Clary avait maudit Alec. Jace en voulait encore plus à son parabatai. Et Isabelle en voulait aux trois pour la mauvaise humeur générale. Devant une telle ambiance, Clary avait demandé la permission à Maryse d'aller vivre chez Luke. Demande refusée bien entendu. Clary s'était donc rendue chez le sorcier, espérant trouver une solution là-bas.

-J'ai une chambre de libre, annonça-t-il. En plus de ça, j'ai une bonne protection à t'offrir et des plats chics tous les soirs !

-C'est vrai ? Tu accepterais que je vienne ici quelques temps ?

Magnus avait accepté d'un hochement d'épaule.

-De toute façon j'ai besoin d'aide pour la potion qui réveillera ta mère. Je sais très bien qu'Alec ne sera pas d'accord pour m'aider. Disons que cet arrangement c'est du donnant-donnant.

-Tu vas me prendre pour ton esclave, marmonna Clary.

-C'est ça ou rester à l'Institut. A toi de choisir Biscuit.

Magnus avait utilisé un portail pour se rendre devant l'Institut. Il avait accompagné Clary jusqu'au bureau de Maryse et avait donc réclamer l'aide d'un chasseur d'ombres.

-J'ai besoin d'un chasseur d'ombres comme assistant, déclara Magnus.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-La potion de réveil de Jocelyne est compliquée à préparer et j'ai besoin d'une assistante.

-Isabelle est disponible.

-Non je prends Clary. Après tout c'est ça mère et j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était pas la joie entre les enfants en ce moment !

-C'est un euphémisme, soupira la responsable de l'Institut. Alec et Jace sont en froids mais ils ne veulent pas me dire pourquoi et Alec est devenu agressif avec tout le monde.

-Ah Alexander est très caractériel.

-Surtout quand il est jaloux.

-Jaloux de quoi ? demanda Magnus visiblement très curieux.

-De la relation entre Jace et Clary. Il a toujours pensé que son parabatai était à lui. Il n'a jamais accepté de partager Jace avec quelqu'un. Même avec Isabelle et Max.

-Leur relation me fait vraiment penser à un autre duo de parabatai que j'ai connu en Angleterre.

Magnus repensa à Will et Jem avec une pointe de nostalgie. Or, tous les descendants de ces parabatai étaient morts.

-Mais ça serait trop beau pour être vrai, soupira-t-il.

-Explique-toi Magnus !

-A l'époque victorienne, il y avait James Carstairs et William Herondale.

-Les Herondales sont morts, rappela Maryse. J'ai bien connu Stephen.

-Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que je dis qu'une telle situation est juste une coïncidence. Rien de plus. Bon, je file aider Clary pour ses affaires.

-Tu la ramènes quand ? demanda Maryse en remplissant un formulaire.

Magnus reconnut le sceau de l'Enclave. La responsable de l'Institut et tutrice légale de Clary devait informer l'Enclave en cas de changement important dans la vie de la chasseuse d'ombres novice.

-Aucune idée, quand elle ira mieux. Clary se sent coupable de la dispute entre tes garçons. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'un duo de parabatai à forts caractères est souvent en dispute mais tu la connais, elle se sent responsable de tous les maux de la Terre.

-Oui, j'ai fini par le comprendre.

Maryse fit signer le papier au sorcier et il quitta le bureau. Il marchait dans les couloirs quand Alec sortit d'une autre pièce avec le visage fermé.

-Magnus ! Que qu'est-ce... pourquoi tu es là ?

-Certainement pas pour toi.

Le sorcier était un peu vexé du silence d'Alec depuis deux jours. Il ne répondait ni au message ni au lettre. Autant dire qu'il évitait Magnus !

-Je...C'est compliqué en ce moment !

-Compliqué ? Rétorqua Magnus. Compliqué tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué dans le fait que tu es jaloux parce que Jace a une autre personne dans son coeur ? Une personne plus importante que toi à ses yeux ? C'est de la jalousie, rien de compliqué.

Magnus quitta le couloir et s'engagea en direction de la chambre de Jace. Le blond sortit de la pièce, visiblement triste.

-Tu trouves ça drôle de me voler Clary ?

-Te voler Clary ? rit Magnus.

-Exactement ! Elle prend toutes ses affaires et quitte l'Institut.

-Je te signale que Clary n'est pas un objet donc je ne peux pas te la voler et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne t'appartient pas.

-C'est tout comme Magnus, c'est ma soeur !

-Et voilà tout le drame de cette histoire, soupira le sorcier. Si tu lui disais ce que tu éprouves vraiment pour elle au lieu de passer ta rage sur Alec, tout irait mieux ici.

-Qui te dis que c'est ça le problème ici ? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas Alec le problème ici ?

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'offre un havre de paix à Clary, car toi et ton stupide parabatai vous n'arrivez pas à trouver un terrain d'entente. En attendant, ta soeur restera chez moi !

-Et si Clary refuse de revenir à long terme ? dit Jace d'une voix triste.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Magnus entra dans la pièce et vit Clary pleurer. Il lui donna un mouchoir et prit le seul sac de sport posé sur le lit.

-Je pensais que tu prenais toutes tes affaires, fit-il.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai, couina la jeune fille.

-Il va falloir remédier à ça ! On ne peut pas vivre avec un de vêtement et une seule paire de chaussure !

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le budget pour m'offrir des séances de shopping tous les jours et Alec réduit mes vêtements en miette.

-Décidemment il va vraiment falloir que je vous éduque tous un part un, soupira le sorcier en ouvrant un portail.

Clary mangeait une glace devant une série débile que le sorcier avait mis en fond sonore. Il avait un rendez-vous "professionnel" comme il avait dit et Clary n'avait pas le droit de sortir du salon. La pièce était très confortable, surtout que Président Miaou était allongé sur Clary. Le rendez-vous de Magnus, un chevalier-fée, fut surpris de voir la jeune fille quand il entra pour prendre un paquet sur le sol.

-Tu fais du baby-sitting Magnus ?

-Non l'Institut m'en a fait cadeau pour me divertir.

-Ah je vois. Ce n'est pas la fille Morgenstern ?

Magnus ne répondit pas et Clary fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Elle se contenta de regarder fixement l'écran et de terminer sa glace au caramel. Une fois le visiteur parti, Magnus s'affala sur le canapé.

-Séance shopping ? proposa-t-il.

Clary regarda la pluie tomber par la fenêtre et grimaça.

-Je ne parlais pas d'une séance de trempage dehors mais plutôt d'une séance de shopping sur internet !

-Je n'ai pas...

-Je sais que tu n'as pas de carte de crédit et pas de problème ! Je vais payer avec la mienne qui est en manque d'exercice en ce moment !

Clary rit et débarrassa son dessert le temps que Magnus prenne l'ordinateur portable.

-Oh mon choux, tu me feras un cappuccino caramel avec de la crème chantilly et je veux un cookie avec ça !

Clary leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement elle était devenue l'esclave de Magnus, soudoyée à coup de shopping internet. Quand elle revint, Magnus était déjà sur plusieurs sites de mode.

-Tu aimes le look bobo toi !

-Bobo décontractée, sourit Clary.

-Tu serais tellement belle avec des vêtements qui ajustent ton corps !

-On croirait entendre Isabelle, remarqua la rousse.

-Et bien ma future belle-soeur a de très bon goût vestimentaire !

-Future belle-soeur ? Tu es sûr que tu ne t'emballes pas un peu vite ?

Magnus secoua la tête et tapa la place à côté de lui.

-Certaines choses sont inévitables. Comme ma relation avec Alec. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Je ne savais pas que tu prédisais l'avenir !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, mais quand je sais quelque chose et bien je le sais. Donne-moi ta main, on va le faire pour toi.

Clary frissonna quand une fumée bleu se posa autour de sa main. Elle regarda Magnus froncer les sourcils.

-Et bien tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton avenir se déroule avec Jace.

-Jace est mon frère.

-Et le soleil est jaune, je le sais. Mais visiblement ça ne vous dérange pas !

-Je ne...

Clary se sentait confuse.

-On s'en moque après tout ! Pour l'instant on va se contenter de dépenser de l'argent sur des sites internet !

Magnus avait acheté plusieurs tenues pour Clary. Allant de la petite robe violette en cachemire au jean vert troué.

-Plusieurs looks pour une jolie adolescente !

La sonnette retentit puis la voix d'Isabelle se fit entendre dans l'interphone.

-Je sais que Clary est là ! dit-elle.

-Va lui ouvrir Clary.

Clary s'exécuta et une tornade brune se jeta sur elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Tu sais que Jace est triste et qu'il a frappé Alec ? Il parait que c'est à cause du comportement de mon frère que tu as décidé de quitter la ville au prochain bateau pour Idris ! Non mais à quoi tu penses quand tu fais ça ? Je sais bien que mon frère est un imbécile mais de là à nous quitter, c'est excessif !

-Je ne quitte pas la ville, je suis là pour aider Magnus à réveiller ma mère.

-Oh.. C'est ce que m'a répété Max...

-Max aime bien dire ce qu'il veut. Rassure-toi je n'ai pas l'intention de partir pour Idris, qu'est-ce que j'y ferais de toute façon ?

-Tu irais à l'école, marmonna la chasseuse brune.

Clary pensa alors que les ragots allaient plus vite chez les chasseurs d'ombres que chez les terrestres. Elle se mit également à penser que Simon devrait être au courant de son déménagement, pour qu'il ne se rende plus inutilement à l'Institut.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? reprit Isabelle.

-Du shopping pour Clary, répondit Magnus.

-Génial ! Je peux vous aider ?

Ainsi, Clary eut le droit à des tenues très courtes, noires et surtout en dentelle. Isabelle aimait la dentelle française, Magnus aimait le velours et Clary... Clary n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

-Oh j'ai une idée ! lança Isabelle.

-Quand elle fait cette tête, je me méfie, confia Clary.

-Tais-toi ! J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être organiser Halloween ! C'est dans quelques jours après tout.

-Du moment que je n'aurais pas à porter un costume ridicule, marmonna Clary.

-Tu prends ce que tu veux ! Moi je me vois bien en super-héros.

Clary secoua la tête quand Magnus approuva l'idée. La seule chose qui fit plaisir à Clary c'est que Simon était invité.

-Parce qu'il faut bien qu'on s'amuse un peu, expliqua Isabelle.

-T'amuser ou draguer ? demanda Magnus en souriant.

-C'est la même chose non ? pouffa la brune.

Halloween était arrivé. Clary avait reçut toutes ses commandes la veille et son costume était prêt. Elle avait décidé de s'habiller comme le personnage des noces funèbres. C'était Magnus qui lui avait soufflé l'idée un soir qu'ils regardaient le film après avoir travaillé sur la potion. Le sorcier avait choisi le costume de Voldemort Parce qu'il aimait bien passer des heures à se maquiller. Isabelle avait envoyé une photo du costume qu'elle avait trouvé, et le moindre qu'on pouvait dire c'était que la chasseuse d'ombres ne craignait pas le froid ! Clary ne savait pas si Alec et Jace viendraient, elle en doutait. Elle n'avait plus eut de contact avec Jace depuis son déménagement. Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait comme le prétendait Isabelle qui venait voir Clary tous les jours ? Simon aussi venait presque tous les jours, ravi de ne plus être dans l'enceinte de l'Institut avec toutes ces runes écrasantes. Quand il était venu chercher Clary pour la soirée Halloween, il portait un déguisement noir et un masque. Clary sourit en reconnaissant l'univers de Star Wars.

-Je me suis dit que jouer la carte du vampire ne ferait rire personne.

-Tu as bien fait.

-En quoi tu te déguises toi ?

-J'ai acheté une robe de mariée déchirée dans une friperie et je compte me transformer en mariée morte.

-Comme dans les noces funèbres ? Demanda Simon excité.

-Tout à fait !

-Génial !

-Tu peux sortir de ma chambre par contre ?

-Oh oui. Je... Je vais voir le chat.

Presque un quart d'heure plus tard, Clary sortait, habillée mais pas maquillée.

-C'est Magnus qui doit me maquiller, expliqua vaguement Clary.

En effet le sorcier s'occupa de Clary en quelques claquements de doigts. Ils étaient partis à l'adresse donnée par Isabelle. Un club terrestre pour la sécurité de Simon, avait-elle prétendu. Clary la soupçonnait de vouloir passer ne soirée au calme. Ce que Clary comprenait très bien !

-Alors vous les voyez ? demanda Simon.

Sa vision était un peu altérée par son masque.

-Non.

-Moi oui je les vois, dit Clary.

Sa rune de vision nocturne était récente et elle voyait plusieurs silhouette se détacher dans le noir. Isabelle tenait quelque chose avec elle, Clary n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était. Et puis elle entendit la voix grognon de Jace dans le silence.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu que je porte un costume de mariage déchiré ? C'est n'importe...

Jace s'interrompit en voyant Clary. Il rougit légèrement et afficha ensuite son sourire suffisant.

-Je vois que tu aimes la plaisanterie Isabelle !

En effet c'était le cas puisqu'à mesure qu'ils avançait, Clary découvrit le costume du parabatai de Jace. Il était déguisé en lapin. Magnus ricana légèrement mais arrêta dès que l'autre groupe fut à leur niveau. La rousse vit alors ce qu'Isabelle tenait par la main. Max ?

-Pourquoi tu as emmené ton petit frère ?

Le petit garçon était à croquer. Il portait un costume de vampire avec de grande ailes de chauve-souris.

-Il n'a jamais fait aucune sortie avec nous. Et puis j'ai pensé que maman pourrait se reposer comme ça.

-On ne pourra jamais rentrer à l'intérieur avec lui, marmonna Simon.

-A quoi servirait un sorcier sinon ? sourit Magnus.

Il allait poser ses mains sur le petit garçon quand Alec l'en empêcha.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je le fais paraître plus vieux pour les autres ! Depuis quand tu te méfies de mes sorts ?

Visiblement, les deux hommes étaient réellement en froid.

-Hum Jace... Tu veux bien qu'on parle en privé ? fit Clary.

Le blond la suivit un peu à l'écart du groupe.

-Quoi ?

-C'était juste pour laisser de l'intimité à Magnus et Alec. Regard Isabelle a pris Simon et Max avec elle.

La rousse, qui portait une perruque bleue, resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

-Tu es belle comme ça.

-Merci Jace.

-Te voir en robe de marié, ça me fait bizarre.

-Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, c'est qu'Isabelle a insisté pour que tu portes la tenue qui va avec mon déguisement.

-C'était ton idée de ressembler à une mariée en décomposition ? Parce que je ne comprends pas du tout à quoi rime nos costumes.

-Non c'était celle de Magnus. Et nos costumes son des cosplay d'un film d'animation où la mariée est un cadavre recherchant son amour.

-Je vois...

Jace fit un sourire malicieux.

-Je comprends très clairement le message : ce soir tout est permis. Regard Isabelle s'est bien déguisée en homme.

-En fait elle est déguisée en cowgirl.

-C'est tout de même étrange ! Maryse à fait une de ces têtes quand elle a vu sa fille comme ça !

-Je veux bien te croire.

Clary éclata de rire. Jace lui prit la main et posa un regard doux sur elle. Un regard presque amoureux.

-Je peux te demander une faveur Clary ?

-Oui.

-Ce soir, on pourrait...juste ce soir...après tout Halloween c'est aussi a...

-Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu marmonnes Jace.

Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya de paraître à l'aise. Il ne trompait pas Clary.

-Ce soir on pourrait faire semblant d'être comme avant. De faire comme si on venait de se rencontrer, et pas comme si on était amoureux l'un de l'autre alors qu'on est frère et soeur ?

Clary réfléchit une brève seconde. Jace lui proposait de repartir sur une nouvelle base. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée mais pour ce soir, ça lui allait bien. Elle tendit alors la main à Jace.

-Salut, moi c'est Clary Fairchild.

-Enchantée mademoiselle. Moi c'est Jace... Jace Wayland. Chasseur d'ombre et prince charmant à mes heures perdues.

Ils se serrent la main et rirent.

-Bon vous venez tous les deux ?

Se fut si facile de faire rentrer Max dans le club. Un tour de passa-passe et personne ne semblait remarquer que le garçon n'avait que dix ans. Comment se faisait-il que les terrestres étaient si aveugled ? La cowgirl du groupe offrit une première tournée d'alcool, un cocktail de fruit pour son petite frère et quelque chose qu'elle jugea de fade pour Jace.

-A une soirée riche en surprise ! lança-t-elle.

-A ma future relation amoureuse, répondit Magnus en glissant un clin d'oeil à Clary.

-A une bonne entente entre tout le monde, proposa Clary.

-A nos disputes, rétorqua Alec avec un sourire amusé.

-A la fin de cette guerre froide, espéra Simon.

-A un nouveau départ, dit Jace en souriant à Clary.

-A moi ! acheva Max en faisant rire tout le monde.

Le petit garçon fit l'animation une grande partie de soirée. Bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il eut faim et devint capricieux. Magnus lui glissa une assiette de frite grasse et une bonne portion de ketchup.

-Il lui faut bien des légumes, expliqua-t-il quand Alec protesta.

-Le ketchup n'est pas un légume.

-Alec a raison, intervint Clary. La tomates est un fruit, ça compte pour le dessert.

Le chasseur brun jeta un regard noir à Clary mais voyant qu'elle souriait, preuve qu'elle ne disait pas ça méchammenent, il se radoucit un peu. Quand Max fut assez rassasié pour commencer à somnoler, Alec proposa à Magnus de s'isoler pour finir leur conversation. Il leva un pouce en l'air dans son dos ce qui fit rire Clary et Isabelle.

-Finalement, il sait bien lire l'avenir celui-là ! sourit Isabelle.

Magnus avait expliqué à la jeune fille qu'il savait prédire certaine chose, dont sa relation avec Alec. Clary espérait juste que le sorcier n'avait pas extrapolé devant Isabelle en lui disant que la rousse allait sortir avec Jace, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Oh je pense bien que si ! Magnus m'a dit ce qu'il a vu à propos de ton avenir proche et si tu veux mon avis, il va se réaliser dans... dix secondes.

Isabelle montra Jace du menton. Clary voulut protester mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Jace qui n'avait pas suivit un brin de leur conversation se tourna vers la rousse.

-Clary, tu veux boire un verre ?

-Oui.

Il entraîna la jeune femme au bar et commanda quelque chose sans alcool pour lui puis laissa le choix la jeune fille. C'est vrai que Jace ne buvait jamais d'alcool. Contrairement à Alec et Isabelle. Clary vit du coin de l'oeil que Magnus et Alec dansaient ensembles, le sorcier semblait heureux.

-Je suis content que les choses se radoucissent ce soir, dit Jace.

Clary prit son verre dans les mains. Elle avait commandé un léger cocktail à base d'alcool de fruit. Jace la regardait gentiment. Il semblait tout de même attendre quelque chose.

-Oui. J'espère juste que la trêve va durer plus qu'une soirée.

-Il n'y a pas de raison que...

Comprenant que Clary ne parlait pas d'eux, Jace jeta un regard vers son parabatai. Il resta plusieurs minutes à le regarder sans parler. Clary pouvait presque voir l'amour que Jace portait pour Alec. Elle avait fini de boire son verre quand il reprit la conversation.

-Tu sais, Alec s'en veut terriblement pour tes affaires. S'il est venu ce soir c'est sa façon de s'excuser. Il est un peu inquiet pour moi, il sait à quel point je souffre de notre relation.

Clary baissa la tête. Encore une fois, elle avait la preuve qu'elle faisait du mal à Jace.

-Non Clary, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Viens, on va danser.

Clary entendit la musique, quelque chose de très romantique. C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle prit la main de Jace et rejoignit les autres couples. Elle posa la tête sur le torse de Jace et il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Bien sûr ce n'était pas de la grande danse mais c'était suffisant pour la jeune fille. Elle aurait aimé penser que ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement était les effets de l'alcool. Le coeur qui battait vite. La sensation de vertige. L'attirance pour Jace. L'envie de l'embrasser. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard brûlant. Il avait autant envie de l'embrasser qu'elle. Elle se tendit mais ne recula pas quand il baissa la tête vers elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent sans vraiment se toucher pourtant Clary ressentit de l'électricité dans tout son corps. Elle en oublia toutes les règles qu'elle s'imposait depuis des semaines. Clary accrocha ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et s'apprêta à briser les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leur bouche.

-Excusez-moi vous deux mais on vous attend ! dit Alec derrière Clary.

Jace grogna de frustration mais se détacha de Clary.

-Pourquoi ? demande-t-il.

-On rentre coucher Max car il dort déjà. Ensuite on va dans un endroit plus... dynamique.

Clary laissa les deux hommes parler et regagna la table pour récupérer son petit sac à main.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne, marmonna-t-elle.

-Trop d'alcool ? demanda Simon. Ce cocktail là c'est quoi son nom ? Ah oui "Love and poison" il est génial.

-Tu as raison Simon. Ce cocktail est explosive, répondit Clary en regardant Jace lui faire un clin d'oeil.

Une fois Max dans son lit, tout le monde était reparti à la fête. Isabelle était contente d'avoir eu son petit-frère avec elle mais maintenant elle voulait vraiment s'amuser. Alors elle avait conduit le groupe dans un endroit beaucoup plus bruyant que le précédent.

-Je propose un action vérité ou gage !

-Je sens que ça va mal tourner, soupira Jace.

-Mais non Jace ! En plus j'ai pris la flèche tournante ça va être drôle.

Clary n'avait pas même définition de "drôle" qu'elle visiblement. Et puis Isabelle avait trop bu. Clary le voyait à ses yeux légèrement vitreux.

-Ah, avant qu'on commence, je vais chercher de quoi boire, lança Alec. Clary tu peux m'aider ?

C'était logique qu'il demande l'aide de Clary puisqu'elle était la plus proche du bar. Elle ne se méfia pas une seconde.

-Je sais bien que toute cette histoire de rivalité entre nous est nulle. Je veux faire un cessez le feu avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi, fit Clary.

-Ah bon ? Peu importe. Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'en présence de Jace on soit courtois l'un avec l'autre.

-Pas de soucis.

Ils étaient revenus avec plusieurs bouteilles et des verres. La flèche avait désigné Magnus devant interroger Simon.

-Fais-nous une réplique de film.

Simon sembla réfléchir. Lui aussi avait beaucoup bu, entraîné par Isabelle. Clary se blottit contre Jace. Elle avait échangé de place avec Alec à sa demande. Jace posa sa main sur la cuisse de Clary et faisait des cercles invisibles sur elle. Clary en avait des frissons. Finalement cette idée de faire comme s'ils étaient amis n'étaient peut-être pas une mauvaise idée non ?

-Clary, je suis ton père, souffla gravement Simon en ricanant.

La jeune fille se figea. Elle prit cette réflexion comme une véritable gifle mentale et se recula nettement de Jace. Son visage se ferma mais elle ne répliqua pas. Elle refusa cependant de jouer. Au bout d'un moment, se fut à SImon de répondre à Jace.

-Combien de fille as-tu embrasser Simon ? Et ta soeur ne compte pas.

-Et ta soeur sa compte ? rétorqua Simon en souriant.

-Ma soeur ? Oh et bien ça nous fait un point commun. Sauf que c'est moi qui l'ai plus embrassée que toi.

Simon rougit furieusement. Clary leva les yeux au ciel. Quand le tour revint à nouveau sur Simon, Clary accepta enfin de participer, juste une fois.

-Action.

-Fais quelque chose de fou.

Et sans prévenir personne, Clary se leva en prenant la main de Jace. Ils quittèrent la table et une fois au vue de tout le monde. Clary embrassa Jace sans lui dire. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches, visiblement heureux. Clary ferma les yeux. Le temps s'était arrêté entre eux. Clary n'avait même pas conscience que beaucoup les regardaient. Elle le regretterait au réveil, elle en était certaine. Mais pour le moment, rien qu'un court instant, elle se sentait enfin véritablement heureuse. Ils regagnèrent leur place sous les yeux incrédules de tout le monde.

-Et voilà la règle neuf : A jouer avec le feu, on se brûle, commenta Jace en regardant Simon.

* * *

 **Le principe reste le même : une review = un extrait.**

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	10. Règle Numéro 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je publie exceptionnellement samedi parce qu'hier j'étais vraiment vraiment épuisée ! Je remercie Cywen de sa review car je ne peux pas le faire en privé ! Je remercie également les personnes a qui je n'ai pas répondu en privée mais je manque cruellement de temps.**

* * *

 **Pour vous donner un peu de nouvelle de moi, j'ai commencé ma formation. C'est génial pour le moment. Je me suis tellement bien intégrée que j'ai rencontré un fan d'Harry Potter, de pokemon et de tout plein de chose que j'aime ! C'est super ! Et puis les personnes sont plutôt sympa pour le moment. Mais avec tout ça, j'ai une surcharge de travail personnel ! Alors je me concentre sur ma formation et le peu de temps que j'ai me sers à corriger les chapitres et de regarder de temps en temps un épisode de série histoire de ne pas devenir folle à cause du boulot !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Robert Lightwood.**

 _ **« Celui dont la colère éclate est moins dangereux que celui qui la cache sous un air modéré. » Euridipe**_

 **Chanson : Give You Hell – All American Reject**

* * *

-Tu cherches vraiment les problèmes Clary, marmonna Alec.

-Moi ? Attends c'était le défi de Simon.

-Il n'a jamais dit que tu devais embrasser Jace !

-Peut-être pas mais tu as dit quelque chose de fou. Et puis j'avais bu, se justifia la rousse.

-Oh ce n'est pas une excuse, rétorqua Simon.

-Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait d'autres chasseurs, j'aurais proposé un autre endroit, fit Isabelle.

Maryse regardait le groupe en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il n'y avait que Jace qui était silencieux. Maryse connaissait suffisament son fils adoptif pour savoir qu'il était ravi. Peut-être pas ravi d'être entouré de plusieurs responsables de l'Enclave mais ravi d'avoir embrassé Clary. Même si c'était sa soeur biologique. Maryse avait été tiré de son sommeil en milieu de la matinée par un appel.

C'était Robert qui était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Il avait emprunté un portail et s'était rendu directement au domicile de Magnus, là où les enfants avaient passé la nuit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver un tel bazar. Pourtant Maryse avait prévenu Robert, leurs enfants avaient bien changé depuis plusieurs semaines. Robert s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

-Au nom de l'Enclave ouvrez, avait-il crié dans l'interphone.

Quelqu'un avait grogné quelque chose puis une voix endormie avait répondu.

-Magnus Bane, qui le demande ?

-Robert Lightwood membre de l'Enclave et...

-Je sais qui tu es Robert, ne prends pas cet air supérieur de si bonne heure !

Le père de famille était monté rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement et fut surpris de trouver la porte ouverte. Une odeur de ... -mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ?- avait agressé le nez de Robert. Magnus avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et attendait que son visiteur parle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Robert ?

-Je suis venu vérifié ce que j'ai appris hier par lettre et...

Il avait avancé dans l'appartement tout en discutant avec le sorcier. Le spectacle qu'il avait découvert dans le salon le laissa bouche-bée.

-Que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Isabelle dormait par terre, vêtue seulement d'un short en jean et d'une chemise à carreau rose et bleue. Un garçon aux cheveux foncés et bouclés tenait un coussin sur sa poitrine et semblait à moitié mort et enfin... Jace tenait Clary dans ses bras. La jeune fille portait le tee shirt de Jace, Robert n'en doutait pas une seule seconde puisque son fils adoptif n'avait rien sur lui à part un boxer noir. Tout le monde semblait dormir paisiblement.

-Ne les réveilles pas, ordonna Magnus. J'ai déjà eu du mal à faire régner la paix, ne gache pas tout.

-La paix ? Comment ça la paix ?

Magnus fit signe à son invité -qui n'en n'était même pas un- de le suivre dans la cuisine. Robert vit Alec en tenue ordinaire, pull noir et jean, préparer du café pour tout le monde. Quelque chose dérangea son père, surtout dans la manière dont Alec semblait bien connaître ce qu'il y avait dans les placards.

-Tu viens souvent chez ce sorcier ?

-Ce sorcier comme tu dis m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois depuis ces dernière semaines, ensuite bonjour papa.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Alec se tourna vers son père, planta ses yeux bleus sur lui. Robert y lut une certaine détermination et un courage qu'il ne connaissait pas à son fils.

-Je n'ai pas répondu car je n'en n'ai pas envie papa. C'est ma vie privée. Elle ne te concerne plus depuis que je suis majeur.

Robert prit cette réflexion comme une gifle. N'avait-il pas dit la même chose à son père quand il avait rejoint le Cercle au côté de Valentin et des autres ?

-J'espère simplement que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

Alec sourit sans répondre. Il donna une tasse de café à son père.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-J'ai reçu plusieurs lettres de différentes personnes. Toutes me disaient la même chose. Je devais venir voir ce qu'il se passait réellement à New-York.

-Et je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? fit Alec sans montrer la moindre peur.

-Non. Pas avant que tout le monde ne soit réveillé. D'ailleurs qui est l'adolescent au cheveux bouclés ?

-Simon Lewis, le terrestre qui a tué le démon chez Clary, expliqua vaguement Alec.

Robert avait très vaguement entendu parler de lui mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était présent dans l'appartement du sorcier.

-Il est tout le temps avec nous, dit Alec.

Cela ne semblait pas lui plaire.

-C'est un peu le joujou de Magnus, poursuivit-il avec un sourire cette fois.

-Pas du tout, mon jouet c'est...

Le sorcier ne termina pas sa phrase car une personne entra dans la pièce. A sa taille, Robert reconnut Jace.

-Café, marmonna-t-il.

Les yeux du chasseur étaient fermés et ses cheveux en bataille. Il portait une rune inconnue sur lui, Robert ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication mais Jace continua de parler, ne remarquant pas la présence de Robert.

-Alec tu peux dire à ton mec d'arrêter de parler aussi fort ? J'ai mal à la tête et Clary n'arrête pas de répéter qu'elle ne veut pas être ma soeur en dormant.

Jace prit les deux tasses de café dans la main et quitta la pièce. Lui aussi semblait connaître l'appartement par coeur.

-Tout le monde est chez lui ici ou quoi ?

-Crois-moi Robert, ce n'est pas mon idée.

Cette fois Isabelle fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle n'avait plus son short et la chemise lui descendait jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses. Elle prit le temps d'embrasser son frère -ces deux là étaient aussi proche que des jumeaux- et brancha un appareil dans la cuisine. De la musique résonna dans la pièce, elle se mit directement à danser, essayant d'entraîner son frère.

-Magnus, je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter mon frère ! Franchement à ta place je me trouverais un autre futur fiancé, plaisanta Isabelle.

-Pardon ? répondit Robert.

-Tien papa !

Isabelle cligna des yeux puis regarda à nouveau son père. Moins amusée cette fois.

-Euh papa ? Qu'est-ce que ...

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? C'est à moi de vous demander ça ? C'est quoi cette histoire de fiancé ? Et cette histoire de Clary et Jace qui dorment ensemble ? Je...

-Je pense que je vais réveiller tout le monde, marmonna Isabelle.

-Non reviens ici !

Mais Isabelle s'était déjà faufilée dans le salon, Robert pouvait l'entendre réveiller tout le monde, enfin juste Clary et Simon. Jace était visiblement déjà sous la douche. Robert en profita pour se rendre dans le salon où il découvrit le fameux Simon Lewis. Il buvait dans la tasse de Clary alors que cette dernière essayait de lui reprendre. Un frère et une soeur. C'était l'image parfaite que renvoyaient ces deux adolescents. Remarquant sa présence, Clary arrêta de grimper sur le dos de Simon et regarda Robert, intimidée.

-Ainsi c'est comme ça que tu apprends à devenir l'une des notres.

-Papa arrête de...

-Tais-toi Isabelle !

-Ne parle pas à Isa comme ça ! fit Alec derrière son père.

-Toi tu rentres à l'Institut immédiatement, répondit Robert en pointant un doigt sur son fils.

Alec le défia du regard.

-En fait, vous allez tous rentrer à la maison !

-J'habite ici, rappela Clary.

-Plus maintenant !

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de me de dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Maryse est ma tutrice légale pas vous. J'ai son autorisation et je suis très bien ici.

-En fait, je me moque totalement que tu te sens bien ici. Je suis là pour discuter officiellement avec chacun d'entre vous. Le terrestre compris.

-Il s'appelle Simon ! lança Isabelle de mauvaise humeur.

-Est-ce que Simon Lewis nous fera l'honneur de se joindre à nous pour une réunion ou faut-il que je lui envoie une lettre ?

Isabelle marmonna quelque chose en espagnol -ce qui amusait secrètement son père- et quitta le salon. Elle prit la place de Jace dans la salle de bain, ce dernier manqua presque de s'étouffer en voyant Robert. Il stoppa net son geste envers Clary. Heureusement pour lui !

Une heure plus tard -c'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à tout le monde pour avoir une tenue correcte-, tout le groupe était à l'Institut. Maryse semblait plus blasée que surprise de voir le groupe d'adolescents débarquer. Max lui, semblait encore plus heureux qu'à son habitude.

-Oh c'était génial cette soirée ! C'est quand qu'on retourne dans un bar ? demanda-t-il.

-Max ce n'est pas le moment, le gronda Isabelle.

-Vous avez emmené Max dans un bar ? s'écria Robert fou de colère.

-Un bar terrestre, tenta de tempérer Simon.

-Terrestre ou pas mon fils est trop jeune pour aller dans un bar. Vous êtes inconscients Isabelle et Alec !

-Peut-être mais nous on ne le cache pas au monde entier. On veut que notre petit-frère soit heureux et qu'il s'amuse.

-Et puis c'était cool d'être avec tout le monde ! J'aime bien être avec les grands, ça me change d'être toujours tout seul.

-Max, va dans la bibliothèque étudier les runes, ordonna son père.

Le petit garçon bouda et quitta le groupe.

-Peut-on aller dans mon bureau maintenant ? soupira Maryse.

-On y sera un peu trop à l'étroit. Autant aller directement dans la salle d'armement. Il y a une grande table.

Les adolescents suivirent Robert sans vraiment discuter ou protester. Même quand il plaça lui même chaque personne de façon à éviter une communication silencieuse. Maryse et Robert étaient en face des plus jeunes -mis à par Magnus-, et les regardaient fixement.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de lettre que tu as reçu papa ? attaqua directement Isabelle.

-J'étais à Idris quand j'ai reçu six lettres. Je vais vous lire chacune d'entre elle. La première vient d'un loup-garou. Cher Robert Lightwood, je suis actuellement devant un groupe de chasseurs d'ombres avec Magnus Bane, une enfant et un terrestre. Trouvez-vous normal qu'une si jeune créature soit dehors en temps de guerre ? De plus, je le vois boire sans savoir s'il s'agit d'alcool ou non. Je reconnais vos enfants aînés. Votre fille est si peu vêtue qu'elle frôle l'indescence ! C'est une honte pour les chasseurs d'ombres !

Isabelle essaya de parler mais Maryse l'en empêcha.

-Robert, les enfants fêtaient une tradition terrestre qui s'appelle Halloween. Ils étaient déguisés, rien de plus.

-Peu importe. Si j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait de Max ce petit garçon, croyez-moi que je serais venu directement ! Je pensais que c'était un sorcier dont Magnus avait la garde.

-Comme si j'avais envie d'avoir des enfants ! protesta le sorcier.

-La seconde lettre maintenant ! Vous rendez-vous compte que votre fils se trémousse avec une créature obscure ? Un homme de surcroît ! Je trouve votre laxisme indigne de votre rang et de votre famille. Croyez bien que je compte en parler à la prochaine réunion de l'Enclave. Signez, Thomas Rosales.

-Qu'est-ce que les Rosales font ici ? Demanda Jace. Ils ne sont pas censés être au Mexique ?

-Thomas était venu acheter des armes. Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

-Robert veux-tu abréger cette réunion, j'ai des affaires importantes à régler et je n'ai pas toute la journée. Alors s'il te plait, lis-nous cette lettre qui t'a particulièrement énervé.

Robert déplia la dernière lettre et fusilla du regard son fils adoptif.

-Il m'a souvent été donné l'occasion de voir des choses étranges dans ce monde. Mais la plus étrange est ce à quoi j'ai assisté ce soir. Les enfants Morgenstern se pavanant devant toute la communauté obscure. Comprenez bien que j'ai toujours eu une certaine méfiance envers eux mais maintenant que j'ai la confirmation qu'ils ne sont que chaos et impuretés, je peux sans crainte vous révéler leur comportement. La fille de Valentin a délibérément embrasser son frère comme s'ils étaient amants. Et cela devant tout le monde. Je doute néanmoins que leur père soit contre, après tout Valentin est le mal incarné. Mais de là à approfondir leur baiser, danser ensemble et s'habiller comme s'ils allaient se marier c'est une honte pour votre communauté de chasseurs d'ombres. J'espère réellement que cette situation changera !

-Tu cherches vraiment les problèmes Clary, marmonna Alec.

-Moi ? Attends c'était le défi de Simon.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais embrasser Jace !

-Peut-être pas mais tu as dit quelque chose de fou. Et puis j'avais bu, se justifia la rousse.

-Oh ce n'est pas une excuse, rétorqua Simon.

-Si j'avais su qu'il y aurait d'autres chasseurs, j'aurais proposé un autre endroit, fit Isabelle.

Jace sourit en regardant sa soeur. C'était bien le chasseur d'ombres le moins préoccupé par sa réputation. Et pour cause. Maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'il était le fils de Valentin, plus rien ne pouvait aggraver sa réputation. Sauf peut-être sa relation incestueuse avec sa soeur !

-Attends, qui t'a envoyé cette lettre Robert ?

-Elle m'a demandé de na pas vous révéler cette information. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas une excuse ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous a pris tous les deux ?

-Comme Clary l'a dit, c'était un défi. Un défi est un défi. Et puis de toute manière on s'en moque non ? Puisqu'on est les enfants du diable, autant le montrer à la communauté entière qu'ils ont raison. N'est-ce pas Clary chérie ?

-Jace ne...

Clary ne termina pas sa phrase, Isabelle venait de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Papa, je suis témoin que Clary et Jace sont amoureux l'un de l'autre et ça depuis leur premier regard. honnêtement j'aimerais avoir une relation comme la leur. Mais quand Valentin leur a dit qu'ils étaient frère et soeur, ils auraient pu ne rien dire et continuer leur histoire. Au lieu de ça, ils ont été honnête avec tout le monde. Brisant leur bonheur. Alors tu vois, tu n'est pas en droit de leur faire la leçon de moral.

-Laisse tomber, Izzy, intervint Jace. Je m'en fous de ce que peux penser les autres, du moment que Clary est heureuse.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, visiblement blessé.

-Attends-moi Jace ! Cria Clary en se levant à son tour.

Elle se tourna et planta ses yeux verts sur Robert. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère en cet instant ! Robert en fut ému.

-Vous osez dire à tout le monde que vous êtes le père adoptif de Jace et que vous en êtes fière. Mais à cet instant, vous ne valez pas mieux que Valentin. Je ne dis pas ça parce que vous pensez qu'on a une relation incestueuse avec Jace. Mais parce que vous vous comportez comme quelqu'un qui se soucie plus du regard des autres que du bonheur de ses enfants. Je préfère encore ne pas avoir eu de père durant mon enfance que d'avoir l'illusion que mon père est quelqu'un de bien. Vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement.

Elle quitta la pièce, appelant Jace plusieurs fois. Ses pas s'éloignèrent, créant un froid dans la pièce.

-Alors c'était vrai ? Ils se sont vraiment embrassés ?

-Juste une fois, soupira Alec. Et c'était un pari stupide à cause de l'alcool. ils n'ont jamais rien échangé de plus qu'un simple baiser.

-C'est quand même de trop !

Robert se tourna vers Maryse, elle avait les yeux rivés sur la porte. Elle semblait triste et perdue dans des souvenirs lointains. D'eux deux, Maryse était celle qui avait adopté Jace le plus vite. Et elle l'aimait de tout son ceur malgré le fait que Jace était le fils de Valenitn. Robert avait pris Jace en pensant qu'il était le fils de son parabatai. C'était uniquement pour cette raison qu'il l'avait élevé. Il n'aurait pas pris un autre enfant sous sa charge sans cette raison. Mais il avait éprouvé une grande affection pour le jeune chasseur d'ombres quand il l'avait vu grandir et devenir un combattant exemplaire. Bien plus que ne l'avait été Michael Wayland.

-Concernant cette histoire de fiançaille entre vous ? demanda Robert.

Il regarda Magnus et Alec.

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu ne peux tout de même pas croire que tu peux nous quitter comme ça sans raison du jour au lendemain et exiger des réponses !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis ton père. Et si tu fais quelque chose de mal je suis en droit de le savoir en premier, avant qu'une rumeur idiote se propage.

-c'est quoi cette histoire ? chuchota l terrestre à Isabelle.

-Même si c'était vrai et que j'avais l'intention de me marier avec Magnus, ça ne te regarde en rien.

-Il en est hors de question ! Je refuse que mon fils détériore le nom des Lightwood !

-Les chasseurs d'ombres sont contre les relations homosexuelles, expliqua rapidement Isabelle. Tu vois Simon, mon père fait parti de ces personnes qui préfèrent voir leurs enfants malheureux plutôt que de devoir affronter les regards.

-C'est d'un ridicule, souffla Simon.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Simon. Mais je pense qu'il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie qu'un simple baiser, n'est-ce pas Robert ?

Comprenant de quoi parlait le sorcier, Maryse et Robert baissèrent la tête.

-Tu oses me juger pour mon homosexualité papa mais moi je ne t'ai jamais jugé d'avoir fait parti du Cercle, balança Alec avec une certaine colère.

-Comment ça ? s'écria Isabelle. Moi qui t'en voulais d'avoir voulu quitter maman pour une autre femme, maintenant tu me dégoûtes. Et dire que j'essayais de tout faire pour te plaire et te rendre fière de moi !

-Isabelle ! la reprit Maryse.

-Ne le défends pas maman.

Maryse regarda son fils.

-Qui t'en a parlé ?

Robert regarda Magnus.

-Je considère que le passé est le passé. Alec l'a découvert dans les livres de Hodge. Il est venu m'en parlé un soir et j'ai répondu à toutes ses questions car il est en droit de savoir la vérité sur sa famille. Un peu comme tout le monde ! D'ailleurs je vais de ce pas voir à quel point tu viens de détruire le peu de bonheur de Clary et Jace.

Magnus se leva.

-Je viens avec toi.

Simon rejoint Magnus. Laissant les Lightwood régler leur différents.

-Je rêve où on a inversé les rôles ? sourit Isabelle.

Robert reconnut la fougue de sa fille, il fut soudain mal à l'aise. Maryse se contenta de nettoyer ses ongles déjà impeccables. Montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas atteinte par ce qu'il se passerait.

-Et toi tu les laisses nous juger comme ça sans rien dire.

-Je ne les laisse pas me juger car j'estime avoir été assez bonne pour la communauté. J'accepte Alec comme il est parce que je l'aime et qu'il reste mon fils.

-Et Jace...

-Jace a toujours fait ce qu'il veut. Et je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne fera rien pour nuire à Clary.

Robert déglutit en voyant le sourire d'Isabelle devenir un peu plus grand.

-Dis-moi Alec, on est en a combien de règle ?

-La dixième je crois, il va falloir la rajouter à la liste celle-là.

-Quelle règle ? demanda Robert, perdu.

-Règle numéro dix : il est dangereux d'énerver Alec Lightwood.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Un chapitre court mais qui fait entrer Robert dans la fanfiction ! Vous avez aimé ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Robert à propos de Malec ? et de Clary et Jace ? Comment auriez-vous réagi à sa place ? Que pensez-vous d'Alec ?**

* * *

 **Le principe reste le même : une review = un extrait.**

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	11. Règle Numéro 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Finalement j'ai réussi à trouver un moment pour poster le chapitre. Comme vous savez, j'ai ma formation qui a débuté et elle me prend énormément de temps, trop même. Du coup ça empathie pas mal sur mon emploi du temps et je pense devoir poster mes chapitres en retard chaque semaine ! Mais le principal c'est que vous ayez le chapitre !**

 **Vous avez encore le droit à Max dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous amusera autant qu'il m'a amusé à écrire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Une partie trop sérieuse.**

 _ **« Si on ne peut plus tricher avec ses amis, ce n'est plus la peine de jouer aux cartes » Marcel Pagnol**_

 **Chanson : Kids - MGMT**

Après le départ de Robert, Isabelle était partie à la recherche de Clary et Jace. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise en les voyait tous les deux dans la bibliothèque en train de jouer à un jeu avec Max. Le petit garçon ne remarquait même pas la tension dans le corps de Jace ni les mains tremblantes de Clary. Il était trop heureux de voir quelqu'un s'occuper de lui.

-Papa est déjà reparti ? demanda-t-il en souriant à sa soeur.

-Oui. Il a promis de revenir te voir bientôt.

-J'ai du mal à y croire. Mais de toute façon je vais aller à Idris dès l'année prochaine, je pourrais le voir plus souvent.

-Mais tu ne nous verrais pas, sourit tristement Isabelle.

-Mais si ! Tout le monde viendra à Idris ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

Isabelle secoua la tête et sourit. Elle s'assit à même le sol.

-Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Max avait sorti l'un des nombreux jeux de société qu'il avait. Il était souvent tout seul mais il avait l'espoir que ses frères ou sa soeur jouent avec lui. Voilà pourquoi il en demandait souvent en cadeau. Clary expliquait à Isabelle comment on jouait, c'était un jeu de stratégie dans laquelle il fallait acheter des cases et poser des maisons, quand Alec et les autres garçons arrivèrent dans la pièce.

-On a prévu de manger tous ensembles chez Taki, annonça-t-il.

-Hum non pas pour nous, on joue avec Max, répondit Jace.

-Vous jouez à quoi ?

-Au monopoly ! sourit le petit garçon.

-Je connais ce jeu. Il est drôle. On a qu'à aller commander là-bas et manger ici.

Alec regarda le sorcier avec un certain respect. Il avait pris sa défense devant Robert plusieurs fois. La dispute avait été sévère entre Alec et Robert. Le fils en voulait à son père de le juger pour son homosexualité. Alors que Alec avait déjà du mal à s'accepter comme il était. Il se demandait bien comment Magnus faisait pour être aussi à l'aise avec sa sexualité. Serte le sorcier n'était pas homosexuel mais bisexuel. Mais quand même, il était fière de ce qu'il était. Alec avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre du sorcier. Ils marchaient en direction du restaurant.

-Eh on pourrait manger dans un restaurant rapide.

-Tu veux dire un fast-food Max ? demanda Clary.

-Oui ! J'ai jamais eu la chance d'y aller. Et puis Jace adore les hamburgers, confia l'enfant.

-N'importe quoi !

-Non c'est vrai.

-Alec on est censé se soutenir en tant que parabatai, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui mais je refuse que tu mentes devant notre petit frère.

-Ah parce que mentir devant les autres ce n'est pas grave ?

-Tu es assez grand pour le savoir non ?

Magnus pouffa de rire.

-Bon on va laisser les parabatai se disputer et on va commander à manger !

Alec noua ses doigts à ceux du sorcier. C'était un geste discret, à l'abri des regards mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour les deux hommes. Magnus fit une pression et continua la conversation, comme si rien n'était.

-Bon alors ce mcdo ?

Simon fit la liste de tout ce qu'il y avait au menu, autant dire qu'il avait fait la conversation à lui tout seul. Le chasseur brun regarda son parabatai. Une immense tristesse l'envahissait et Alec ne savait pas quoi faire pour le détendre un peu. Robert avait été dur avec Jace et Clary. Et Alec détestait un peu plus son père pour avoir infligé ça à son parabatai. Le chasseur brun cherchait quelque qui redonnerait le sourire à son frère quand il entendit Jace éclater de rire alors que Simon avait arrêté de parler. Se retournant, Alec vit Clary par terre, visage contre le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre ? protesta Isabelle.

-Elle a... a marché sur... sur un de ses lacets, expliqua difficile Jace.

Il se tenait les côtes. Son rire était disproportionné par rapport à la situation mais c'était un fou rire nerveux. Alec se retenait bien de le dire toute fois. Jace aida sa soeur à se relever, elle ne protesta même, les larmes aux yeux. Jace cessa immédiatement de rire.

-Tu as mal ?

Le nez de Clary était rouge et quelques gouttes de sang coulaient de sa bouche.

-Non, marmonna-t-elle.

Clary regarda le reste du groupe, tout le monde était interdit.

-Bon et si on commençait à faire la queue ? proposa Simon.

-Bonne idée, je te suis.

Isabelle prit Max par la main et continua d'avancer.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir vraiment mal Clary, commenta-t-il.

-Tais-toi Max, souffla Isabelle.

Max était ravi de manger en dehors de l'Institut. Il était avec tout le monde. Et c'était son plus grand bonheur d'être avec sa famille et les autres. Il mangeait en silence et écoutait les conversations des grands. Elle tournait surtout au niveau des livres. Mais c'était une conversation bizarre du goût du garçon. Alec et Magnus ne se regardaient pas directement, Isabelle et Simon étaient collés l'un à l'autre et Clary et Jace... Eux étaient vraiment vraiment bizarres ! La jeune fille avait pleuré un long moment, Max le savait parce qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Jace n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant le repas, sauf pour dire à Max de manger avant que ça soit froid.

-Je ne comprends pas l'engouement des terrestres à manger ici, commenta Alec. On sent trop l'odeur de la friture et c'est tellement bruyant !

-Je peux te tracer une rune pour apaiser le bruit, proposa timidement Clary.

Le frère de Max sembla réfléchir. Le garçon savait que c'était une tentative de paix pour Clary. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alec semblait obstiné à détester Clary. Elle était gentille et très douée. Clary connaissait déjà toutes les runes par coeur en quelques semaines alors que Max les apprenait depuis des années. Elle avait un secret sur ça. Mais il ne savait pas comment elle faisait.

-D'accord, accepta Alec.

Tout le monde fut étonné. Sauf Magnus. Max regarda avec fascination Clary dessiner une rune inconnue avec facilité et calme. Elle l'avait fait à l'abri des regards entre Jace et Simon.

-Moi aussi je peux l'avoir ? demanda Max avec espoir.

-Non, trancha Clary.

Max bouda et termina son cornet de frite sans parler. Clary se pencha vers lui, elle lui donna un billet.

-Pour me faire pardonner, va t'acheter un dessert de ton choix.

Le petit garçon sauta de sa chaise et commanda une glace à la fraise.

-Tu vas être malade avec tout ce que tu as mangé Max, soupira Alec.

-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai mangé que un menu pour enfant, un muffin et une glace !

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! Si tu vomis, tu nettoieras tes affaires.

-Oui.

Max roula des yeux et mangea une énorme cuillère de glace. Il sentit une douleur entre les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-Doucement Max, tu vas te geler le cerveau, recommanda Jace.

Le groupe attendit que le petit garçon finisse de manger pour rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la bibliothèque où Maryse était derrière le bureau, lisant un livre.

-Vous êtes déjà rentré ? Il fait beau dehors, vous devriez en profiter.

-Max voulait jouer au monopoly, dit Jace en reprenant la boite de jeu.

Simon avait expliqué la règle sur le chemin. Alec avait écouté avec attention, visiblement intéressé par le jeu. Alec aimait la stratégie, il devait croire qu'il allait gagner.

-Tu veux jouer maman ?

-Non Max, je n'ai pas le temps. Mais je reste avec vous, je ferais l'arbitre si besoin.

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'un arbitre, fit Clary dubitative.

-Oh ma pauvre Clary, tu n'as pas encore joué avec mes enfants !

La partie était bien avancée, depuis une heure, Alec râlait parce qu'il perdait.

-Tu es vraiment nul en stratégie Alec, se moqua Max.

-Voilà pourquoi on ne te laisse pas planifier la moindre mission, rit sa soeur.

Alec grogna. Clary elle essayait de ne pas couler sous les pièges de Jace et de Simon. Les deux hommes semblaient se livrer une bataille silencieuse. Au milieu, Isabelle avait trois gares sur quatre, Clary ayant l'autre.

-Il reste une carte verte et une autre bleue, annonça Magnus qui tenait les comptes.

-Clary, chuchota Isabelle.

La rousse tourna la tête vers elle mais Isabelle fit comme si rien n'était.

-Je t'échange ta gare contre n'importe quelle carte.

-Et je n'ai rien d'autre moi !

Isabelle regarda ses possessions puis celle de Clary.

-On échange ta petite gare contre ma grosse rouge.

-Franchement, c'est un peu facile, souffla Clary. Je sais très bien que je vais perdre sans la gare.

-Tu pourras poser une maison après.

-Avec quel argent ?

-Celui que tu gagneras !

-Non mais vraiment je ne suis pas intéressée Isabelle.

La brune balaya les excuses de Clary d'un mouvement de la main. Jace et Simon se disputaient une place pendant que Magnus tendait d'aider le pauvre Alec qui avait acheté des places n'importes comment.

-Eh Alec, appela Clary.

-Quoi tu vas m'arnaquer comme mon parabatai ? bougonna-t-il.

-Je vous te proposer ta carte verte contre ma gare.

-Traitre ! s'énerva Isabelle. Et la solidarité féminine hein ?

-C'est une invention des femmes pour justifier une alliance contre les hommes, répondit sérieusement Max.

-Toi on t'a rien demandé le nain !

-Isabelle, ton frère n'y est pour rien si tu es la première qui va perdre, la gronda Maryse.

Elle sirotait un verre d'eau en regardant les enfants jouer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? lui demanda Clary.

-Voir que pour la stratégie, toi et Alec vous vous entendez bien.

Pendant ce temps, Alec demandait l'avis de Magnus qui avait pris la sage décision de ne pas jouer et de faire la banque.

-Magnus, je peux avoir la carte bleue ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Mais bien sûr mon bouchon !

Le sorcier indiqua le prix. Alec regarda alors la carte bleue de Clary avec envie.

-Tu pourras l'échanger avec une autre de Max, lui suggéra Magnus. Comme ça tu pourras avoir une couleur complète.

-Bon d'accord Clary.

-On ne pourra le faire que lorsque la dernière carte sera vendue.

Et ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes interminables, Clary patienta. Jace se pavanait avec ses nombreuses cartes, Simon cranait avec ses deux couleurs complètes et Isabelle gardait espoir d'avoir toutes les gares.

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant ! rit Maryse.

-Simon je t'achète la carte rose contre deux milles dollars.

-Qui dit mieux ?

-Trois milles ! hurla Max.

-Trois milles une fois. Trois milles deux fois. Trois milles trois fois ! Adjugé, vendu ! s'amusa Magnus.

L'échange se fit et le petit garçon acheta sa première maison.

-Attends une seconde, je croyais avoir une carte rose moi aussi, marmonna Jace.

-Non, répondit Max. Pas du tout, j'en ai acheté deux au premier tour.

-Je suis persuadé que...

-Est-ce que tu triches Maxwell Lightwood ?

-Moi ? Tricher ? Tu penses que les Lightwood trichent ?

-Jure-le sur l'Ange !

-Jace, ne mélange pas ce jeu et Raziel, je t'en conjure.

Jace marmonna quelques choses. et se braqua.

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu, souffla Clary en posant le bras sur lui.

Malgré le frisson que Jace ressentit au contact de Clary, il ne montra aucune bonne humeur. Il déclara haut et fort aller au toilette et laissa son téléphone sur la table en face d'eux. La jeune fille se concentra sur le jeu et réussi à échanger une carte contre Max, lui donnant ainsi sa première couleur. Elle posa une maison, récupéra de l'argent. Jace revint et prit un malin plaisir à plumer Clary au tour suivant.

-Donc ça nous fait un total de six milles dollars.

-Quoi ?

-Et bien un hôtel coûte forcément de l'argent ! Tu viens vivre chez moi, tu payes.

-C'est une bonne logique, commenta Magnus. A partir de maintenant quand vous viendrez chez moi, vous payerez une taxe à l'heure.

-Et moi ? demanda Clary en couinant.

-Toi tu as toujours été ma protégée. Et puis tu ranges l'appartement quand je suis occupé.

Au tour suivant, Clary déposa les armes. Elle n'avait plus d'argent.

-Bon et bien je vais chercher un café, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Je viens t'aider, marmonna Alec. De toute façon moi non plus je n'ai plus d'argent.

La partie se terminait par une étrange victoire de Max. Jace était énervé. Il n'avait presque plus d'argent et un étrange silence s'était installé dans la bibliothèque. Maryse avait même quitté la pièce, prise d'une soudaine envie de faire du tri dans son bureau. Le chasseur blonds espérait que quelque chose d'incroyable se passe, il pria alors Raziel pour pouvoir gagner de l'argent au prochain tour. Magnus s'était mis dans la lecture d'un énorme livre, Isabelle se remplumait de plus en plus et semblait encline à laisse Simon gagner.

Clary s'était calée contre le dos de Jace. Visiblement elle n'avait jamais aimé les jeux de société, encore moins quand elle était la première à perdre. Jace sentait l'odeur du shampoing à l'agrume de Clary, cette odeur sucrée que Jace aimait beaucoup. Il en oublia complètement le jeu pour se rappeler le baiser échanger avec Clary la nuit dernière. Il avait apprécié le moment même s'il avait été bref et faux. Jace se doutait bien que Clary n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser, juste relever un défi. Mais ce moment s'ajoutait à la liste trop courte des moments magiques entre Clary et lui. Même la méchanceté de Robert ne pourrait pas lui gâcher ce souvenir.

-Tu vois, il est toujours comme ça quand il pense à Clary, lança Max.

-Oh mais tu sais, Clary n'est pas mieux. Je te parie un manga qu'elle fait un dessin qui a un rapport avec lui.

-C'est nul l'amour, marmonna le garçon.

-Bon vous jouez ? demanda Jace.

-On attend que tu donnes l'argent à Isabelle, sourit Simon.

La jeune réclama ses dix milles dollars en souriant et Jace déclara qu'il n'avait plus d'argent. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clary sans mettre tout son poids et regarda le plafond richement décoré de la bibliothèque. Il sentit Clary lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste distrait, sans vraiment y penser. Alors que le jeune homme somnolait, il entendit une petit voix hurler.

-Victoire !

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla Simon.

-Je ne te savais pas si intelligent Max, marmonna Isabelle.

Elle étira ses longues jambes à la manière d'un chat et quitta la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? demanda Jace à Clary.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il tourna doucement la tête et vit qu'elle s'était endormie, le crayon à la main.

-Elle n'était pas censée ne plus dessiner le temps qu'elle connaisse toutes les runes ? se rappela Alec.

-Un peu de douceur ne lui fera pas de mal, protesta Magnus. On ne peut pas exiger autant d'une seule personne en si peu de temps.

-Et Clary n'est pas un robot.

-C'est pis que ça, elle est une chasseuse d'ombres.

-Pourquoi c'est pire Magnus ? intervint le petit garçon.

-On peut déprogrammer un robot mais pas un chasseur d'ombres.

Jace avait fait basculer Clary de façon à la tenir dans ses bras. Il se leva pour aller mettre sa précieuse Clary dans un lit, dans leur chambre. Simon le suivait sans parler, ce qui était un vrai miracle.

-J'ai récupéré son carnet de note et ton téléphone, indiqua-t-il une fois la porte fermée.

-Merci.

-A propos d'hier soir...

-On pourrait éviter d'en parler ? Parce que je sais déjà à quoi tu penses et franchement...

Jace posa l'adolescente sur le lit. Elle s'accrocha à son tee-short comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait couché. Il défit les doigts du vêtement avec douceur, se contentant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je ressens ?

-Parce que je comprendrais tout à fait ta position si tu me disais de ne plus la toucher.

Jace retira les chaussures de Clary et la couvrit de la couette. Il voulait que la jeune fille se sente bien, même si elle ne voulait plus être dans cette chambre.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça, protesta Simon.

Jace lui fit signe de quitter la pièce.

-Ce que je ressens est totalement différent de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, expliqua Simon. Au fond je m'en moque que tu fasses toutes ces choses avec Clary.

-Tu mens très mal Simon.

Le terrestre ricana.

-Bien sûr que ça me fait chier mais pour le bonheur de Clary je l'accepte. Et puis je vois à quel point elle a du mal à te regarder sans éprouver de l'amour et pourtant elle a essayé. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie vivre chez Magnus. Et tu lui manques. Crois-moi que ça me coûte de te le dire. Mais Clary a réellement besoin de toi.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la cuisine.

-C'est le moindre qu'on puisse dire, approuva Magnus.

-Tu écoutais notre conversation ?

-Non. Mais les voix résonnent dans le couloir.

Jace se servit une boisson chaude et se mit à feuilleté le carnet de dessin de Clary.

-Tu sais qu'elle déteste ça ! rappela Simon en sirotant un café expresso.

-Oh il le sait très bien mais Jace Wayland n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Le chasseur d'ombres resta bouche bée devant le contenu du carnet. Des dizaines de dessins étaient gravés sur le papiers. Certains étaient explicite, d'autre ne contenait qu'un morceau de souvenir mais ils concernaient tous Jace. Tous. Il y avait l'anneaux des Morgenstern que Jace gardait à son cou. Un oeil dessinait dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir un visage féminin, Jace aurait juré reconnaître son propre oeil. En tournant les pages il découvrit un ensemble de petits objets incrustés dans les pages. Il y avait un reflet sur l'une des pages. Mais avant que Jace ne comprenne ce que signifiait ces objets banals, on lui arracha le carnet des mains.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Clary d'une voix sévère.

-Un peu mais après tout c'est ton carnet.

Clary grogna quelque chose mais n'adressa plus la parole à Jace. Quelque chose dans son attitude signifiait clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas la chercher.

Un café et demi plus tard, Clary émergeait totalement de sa sieste. La nuit était presque entièrement tombée sur New-York. Simon semblait bien décidé à ne pas quitter l'Institut sans Clary. Il répétait ses derniers accords de guitare d'un air distrait. Jace semblait bien occupé sur son téléphone. Quand il se mit soudain à hurler.

-Ah je le savais ! Quel sale petit tricheur et voleur celui-là !

Clary sursauta, renversa du café à quelques centimètres de son carnet de dessin. Jace n'y prêta aucune attention et se leva de sa chaise. Curieuse, Clary le suivit à travers le dédale de couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Regarde-moi ce voleur prit la main dans la sac !

Il rejoua une partie de la vidéo qu'il regardait depuis un moment, on voyait clairement Max voler les cartes et l'argent de Jace.

-Pourtant je l'ai observé très longtemps et je n'ai rien vu, dit Clary.

-C'est une fouine !

Jace se remit à marcher.

-Maxwell Joseph Lightwood ! Ramène tes fesses de tricheur ici avant que je m'énerve !

Maryse sortit de son bureau et se mit à éclater de rire.

-Tu en es à combien de règle Clary ?

-J'en ai appris dix jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Retiens bien celle là. Règle numéro onze : Max Lightwood est un tricheur

* * *

 **Le principe reste le même : une review = un extrait.**

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	12. Règle Numéro 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà après des semaines d'absences ! En fait ma vie est tellement bouleversée ces derniers temps que je n'arrive même plus à poster de chapitre. Je suis prise dans une formation géniale mais lourde et dure. J'ai énormément de mal à ne pas me laisser submerger par le travail. Et puis l'ambiance était assez lourde au début, j'ai vite attiré la jalousie de certaine personne. Mais maintenant que ces problèmes sont réglés, je suis tombée malade. Alors j'avoue que je n'avais pas envie de poster de chapitre. Mais ce week end m'offre un peu de répit donc j'en profite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Kaelie.**

 _ **« La jalousie est la peur de n'être pas préféré aux autres. »**_

 **Chanson : Jealous – Nock Jonas**

* * *

Clary cherchait Jace dans l'Institut. Elle voulait lui montrer la dernière rune qu'elle avait crée dans la nuit. C'était la première nuit qu'elle passait à l'Institut depuis qu'elle était partie. Il y avait déjà deux semaines. Magnus avait demandé à Alec de sortir avec lui un soir et pour optimiser les chances du sorcier, Clary avait gentiment proposer d'aller dormir la nuit à l'Institut. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les runes qui avaient agi sur elle après un long moment loin d'elles mais son don de créer des runes inédites ou oubliées était revenu. Elle était alors au niveau de la serre quand elle entendit une conversation venant de la salle d'entraînement.

-Je suis certain d'une chose : ton sourire est totalement faux.

-Et pourquoi d'après toi ?

-Voyons Jace, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas heureux.

-Je suis totalement heureux. J'ai réussi à récupérer un semblant de relation avec Clary.

-Un semblant de relation n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-C'est vrai. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté le départ de Clary. C'est plus simple pour moi, expliqua Jace.

Clary se mordit la lèvre et se concentra un peu plus sur la conversation.

-Alors elle en pense quoi ?

-Du moment que je ne parle pas de Clary, ça lui va.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien c'est assez simple. Kaelie accepte tout, le sexe, le silence, les visites imprévues du moment que je ne mentionne pas Clary.

Le sexe ? Clary sentit son coeur se briser. C'était totalement injustifié, elle en était bien conscience mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son coeur avait envie de partir loin de cette conversation mais sa curiosité était plus forte. Kaelie était la serveuse de chez Taki, celle qui faisait des coeurs avec ses yeux quand elle regardait Jace. Clary serra son carnet contre sa poitrine, tentant de calmer le rythme effréné de son coeur.

-Et toi alors avec Magnus ?

-Oh non Jace, tu ne vas pas me faire parler de Magnus pour détourner la conversation. On profite qu'on soit seul à l'Institut pour terminer cette conversation une bonne fois pour toute.

Clary sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et elle en fit tomber son carnet. Jace et Alec arrêtèrent de parler et se retournèrent vers la porte. Clary était démasquée. Elle fit comme si tout allait bien et se força même à sourire. En ramassant son carnet, elle sécha sa larme et entra dans la pièce.

-Désolé du bruit, j'ai fait tombé mon carnet.

-Ce n'est rien Clary, répondit Jace.

Il semblait étrangement gêné. Comme si la conversation était trop intime pour Clary.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Comme si tu ne savais pas, sourit Jace. Tu nous écoutez derrière la porte.

-N'importe quoi !

-Alors pourquoi tu étais derrière elle ?

-Je voulais te montrer la rune que j'ai dessiné dans la nuit, je pensais que tu aimerais savoir que j'arrive à nouveau à dessiner des runes.

-C'est génial ça, marmonna Jace.

Il affûtait une lame d'un air songeur.

-Alors cette conversation ? insista Clary.

Après tout, Clary était connue pour sa légendaire curiosité. Même si pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

-Je ne pense pas que la conversation t'intéresse Clary. Tu peux laisser la feuille là et retourner à tes occupations, fit Jace d'une voix froide.

-Au contraire ! De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ?

-De la relation entre Jace et Kaelie, se fit un plaisir de répondre Alec.

-Ah je vois, sourit faussement la jeune fille. Kaelie c'est la serveuse qui est très gentille non ?

-Tu le sais très bien Clary. A quoi tu joues ?

-A rien du tout, je m'intéresse à ta vie. C'est tout.

Jace avait totalement raison. A quoi jouait-elle au juste ? Se faire du mal gratuitement ? Comme si elle avait besoin de ça en ce moment. Magnus lui avait suggéré de ne pas faire trop de vague en ce moment, car sa mère pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Et elle n'avait pas envie que sa mère découvre que sa fille était bouleversée à ce point.

-Comme le ferait toute soeur, approuva Alec.

Essayait-il d'aider Clary et Jace en ce moment ? La jeune fille ne savait jamais quoi penser du comportement du parabatai de Jace.

-Et puis, reprit-il, Kaelie et Clary ont l'air de s'apprécier. C'est toujours bien quand ta petite-amie et ta soeur s'acceptent. Surtout que pour une fois c'était la petite-amie qui était là avant la soeur.

-Arrête Alec.

-Alec a raison, marmonna Clary. C'est moi suis arrivée comme un cheveux sur la soupe dans ta relation avec Kaelie.

Clary n'en revenait pas. Alors Jace sortait vraiment avec la fée ? Ce n'était pas simplement une histoire dans le vent ? La fêlure de son coeur se fit un peu plus grande, ça faisait mal. Encore plus mal que d'apprendre que Jace était passé à autre chose. Voyant un crayon à papier traîner sur la table, elle le saisit et se remit à dessiner.

-Et puis moi aussi j'aime bien ta petite-amie. Elle est douce et elle est serviable. Je suis prêt à parier que si Isabelle était moins jalouse des autres femmes, elle pourrait bien s'entendre avec ! Ça pourrait être bien de faire des sorties tous ensembles. On dirait même au terrestre de venir.

-Simon, reprit machinalement Clary.

-Surement pas ! s'énerva Jace.

-C'est bon ne t'énerve pas. Si tu veux garder ta relation secrète, on ne dira rien. N'est-ce pas Clary ?

La jeune fille ne releva pas.

-Ce n'est pas le problème Alec. Tu le sais très bien.

Clary arrêta de dessiner quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait entamé une esquisse de Jace. Encore une autre.

-Bon j'ai des choses à faire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai perdu mon temps à venir ici.

Elle était dans le couloir quand elle activa sa rune améliorant son audition.

-Tu exagères Alec.

-Elle va devoir apprendre à gérer sa jalousie. Je ne fais que l'entraîner à supporter tes nombreuses conquêtes, protesta Alec.

Clary mettait ses bottes toutes neuves pour quitter l'Institut quand elle entendit Jace la suivre.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Attends Clary, ne pars pas.

-Si. Je vais partir et je ne pense pas revenir.

Son écharpe tomba par terre. Quand elle se releva pour la récupérer, Jace était presque collé à elle.

-Je croyais qu'on avait fait la paix toi et moi ? Dit-il.

-Je croyais que je serais toujours spéciale pour toi, rétorqua Clary sans le vouloir.

-Mais c'est le cas. Tu es tout ce qui compte à mes yeux et...

Clary ne laissa pas le temps à Jace de parler et se remit à marcher en direction de l'ascenseur. Il essaya de lui barrer le chemin. Clary détourna sa course au dernier moment et prit les escaliers. Elle entendit Jace la suivre et l'appeler plusieurs fois. Une fois sortie de la petite chapelle, Clary courut le plus vite possible. Elle s'écrasa contre une poitrine généreuse. L'odeur de vanille d'Isabelle fit étrangement du bien à la chasseuse débutante.

-Clary attends moi !

La rousse se mit derrière Isabelle pour continuer de marcher loin de Jace mais la brune la retint par la capuche.

-Merci Izzy !

-Lâche-moi. Je t'en supplie Isabelle.

Clary se mit à pleurer sans raison apparente. Elle n'essaya même pas de se cacher.

-Par l'Ange, quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il vous arrive encore ?

-Demande à Clary. On discutait tranquillement puis elle s'est enfuie.

-N'importe quoi, couina la rousse.

Jace contourna Isabelle et se planta devant Clary. Mais elle recula de plusieurs pas et finit par partir à l'opposé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Mais rien ! C'est Clary qui fait encore une crise.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle ne fait pas de crise sans raison. Laisse tomber Jace, Clary t'en veut pour quelque chose et essayer de la faire parler ne t'aidera pas. Je vais y aller et essayer d'arranger tes bêtises.

Isabelle rattrapa rapidement Clary.

-Tu m'expliques ton comportement ?

-Non.

-Clary voyons, je ne suis pas ennemie. Je te l'ai prouvé plusieurs fois non.

-Je vais voir ma mère.

-Je t'accompagne. Je ne l'ai jamais vu après tout.

Sur le trajet, Isabelle resta incroyablement silencieuse. C'était agréable car Clary n'avait pas envie de parler et pourtant, arrivée au niveau de la cafétéria, Clary vida son sac.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il sort avec elle. Je sais bien que c'est totalement ridicule de m'énerver et d'être jalouse mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je dois être stupide ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je croyais hein ?

-Que vous trouveriez un moyen d'être ensemble, répondit Isabelle.

Clary n'entendit même pas sa réponse.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu' Alec prenait un certain plaisir à me donner des informations dont je ne veux même pas. Pourquoi je me sens trahie alors qu'on est même pas ensemble ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je suis trompée ? Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal d'être comme ça ?

-Tu veux vraiment une réponse ou tu vides ton sac ? Bon visiblement tu vides ton sac.

-Pourquoi à chaque fois que je vais bien, quelque chose se brise dans mon coeur. Tu te rends compte que ma mère est bientôt de retour et que je suis là à pleurer ridiculement pour un gars qui en a rien à foudre de moi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ça.

Isabelle commanda deux cafés et laissa Clary continuer son monologue.

-Non mais c'est pire, c'est mon frère. Je devrais être heureuse qu'il ait oublié cette fille qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ! Je ne devrais pas vouloir le garder que pour moi. C'est mal ! C'est dégoûtant ! C'est égoïste.

-Toi et Jace êtes totalement égoïste sauf l'un envers l'autre.

Elles étaient arrivées devant la chambre de Jocelyne. Magnus appliquait des soins magiques sur elle. En remarquant la présence des filles, il quitta rapidement la pièce.

-Oh non toi tu ne rentres pas dans cette chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as vu dans l'état que tu es actuellement ? On dirait que quelqu'un vient d'arracher ton coeur et le piétiner devant toi.

-C'est le cas, souffla Clary en se remettant à pleurer.

-Elle vient de découvrir la liaison entre Jace et Kaelie, expliqua vaguement Isabelle au sorcier.

-Oh mon trésor. Tu devais bien te douter que Jace n'allait pas rester seul toute sa vie. Il a besoin d'amour comme toi, comme tout le monde et c'est normal.

-Mais...

Magnus croisa les bras.

-Il m'a expliqué que c'était toi qui avait refusé une relation secrète entre vous. Tu aurais pu avoir ce dont tu rêvais depuis toujours mais tu n'as pas voulu. C'est de ta faute. Maintenant ressaisis-toi Clarissa Fairchild !

Dans la chambre, Jocelyne eut l'air de remuer. Elle se réveillait !

-C'est un réflexe, expliqua Magnus. Je lui donne des souvenirs de toi pour forcer son cerveau à se réveiller. C'est assez douloureux pour elle alors son corps essaye de se défendre.

-Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

-Non.

Isabelle était adossée à un mur. Elle regardait son téléphone en souriant.

-Simon me propose d'aller chez lui pour assister à une répétition.

-Génial...

-Tu veux venir Clary ?

-Oui elle va y aller avec toi. Simon est exactement ce dont elle a besoin en ce moment.

Sur le trajet, Clary s'était un peu calmée. Elle voyait la situation autrement. Pleurer ne servait à rien, il fallait agir. De toute façon, passer à autre chose, tirer un trait sur leur idylle était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour Jace en tout cas. Clary se sentait incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Pour l'instant et pour toujours. Jace serait toujours cet ange qui était venu à son secours. Personne ne pourrait remplacer ça dans son coeur.

-Tu sais, personne ne te demande de l'oublier, expliqua Simon.

-On te dit juste de ne pas te torturer avec, acheva Isabelle.

-C'est facile à dire pour vous, marmonna la rousse sans méchanceté.

Simon dérapa sur la guitare, faisant un bruit monstre.

-Pardon, dit-il.

-Là tu es un eu injuste Clary.

-Laisse-tomber Isabelle. Je suis habitué.

Clary regarda Simon sans comprendre.

-Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu Clary. J'ai eu l'espoir qu'un jour tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments pour moi. Au lieu de quoi, je t'ai vu tomber amoureuse de Jace dès le premier regard. J'ai assisté à votre flirt en première loge. Crois-moi quand je dis que j'étais comme toi. Et puis je me suis dit que tout irait pour le mieux quand on a appris que vous étiez frère et soeur.

Clary se sentit coupable en comprenant où voulait en venir Simon.

-Mais je t'ai vu t'accrocher à l'espoir que la situation pouvait changer. J'ai eu très mal au coeur.

-Mais Simon est passé à autre chose sans te faire de mal, sans s'éloigner de toi, intervint Isabelle. Il a compris que l'amour avait plusieurs formes.

-Et si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir comme petite-amie, je pouvais t'avoir comme meilleure amie.

-Et ça te suffit ?

-Non, avoua Simon sans honte. Non mais c'est mieux que rien.

La conversation fit du bien à Clary. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement oublié cette sensation de trahison mais elle s'était calmée. Elle laissa même Isabelle flirter avec Simon sans aucun reproche ou regard lourd de sens. Au lieu de ça, elle se remit à dessiner comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Tu va brûler les pages à les noircir comme ça, plaisanta Simon.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la rousse.

-Brûler les pages... C'est une bonne idée ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Clary ne répondit pas et se mit à déchirer les pages de son carnet. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir une douleur physique à chaque page déchirée. Comme un ange s'arrachant les plumes de ses ailes. Mais ne fallait-il pas enlever les mauvaises plumes pour retrouver un beau plumage ? Clary était adepte du principe qu'il fallait souffrir pour connaître la paix. Elle retira ensuite la dernière feuille qu'elle avait noircie. Celle où Jace était assis sur un rebord de fenêtre et lisait un livre. La pluie tombait sur les carreaux. Les vitraux représentaient un ange et dans sa position, Jace avait des ailes qui lui sortaient du dos. Un lapin était aux pieds du jeune homme et des objets traînés sur le sol. C'était l'exacte représentation du futur qu'elle voulait avec Jace. Bien sûr elle n'apparaissait pas dans son dessin, elle ne le faisait jamais mais elle pouvait s'imaginer devant la cheminé avec un plaid autour d'elle. Elle froissa rageusement la page et sortit sa stèle de la poche de son jean.

-Je ne savais que tu avais ta propre stèle, commenta Simon.

-J'ai bien retenu la leçon avec ta disparition. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie !

Simon échangea un regard avec Isabelle.

-Vous ne m'avez jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là.

-Et bien comme Simon manquait de sang, je lui ai donné mon propre sang, il l'a bu mais ne s'en rappelle pas.

-Beurk !

Clary se mit à la recherche d'une grand enveloppe et mit toutes les pages à l'intérieur.

-C'est pour ça que tu as dit avoir donné ton sang, se rappela-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Donc en moi, j'ai maintenant du sang terrestre, du sang de vampire et du sang de chasseur d'ombres.

-Honnêtement mon chou, je ne pense pas que tu as encore mon sang en toi. Les vampires éliminent notre sang en très peu de temps. Donc je pense que tu as tout éliminé en plusieurs jours, sauf le sang de vampire c'est pour ça que tu dois rester prudent. Je pense que le mieux serait que tu dormes à l'Institut pour...

Clary n'écoutait pas vraiment la suite. Isabelle essayait de trouver tous les prétextes pour faire dormir Simon dans sa chambre. Elle sourit en entendant son meilleur ami bafouiller.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Alors que Clary pensait avoir tracer la rune du feu, elle fit une grimace d'horreur en voyant les flammes devenir bleues.

-Par l'Ange Clary, qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça ?

-J'ai envoyé mes dessins... J'ai... non c'est pas possible !

-Tu as confondu la rune de feu avec celle qu'on utilise pour envoyer une lettre de feu ? se moqua Isabelle.

Clary prit son téléphone et appela Magnus.

-Ici le meilleur sorcier du monde, que puis-je faire ?

-Magnus aide-moi !

-Tu ne penses pas que j'en fait assez pour toi mon sucre d'orge ?

-J'ai fait une bêtise !

Clary entendit Isabelle rire, elle se retourna et vit que la chasseuse était au téléphone.

-Une enveloppe épaisse tu dis ? Hum oui ça me dit quelque chose.

-Allô Clary ?

-Est-ce que tu es à l'Institut ?

-Pourquoi j'y serais ?

-Tu peux récupérer une lettre que j'ai envoyé par erreur à Jace ?

Magnus éclata de rire, presque en même temps qu'Isabelle.

-Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis Clary. Pourquoi Isabelle rit derrière toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle discute avec Alec.

La chasseuse tapa l'épaule de Clary.

-On mange tous chez Taki ce soir. Visiblement Jace a insisté pour que tu sois là.

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Hors de question !

-Je serais là, souffla Magnus discrètement. Bon je raccroche Clary, j'ai des clients qui attendent. A ce soir !

Clary avait traîné chez Simon le plus tard possible. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu manger avec les chasseurs d'ombres puisque sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il reste chez lui, après tout, il avait cour le lendemain. Alors quand Isabelle et Clary arrivèrent et prirent place à une table chez Taki, la rousse refusa de décrocher un mot.

-Respire Clary, tu es toutes blanche.

-Ferme-là Isabelle. Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Si tu le prends comme ça, tu vas te débrouiller toute seule pour récupérer tes dessins. J'ai négocié avec Alec pour qu'il garde l'enveloppe à l'écart de Jace jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve.

-Merci.

-Je ne le fais pas que pour toi. Je le fais principalement pour Jace. Je sais qu'il mettra un terme à sa relation avec Kaelie s'il comprend ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui.

-Merci quand même.

Isabelle fit un semblant de sourire. Magnus arriva peu de temps après, dans une volupte de paillette.

-Alors les filles on s'amuse à écrire des lettres d'amour ?

-N'importe quoi. C'est Clary qui s'est trompée entre deux runes.

-Résultat j'ai envoyé tous les dessins que j'avais fait à Jace. Je voulais les brûler et pas lui envoyer mais je discutais avec Isabelle et Simon mais je...

-Avec ton don, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne voulais pas qu'il reçoive ces dessins Clary !

-Je ne...

Magnus posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Clary. Son vernis noir au reflets bleu fit loucher la chasseuse d'ombres.

-Consciemment non, tu ne voulais pas qu'il les obtienne mais une part de toi, une énorme même, le voulait. C'est cette part qui te fait faire n'importe quoi quand tu es avec lui.

-Comme par exemple l'embrasser devant tout une foule de créatures obscures.

-Ou réagir excessivement pour aucune raison apparente.

-Et espionner Alec et Jace derrière une porte, sourit Isabelle.

-En parlant du loup, marmonna le sorcier.

Il retira le doigt des lèvres de Clary et laissa les garçons s'installer. Alec prit place à côté de lui et Jace fit bien attention à s'éloigner le plus possible de sa soeur. Il sourit à Isabelle et resta froid quand son regard se posa sur Clary. La jeune fille prit un menu pour se cacher le visage. Elle entendit la voix de Kaelie prendre leur commande.

-Une assiette de légume. Rien d'autre.

-Tu t'es mise au régime Clary ? Tu n'en n'as pas besoin.

Faisant claquer son menu plastifié sur la table, Clary lança un regard meurtrier à la fée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais nutritioniste maintenant !

-Clary ne lui...

-Quoi Jace ? Tu as un problème avec ma façon de parler ? Parce que moi j'en ai un avec la tienne. Je ne te le reproche pas pour autant !

-Ok alors on va laisser miss bonne-humeur se calmer et moi je prendrai..

-Des frites, répondit Kaelie en souriant tendrement. Et un grand café. Et pour toi Isabelle ?

-Comme Clary mais avec une soupe à la carotte.

-Depuis quand tu apprécies les carottes autrement qu'entière ? lança Alec.

-Ta gueule Alec.

Clary eut un demi sourire. Mais sa bonne humeur très mince disparut aussitôt quand elle vit Jace rejoindre Kaelie au comptoir. Elle prit son verre en main et le serra très fort. Et plus elle regardait Jace embrasser le cou de la fée, plus sa main devenait douloureux. Crac ! Le verre venait de se briser dans la main de la jeune fille. Elle écarta les doigts et grimaça. Elle n'avait pas spécialement mal, la colère prenait le dessus sur tout. Quand Jace revint à la table, la négociation sur l'enveloppe contenant les dessins de Clary avait déjà commencé entre les Lightwood.

-Je ferais une semaine de patrouille complète avec Clary.

-Pas assez.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Et bien quand tu as quitté la salle de musique pour aller répondre à ton téléphone, une énorme enveloppe est arrivée sur le piano. Il n'y avait aucun nom mais c'était pour toi, je n'en doute pas. J'ai appelé Magnus, il n'était pas au courant.

-Ah ça c'est vrai, je n'étais pas encore au courant.

-Et puis j'ai appelé Isa, continua Alec. Elle sait ce qu'il y a dedans mais elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. J'ai juré sur l'ange que je la garderai jusqu'à ce repas. Maintenant je peux te la donner !

Clary vit la scène au ralenti. Alec donna l'enveloppe à son parabatai et celui-ci l'ouvrit.

-Si tu regardes ce qu'il y a l'intérieur, je m'en vais, fit Clary d'une voix froide.

-Ah la menace ne marche pas sur moi, jeune fille.

-Je m'en vais réellement de la table mais aussi de ta vie.

Ne croyant pas à cette menace, Jace prit la première feuille et l'observa. Une seconde. Et puis Clary reconnut la feuille comportant la scène avec Jace.

-Jace, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Si tu regardes ce dessin tu peux être certain que ce que j'ai dessiné ne se produira jamais. Si tu penses que je bluffe, lis le petit texte. C'est écrit avec de l'encre invisible.

Magnus fit apparaître une lampe à rayon violet. Clary se rappelait très bien de ce texte. Elle l'avait écrit en pleurant, un soir qu'elle était au chevet de sa mère. " _Un soir comme un autre, je le regarde lire. Il est beau quand il pense que personne ne le regarde. Son visage perd toute trace d'arrogance. Il est simple. C'est dans cette simplicité que je l'aime. Son livre préféré semble au bout de sa vie, on a l'impression que ce livre a fait la guerre. C'est un peu comme Jace. Ses mains sont couvertes de cicatrices blanches et ses yeux expriment des choses qu'il n'est pas censé avoir vu à son âge. Il lève ses yeux vers moi et me sourit. Un sourire beau et franc. Loin de ce sourire habituel. C'est un sourire qu'il me réserve. Je m'approche alors de lui et je pose le livre à côté de nous. Il m'entoure de ses bras forts et protecteur. Il m'embrasse le nez, le front et les joues. Jamais les lèvres. Les lèvres sont interdites pour nous. Je n'en n'ai pas besoin. J'ai ai déjà tout ce qui compte réellement à mes yeux. Puisque j'ai lui, Jace."_

Clary planta son regard sur Jace. Il semblait bouleversé. Mais un éclair de colère passa sur son visage et il déplia la feuille. Quand il découvrit le décors qui était autour de lui, ces lèvres formèrent un "O" parfait.

-Laissez-moi passer.

Clary quitta la table et reprit tous ses dessins. Cette fois, elle ne se trompa pas et y mit le feu.

-Pas celui-là, je le garde.

-Surement pas ! s'énerva Clary.

Alec voulut intervenir mais Isabelle l'en empêcha.

-C'est une histoire qui ne regarde qu'eux.

Kaelie arriva avec plusieurs plats dans les mains. Clary s'éloigna de la table, imitée par Jace.

-Vous partez ? demanda la fée déçue.

Jace se retourna vers elle, Clary aussi.

-Non mais vas-y Jace. Reste avec elle. J'étais très sérieuse quand je disais que ce que tu as vu sur cette feuille ne sera rien d'autre qu'un dessin. Un dessin en miette.

Clary agit en même temps qu'elle parlait et déchira la feuille, sous les yeux étonnés de son frère.

-Mais tu saignes, remarqua-t-il.

-On s'en fout de ça !

Clary quitta prestement le restaurant et se retrouva sous la pluie. Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta près d'un mur. Elle se mit alors à pleurer, essuyant rageusement ses joues humides. Elle avait froid et n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez Magnus. Oh elle donnerait tout pour retrouver sa chambre, dans l'appartement de sa mère. Elle sortit sa stèle et se grava une rune. _Tranquillité._ Elle ferma les yeux et toute sa colère, son envie de tout détruire en hurlant et même ses larmes disparurent. Tout ne fut que calme et paix en Clary, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Jace était devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

-Ton repas va être froid. Et comme l'a si bien remarqué Alec, je dois éviter que tu tombes malade.

-Très bien. Je reviens.

-C'est tout ? Pas de "je te déteste Jace." ?

-Je ne vais pas mentir.

-Tu ne me détestes pas ?

-Un peu, parce que tu refais ta vie alors que j'en suis incapable.

-Je ne refais pas ma vie, je...

Clary ne voulait pas entendre la suite. La rune était peut-être efficace pour le moment mais combien de temps le serait-elle encore ?

-Je ne veux rien savoir de plus Jace, protesta Clary en passant devant lui.

-Je ne refais pas ma vie, répéta Jace.

Il attrapa Clary par le bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne refais pas ma vie Clary. Kaelie c'est juste...

-Pour le sexe ? devina la jeune fille sans mal.

-Non. C'est juste pour oublier que je ne peux pas aimer comme je veux la femme qui hante chacune de mes pensés.

Les paroles de Jace faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit de Clary mais la rune bloquait toute émotion. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il faut l'accepter Jace. Tu es mon frère et je suis ta soeur. Je compte bien refaire ma vie, en commençant par trouver une rune pour retirer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Et voilà c'était dit. Jace semblait totalement sous le choc et ne prononça plus un mot. A table, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le comportement étrange du frère et de la soeur.

-Alors ça va mieux encore vous ? demanda soudainement Magnus.

-Oui, répondit Jace. On a trouvé une solution toute simple.

Jace se leva alors et alla embrasser Kaelie, Clary l'entendit roucouler jusqu'à la table. La rune d'insensibilité s'épuisait rapidement et elle se remit à ressentir cette douloureuse jalousie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda discrètement Isabelle.

-J'ai trouvé une rune qui m'enlève tous mes sentiments pendant une quinzaine de minute.

-Donne-moi ton carnet, ordonna Isabelle.

Clary lui donna le carnet qui était bien maigre comparé à sa taille d'origine.

-Je te le confisque non pas pour te punir mais pour te préserver, dit-elle.

-Je t'en achèterai un nouveau, lui assura Magnus. Un carnet enchanté où tu ne pourras pas dessiner quoi que se soit en rapport avec Jace.

-Et moi j'ai récupéré ça, chuchota Alec.

Il donna un tas de morceau de papier.

-Comment tu as fait pour les récupérer ?

-Tu peux remercier Magnus pour ça.

-Je savais que tu allais faire une bêtise quand j'ai vu ton visage se fermer. J'ai secrètement ensorcelé les pages de ton carnet. Et j'ai autre chose pour toi.

Magnus donna une feuille de papier que Clary connaissait bien. C'était ce qui lui servait de marque page pour son exemplaire du livre Gris. La liste des règles. Elle lut la dernière phrase écrite d'un magnifique bleu pailleté, la couleur du sorcier. Elle sourit malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait et les derniers effets de la rune se dissipèrent en même temps.

-Règle numéro douze : ne pas faire de crise de jalousie inutile et injustifiée.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

* * *

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	13. Règle numéro 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà enfin en vacance pour 2 semaines. Au programme, sieste, révisions et famille. Je vais essayer de publier vendredi prochain ainsi que l'autre vendredi. En tout cas, merci pour vos Review ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Un film, des larmes et un groupe d'ami.**

 ** _« Une trop grande curiosité est une très-grande impolitesse, et souvent la marque de beaucoup d'imprudence. » -Jean Batiste Blanchard._**

 **Chanson : Lili – Aaron**

* * *

Le froid entre Jace et Clary était invisible aux yeux des autres. Sauf peut-être pour Magnus qui connaissait bien Jace et Clary. Ce dernier ressemblait tellement à William Herondale que s'en était troublant à certain moment. Et il connaissait Clary depuis ses deux ans. Il aimait bien cette gamine. Elle était courageuse et toujours souriante. Sauf ces derniers jours.

-Ta mère se réveillera dans deux semaines.

-Génial, répondit Clary sans lever yeux de son livre.

Elle lisait beaucoup. Des livres sur les combats. Comme devait le faire chaque chasseur d'ombres. Et d'un point de vu externe, on pouvait croire qu'elle était passionnée par sa lecture. Sauf qu'elle lisait la même page depuis plusieurs minutes. Clary était un peu amorphe ces derniers jours. Quand il avait demandé à Clary comment elle s'était calmée, elle n'avait rien dit. Tout juste haussé les épaules. Jace ne voulait rien dire non plus. Il n'était pratiquement plus à l'Institut, dormant souvent avec Kaelie. Il appelait parfois Clary mais elle ne répondait pas.

-Tu sais, dit le sorcier, j'ai entendu dire que Jace allait peut-être quitter la ville.

-C'est bien.

-Sans toi.

-J'avais saisi.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

-Oui.

Magnus baissa les bras. Il préféra boire un thé bien chaud avant de quitter l'appartement. Il avait rendez-vous avec Alec de toute manière. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour les Morgenstern. Arrivé devant l'opéra, il prit la pose sur le banc.

-Bonjour grand sorcier de New-York.

-Salut chasseur d'ombres tout juste acceptable.

Alec ricana, il prit place à côté de Magnus. Le sorcier et Alec avait noué une certaine complicité. Ils n'étaient pas un couple mais étaient bien plus que des amis. Magnus avait besoin d'Alec dans sa vie et c'était réciproque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Shopping, mentit Magnus.

Le chasseur d'ombres fit une grimace.

-J'avais pensé à quelque chose d'autre en réalité. Que penses-tu d'aller faire un tour dans une autre ville aujourd'hui ?

-Une autre ville ? Mais...

-Bien sûr on prendrait un portail, j'avais pensé à aller dans un pays chaud pour changer, quelque chose comme le Maroc ou l'Egypte.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop court une journée pour aller en Egypte ?

Magnus sembla réfléchir. Alec n'avait pas tord.

-Très bien, je te kidnapperai une semaine entière. Tu veux faire quoi en ce merveilleux jeudi ensoleillé.

-Aller chez toi, regarder un film.

-Est-ce que je rajoute le dîner romantique ? plaisanta Magnus.

Alec rougit.

-C'est bon, je plaisante ! Allez viens.

Alec passa un bras autour des épaules du sorcier et le rapprocha de lui. Ah ce que Magnus aurait aimé plus ! Mais Alec était beaucoup trop sérieux pour embrasser Magnus en public. Ou l'embrasser tout simplement. Un jour peut-être...

-Oh j'y pense, dit Magnus en s'arrêtant de marcher à quelques rues de chez lui.

-Oui ?

-Clary est chez moi.

-Je m'en moque totalement.

Alec était très sérieux.

-Elle ne va pas bien.

-Elle est malade ? Si elle est malade on va aller ailleurs, je ne veux pas refiler de microbe à Max.

-Non, je veux dire, elle est totalement amorphe depuis sa crise de jalousie.

Alec soupira.

-On ne peut pas arrêter de parler de Clary et Jace une journée ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à vouloir les réconcilier ? Certain frère et soeur ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. De toute façon, c'est mieux pour eux de ne plus se voir.

-Vraiment ? C'est ton coeur ou ta possessivité qui te fait penser ça ?

-La raison et le bon sens. Tu ne veux plus aller chez toi ?

-Bien sûr que si. De toute façon, Clary reste dans sa chambre sauf pour venir manger.

-Elle peut manger avec nous, je n'ai rien contre elle. Du moment qu'elle laisse Jace tranquille, elle n'est pas méchante.

Magnus était plutôt d'accord avec le chasseur sur ce point. Clary était difficile à vivre quand il s'agissait de Jace. En dehors de ça, elle n'embêtait personne et était une bonne fée du logis. Quand Alec rentra dans l'appartement et découvrit une décoration élégante, soignée et un appartement très propre, il fut étonné.

-Je me suis dit que donner un aspect familial à l'appartement serait un plus pour le bien-être de Clary. Je lui ai laissé le soin de choisir les parfums d'ambiance et les bougies.

-Elle a du goût. Je ne peux pas le nier.

Alec alla directement choisir un film, un classique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Magnus revint avec deux cornets de pop-corn.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des films en plusieurs langues.

-Bien sûr, je voyage souvent et je rapporte des films.

-De quoi parle le film _Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas_?

Magnus connaissait ce film pour l'avoir vu directement au cinéma à Paris. Et un déclic se fit en lui.

-Je ne pense pas que ce film soit approprié pour un soirée en amoureux.

-En amoureux ?

Alec sourit.

-Je vais pleurer et je serais inconsolable. On va plutôt regarder un film d'action si tu préfères.

Magnus n'avait plus du tout la tête à une soirée romantique. Il pensait. Il pensait tellement que son cerveau semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il devait jongler entre le présent et des images d'un futur très proche.

Au lendemain, Magnus prit une grande décision. Il allait réconcilier pour de bon le frère et et la soeur. Sous peine de quoi, Clary devra retourner vivre à l'Institut. Toute la nuit, il avait parlé avec Alec sur la terrasse. Clary n'était sortie de sa chambre que pour le repas, elle avait demandé des informations à Alec concernant le livre qu'elle lisait. Rien de plus. Alec avait regardé Magnus, intrigué. Il avait donné des informations à Clary sur Jace. Mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Alec avait appelé Isabelle pour lui expliquer que quelque chose clochait avec Clary. Isabelle semblait savoir quelque chose mais se refusait d'expliquer quoi que se soit sans s'entretenir "entre femme" comme elle avait dit avec Clary.

Une fois rentré de l'hopital où Jocelyne avait montré un bon signe de rétablissement, elle avait murmuré le prénom de sa fille, Magnus avait appelé Luke pour lui faire part de cette situation. Il était ravi d'entendre le loup dire qu'il rentrait à New-York. Il pourrait s'occuper de Clary mieux que ne le faisait Magnus. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant ! Arrivant dans la chambre de Clary -l'adolescente dormait paisiblement- il tapa des mains. Un air de rock envahit l'appartement et les rideaux furent ouverts en même temps.

-C'est quoi ton problème Magnus ?

-Mon problème Clarissa c'est toi.

-Hein ?

Magnus fit exprès de ne pas répondre.

-Tu veux que je parte ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule ma chère ! Non, le problème n'est pas ta présence mais plutôt toi. Ce que tu es en ce moment.

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu t'es vue ?

-Oui je me regarde tous les jours dans un miroir.

-Non je parle de ton comportement. Tu es devenue tellement associable ! J'ai été obligé d'appeler Simon pour lui donner de tes nouvelles.

-Ah oui Simon. Je devrais lui parler plus souvent.

-Tu te rappelles de cette fameuse journée où on avait mis un plan en route contre Jace ?

-Je n'ai plus envie de jouer avec Jace.

-Tu vois, dit Magnus en ouvrant une fenêtre, c'est exactement pour cette raison que tu ne dois pas rester ainsi. Tu ne fais plus rien à part lire des livres ennuyeux.

-C'est mon problème. J'attends le réveil de maman et...

-Et quoi Clary ? Tu vas sagement rentrer chez vous, retourner au lycée et...

-Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon Jace aussi fait sa vie, pourquoi vous me le reprocher à moi ?

-Tu ne fais pas vie, tu la laisse filer. C'est différent.

Magnus sortit de la pièce pour préparer à manger à son chat. Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il était dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Magnus.

-Alexander ! Quelle bonne surprise.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Un silence s'installa avant que le chasseur ne bougonne et reprenne la parole.

-Tu avais raison sur le côté étrange de la relation entre Jace et Clary. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont fait quelque chose de mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire de plus que...

Magnus arrêta de parler car il vit l'ombre de Clary sur le sol.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que tu ne devais pas écouter au porte petite fouine ?

-C'est pas du tout ça ! protesta la jeune fille.

-Mais oui bien sûr. Je te rappelle plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Alec.

-Te rappeler plus tard, je te l'ai dit.

Magnus raccrocha et regarda Clary.

-Bon visiblement tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Prendre un café.

Le sorcier sourit.

-Tu sais quoi ? Vas prendre ton café dehors. Tu vas me faire les courses et ensuite tu iras surveiller ta mère de seize à dix-sept heure et tu lui remettras ce que je vais te donner dans sa perfusion.

Clary ne pouvait pas refuser de sortir puisqu'elle faisait tout ce qui était en rapport avec sa mère. C'était la seule chose qui semblait encore émouvoir la jeune fille. Après avoir écrit une fausse liste de course, il n'avait besoin de rien, il obligea Clary à quitter l'appartement.

-Tu comprends, j'ai des clients qui détestent les nephilim.

-Si tu as besoin d'un peu d'intimité avec Alec je comprends, sourit Clary.

-Je te remercie de cette considération. Maintenant va-t-en !

Une fois que la chasseuse était assez loin de son appartement Magnus appela Alec.

-Je pense qu'on devrait tous se réunir chez moi vers seize heure.

-Tu sais bien que Jace ne voudra jamais...

-Clary n'est pas là. Je l'ai envoyé surveiller l'état de sa mère. Crois-moi, elle ne rentrera pas avant un moment.

Alec marchait, ses pas résonnaient sur le sol dur de l'Institut. Il entra dans une pièce et soupira.

-Il dort, murmura le chasseur.

-Dis-lui qu'il me doit un service comme j'héberge gratuitement sa soeur et que je soigne sa mère. Je pense qu'il va mal le prendre mais je sais qu'il viendra car c'est un homme d'honneur.

-En même temps il a été élevé par mes parents !

Un silence comique s'installa, rompu par Alec.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'était stupide.

-Non ce n'est pas stupide. C'est logique, se sont tes parents.

-Alors est-ce que je viens avec Isabelle ?

-Je pense que ça fera du bien à Clary de parler avec une autre fille. On pourrait peut-être avoir besoin de Simon aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Magnus ?

-Rien de particulier, juste un film, des pop-corn et du soda.

Alec accepta, laissant Magnus contacter le terrestre. Sur le moment ça lui paraissait une bonne idée cette séance de cinéma privée mais Simon ne semblait pas de cette avis.

-Bon écoute Magnus, je finis mes exercices de math et j'arrive. Comme ça je serais tranquille pour la soirée. Est-ce que je dois prévoir de rentrer tard ? Ma mère me surveille souvent ces derniers temps.

-Je peux faire un sort de confusion sur elle, j'arrive dans peu de temps.

Décidément, le sorcier devait tout le temps s'occuper de ce genre de contre-temps !

Alec avait raccroché en étant peu sûre de la manière dont il devait engagé la conversation avec son parabatai. Déjà parce qu'il était encore endormi et le réveiller était une des pire chose qu'on pouvait lui faire. Et puis Jace était assez susceptible en ce moment. Il préféra donc se diriger vers la chambre d'Isabelle. Sa porte était entrouverte.

-...Je me doute. Mais je ne pense que tu...

Elle soupira.

-Je suis sérieuse. Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler ou... J'ai testé ça aussi et franchement je... Je sais bien Clary que ce n'est pas pareil mais... Bon très bien. Je te rejoins.

Isabelle raccrocha et avant qu'Alec eut le temps de s'éloigner de la porte, elle était déjà en train de l'ouverte.

-Tu écoute au porte maintenant ?

-Non pas du tout, Magnus propose une séance de cinéma. Il parait que les films aide à débloquer des situations compliquées. Je n'en suis pas convaincu mais tu connais Magnus.

-Pas aussi bien que toi, plaisanta Isabelle.

-Isa...

La jeune fille leva les mains en l'air.

-Bon j'ai un rendez-vous de toute manière. Je vous rejoindrez à ...

-Seize heure.

Isabelle s'éloigna rapidement.

-Bon shopping avec Clary ! cria Alec en laissant sa soeur partir.

Il avait fait plusieurs pas dans la direction de la chambre de Jace quand il se prit un objet lourd sur l'épaule gauche. Se retournant, il vit Isabelle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-C'est pour avoir écouté à ma porte et m'avoir menti !

Elle quitta l'Institut prestement, et Alec entra dans la chambre de Jace. Il dormait toujours, il était paisible. Alec prit une seconde pour regarder son parabatai dormir. Jace avait tellement de rune sur le corps, des anciennes, des récentes. Alec n'en reconnut pas deux. Deux qui semblaient plus récentes que la plus part qu'il avait. Alec avait beau se concentrer sur elle, il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre.

-Depuis quand tu fais ça toi ? marmonna Jace.

-De quoi ?

-M'observer en train de dormir.

-Je venais te réveiller mais...

-Tu as été subjugué par la beauté de mon corps.

Alec ricana.

-En quelque sorte. Je regardais ces deux runes sur ton ventre.

-Quoi, ma rune de vitesse et de silence ?

-Non. Les deux que Clary a probablement crées.

-L'une d'elle nous empêche de nous mentir l'un à l'autre, et l'autre... L'autre m'aide beaucoup en ce moment. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois là pour ça, non ?

-Magnus m'a dit que tu devais aller le voir, il m'a dit que tu lui étais redevable.

-N'importe quoi !

-Selon lui, comme il héberge gratuitement ta soeur et qu'il soigne ta mère, tu lui dois un service.

Jace ne répondit pas mais se leva. Il prit son jean qui traînait sur le sol et un tee shirt noir dans son armoire. Alec le laissa se préparer en silence, il devait se réveiller tranquillement. La nuit avait été longue pour Jace et Alec. Jace avait patrouillé et Alec avait discuté avec Magnus. Le chasseur alla préparé un café à son parabatai. Le blond arriva presque une demi-heure plus tard, une barbe de plusieurs jours se dessinait sur son visage. Il semblait triste, remarqua Alec. Mais il garda cette observation pour lui.

-A quelle heure je dois me rendre chez lui ?

-Seize heure. Mais je viens avec toi.

-Il est hors de question que je croise Clary !

Alec sourit.

-Justement elle n'est pas là.

-Ah d'accord.

Jace finit son café.

-Elle est au chevet de Jocelyne, expliqua Alec pour meubler le vide.

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Je vais aller voir Kaelie vu que j'ai encore deux heures.

-Isabelle m'a jeté un livre sur l'épaule tout à l'heure.

Jace éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai écouté à travers la porte. Elle était au téléphone et je ...

-En même temps Alec, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'était mal d'écouter au porte des filles ?

-Si mais... Peu importe.

-C'était quoi ce livre ?

Alec le fit glisser jusqu'à Jace. Il l'avait ramassé en allant dans la cuisine. Le chasseur voulait tester sa théorie. Plutôt la théorie de Magnus. Selon le sorcier, Clary et Jace avaient fait quelque chose pour que tous les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre soient enfermés. Et quand quelque chose avait un rapport avec l'autre, ils se braquaient comme s'ils souffraient physiquement. Le livre appartenait à Clary, c'était celui qu'elle avait acheté en dernier avant de partir de l'Institut.

-C'est à Clary.

-Prends-le pour le donner chez Magnus.

Jace regarda le livre et quelque chose traversa son regard doré. Alec étudia en profondeur les sentiments de son parabatai. Son amour pour Clary était toujours présent mais c'était étrange. On aurait dit que quelque chose l'aspirait. Puis ce sentiment disparu, laissant place à une certaine fatigue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? marmonna Alec.

-Rien qui ne te regardes.

Alec laissa son parabatai quitter la cuisine avant de la quitter à lui-même. Sur le chemin en direction de l'appartement de Magnus, Alec émit toutes les théories possible sur ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la cuisine. Mais rien ne semblait vraiment possible.

Magnus était rentré chez lui en compagnie de Simon. Le terrestre avait mis un point d'honneur à fournir le pop-corn et les boissons. Il connaissait la marque préféré de Clary et il savait encore mieux que Magnus à quel point c'était indispensable pour que la séance se passe bien. Simon avait tout préparé sur la table quand Magnus revint et tiqua.

-On ne va pas pouvoir s'installer comme je le veux.

Il tapa dans ses mains et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait. Des canapés étroits et des poufs. Créer de l'intimité et du confort, voilà comment avoir une ambiance de réconciliation.

-Une couverture ! suggéra le sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

-Rien rien Simon. Je vais simplement créer une ambiance agréable pour que tout le monde passe un bon moment.

-Je pensais qu'on ne serait que toi, moi et Clary.

-Ah non, tout le monde vient.

-Jace aussi ?

-Surtout Jace ! Bon allez au travail, il faut installer les meubles. Je te laisse le faire, moi je vais me faire beau pour mon chasseur d'ombres ! Tu mets les canapés de chaque côté des pouffes. Et tu installes les boissons sur la table.

-Oui chef !

Quand le sorcier était revenu, Simon était posé sur l'un des canapés avec Président Miaou sur les genoux.

-Si un jour tu trouves la copie de ton chat, je le prends !

-Je pourrais demander à Tessa, c'est elle qui récupère ces chatons.

Toc Toc Toc. Quelqu'un était à la porte. Magnus alla ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec son voisin d'en dessous.

-Je vous préviens Monsieur Bane si jamais j'entends encore...

Le sorcier n'écouta même pas les menaces de l'homme car il vit Alec entrer dans l'immeuble, un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonjour étranger, lança-t-il.

-Monsieur Bane je...

Magnus soupira et regarda derrière sa porte. Il claqua des doigts et un papier atterri dans sa main.

-Vous voyez ce papier ? C'est l'acte de propriété de tout l'immeuble. Je suis chez moi même dans votre salon. Donc si j'ai décidé de faire la fête ou de tout cassé, vous n'avez rien à dire. Si ça ne vous plait pas, je vous appelle la première société de déménageurs que je trouve sur l'annuaire.

Le terrestre semblait trop choqué pour répondre. Il quitta le pallier de Magnus et une porte claqua dans le couloir. Pendant ce temps, Alec était arrivé au niveau de Magnus. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et...

-Oh salut Alec, tu es avec ta soeur ? demanda Simon derrière le sorcier.

-Tu as le don d'être toujours là au mauvais moment, marmonna le sorcier.

-N'importe quoi. Bon alors, on le commence ce film ?

-Non on attend les autres.

Alec referma la porte derrière lui, il prit place sur l'un des poufs.

-J'ai remarqué que Jace portait une rune inconnue sur lui. Pas loin des côtes.

-Une rune inconnue ? Tu ne la connaissais pas encore ou elle ne t'évoques rien ?

-Elle ne m'évoque rien et Jace n'a pas voulu m'en parler.

Simon marmonna quelque chose mais Magnus l'ignora.

-Clary peut créer de nouvelle rune, on le sait tous. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle peut créer une rune pour n'importe quoi.

-Comme voler ? Ricana Simon.

-Oui c'est probable, mais elle n'abuse pas de son pouvoir. De toute façon si elle le faisait, elle s'épuiserait vite.

-Je me rappelle que Clary avait dessiné une nouvelle rune le jour où...

Alec arrêta de parler. Il devint pâle et se prit le visage dans ses mains.

-Ah c'est entièrement ma faute ! J'ai joué sur la relation de Jace et Kaelie pour...

-Faire du mal à Clary ? supposa Simon.

Ah s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Magnus n'aimait pas à propos d'Alec c'était son besoin de faire du mal à Clary. Sans réelle raison, juste par jalousie.

-Tu sais Alec, Clary n'a pas besoin de ce comportement. Elle en bave déjà entre sa mère dans le coma, son père psychopathe, sa vie entière basée sur un mensonge et...

-Et le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de son frère ? suggéra Simon.

-Bon point Simon !

Alec soupira.

-Je m'excuserai quand la situation s'arrangera, en attendant, je crois que la rune qu'il a sur lui est exactement la copie de celle que Clary a donné à Jace sur papier un jour.

-Si je peux interrompre votre dialogue, Clary se trace souvent la même rune. Et quand elle le fait, elle est différente, expliqua Simon. C'est comme si je voyais le reflet de ma meilleure amie.

Magnus se gratta la barbe.

-Sa rune doit avoir un effet sur ses émotions.

-Et celle de Jace aussi. On aurait dit que quelque chose absorbait l'amour qu'il avait pour Clary. C'était comme si un trou noir prenait place dans son coeur et ne laissa qu'une fatigue perpétuelle.

-Jace semble aussi toujours fatigué, n'est-ce pas ?

Alec acquiesça.

-Sa fatigue m'atteint. Je suis tout le temps épuisé depuis leur dispute.

-Elle a fait mention d'une capacité à oublier Jace, dit Simon. Je sais qu'elle en a parlé avec Isa parce que l'autre jour on discutait de Clary et...

-Attends tu vois souvent ma soeur toi ?

-Oui.

-Tu penses que tu as le droit de la fréquenter comme bon te semble ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment Alec, on parlait de Clary et de Jace.

Magnus laissa les deux hommes se chamailler et alla chercher son exemplaire du livre gris. Il avait plus de rune que celui des chasseurs d'ombres et contenait certaines runes oubliées.

-Est-ce que la rune ressemblait à un oiseau en pleins vole ? demanda-t-il assez fort.

-Non, répondit Simon en premier. On dirait... Je sais pas trop. Une genre de...

Il chercha à quoi pouvait ressembler la rune mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas la Seconde vue. Malgré que Simon voyait des runes presque tous les jours, il n'arrivait pas à les identifier ni à s'en souvenir, comme la plus part des Terrestres.

-De clé, hésita Alec. Mais comme ces clés anciennes qu'on voit dans les manoirs à Idris. Je ne sais pas si celle de Clary ressemble à ça.

-C'est peut-être ça, répondit Simon. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la forme des runes.

Magnus chercha sans trouver.

-Par contre je sais que Clary a la rune sur son bras, au niveau du coude.

Les trois hommes arrêtèrent de parler quand la sonnette retentit dans tout l'appartement.

-C'est probablement Jace, marmonna Alec.

Magnus ouvrit la porte, Jace entra dans l'appartement, complètement euphorique.

-Parait-il que tu voulais me voir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?

-Rien. Je ne bois pas. Je ne suis pas comme Clarissa moi. Ou comme Isabelle. Ouais surtout Isabelle c'est toujours elle qui entraîne ma petite Clary dans des histoires pas possible.

Bon visiblement Jace n'allait pas bien du tout. Il prit place à côté de Simon et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tien Simon, mon copain terrestre. Pourquoi tu viens plus nous voir ? On t'aime bien tu sais !

-Il est forcément ivre, ricana le terrestre.

-Non pas du tout, répondit Jace. Je vais bien ! Alors on se fait un poker ? Un strip poker ça serait mieux !

Alec roula des yeux et se mit face à son parabatai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jace ?

-Je viens de réaliser quelque chose quand j'étais avec Kaelie !

Jace eut un sourire lubrique. Magnus observait la réaction d'Alec avec attention, il y avait une certaine tension dans ses épaules. Mais il ne semblait pas jaloux ou blessé. Juste inquiet pour Jace.

-Tu as réalisé quoi ?

-Que j'ai le parabatai le plus odieux du monde ! répondit Jace sans humour.

Alec gifla si fort Jace que sa tête bascula sur le côté. Le blond semblait sous le choc.

-Pousse-toi Simon.

Il obéit, laissant la place à Alec. Magnus s'amusa à regarder Alec retirer le pull et le tee shirt de Jace, dévoilant ainsi la rune inconnue.

-Franchement, je ne vois pas du tout ce que signifie cette rune. Je ne la connais pas, c'est une pure invention.

Entre temps, Jace sembla revenir un peu à lui.

-Nourriture féerique, devina Alec. Probablement un coup de Kaelie ça ! Il parait qu'on a envie de coucher avec tout le monde quand on en prend.

Jace eut un énorme sourire et Magnus vit la rune inconnue s'animer. Elle brillait d'un rouge intense.

-Cette rune me fait penser à la rune du Cercle, grommela Magnus.

Jace dit quelque chose mais pas assez fort pour que Magnus l'entende.

-Il veut Clary, répéta Alec froidement.

-C'est normal. Il n'est pas dans son état normal donc il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il dit. Regardez la rune semble s'animer.

Elle prit une couleur rouge intense et Jace se mit alors à parler.

-J'aurai dû lui dire que je n'aimais pas Kaelie. Elle est têtue Clary, une fois qu'elle pense quelque chose bah c'est trop tard. Je sais pas pourquoi elle se dit que je ne l'aime plus.

Alec soupira, il remit les vêtements sur son parabatai et alla dans la cuisine. Le seul moyen pour calmer les délires à causes de la nourriture féerique, était de manger des aliments salés. Comme des chips, ce genre de chose. Alec revint avec des bretzels. Au fur et à mesure que le blond mangeait, son visage redevenait comme avant. Il resta silencieux un long moment. Comme les autres d'ailleurs. Magnus pensa que son plan pour réconciler Jace et Clary partait mal. Le silence fut rompu quand Clary rentra dans l'appartement. Aussitôt le regard de Jace se braqua sur Magnus, il était noir de colère.

-Je suis rentrée plus tôt Magnus. Isabelle m'a dit que...

Clary lâcha le sac de course quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux dorés de Jace.

-Jace...

-Clary.

Isabelle sourit à son frère. Elle prit place à côté de Simon et se mit à parler.

-Bon devant cette charmante ambiance, je propose qu'on regarde tous un film.

-Je m'en doutais ! cracha Clary. Tu m'as fait quitter l'appartement en prétextant que ma mère avait besoin de soin et tu en profites pour faire venir Jace alors que...

-Je n'avais pas envie de voir Clary, continua Jace sur le même ton de reproche que sa soeur.

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

Magnus avait anticipé la réaction de l'adolescente et avait bloqué toutes les issues.

-Tu es bloquée Clary ! Donc tu as le choix entre venir t'asseoir ou rester debout.

Elle commença à s'asseoir à côté d'Alec mais il la poussa.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser prendre la place de Magnus ?

-Et bien...

-Tu n'as qu'à venir là Clary, marmonna Jace.

Il se poussa au maximum pour laisser un espace entre eux.

Pendant toute la durée du film, sous-titré en anglais pour Simon, Magnus jeta des regards à Clary. Elle pleurait depuis le début. Comme si cette histoire la touchait plus que les autres. Jace semblait captivé par... Clary. Il lui donna même un mouchoir vers la fin. Quand la protagoniste se rend compte que son frère est mort. Clary se mit à éclater en sanglot et Isabelle augmenta le son de la télévision. Elle détestait entendre les gens pleurer. Magnus ralluma les lumières dès les premières lignes de générique.

-J'ai bien aimé le film, sourit Alec. Pas toi Jace ?

-Voir de la morve sortir du nez de ma soeur qui s'est projetée sur cette fille à l'écran était très drôle ! Franchement cette histoire est bidon. Personne n'aime son frère à ce point là. Et surtout pas elle, dit-il en montrant sa soeur du pouce.

-Excusez-moi...

Clary se leva et alla directement dans sa chambre.

-Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Jace ? s'énerva Simon.

-Tu veux dire son problème plutôt ? Pourquoi elle se donne en spectacle devant nous alors qu'elle ne ressent plus rien pour moi ? C'est d'un ridicule !

Isabelle lui lança un coussin sur la tête.

-Tu es ridicule Jace. Tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Non. Je ne pense pas. Elle a décidé de supprimer ses sentiments pour toi. Elle se sacrifie pour que tu puisses vivre ta relation avec Kaelie. Parce qu'elle assez bête pour imaginer que tu aimes réellement cette fée. Alors maintenant je vais voir quel dégât ont fait le film et tes paroles !

Jace regarda Isabelle quitter la pièce.

-Merci pour le film Magnus, je rentre...

-Je t'interdis de partir ! Maintenant que tu sembles aptes à discuter, parlons de cette rune.

-Je ne...

Un sanglot bruyant et déchirant retentit dans le salon. On entendit ensuite Isabelle dire à Clary de poser sa stèle. Jace semblait soudainement inquiet.

-Toi tu sais quelque chose.

-Non je... Je vais aller voir ce qu'elles fabriquent.

-Conversation de fille, zone dangereuse, fit Simon avec une grimace d'horreur.

-Dans ce cas là...

Jace laissa Clary et Isabelle discuter un moment. Magnus entendait parfaitement leur conversation. Isabelle empêchait Clary d'aller dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur à Jace et Clary... Clary pleurait de colère.

-J'en ai marre, je vais voir ce qu'elle a encore à pleurer comme ça.

Magnus entendit alors Isabelle hausser le ton.

-Non Clary. Non tu te drogues avec cette rune c'est pire que des médicaments cette bêtise ! Clary donne-moi...

Magnus eut un sourire. Il regarda Jace s'approcher de la porte et s'y coller un maximum. Alec appela plusieurs fois son parabatai pour le faire revenir dans le salon.

-Leur conversation ne te regarde pas Jace.

-Tais-toi ! siffla le blond.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation.

-Tu sais, dit Clary en reniflant, ce qui fait mal c'est surtout de voir Jace heureux avec la fée. Il est heureux quand il n'est pas avec moi.

-Mais non.

Isabelle semblait blasée. Magnus aussi était un peu blasé de cette situation. Il détestait les triangles amoureux mais il détestait encore plus les amours impossibles, ah ce qu'il avait hâte de voir Jocelyne se réveiller pour régler cette situation ! Le sorcier en voulait un peu à Luke d'avoir quitté la ville. Sous prétexte que le loup ne supportait pas de voir Jocelyne dans un tel état, monsieur était parti pour Idris. Parler au nom de la meute de New-York. Quel prétexte idiot ! Il ne voulait pas s'occuper du problème Clary/Jace voilà tout !

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit Jace, la curiosité...

Le chasseur répondit à son parabatai par un splendide doigt d'honneur. Alec marmonna quelque chose sur les Morgenstern et alla bouder dans la cuisine. Simon jouait avec son téléphone et se mit à soupirer.

-Ah ce que j'aimerais être une souris pour entendre Isabelle dire les quatre vérités à Clary à propos de Jace.

-Oh elle se contente juste de... d'empêcher Clary de se marquer inutilement. Tu sais ta meilleure amie en a gros sur le coeur de cette histoire. Elle dit que c'est injuste qu'elle soit la soeur de Jace. Elle n'est tombée amoureuse qu'une seule fois et c'est du mauvais gars. Elle se croit maudite et que toutes les mauvaises actions de son père retombent sur elle.

-Taisez-vous je n'entends rien ! protesta Jace en se retournant.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas espionner des gens sans...

-C'est pas la peine Alec, ton parabatai est un obstiné et...

Magnus se tut. Clary recommençait à parler et cette fois, c'était intéressant.

-Je crois que le plus important dans l'histoire c'est de me calmer, dit-elle.

-Et accepter que tes sentiments ne sont pas mauvais. Tu sais l'amour c'est étrange. Tu peux aimer quelqu'un sans avoir à te sentir mal. Regarde Alec et moi, on s'aime très fort sans pour autant culpabiliser.

-Tu n'as pas forcément envie de faire l'amour avec lui ! rétorqua Clary d'un air un peu amusé.

-C'est vrai. Parce que tu as envie de faire l'amour avec Jace ?

Clary ne répondit pas mais Isabelle rit.

-Et bien comme ça c'est encore plus clair. Oh bon sang, par l'Ange, faites vos petites affaires et puis on parle plus.

Clary rit à son tour.

-Tu as raison.

Jace avait la bouche grande ouverte.

-Je vais aller trouver Jace et lui dire que j'ai envie de faire l'amour là maintenant dans ma chambre et comme ça on sera tranquille.

-Plus de tension sexuelle, sourit Isabelle.

-Plus de tension du tout !

Clary ouvrit la porte d'un coup et Jace tomba sur le sol. La face contre le parquet. Clary éclata de rire et se tourna vers Isabelle.

-Tu avais raison Isa ! Jace était bien derrière la porte.

Clary s'abaissa vers Jace et le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes. Il se releva et se frotta le nez. Clary avait un sourire moqueur mais son regard était doux, affectueux. Alec sortit de la cuisine avec une tasse de café à la main, alerté par l'énorme bruit dans le couloir.

-Petite idiote !

Jace s'en alla, vexé. Il claqua la porte au passage. Tout le monde semblait amusé, en particulier Clary. Si le film n'avait pas réglé la situation entièrement, il avait au moins réussi à instaurer un dialogue.

-Règle numéro treize : il ne faut pas écouter au porte, ricana Clary.

* * *

 **Le principe reste le même : une review = un extrait.**

* * *

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	14. Règle Numéro 14

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis à l'heure cette fois ! J'ai quelques chapitre d'avance alors je vais essayer de poster le plus régulièrement possible !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : confiance.**

 _ **Le trop de confiance attire le danger - Corneille**_

 **Chanson : Playground Love - Gordon Tracks**

* * *

Clary regardait les objets hors de prix dans la vitrine. Elle n'en n'avait pas spécialement envie, mais elle s'occupait l'esprit en attendant que le sorcier sorte de la boutique de luxe. Clary n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi Magnus avait besoin d'acheter autant de chose. Quand il sortit de la boutique, il n'avait qu'une seule chose dans la main.

-Pourquoi tu as acheté une bouteille de vodka ? Demanda Clary.

-Je pense que la meilleure des boissons pour fêter une bonne nouvelle, c'est de la vodka de luxe.

-Une bonne nouvelle ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis prêt à parier que ta mère se réveillera dans moins de deux heures.

-Deux heures ? s'écria Clary.

Magnus sourit. Il prit la chasseuse par le bras et ensembles, ils rentrèrent chez le sorcier.

-Je vais me préparer pour aller à l'hopital ! Il faut aussi prévenir et Luke et puis appeler l'Institut et...

-Respire Clary. J'ai déjà prévenu Luke, il doit déjà être au côté de ta mère et l'Institut... Ah l'Institut sait toujours tout.

Clary s'enferma directement dans sa chambre, elle avait demandé à Magnus de la créer comme celle qu'elle avait avant. Il y avait beaucoup de dessins, une grande armoire, une petite commande, un rocking-chair, un lit à baldaquin et surtout toutes les photos que Clary avait perdues. La jeune fille se passa un gants humide sur le visage et se peigna les cheveux en une longue tresse élégante comme Isabelle lui avait appris à faire. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, son jean rose et son pull marron n'étaient pas assez élégants pour retrouver sa mère. Elle passa la tête par la porte et appela le sorcier. Au lieu de Magnus, se fut Alec qui répondit.

-Tu veux quoi le gnome ?

-Où est ton petit ami ?

-Magnus n'est pas disponible et...

Clary rit dans sa barbe.

-Et ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

-Ah c'est vrai pardon. C'est ton "futur fiancé mais on ne doit rien dire". Bon tu lui diras que j'ai besoin d'un coup de main pour trouver une tenue pour aller...

-Voir Jocelyne ?

Clary leva les yeux au ciel et finit par calquer la porte. Après un temps qu'elle jugea trop long, Magnus entra dans la pièce. Il portait une chemise à paillette et un pantalon coloré. Ses cheveux étaient relevés et teintés de mèches bleues.

-Ferme les yeux, ordonna-t-il.

Il claqua des doigts et Clary sentit un poids sur son corps.

-Ouvre les yeux, souffla une voix chaude et rauque.

Clary ouvrit les yeux sur Jace. Jace ?

-Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi tu es là Jace ? Où est Magnus ? Je devais aller voir maman qui se réveille et...

-Tu rêvais Clary. Et Magnus m'a demandé de te surveiller.

-Et pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

La jeune fille ne fit pas de commentaire sur le fait que Jace était au dessus d'elle à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

-J'ai envie de faire un tour et je m'ennuie.

Clary soupira. Ah ce qu'elle aurait aimé que son rêve soit réel ! Quand Clary posa à nouveau les yeux sur Jace, il souriait tranquillement.

-Tu avais l'air heureuse dans ton sommeil, commenta-t-il.

-Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es senti obligé de m'en tirer ? Parce que mon rêve semblait beau ?

Jace secoua la tête.

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu rêves d'Alec. Tu sais qu'il est gay n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'aime que deux hommes : Magnus et moi.

-Mégalomane et prétentieux !

-Mais beau garçon.

-C'est dans les gènes ! sourit Clary.

-Hum... Quand je te regarde, j'en doute vraiment.

Clary jeta son coussin au visage de son frère mais il l'évita et s'éloigna.

-Je te conseille de te changer car on va aller voir Jocelyne.

-Maman.

-Je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça. La seule mère que j'ai eu c'est Maryse. Disons que Jocelyne est surtout la femme qui m'a abandonné pour fuir Valentin.

-Pour me protéger et protéger le monde Obscure.

-Je ne lui en veux pas, la rassura Jace. J'ai passé cette étape il y a longtemps.

Clary lui sourit. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer un peu le visage et retourna avec son frère.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Jace semblait nerveux. C'était étrange de le voir nerveux alors qu'il était si sûr de lui normalement ! Clary le conduit en silence dans la chambre de leur mère et alla près de Jocelyne.

-Bonjour maman, je suis contente de te voir.

La peau de sa mère reprenait des couleurs.

-Elle ne ressemble tellement pas à ce que je pensais.

-Tu voyais notre mère comment ? Avec des serpents dans les cheveux et des flammes qui sortent des yeux ?

-Pas de flammes dans les yeux.

Clary sourit. Elle laissa un peu de place à Jace qui se contenta de arquer un sourcil en silence. Beaucoup de temps avait passé jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

-Au sujet de cette rune qu'on s'est appliquée...

-Laquelle ?

Jace sourit.

-Celle qui nous enlève nos sentiments...

-Pas ici Jace. Par l'Ange, allons ailleurs.

Jace sourit de plus belle et quitta la chambre.

-Pourquoi tu affiches un sourire si content ?

-C'est la première fois que tu utilises une de nos expressions de Nephilim.

-C'est la première fois devant toi. Parce que je le fais de plus en plus, c'est devenu naturel.

-Comme utiliser les runes. Revenons à cette rune, comment tu l'as appelé cette dernière rune ?

-Tranquilité.

-On devrait plutôt la nommer "drogue" ou "zombie".

-On ? répéta Clary. Tu entends quoi pas ce "on" ?

-Toi et moi.

-Toi et moi ne devraient pas être ensemble. Tu sais bien que...

-Tout ce que je sais Clary, c'est que cette rune est trop puissante pour nous deux, elle nous a rendu totalement...

-Amorphe. C'est comme ça qu'Isabelle m'a décrite.

-C'est totalement vrai. On a fait une belle erreur en voulant effacer et bloquer nos sentiments.

Clary n'était pas d'accord avec Jace mais elle le laissa parler. C'était une sorte de répit cette rune, Jace ne pouvait pas comprendre car il ne l'avait pas fait par choix. Contrairement à Clary. Elle voulait réellement tout faire pour oublier Jace, du plus profond de son coeur. Elle avait adressé une prière l'Ange plusieurs fois, presque chaque nuit pour qu'à son réveil, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Jace soient totalement effacés. Mais ça ne s'était jamais produit. Au lieu de ça, Clary avait aimé Jace encore plus fort. A chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle pouvait sentir son coeur exploser d'amour.

-Tu m'écoutes ou tu es encore au pays de Clary ?

-Je suis loin d'ici, quelque part au soleil.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Je me sens totalement transparent.

-Oh pauvre enfant, son égo en prend un coup ! marmonna Clary.

Jace ne releva pas la provocation.

-De base, je voulais te dire qu'on ferait bien de ne pas parler de cette rune à Jocelyne. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

-Quoi ? Que toi et moi on s'aime ?

-Non, qu'on ne veut plus s'aimer. Elle pourrait penser...

Jace ne termina jamais sa phrase.

-Tu sais Jace, on peut parler librement de ce qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre avant.

-Avant ? Comment ça avant ?

Jace semblait soudainement triste.

-Et bien tu sors avec Kaelie non ?

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça Clary ! On a déjà convenu que c'était interdit autant pour ton propre bien que pour le mien !

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire Jace c'est que je compte bien n'être rien de plus que ta soeur. Je n'y arrive pas pour le moment mais je vais le faire un jour.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit des "un jour", on ne les voit jamais arriver.

Clary roula des yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle offrit un café à Jace et ils retournèrent voir Jocelyne. Clary avait l'impression de voir ses membres trembler, comme les ailes d'un papillon. Elle se demandait parfois comment sa mère allait réagir en voyant à nouveau Jace, ou en découvrant que Clary était une membre à part entière de l'Enclave maintenant et qu'en plus de ça elle vivait chez Magnus.

-J'imagine la tête de maman quand elle va apprendre la vérité.

-Quelle vérité ? Sourit malicieusement Jace. Qu'on...

-La ferme Jace ! Je parlais du fait qu'on soit réuni comme une presque famille, que je porte presque autant de rune que toi et que je vis chez Magnus.

-Ta mère aimait bien Magnus.

-Oh je pense que ce terme est un peu exagéré, intervint une voix grave à la porte de la chambre.

Le première réflexe de Clary fut de saisir son arme. Elle gardait un poignard séraphique sur elle en permanence depuis que Simon avait été kidnappé. Jace se mit légèrement en avant de Clary, une position totalement protectrice. Un corps se détacha de l'ombre et Luke apparut dans la pièce. Clary se détendit.

-Luke !

Clary rangea son arme et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Magnus m'a dit que Jocelyne devait se réveiller dans peu de temps. J'ai pensé que ça serait bien d'être là quelques jours avant pour...

-Pour vérifier que je n'ai pas péter un câble ? l'interrompit Clary un peu mauvaise. Merci de t'en soucier au bout d'un moment.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça Clary. Je voulais que tu es le meilleur entraînement pour survivre dans notre monde. Et je savais que le seul moyen de te le donner était de m'éloigner de toi. Si je te donnais l'opportunité de vivre avec moi, tu ne serais pas retournée à l'Institut si souvent, expliqua Luke.

-Luke a raison, fit Jace.

-Toi on t'a pas demandé ton avis !

-Justement si. J'ai demandé son avis avant de partir. Il pensait comme moi que la seule façon pour que tu restes avec lui serait que je parte. Je l'ai fait en ayant la promesse qu'à mon retour, tu serais apte à te défendre seule.

Clary croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, répondit Jace.

-Je crois que je ne prends pas de risque si je dis qu'on devrait quitter la pièce pour parler tranquillement. Et je veux tous les détails.

-J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça en partant.

-Tu as voulu tous les détails alors les voilà...

-J'avais entendu parler de cette histoire de relation incestueuse, je pensais que ce n'était que des rumeurs de chasseurs d'ombres, je vois que ce n'était pas totalement faux...

-Tu te trompes Luke, je ne...

-Il n'y a aucune relation entre nous. Je suis là parce que j'en avais marre d'être chez Magnus et de la regarder dormir.

-Donc regarder maman dormir c'est mieux ?

-Et bien elle ne bave en prononçant le nom de mon parabatai !

-Je rêve ou tu es jaloux ? demanda Clary.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, je te préserve c'est tout ! Alec est un briseur de coeur et il te déteste ! Si jamais tu tombes amoureuse de lui...

-Oh c'est vrai que ça serait pire que d'être amoureuse de toi !

Luke gronda.

-Bon vous allez arrêter de vous donner en spectacle tous les deux ? Vous avez quel âge franchement ? Ah au moins tu peux être sûr de ne pas ressembler à Valentin quand tu agis comme ça Jace !

-Je ne...

-Tais-toi !

Clary ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer de son frère mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

-Toi aussi Clary. Je me demande comment Magnus peut faire pour vous supporter !

-En fait, il ne nous supporte pas, c'est pour ça qu'il ne reste pas dans la même pièce que nous.

-Il n'y a que Simon qui nous supporte.

-Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

-Probablement avec Isabelle, marmonna Clary.

-Elle est jalouse, expliqua Jace. Le petit rat a changé de maîtresse.

-La ferme Jace.

-Et bien je propose de rentrer chez Magnus avant que l'un de vous ne jette son café sur le visage de l'autre. Je vous raccompagne en voiture.

Sur le chemin, Clary fit bien attention de ne surtout pas croiser le regard de Jace. Il discutait de l'entraînement de cette dernière avec Luke, détaillant chacune des règles que Clary avait apprises.

-Mais tu as une liste pré-établie ?

-Pas du tout. En fait, on ne fait qu'improviser car on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber.

-Ou sur qui, plaisanta Clary.

Devant le regard interlocuté du loup, Jace racconta la fois où Clary était tombée sur son frère en essayant de sauter d'une table à l'autre. Luke éclata de rire.

-Tu peux me déposer là ? demanda soudainement Jace. J'avais totalement oublié que j'avais rendez-vous avec...

Clary lança un regard lourd de menace à son frère, il ravala sa salive.

-Rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.

Luke s'arrêta et Jace descendit non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Clary. Le conducteur se retint de tout commentaire mais ses regards lourds de sens fatiguaient Clary.

-Tu sais que c'est très mal élevé chez les chasseurs d'ombres de nous regarder comme ça ?

-Toi et Jace vous... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe réellement ?

-On évite d'en parler c'est plus simple. Tu sais, il sort avec cette fée, Kaelie.

-Elle est gentille.

-Et c'est tout le problème. J'aimerai pouvoir la détester en trouvant tous les prétextes imaginables mais ce n'est pas possible. Je sais qu'elle est bonne pour Jace parce que...

La voix de Clary se cassa dans l'abitacle de la camionette mais Luke fit comme si Clary avait parlé sans douleur dans la voix.

-Parce que Jace a besoin d'une femme comme elle. Quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec lui, qui ne prend aucun risque et surtout qui lui sourit tout le temps.

Luke se gara rapidement, avant de répondre à Clary.

-Tu sais Clary, la prochaine fois que tu mens à quelqu'un à propos de Jace, essaye au moins de te convaincre toi même.

Clary lança un regard meurtrier à l'homme qui l'avait vu grandir.

-J'ai conscience que la situation est compliquée. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai aimé une personne dont je n'avais pas le droit. Et pourtant j'ai réussi à trouvé ma place au près d'elle sans trop en souffrir.

-Tu n'as jamais réussi à faire ta vie sans maman.

-Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça.

Clary grimpa les escaliers menant chez Magnus. Il y avait de la lumière sous la porte.

-Je me dis que j'ai vécu avec ta mère et toi, et même Simon. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père biologique mais je t'ai vu grandir et ça me suffit. Je t'ai aimé comme ma fille et je pense honnêtement que si j'étais arrivé plutôt dans ta vie, tu m'aurais appelé papa.

Clary en était également convaincue.

-Et en toute honnêteté, j'ai tellement de mal à imaginer Jace comme ton frère.

-Pourquoi ? Il parait qu'il ressemble à Valentin.

-Pas du tout ! L'arrogance peut-être mais... Ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais, j'ai vu Jonathan... enfin Jace, quand il était bébé. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au Jace que je vois. Il était chétif, pleurait tout le temps et avait des yeux d'un noir de jais. Des yeux très inquiétants.

-Jace a les yeux mordorés, indiqua inutilement Clary.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Clary entra dans l'appartement et soupira. Il y avait un bazar monstre dans le salon.

-J'en ai marre de ce sorcier ! Il ne sait pas ranger et moi je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

-Voyons ma libellule, tu as des pouvoirs toi aussi.

Magnus sortit de la pièce avec un verre à la main.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est que six heure de l'après-midi ?

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour faire la fête. Luke quel plaisir de...

-Oui oui moi aussi Magnus. C'est quoi le pouvoir de Clary ?

-Celui d'énerver Jace en moins d'une seconde.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-C'est à ça que servent les petites soeurs non ?

-Il parait, répondit Isabelle derrière le sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

-J'ai pensé que ça serait bien d'être entre filles un peu.

-Un peu ? On est tous les jours ensembles.

Clary s'éloigna rapidement du loup et du sorcier en grande conversation sur Jocelyne et son réveil imminant. Elle avait assez entendu de mot compliqué pour la journée ou même pour toute sa vie.

-C'est désolant à quel point tu as besoin de sortir toi. J'aime tes cheveux bouclés mais franchement tu vas me mettre une jolie tenue rose et on va aller s'amuser un peu.

Ce qu'entendait Isabelle par s'amuser un peu consistait à se trémousser dans un bar obscure en compagnie de tellement de vampire que Clary portait des signes religieux sur chaque partie du corps. Elles avaient été rejointes par Simon en premier et les trois amis avaient croisé Jace qui se bagarait avec des fées.

-Comme toujours, tu fais n'importe quoi ! marmonna-t-il en regardant Isabelle.

-J'apprends à ta soeur comme faire pour être aussi douée que moi en séduction.

-Par séduction, tu entends vulgarité ?

Clary croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, faisant relever ses seins. Jace posa un regard sur Clary et avala sa salive. Elle reprit une position normale.

-Je vais le faire.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais montrer à Clary comment faire pour être séduisante sans être vulgaire. Va faire mumuse avec Simon.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet, protesta Simon.

-Et moi je ne suis pas ta poupée Jace. Tu ne peux pas me prendre et...

-Te prendre non, mais t'apprendre oui !

Isabelle éclata de rire et s'enfuit avec Simon. Clary était donc coincée avec son frère qui la regardait comme un loup le faisait avec sa victime avant de l'avaler.

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur avec ton regard...

-En même temps tu es habillée comme une fille qui a un champs en jachère depuis des semaines entre les jambes !

Clary frappa Jace de plusieurs coups de poings sur le torse.

-C'est bon, tu as fini ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non.

Clary était vraiment vexée de la remarque de Jace et s'éloigna de lui.

-Reste, on va s'amuser un peu ça fera du bien !

-Je m'en vais.

Jace attrapa Clary et la bloqua contre lui.

-Pour être séduisant, ce n'est pas compliqué, dit Jace dans un souffle.

Clary en eut des frissons.

-Il te faut un seule chose, toi.

Jace passa une main dans les cheveux de Clary et défit les mèches entortillés, les libérant.

-Tu dois commencer par aimer ce que tu es.

-Je n'ai rien à..

-Chut !

Jace passa son doigt le long du bras de Clary.

-Tu as tout pour plaire. Il suffit de le vouloir.

Il prit la main de Clary et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Plusieurs vampires se retournèrent. Elle rayonnait grâce à sa robe.

-Ensuite tu dois montrer que tu n'es pas intéressée par tous ceux qui t'entourent. Tu te rends désirable.

-Et je fais ça comment ?

Jace regarda Clary et la jeune fille sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

-Tout simplement en me regardant comme si j'étais la plus belle personne du monde.

Ce n'était pas si difficile pour Clary. Elle trouvait Jace très beau. Ce n'était pas un secret.

-Et tu commences à danser.

Jace posa les mains sur les hanches de Clary et la fit remuer lentement, sensuellement. C'était un moment très intime.

-Je te laisse le faire toute seule, Clarissa.

Jace s'éloigna de sa soeur et elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite où elle se trouvait. Elle continua de danser au rythme d'une musique lointaine. Elle ferma les yeux, joua avec ses cheveux. Son corps entier semblait bien apprécier cette danse puisque la confiance montait en Clary. Elle pensait à Jace. Tous ces moments de bonheur volés dont elle avait besoin pour avancer dans la vie. Elle laissa son cerveau divaguer et des images défilèrent à toute allure dans sa tête. Elle, nue sous Jace. Leurs lèvres s'embrassant. Leur corps bougeant à un rythme effréné. La fièvre montait en Clary. La musique semblait de plus en plus loin pour elle. Et puis Clary sentit un désir profond monter en elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde la regardait. Vraiment tout le monde. Elle était montée sur un podium pour se mettre en valeur, enfin Jace l'avait fait monter. Maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait envie de pleurer.

-Une autre danse ma mignonne !

-Ouais mais sans la robe cette fois.

-Ah j'adore ces petites terrestres qui perdent l'esprit après avoir bu de l'alcool féerique, commenta un vampire.

-Allons la cueillir.

Clary réagit comme si elle était sur pilote automatique. Elle sortit sa stèle et dévoila ses runes aux yeux de tout le monde. Les vampires les plus craintifs reculèrent mais d'autres se regroupèrent devant elle.

-Reculez ! Dit Clary d'une voix forte. Reculez ou je vous jète de l'eau bénite sur la tête !

Elle fit rire les vampires et se sentit prise au piège. Une voix lui murmura de prendre son poignard et de trancher la gorge au premier vampire qui se jetterait sur elle.

-Jace ?

-Juste derrière toi, souffla-t-il.

Elle le repéra grâce à sa voix mais elle ne le voyait pas. Sa rune d'invisibilité était très efficace. Malheureusement, Clary n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car un vampire lui sauta à la gorge. Elle se dégagea et fit exactement ce que Jace lui ordonna. Et d'un seul coup, une bagarre générale s'engagea dans toute la pièce. Clary était au main avec une vampire blonde et couverte entièrement de latex quand une main puissante la tira en arrière. Avant que Clary ne puisse vraiment protester, elle était dehors. Son souffle chaud dessinait des cumulos nimbus dans l'air glacé de la nuit.

-Où est Simon ? hurla-t-elle.

-Là Clary !

-Et où est Jace ?

Elle se redit compte juste après que la main du jeune homme était toujours dans la sienne. Elle la lâcha rapidement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire faire ça Jace ?

-J'avais besoin d'un peu quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais les clés de voiture d'une autre moto démoniaque.

-Tu n'en n'as pas assez d'une ?

-Non. j'en voulais une autre pour Alec, comme cadeau de Noël.

-Alors quoi j'ai servis d'appat pour les vampires ?

-Non de distraction, je leur ai volé toutes leurs clés.

Jace semblait réellement fière de lui, ce qui énervait encore plus Clary. Elle porta la main à son cou et sentit un liquide chaud sur sa peau.

-Génial en plus il m'a mordu ce suceur de sang !

La terre se mit à tourner sous ses pieds et elle perdit connaissance.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle était dans une pièce qu'elle connaissait bien. Le jour était levé et quelques rayons de soleil se dessinaient à travers les rideaux. Elle sentit l'odeur bien particulière de savon, de sueur et de sang. Enfin cette odeur de sang venait d'elle.

-Tu te réveilles enfin, chuchota une voix dans la pièce.

Clary tourna la tête vers la voix, et elle rencontra le visage de Jace à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu certaine.

-On a un peu trop abusé de ton corps cette nuit.

Des flashs lui revenaient en tête.

-J'ai appliqué une iratze pour la morsure et une rune pour te redonner du sang. Simon proposait que je te donne directement mon sang mais ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Clary sourit malgré elle.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'était une mauvaise expérience hier ?

-Tu as marmonné quelque chose sur mes idées foireuses.

-Ah ça...

La voix de Jace berçait Clary mais elle luttait pour ne pas se rendormir.

-Je pense que j'ai compris que te faire confiance était probablement la pire des idées que j'ai eu ces dernières heures.

-Alors on en est à la règle quatorze : Ne pas faire confiance à Jace Wayland.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mes différents réseaux sociaux :**

 **Instagram : alouquaherondale**

 **Snapchat : alouquaws**

 **Youtube : Alouqua Herondale**

 **Facebook : Shadowhunters France Source**

 **Je vous embrasse mes Nephilim, que l'Ange veille sur vous et à vendredi !**


	15. Règle Numéro 15

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? J'ai remarqué une énorme baisse dans les review et les nombres de vus. Avez quelque chose à reprocher à la fanfiction ? N'aimez-vous pas l'ambiance générale ?**

 **En tout cas, mes vacances sont maintenant terminées mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé cette dernière semaine J'ai eu ma parabatai avec moi plusieurs jours, et ça m'a ressourcé comme jamais !**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La vengeance d'Isabelle**

 ** _La vengeance est plus douce que le miel - Horace_**

* * *

-Tu es sérieuse ? Jace a réellement risqué ta vie pour une moto de vampire ?

-Je t'assure que c'est la vérité.

-Et tu comptes rester là à ne rien faire ?

Isabelle sirotait une tasse de thé. Les deux femmes étaient dans un bar un thé très calme. Loin de l'Institut.

-Tu étais présente non ? c'est toi qui m'a abandonné avec lui.

-N'utilises pas ce ton de repproche avec moi. J'ai pensé que Jace ferait attention à toi.

-Comme tu as fait avec Simon ?

Clary rit. Son ami lui avait raconté sa version de cette soirée dans l'après-midi. Du point de vue de Simon, la soirée avait été plus qu'agréable.

-De ce qu'il m'a dit, tu l'as presque violé !

-N'importe quoi, ricana Isabelle. J'aime juste profiter de ce que la vie m'offre et hier soir c'était Simon.

-Simon n'est pas un jouet tu sais, il est fragile dans un certain sens.

-Je n'en doute pas. Je sais qu'il faut que je prenne soin de lui Clary. Je ne suis pas ce monstre sans coeur que mon frère et le tien font croire à tout le monde.

Clary n'en doutait pas une seconde. Après tout elle avait vu Isabelle s'occuper de Max comme une seconde mère. Dans un sens, elle s'occupait mieux de lui que Maryse.

-Mais venons-en à ta vengeance.

-Ma vengeance ? Je n'ai pas prévu de..

-Et bien visiblement, tu es trop gentille pour ton propre bien alors je vais t'apprendre quelques unes de mes astuces. L'une d'elle consiste à montrer que tu n'es pas un jouet, surtout pas pour Jace. Parce qu'il a tendance à oublier que tu es une personne, et pas seulement un objet à sa disposition.

-C'est vrai ça.

Clary devait bien se l'avouer. Jace la prenait un peu trop pour un jouet.

-Et donc j'ai décidé de montrer à Jace qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se servir de toi.

-Et comment ?

-J'ai plus ou moins parler à Kaelie de ce qu'il a fait hier soir, et crois-moi, elle n'était pas contente.

-Comme si elle allait m'aider...

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis en tête Clary mais Kaelie n'est le genre de fille à être aveugle par amour. Elle connait Jace. Il l'utilise comme un jouet aussi. Bon un jouet sexuel mais un jouet tout de même.

Clary grimaça.

-Elle est partante pour une petite blague contre notre blond préféré.

Clary laissa Isabelle expliquer son plan en détail. Elle n'était pas contre mais elle n'était pas pour ridiculiser Jace en public, le filmer et s'en servir comme chantage.

-Tu sais que c'est quand même mon frère...

-Et alors ? je sais tellement de chose Alec que tu serais étonnée !

-Comme quoi ?

-Voyons ma chère, si je te les disais, je ne pourrais plus faire de chantage sur mon frère !

-Tu sais que tu es diabolique ?

-Je suis un cauchemar habillé comme un doux rêve.

 _-_ Tu ne vas pas un peu loin ? rit Clary.

-On ne va jamais assez loin contre les hommes. C'est une guerre permanente.

Ah les féministes ! Clary n'avait rien contre les femmes qui se battaient pour leurs droits mais il fallait trouver un juste équilibre entre ces droits et l'abus ! Parfois Isabelle penchait vers cet abus. Mais là encore Clary ne fit aucune remarque.

-Allons en repérage.

-Exactement. As-tu fini de lire "l'art de la guerre" comme je te l'avais recommandé ?

-Oui.

-Excellent. C'est probablement le meilleur manuel pour se former à devenir une chasseuse d'ombres. Ma mère me le lisait chaque soir quand j'étais enfant, puis je l'ai appris toute seule.

-Pourquoi c'est le meilleur livre pour devenir un chasseur d'ombres ?

-Je ne parle pas des chasseurs en général mais des chasseuses d'ombres, nous les femmes. Vois-tu on a dû se battre pour obtenir ce droit de combattre. Alors nous avons appris à devenir plus sournoise que les hommes, les considérant comme des ennemis et non pas des amis.

-Sois proche de tes amis mais sois-le encore plus de tes ennemis ? devina Clary en souriant.

-C'est le principe. Mais le plus important consiste à comprendre ton ennemi. Et pour comprendre ton ennemi, tu dois devenir ton ennemi.

L'ennemi était Jace ? Et si c'était le cas, comment devenir Jace ?

-Rentrons à l'Institut pour commencer.

-Mais je croyais qu'il fallait faire du repérage !

Isabelle sourit.

-Mais justement Clary !

Les deux chasseuses étaient dans la cuisine. Isabelle avait demandé à Clary de préparer une recette quelconque pour que les garçons ne se doutent de rien. En soi, la présence de Clary dans la cuisine de l'Institut était déjà suspecte de son avis. Mais Isabelle l'avait rassuré.

-Alec est trop occupé avec sa nouvelle idylle, Jace est... Jace. Tu le connais, si ça ne le concerne pas directement, il s'en moque. Il pensera que tu m'apprends à faire un gâteau.

-Et c'est le cas, en échange de cette leçon de... euh comment tu appelles ça déjà ?

-Une leçon de vengeance à la Lightwood.

Clary continua de préparer son gâteau dans un silence presque religieux. Elle laissa Isabelle prendre des notes.

-Bien maintenant que le gâteau cuit, passons à la phase numéro un de ce plan. Il nous faut approcher l'ennemi et pour ce fait, j'ai besoin d'un éclaireur.

-Un éclaireur, quoi un espion ?

Isabelle sourit.

-Ou si tu préfères un petit frère qui est actuellement en train d'écouter à la porte.

Une tête brune sortit de sa cachette.

-Max, on ne t'a pas encore dit qu'il ne faut pas écouter au porte ?

-Je voulais juste un verre de lait, protesta le garçon.

-Dans ces cas là j'ai mieux à te proposer. Viens par là !

Clary prit place à côté de Max. Laissant Isabelle parler.

-J'ai une mission spéciale pour toi ma petite fouille ! J'ai besoin de renseignement.

-Sur qui ?

-Tes frères.

-Je ne pense pas que...

-Je suis déçue, moi qui pensais tu étais prêt pour devenir un vrai chasseur d'ombres.

-Mais je suis prêt. Tu veux savoir qui exactement ?

-Ce qu'ont prévu Alec et Jace pour ce soir et demain. Je veux tout savoir, le nom des personnes avec qui ils parlent, le lieu d'un potentiel rendez-vous et même ce qu'ils vont porter.

-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne.

-Regarde-toi ! Un parfait petit espion. Mais tu ne gagneras rien à part la reconnaissance et la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

-C'est d'accord, ça me fera passer la journée.

Le petit garçon quitta la cuisine avec une certaine joie dans sa démarche.

Le gâteau avait refroidi assez rapidement, les filles avaient continuer de parler.

-Ceci est l'appât. Pour abattre tout ennemi, il faut un appât c'est bien connu.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Clary.

Elle vit Max passer dans le couloir.

-Attends Max.

Clary rattrapa le garçon et lui donna un tout petit carnet ainsi qu'un crayon.

-Un petit signe de ma reconnaissance, tu peux le garder.

Max fit un grand sourire à la rousse et quitta le couloir avant de revenir.

-Jace est dans sa chambre, il joue avec une petite peluche.

-Une peluche ? Quelle peluche ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ! C'est un vieux chiffon blanc et noir.

Clary laissa le garçon continuer son enquête.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un appât...

-Comme je te l'ai dit, l'appât attire toujours l'ennemi.

Une tête blonde passa à travers la porte et sourit.

-Isabelle a raison, l'appât est le meilleur moyen de faire sortir le loup de sa cachette. D'ailleurs ce gâteau sent vraiment bon.

Jace allait le toucher quand Clary tapa sa main.

-Ne le touche pas ! Ce n'est pas encore prêt !

-Pourquoi tu es là déjà ?

-Elle m'apprend à cuisiner ce gâteau.

-C'est un fondant au chocolat.

-Miam ! Je vais chercher Alec !

Isabelle attendit quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Comme tu le vois, l'appât est le meilleur moyen de faire sortir le rat de son trou. Si on met un chat devant le trou, aucun rat ne sortira. Par contre, déposer une suite de fromage jusqu'au piège est la meilleure façon pour le mener à sa propre perte.

-L'histoire de la carotte, chuchota Clary.

Elle décorait le gâteau de fruit, de crème fouettée et de sucre coloré.

-Non, la carotte c'est donner un objectif à un imbécile qui ne veut pas écouter.

Clary arrêta sa décoration et releva la tête. Quelque chose venait d'éclore dans son esprit.

-Ma chambre à l'Institut. Mes affaires. C'était une carotte. Une carotte pour me faire avancer.

-Pardon ?

-Tu te rappelles que Jace m'a privée de toutes mes affaires à mon installation ici ?

-Plus ou moins. Mais il te les rend n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui miette par miette.

-Et tu n'habites plus ici.

-Mais...

-Donc il n'y a plus de moyen de pression. Surtout que Jocelyne va bientôt se réveiller et que tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

-Il ne peut pas me faire de chantage, comprit Clary.

-Tout à fait ! Comme tu le sais, nous allons donc détruire l'ennemi.

-Je trouve le mot un peu fort pour Jace. Ce n'est pas mon ennemi et je ne veux pas le détruire.

-Juste te venger. Je sais mais j'utilise des termes militaires. La guerre se gagne avec une bonne préparation Clary, et je pense que tu n'es pas assez prête pour ça. Tu dois comprendre que l'étude de l'ennemi nous donnera l'avantage.

Isabelle avait raison mais une petite voix -la même voix qui lui parlait quand elle faisait une bêtise- lui soufflait que Clary allait faire une grosse erreur. Engager une guerre contre Jace n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen.

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris à quoi sert cet appât. Bon d'accord ils vont nous faire confiance.

-Leur donner confiance puis les caresser dans le sens du poil. Trouver un point sensible, ce pourquoi j'ai utilisé un espion. Puis creuser ce point sensible pour porter le coup fatal.

-On doit trouver des complices. On ne fera pas le poids face à des parabatai.

-Bon point Clary. Voilà pourquoi on va faire appelle à mon grand complice, Magnus Bane.

-Il ne voudra pas faire quelque chose contre Alec.

-Non c'est vrai. Mais kidnapper Alec et l'éloigner de notre cible, c'est une mission qu'il fera avec joie et gratuitement.

Isabelle arrêta de parler car les garçons arrivèrent. Max derrière eux. Il fit un clin d'oeil à sa soeur et se mit entre Jace et Alec. Ils discutaient tous les trois sur les techniques de défense de Max, il devenait de plus en plus doué au combat.

-Moi qui pensais tu deviendrais professeur ou Frère Silencieux, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! sourit Isabelle.

Elle se mit ensuite à distribuer des parts de gâteau et discuta de tout et de rien. Son téléphone sonna, elle lut le message en souriant.

-Bon sortez de la cuisine, on doit tout nettoyer avant de partir rejoindre des amis.

-Des amis ? Clary a des amis en dehors du terrestre ?

-Simon.

-Ouais ouais, fit Alec.

-Et oui on a des amis loup-garous, fées, vampire.

-Les amis de Simon nous aiment bien, rappela Clary.

-C'est notre déhanché fatal, ricana Isabelle.

-Très bien, on s'en va. Tu viens Max ?

-Non je vais aider Isabelle à faire la vaisselle.

Le garçon attendit que les parabatai quittent la pièce.

-Donc j'ai entendu que Jace ne faisait rien ce soir. Par contre il aimerait bien faire un dîner tranquille avec vous tous.

-Et Alec, il compte rester avec lui ?

Max sortit son carnet

-Non. Il veut dormir.

-Et bien ça tombe bien. Bon alors, as-tu appris quelque chose de croustillant sur la cible ?

Max sourit. Il avait le même sourire que sa soeur quand il avait une idée en tête. Un sourire diabolique.

-Jace a récemment avoué à Kaelie qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle l'a giflé.

-D'où cette marque rouge sur la joue.

-Ah les pixie sont féroces, ricana Isabelle.

Isabelle renvoya son petit frère à la recherche d'autre information. Elle lui confia même une stèle de rechange qu'elle gardait dans son soutient-gorge.

-Uniquement pour m'envoyer des informations, précisa Isabelle.

-Oui oui, soupira Max.

-Pas de feu, pas de destruction et surtout cache la stèle.

Le petit garçon semblait tellement heureux. Comme s'il avait le droit à un cadeau en plus de son choix pour Noël. Clary ne comprendrait jamais l'éducation des chasseurs d'ombres. Isabelle rangea rapidement la cuisine.

-Bon maintenant que nous sommes au point de rendez-vous avec un collaborateur, je t'explique la suite du plan.

Clary avait conscience que le plan semblait simple en apparence. Passer un repas tranquille chez Taki, Kaelie ne travaillant pas ce soir là. Puis recevoir une fausse demande d'aide de Meliorn à Central Park. Glisser de la poudre féerique dans le verre de Jace. Le questionner sur ses secrets le plus profond. Le filmer.

-Tu sais qu'il n'acceptera jamais de prendre une boisson qui pétille de trop.

-Et c'est là que tu interviens.

-Quoi ?

-Tu feras semblant de boire dans son verre s'il a des soupçons.

-Et si j'en bois pas inadvetance ?

-Ben ça prouvera que tu es moins douée que je ne le pensais.

Clary fut vexée.

-Il n'y a pas de plan sans aucun risque, tu le sais. Bon on arrête de parler de ça, je dois récupérer la poudre.

Le collaborateur n'était autre que Kaelie. Elle jeta un regard un peu froid à Clary mais resta polie.

-Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu m'échanges de la poudre féerique contre cette magnifique robe ?

-Elle n'est plus à la mode à Idris et Magnus m'en a demandé. Il veut décoincer mon frère, mentit Isabelle.

-Et tu le laisses faire ?

-Bien sûr, si ça peut aider Alec dans ses relations sociales, je ne m'y oppose pas.

Kaelie posa ses yeux bleus sur Clary, l'étudiant en profondeur.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu aides Alec ?

-Non j'apprends l'art de la guerre, répondit Clary en riant.

-Je ne comprends vraiment rien à vos manières d'éduquer cette gamine ! Franchement je ne saisis pas ce que Jace te trouve !

-Je suis sa soeur !

-Pas seulement, répliqua Kaelie en souriant.

-Je croyais que les fées ne pouvaient pas mentir.

-Et c'est le cas ! Je ne mens pas. Tu es plus que sa soeur, tu es sa moitié.

-Bon les filles, vous pouvez arrêter de vous chamailler pour un garçon, idiot en plus ?

-Je te le laisse avec plaisir Clary. Je n'aime pas sa façon de se comporter mais j'aime assez son déhanchement. Je prends la partie physique et je te laisse le reste !

Kaelie ricana en s'éloignant des chasseuses d'ombres.

-Franchement, je la trouve de moins en moins agréable, marmonna Isabelle.

-Elle est juste, tu sais, triste parce que Jace l'a quitté.

-Peut-être mais on y est pour rien.

Isabelle tourna la tête et regarda Clary en souriant.

-Enfin je n'y suis pour rien.

Clary roula ses yeux mais ne dit rien. Elle devait avouer que même si elle avait un peu de peine pour Kaelie, elle ressentait surtout une grande satisfaction dans sa quasi rupture avec Jace. Quoi qu'il en était, pour le moment, Clary et Isabelle devaient trouver un moyen de convaincre Magnus de se joindre à elles.

-Je ne veux rien faire contre Alec, protesta Magnus.

Clary se resservit une tasse de ce délicieux thé à la banane.

-Ce n'est pas contre lui. J'ai simplement besoin que tu occupes mon frère une soirée et une nuit. Dis-lui que tu as reçu une menace de mort d'un vampire, il débarquera et restera toute la nuit, argumenta Isabelle.

-Et toi tu es d'accord avec elle ?

Clary haussa les épaules.

-On ne pourra rien faire à Jace si Alec est dans les parages.

-Tu sais que Jace va t'en vouloir à mort !

-Non pas du tout, il sera fière que Clary connaisse les principes de l'art de la guerre.

-Comment voulez-vous la paix si entre frère et soeur vous vous déclarez une guerre ?

-Ce n'est pas une guerre c'est une vengeance, rectifia Clary.

Elle raconta alors la soirée de la veille.

-Effectivement tu as le droit de te venger.

-C'est même un principe fondamental chez les chasseurs d'ombres, expliqua Isabelle.

Elle buvait un café tout en refaisant ses ongles. Magnus était au milieu d'une séance de manucure quand les deux chasseuses étaient arrivées.

-Tu sais ta mère...

-On peut éviter de parler d'elle aujourd'hui ? Je vais trop culpabiliser si je pense à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de moi si elle était au courant que je prévois d'humilier mon propre frère ?

-Que tu es devenue une véritable chasseuse d'ombres.

Magnus claqua des doigts et une feuille froissée apparut. Des mots se grifonnaient sur le papier, c'était la fausse menace venant d'un vampire fictif.

-Comme Alec ne se permetta pas de violer les Accords en allant directement trouver le responsable, il restera là avec toi.

Magnus eut un grand sourire.

-Tu vois que tu aimes ce plan finalement, rit Isabelle.

Magnus congédia les deux filles, sous prétexte de devoir ranger l'appartement. Clary en profita pour appeler Simon.

-Salut Fray.

-Hum Simon, je peux te demander un service ?

-Oui.

-Si jamais on te demande, tu peux dire que tu es avec Isabelle et moi au centre commercial ?

-Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

Isabelle arracha le téléphone des mains de Clary.

-Bonjour Simon.

-Oh Isabelle !

-J'apprends une nouvelle leçon à Clary mais je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment. Disons que c'est un merveilleux plan contre Jace.

-J'en suis. Peu importe les conséquences ! J'en suis !

Isabelle rit brèvement. Le genre de rire séducteur et menaçant.

-Parfait. Je te vois demain pour le déjeuné alors ! A demain.

Isabelle coupa la communication avec un sourire satisfait.

-Bien allons nous préparer.

C'était à Clary d'aller voir Jace et de lui proposer ce repas. Elle entra dans sa chambre et le vis torse nu.

-Oh pardon Jace... Je...

-Attends.

Il enfila un tee shirt et une veste à capuche grise.

-Tu voulais quoi ?

-C'est assez calme aujourd'hui, J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait tous manger chez Taki ce soir.

-Tous ?

-Sauf Simon, il ne peut pas sortir.

-Je vais chercher Alec.

Clary garda son sourire confiant. A l'heure qu'il était, Alec devait probablement se préparer pour rejoindre Magnus chez lui. La menace de mort ne prenant effet qu'à la tombé de la nuit.

-Alec, s'écria Jace en le voyant en tenu de combat.

-Quoi ? Je suis pressé Jace.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Magnus m'a envoyé une copie d'une menace de mort qu'il a reçu ce matin. Un vampire en a après lui alors je vais chez lui, juste au cas où.

Clary eut un immense sourire. Il était tombé dans le piège.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça toi ?

-Joindre l'utile à l'agréable, c'est un peu le mantra de Magnus.

-N'importe quoi celle là, marmonna le brun en s'éloignant.

Jace prit Clary par la main et rattrapa Alec.

-Tu ne veux pas manger avec nous ?

-Je demanderais à Magnus s'il veut vous rejoindre mais...

-Oublie ça Alec, tu as le droit à une soirée tranquille après tout. Je dirais à Maryse que tu es en mission spéciale !

-Ce qui est vrai, sourit Clary. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais mettre Isa au courant !

Alec secoua les épaules et quitta le couloir. Jace regarda Clary dans les yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose.

-C'est bizarre cette histoire.

-Quoi ?

-Que Magnus reçoit une lettre de menace comme par hasard quand tu me proposes de manger chez Taki.

Clary soupira. Jace était trop intelligent pour cette mission vengeance.

-On peut demander à Isabelle de venir si tu as peur d'être seul avec moi.

-De toute façon, il ne pourra rien m'arriver puisqu'on sera dans un lieu public n'est-ce-pas ?

-Tu as peur de moi ? le provoqua Clary.

Jace bomba le torse. Ah les hommes...

-Moi, avoir peur d'une crevette comme toi ? Jamais !

Jace quitta Clary. Bon au moins, il était tombé dans le panneau. Quand Clary avait expliqué la réaction de Jace, Isabelle l'avait félicité.

-Tu apprends vite. Bon alors, tenue décontractée pour toi et habillée pour moi. C'est parfait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis toujours bien apprêtée, surtout quand j'ai l'intention de voir Meliorn.

-Mais...

-C'est le prétexte que je donnerai à Jace, rien de plus.

Clary rit en nouant ses baskets.

Le chemin jusqu'au restaurant se fit dans un silence presque religieux. Jace semblait soucieux en entrant, il regarda dans toute la salle et soupira.

-Tu cherches Kaelie ? lui glissa Isabelle en prenant place à côté de lui.

Jace ne répondit pas. Il joua avec le bois de la table.

-Je suis au courant pour toi et Kaelie. Elle a voulu une relation sérieuse et pas toi ?

-Comment ?

Isabelle sourit. Elle montra son téléphone.

-J'ai eu Meliorn au téléphone ce matin. Tu as bien énervé sa cousine.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient cousins.

-Ils le sont tous plus ou moins, ricana Isabelle. La mère de Meliorn est la tante de la Reine. Ce qui fait de lui un sang presque royal. Et Kaelie est la fille de la jumelle de la grand-mère de Meliorn.

-Je n'ai rien compris.

-On s'en fiche, rit Isabelle.

Clary discuta alors de sa journée avec Jace. Elle mentit sur des achats, elle parla de son thé avec Magnus -omettant d'être au courant pour la menace-, expliqua à quel point elle aimait passer du temps avec Isabelle.

-Vous savoir amies me fait légèrement peur !

-Et tu as raison ! Maintenant si j'apprends que tu as fait du mal à Clary, tu auras à faire avec moi !

-Ouh ! J'ai peur.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que fait le serveur ? Ah je regrette Kaelie quand elle ne sert pas.

Isabelle se leva pour aller discuter avec le serveur, un vampire au cheveux coloré en rouge et aux yeux bleus. Il aurait pu être beau sans son maquillage.

-Alors comme ça tu m'as pardonné pour hier soir ?

-Franchement, je ne reste pas sur des problèmes aussi insignifiant. Comment veux-tu la paix dans le monde si on se chamaille entre famille ?

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Isabelle revint et détacha ses cheveux. C'était le signal pour la suite du plan.

-Je t'ai commandé un verre de jus de pomme Clary et un soda pour toi Jace. On aura notre plat dans dix minutes à peu près.

Clary sourit. Quand les boissons arriva, Jace arqua un sourire.

-Pourquoi ma boisson pétille autant ? Un soda ce n'est pas un bain à remous !

Le serveur vampire haussa les épaules.

-Je peux t'apporter un verre de sang si tu préfères !

-Laisse tomber crétin.

Clary ricana mais Jace ne toucha pas une seule fois à son verre jusqu'à l'arrivé des plats.

-Pourquoi tu ne bois pas ton soda ? demanda innocement Isabelle.

-Je n'ai pas confiance, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose dedans.

-N'importe quoi, soupira Clary.

Elle prit le verre et fit semblant de boire. Sauf qu'elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle en avait ingurgité quelques gouttes.

-Tu vois, pas de poison !

Jace sourit et céda. Il but lentement son verre en finissant son assiette. Clary paya pour ce repas et sentit une légère euphorie grandir en elle.

-On a problème, souffla Clary. J'ai avalé quelques gouttes.

-C'est pas grave, lui rassura Isabelle.

Clary rattrapa Jace. Il sifflait un air de classique en bougeant les doigts.

-J'ai envie de jouer du piano.

-Tu le feras à l'Institut.

-Je jouerais pour toi.

-Quelle est cet air ?

-C'est du Chopin.

-C'est ravissant.

Jace noua les doigts de Clary au sien et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Ah ce que la nourriture férique était géniale ! Clary gloussa de plaisir.

-Je ne veux pas briser ce moment de bonheur et de calme mais j'ai reçu un message et il y a une attaque de démon dans Central Park !

Clary sourit et gloussa une nouvelle fois. Ils prirent le métro et se dépéchèrent de rejoindre le faux endroit de l'attaque. Meliorn les attendait, son épée à la main.

-Heureusement qu'on a nos propres chevaliers ! dit-il.

-Désolé Meliorn, on avait pas de véhicule et le métro était...

-Peu importe, merci d'être venu mais nous n'avons plus besoin de vous Nephilim.

Il regarda Isabelle et sourit. Il semblait amusé. Meliorn retourna dans royaume et Jace soupira.

-Maintenant qu'on est là, autant en profiter !

Il se jeta dans l'eau glacé et Isabelle sourit.

-Ah bah voilà, ça fait effet !

-L'eau doit être bonne, marmonna Clary.

Elle avait une soudaine envie de rejoindre Jace dans l'eau.

-Mais non Clary, on doit soutirer des secrets à Jace ! Tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui. Je peux lui demander gentiment.

Clary allait rejoindre Jace dans l'eau quand Isabelle la tira en arrière.

-Calme-toi Clary !

Isabelle sortit son téléphone et filma, elle fit signe à Clary de commencer à parler.

-Alors Jace, comment se passe ta vie en ce moment ?

-C'est un Enfer !

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon père est un psychopathe, ma mère est dans le coma et ma soeur est une fille trop sexy pour mon bien.

Clary gloussa mais elle fut réprimandée par un regard menaçant de sa complice.

-Justement, tu ressens quoi pour moi ?

-Je t'aime. J'ai tout le temps envie de toucher ton corps et ça fait mourir de frustration.

-Tu veux toucher quelle partie de mon corps ?

-Tes lèvres, principalement tes lèvres. J'ai tout le temps envie de les embrasser.

-Moi aussi, souffla tout bas Clary.

Elle fut la seule à entendre sa confession. Elle poursuivit son interrogatoire.

-Est-ce qu'il a des chances pour que tu me dises ton plus gros secret ce soir ?

Jace arrêta de barboter dans l'eau. Il fut soudain sérieux.

-J'ai demandé à Magnus si c'était possible que je ne sois pas ton frère et il est en train d'étudier toutes les possibilités.

-Ce n'est pas un secret ça ! protesta Clary.

-J'ai envisagé pendant longtemps que j'étais bi-sexuel. Parce que je ne trouvais pas le bonheur avec les filles.

Isabelle leva son pouce en l'air et coupa la caméra de son téléphone.

-Mais ça c'était avant de te rencontrer car maintenant je sais que je suis juste Clary-sexuel.

-Hein ?

-Je suis seulement attiré par toi. Les autres ne comptent pas.

-Je crois qu'il faut le sortir de l'eau maintenant !

Isabelle aida Clary à hisser Jace malgré ses protestations. Clary lui appliqua une rune de chaleur et une autre pour le sécher. Jace avait les lèvres bleues. Il était quand même beau. Clary sentit son coeur se serrer et elle s'approcher du visage angélique en face d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à céder à l'impulsion qui grandissait en elle.

-Clary ! la rappela à l'ordre Isabelle.

-Oh oui pardon.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui agit là. Il serait plus sage de rentrer à l'Institut.

Le lendemain matin, Jace eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Et quand il quitta son lit pour se faire un café, il rencontra le visage moqueur d'Isabelle et celui fière de Clary.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça toutes les deux ?

Ah visiblement, il ne se rappelait plus de ses confidences de la veille. Clary le laissa s'asseoir avant de mettre en route la vidéo. Elle laissa défiler la vidéo sans le son jusqu'à la dernière phrase de Jace. _J'ai envisagé pendant longtemps que j'étais bi-sexuel_.

-Comment tu as...

Jace devint tout pâle.

-Ah mon cher Jace, maintenant j'ai une monnaie de chantage.

Jace tourna son regard accusateur sur Isabelle.

-C'est la règle quinze : la vengeance est se déguste chaude. Surtout quand notre professeur est Isabelle Lightwood.


	16. Règle Numéro 16

-Au fond, elle a eu raison, dit Alec.

-Tu ne sais même pas sur quoi elle me fait du chantage.

-Tu as abusé aussi. Regarde les choses sous un angle moins...personnel.

Jace leva le nez de sa tasse de café. Alec parlait avec les mains.

-Un angle moins personnel tu dis ?

-Oui. Si tu étais moins impliqué dans cette histoire, tu verrais que les filles ont bien agi dans un certain sens. Je ne suis pas pour le chantage mais je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à le subir.

Jace jeta une boulette de papier sur Alec.

-Non mais Alec, je suis sérieux !

-Moi aussi. Comme ça je me sens moins seul dans cette guerre !

Jace roula des yeux et termina son café. Il se leva sous le regard surpris de son parabatai.

-J'ai des choses à faire moi !

-Toi ? Comme quoi, négocier pour que Clary efface cette petite vidéo ?

-Un peu oui mais je vais surtout voir comment se passe le réveil de Jocelyne.

-Une semaine, c'est ça ?

-Oui dans une semaine je vais me confronter à ma mère biologique.

-Jace, soupira Alec. Je sais à quel point tu es inquiet mais...

-Bah voyons ! Comme si tu pouvais comprendre. De toute façon je vais simplement voir Clary chez Magnus.

-Tu lui passes le bonjour.

-A Clary ?

-Bah oui bien sûr !

Jace ricana et sortit de la pièce. Il ne croisa personne en route et préféra même se rendre chez le sorcier à pied. Ce soir là, les Américains fêtaient Thanksgiving. C'était une fête très important dans le pays, pourtant les chasseurs d'ombres ne le fêtaient jamais. Déjà parce qu'ils estimaient donner leur vie et ne devoir remercier personne. Et puis les seuls chasseuses d'ombres à être née à New-York étaient Clary et Max. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le fêter sans sa mère, ce que Jace comprenait parfaitement. Pourtant Jace aimait l'odeur des tartes et des viandes qui cuisaient ce jour de l'année. Il aimait cette ambiance festive et le fait que tout le monde était chez eux. Pas de terrestre dehors, pas de problème ! En soit, c'était un soir de repos. Jace sonna à l'interphone et Clary lui ouvrit. Ah ce qu'il était beaucoup plus gentil depuis qu'elle avait cette vidéo de lui. Mais il lui en voulait beaucoup !

-Bonjour Jace.

-Joyeux Thanksgiving Clary.

-Merci.

-Tu sais, je suis quand même étonné que tu ne sois pas chez Simon pour l'occasion.

-Oh non, Elaine aurait demandé pourquoi maman n'était pas là et...

-Je comprends ne t'en fais pas. Et puis ce n'est pas vraiment une fête de chasseurs d'ombres. C'est tout juste bon pour manger à s'en exploser le ventre.

Clary lui tapa le ventre et rit.

-Tu n'es qu'un goinfre.

Jace rit. C'était vrai. C'était un goinfre. Le pire de l'Institut.

-J'ai quand même fait une tarte à la citrouille.

-Oh tu es une reine !

Jace embrassa Clary sur la joue, un geste très intime mais Alec le faisait aussi avec sa soeur, et il alla directement dans la cuisine. Il eut un choc en voyant tous les plats que Clary avait préparé.

-Tu as fait ça toute seule?

Clary sourit. Ce n'était pas une tarte mais tout un repas de Thanksgiving qu'il voyait. Des tartes au pommes. Des soupes. Une énorme dinde farcie. Une tarte à la citrouille. Une tarte aux noix de pekan. Des jus de fruit maison. Des biscuits fourrés à la confiture... En gros, tout ce que Clary savait faire comme cuisine.

-Je voulais marquer le coup parce que c'est la première fois que je ferais une fête en temps que chasseuse d'ombres et surtout avec toi.

Jace prit Clary dans ses bras et la fit tourner.

-Tu es une soeur vraiment parfaite Clary !

Clary rit une brève seconde et reporta son attention sur le four.

-J'ai encore des crèmes brûlés dans le four, elles ne vont pas être très bonne si je les laisse trop longtemps.

-Oh bien sûr. Est-ce que je peux au moins prendre du café ?

-Tu es bête. Bien sûr que tu peux en prendre.

Jace fut étonné du silence dans l'appartement de Magnus, on entendait seulement le bruit du four et les cents pas de Clary.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler sérieusement tous les deux ?

-On le fait toujours non ?

-Comment va Jocelyne ?

Clary se raidit.

-Magnus est à son chevet. Il est vraiment au petit soin pour elle.

-Tu ne réponds pas du tout à ma question, se moqua Jace.

-Maman va bien, elle marmonne dans son sommeil. Elle m'a appelé, a parlé de Luke, et elle a même prononcé le nom de Valentin et son coeur s'est accéléré.

-Elle devait avoir peur.

Jace joua avec sa tasse de café.

-Quand elle se réveillera, on aura beaucoup de chose à rattraper, dit Clary, et...

-Ma présence sera trop difficile pour elle alors je ferais bien de rester à l'Institut.

-Pas du tout. Tu étais inclus dans le "on". Tu fais parti de ma vie que tu le veuilles ou non.

Clary avait un visage doux. Avec sa cuillière en bois dans la main et son tablier, elle était l'image parfaite de la mère de famille. Jocelyne ressemblait-elle à ça le soir de Thanksgiving ?

-J'ai l'air d'une vraie femme de foyer comme ça ! Il me manquerait seulement les cheveux en arrière et je ressemblerais à la copie parfaite de maman.

Jace sourit, parfois il se demandait si Clary lisait dans ses pensés.

-Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas manger ça tout seul ?

-J'espère bien ! C'est pour emmener à l'Institut ! D'ailleurs Simon ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec la camionette !

Jace perdit son sourire, et lui qui avait penser passer un moment seul avec Clary, c'était loupé !

-Max va être content, nous n'avons jamais fait de Thanksgiving.

-C'est tout à fait ridicule ! Cette fête est génial, on a tous quelque chose pour laquelle on est reconnaissant.

-Et toi c'est quoi ?

-Ah non, je le dirais entre l'entrée et l'une des tartes. C'est trop facile sinon.

Clary prit en photo chaque plat, et même Jace qui lui tirait la langue.

-Efface cette photo !

-Non.

-Efface tout de suite cette photo !

Clary secoua la tête et afficha un sourire éfronté. Jace bondit de sa chaise et se précipita sur elle. Elle cacha l'appareil photo dans son dos et empêcha le blond d'y accéder.

-Donne-moi ce téléphone que j'efface cette photo totalement ridicule !

-Arrête ton char ! Tu es adorable sur cette photo ! Un vrai petit garçon boudeur !

Jace croisa les bras et soupira.

-Je ne veux pas que nos enfants la trouve un jour, je ne serais plus jamais crédible !

Se rendant compte trop tard de ce qu'il venait de dire, Jace écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est bon Jace.

-Je voulais dire...

-Non mais tout va bien, c'est juste un lapsus.

Jace se sentait vraiment idiot pour le coup. Il avait le don de ruiner la bonne humeur d'une simple phrase. Mais Clary n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

-Je compte bien en faire des copies et les donner à tout le monde ! Surtout si tu as des enfants.

-Je ne...

-C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as humiliée devant tout le monde, ricana Clary.

Elle semblait assez contente d'elle en fait, trop du goût de Jace. C'était comme si elle surjouait le bonheur pour ne pas montrer ses vrais sentiments.

-Je vais me changer. Est-ce que je peux au moins te laisser en compagnie des plats sans risquer un génocide de tarte ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dans le doute je vais dans le salon, ça sera beaucoup plus sage.

Clary laissa Jace un long moment. Elle semblait occupée dans la salle de bain et se battre car elle lança plusieurs fois des jurons. Le chasseur d'ombres étudia les livres présents dans la grande bibliothèque de Magnus. Des livres de psychologie, de magie, des dictionnaires de toutes les langues. Il saisit un livre intitulé "dépression et comédie" Dans l'ouvrage, qui était plus accès sur le fait de mentir à ses proches, il trouva une phrase très intéressante " _Trouver le détail qui ne colle pas. Parfois un regard perdu, une fin de phrase plus base que les autres mots, de grand éclat de rire, un comportement trop démonstratif"_

-C'est tout à fait ça, trop heureuse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Clary derrière lui.

Elle portait un pull de couleur orange, comme ses cheveux, avec la phrase "Je suis juste ici pour les tartes". Jace sourit, elle était mignonne dans sa simplicité, sans maquillage, sans coiffure en hauteur. Juste Clary et ses taches de rousseurs sur le nez.

-Tu es mignonne dans ce pull, dit-il.

-Merci ! Mais j'en ai aussi un pour toi !

-Ah non merci !

-Regarde-le avant de refuser.

Clary déplia le vêtement. Il y avait un énorme flocon de neige et la citation "Remercie pour ce que tu as. Bats-toi pour ce que tu veux". Il était d'un bleu pâle, contrastant avec merveille l'orange de celui de Clary. Il semblait chaud, en laine. Finalement, Jace accepta de le mettre par dessus son tee-shirt à manche longue. Il constata que le pull avait une odeur d'agrume, Clary l'avait probablement porté avant de lui offrir.

-Je l'ai caché dans mes affaires pour ne pas que Magnus ne le vole.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a ton odeur.

-Oui !

Jace pensait que Clary avait offert des vêtements pour tout le monde. Mais non, elle lui confia que le pull lui avait plus, et puis Jace pourrait le porter pour d'autre occasion. Ils attendirent que le terrestre arrivent avec le van et ils chargèrent les plats en silence. Simon regarda plusieurs fois le pull de Jace sans rien dire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il était en route, que le conducteur se mit à parler.

-On a des pulls assortis, dit-il.

-C'est Clary qui me l'a acheté, répondit le blond.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de le mettre.

-J'aime beaucoup ce pull, je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter du bleu comme ça.

-C'est vrai que vous les chasseurs d'ombres, vous ne savez porter que du noir.

Clary mit une claque sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

-C'est pas vrai ça ! Et toi avec ta dinde qui danse, tu as l'air malin ! Je ne vais pas te défendre ce soir contre les remarques d'Alec.

-Et je te jure qu'il en fera ! sourit Jace à l'arrière.

-J'ai croisé Magnus et je peux vous dire que si Alec fait des remarques sur ma dinde, je lui demanderai ce qu'il pense de la licorne en tutu de Magnus.

-Cette conversation est trop bizarre pour moi, marmonna Jace.

Mais au fond, il était tout de même heureux de passer un dîner sans prise de tête. Une fois arrivé à l'Institut, chacun prit assez de plat pour ne plus voir où il mettait les pieds. Clary dirigeait les opérations, les plats froids devaient être installés dans le frigo, les autres sur la table de la cuisine. Elle pointa son doigt sur Jace et Simon

-Vous irez mettre la table tous les deux pendant que je m'occupe de réchauffer les plats. Essayez de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour que ça reste une surprise.

-Je doute que Magnus ait gardé le secret entre nous, dit Simon dans le couloir.

Jace lui montrait le chemin pour aller dans la salle de réception.

-Du coup, qui vient dîner à l'Institut ? demanda-t-il. Pour le nombre d'assiette.

-Luke et Magnus et puis tout ceux qui sont à l'Institut.

Jace sortit le nombre d'assiette nécessaire et continua d'ignorer le bavardage de Simon.

-Alec a raison, soupira Jace au bout d'un moment.

-Sur quoi ?

-Tu n'arrêtes vraiment jamais de parler.

-Je te parlais de Clary, de ce qu'elle aimerait avoir pour Noël.

-Je compte lui offrir une paire de nunchaku en acier béni. Tu as une chose lui ressemblant ?

-Moi qui voulait lui offrir une collection de carnet à dessin, marmonna Simon.

-C'est très bien aussi Simon. Ecoute, les chasseurs d'ombres ne faites pas forcément Noël. Nous on le fait pour Max mais sans vraiment en avoir envie. Cette année c'est différent, il y a Clary. Mais...

Jace était persuadé qu'une fois Jocelyne réveillée, Clary quitterait à jamais l'Institut et peut-être ne jamais revenir.

-Jace, Clary n'a pas l'intention de t'abandonner. Pour une raison obscure, elle tient beaucoup à toi. Et je sais que tu fais parti de sa vie à jamais. Que Jocelyne se réveille ou non, ça ne changera rien dans votre relation. Sauf si tu le veux.

Jace arqua un sourcil.

-Bon on évitera de mentionner que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre devant votre mère mais... Honnêtement je connais Jocelyne depuis toujours et elle ne te rejettera pas pour les fautes de Valentin. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne savais même pas que c'était vraiment lui ton père. Tu es comme Clary au fond, on t'a menti sur tes parents !

Jace fut agréablement surpris.

-Dis-donc, tu es vraiment plus mature que je ne le pensais.

-Ah tu sais ce que c'est les ambitions de nos parents... A un moment donné, ma mère voulait me voir psychologue pour enfant, elle m'avait acheté une collection complète de livre sur la psychologie.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça...

Jace expliqua les soupçons qu'il avait à propos de Clary. Et si la jeune fille tombait tout simplement en dépression ? Si sa joie excessive et cette envie de faire la fête tout le temps n'était une façade pour cacher un gros problème ?

-C'est possible. Clary est une personne complexe. Elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait secrètement que sa mère ne se réveille pas parce qu'elle a peur que sa mère soit en colère contre elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas comment elles se sont quittés ?

-Non.

-Sur une dispute. Clary avait dessinait des runes dans sa chambre, sa mère voulait absolument lui parler parce qu'elles allaient quitter la ville un moment mais Clary n'était pas d'accord.

-Oh je pense que Jocelyne ne doit plus s'en rappeler. Il suffit de demander à Magnus de lui effacer cette partie de la mémoire et...

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, intervint Clary en posant un plat de salade sur le centre de la table. Vous voyez, si Magnus touche à la mémoire de ma mère, il peut lui endommager tous ses souvenirs et on a besoin pour savoir où se cache Valentin. Elle a peut-être entendu des choses importantes dans son sommeil.

-C'est vrai.

-Bon si on changeait de sujet et qu'on allait chercher les autres ? Simon tu vas chercher Isabelle, moi je m'occupe de Magnus et Luke et toi Jace tu t'occupes de ton parabatai et des autres.

Tous les invités avaient été émerveillé devant la beauté de la table. Il y avait tellement de plat, qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place pour les invités. Luke fut le seul à ne pas être étonné de voir une table aussi garnie.

-Clary et Jocelyne sont d'excellentes cuisinières. J'ai hâte de manger tout ça !

Tout le monde se mit à table et on regarda Clary en attendant qu'elle rende les grâces.

-Bon je sais que quelque chose de religieux n'est pas forcément aproprié alors on va faire dans l'original. Que l'Ange bénisse tous ceux à cette table et leur proche. Que le bonheur nous entoure. Que l'amour soit présent.

Clary lança un bref regard à Jace qui ne lui échappa pas.

-Et surtout pourvu que personne ne s'étouffe avec toute cette nourriture ! reprit-elle.

Tout le monde rit et Clary servit les assiettes de tout le monde.

-Ah je vous préviens que je ne fais pas le service ! Chacun se sert c'est fait pour ça !

Jace ne parla pas beaucoup durant le repas. Il écoutait les blagues entre Alec et Isabelle, les plaintes de Max car lui aussi voulait du lait au rhum, mais surtout, il était très attentif au anecdote sur Clary que Luke et Simon racontaient.

-Je me rappelle quand Clary avait quoi dix ans, raconta le loup, on était à ma ferme pour les vacances de Noël. Jocelyne voulait que j'éloigne Clary car elle avait entendu que plusieurs chasseurs d'ombres allaient venir en ville. Donc j'ai laissé Clary jouer et je l'ai retrouvé pendue à une branche d'arbre.

-Pendue par la manche de son pull, détailla Simon.

-Taisez-vous !

-Non Clary, on va dire la vérité sur toi ! Elle avait essayé de venir en aide à un eccureuil et elle a glissé. Résultat, une branche s'est prise dans sa manche et l'a maintenue jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.

Jace eut un sourire indulgent. Ah lui aussi avait des anecdotes de cette époques. Il était seulement heureux que personne ne puisse les partager autour d'un bon repas. Il voulut prendre une part de tarte au saumon quand ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Clary. Elle mangeait à quelques places de lui.

-Oh pardon, vas-y sers-toi Jace.

Jace attrapa les doigts de Clary pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Ils échangèrent un long regard qui fut interrompu par Magnus.

-Ah tu vois Luke, c'est de ça que je te parlais.

-C'est vraiment étrange.

-Quand leurs regards se croisent, on ne peut plus les décrocher.

* * *

-Oh ça me fait penser à quelque chose que j'ai lu dans un livre de Clary, dit Isabelle.

-J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va nous dire, marmonna Jace en reprenant sa place.

\- Une personne qui est imprégnée n'a pas le choix. Dès qu'elle aperçoit l'autre tout son univers change tout à coup y a plus aucune gravité qui nous retient à la planète. C'est elle, c'est tout ce qui importe. On est prêt à tout pour elle, quitte à devenir un autre, cita Isabelle d'un air sérieux.

Clary éclata de rire. Jace ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Et il n'était pas le seul.

-Tu sais, citer Twilight et un loup-garou n'est pas forcément judicieux à cette table.

Jace rit.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'impréniation ? demande Luke très sérieusement.

-En gros, dit Clary d'une voix toujours amusée, c'est lorsqu'un loup-garou rencontre son âme-soeur. Son monde change, il ne vit que pour rendre cette personne heureuse.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça.

-Ah dis-toi Luke que si ça vient d'un livre de Clary c'est forcément mauvais, sortit Alec.

Il avait le visage rouge, il avait encore trop bu. Et son sourire qu'il croyait fière, prouvait bien ce que pensait Jace. Son parabatai était un idiot. Pourtant il ressentit une bouffée d'affection pour lui. Alec était la seule personne qui n'avait pas changé. Alec resterait toujours son parabatai, le seul qui serait toujours à ses côtés.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de rendre les grâces au lieu de continuer cette conversation bizarre sur l'impréniation imaginaire de Clary et Jace, intervint Simon. Je commence.

-Je remercie Clary, comme à chaque année. Je la remercie cette fois pour toutes ces aventures incroyables. Je la remercie également pour m'avoir fait rencontrer toutes les personnes à cette table. Je pense également à Jocelyne qui ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et à nous crier dessus pour toutes les raisons du monde.

Clary rit doucement. Se fut au tour de Luke qui remercia chaque chasseur d'ombres d'avoir pris soin de Clary tout au long de son absence. Il remercia Magnus pour les soins sur Jocelyne et l'ébergement de Clary. Il remercia également Simon de rester Simon. Chose que Jace ne comprenait pas du tout.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça alors disons que je remercie mes enfants et tout le monde de ne pas faire trop de vague et de me laisser des nuits de repos. J'apprécie vraiment, sourit Maryse.

Elle leva son vers et laissa parler Alec.

-Et bien moi je dis merci à...

Il fit le tour de la table d'un regard circulaire.

-Bah je remercie Magnus pour tous les soins gratuits et merci à Isabelle de rester si gentille avec moi et puis je dis merci à Jace pour me rester fidèle et de me pardonner mes crises débiles.

-Au moins tu le reconnais, marmonna Jace.

-Ah et je remercie aussi Clary de m'avoir fait rencontrer Magnus.

La rousse ouvrit grand la bouche. C'était bien la première fois qu'il disait quelque chose de gentil sur elle.

-Merci à Clary de m'apprendre à cuisiner et de m'apporter une présence féminine au quotidien. Et merci à Simon de me faire autant rire.

Max remercia Clary pour les mangas. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de remercier sa famille pour l'entrainement.

-Et merci Isabelle pour me faire jouer à l'espion.

Isabelle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Moi je me remercie pour toutes les bonnes choses que je vous apporte. Et surtout merci à mon canard en sucre pour m'avoir bousculé dans mon quotidien, dit Magnus en souriant.

Jace sentit ses poils se hisser au mot "canard".

-Merci, répondit Alec en souriant.

-Je parlais à Clary en fait.

Tout le monde rit. Sauf Jace.

-Tu n'es pas un canard en sucre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Clary.

-Jace a peur des canards, confia Alec en ricanant

Le blond lança un marron sur la tête de son parabatai.

-Ah non Jace, tu ne joues pas avec la nourriture ! protesta Clary.

-Pardon.

Il se sentait comme un garçon prit la main dans la bonbonnière.

-Rends tes grâces au lieu de faire le singe !

-Oui chef !

Jace inspira profondément et se lança. Il avait réfléchi à ses grâces tout le long du repas.

-Je souhaite tout d'abord remercier mon parabatai pour être toujours à mes côtés. Je t'ai mis dans des situations compliquées mais tu n'as jamais douté de moi. Je remercie ensuite Maryse de ne pas m'avoir rejeté après avoir su que j'étais le fils de Valentin. Contrairement à Robert. Je remercie aussi Isabelle de ne plus essayer de nous intoxifier avec sa nourriture. Je remercie Simon pour son conseil de ce soir. Je remercie également Luke de m'avoir confié Clary sans avoir peur. Je le remercie également pour ne pas me faire remarquer que je ressemble à Valentin.

Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de Clary.

-Et surtout je remercie ma petite rousse préférée. Je pourrais passer la nuit à vous dire pourquoi je la remercie. Alors je vais résumer par une chose toute bête, je la remercie d'être elle. Et je remercie Raziel de me l'avoir apporté dans ma vie. Pour toutes nos conversations la nuit. Les disputes quasi quotidiennes. Les regards complices. Les secrets. Les doutes. Les décisions qu'on regrette. La serre.

Clary sourit à son tour. Il s'était embrassé là pour la première fois. Jace ne s'était pas trompé en se disant que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas oublié.

-Je suppose que je dois également être reconnaissant pour toutes les larmes que Clary a versé à cause de moi. Chacune d'entre elles m'ont montré à quel point tu étais fragile et que je devais te protéger. Alors j'en viens à mon dernier point de grâce. Merci Clarissa d'être Clarissa. Merci d'être le rayon de soleil et de lune de ma vie. Sans ta présence, j'aurais suivit Valentin sans hésité. Je serais devenu le monstre qu'il voulait que je sois. Alors merci mon ange à moi. Je pensais que les anges n'existaient pas. Mais ça c'était avant que je te rencontre.

Clary se leva et contourna la table, il remarqua des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle vint au niveau de Jace et le prit dans ses bras. Jace la tira légèrement pour la faire tomber sur ses jambes. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

-Bon et sinon pour changer d'ambiance trop émouvante, lança Magnus, vous vous souvenez de cette histoire de paris entre Clary et Jace ?

-Règle numéro seize, chuchota Jace dans l'oreille de sa soeur, les moments de répit sont rares.


	17. Règle Numéro 17

**Bonjour les Nephilim ! Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, des mois même ! Mais je devais me concentrer absolument sur mes études et le résultat a été là. Depuis aout ma vie a bien changé. Je suis maintenant Gestionnaire de paie dans un cabinet de comptabilité réputé de la ville où j'habite, j'ai eu une excellente note à mon examen et je suis à quelques mois de l'emménagement avec mon petit ami. La vie tourne dans le bon sens pour moi. Alors maintenant que ça se calme pour moi, je vais essayer de publier un peu plus régulièrement mes chers lectures.**

 **Je ne vous oublie pas mais je voulais prendre du temps pour ma vie qui était devenue si compliquée !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Clary était restée à l'Institut après Thanksgiving. Les mots de Jace l'avait touchée au plus profond de son coeur. Elle savait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle mais les entendre devant tout le monde, l'avait particulièrement émue. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras de peur que, si elle ouvrait les yeux, Jace disparaîtrait. Comme un rêve. Et si Jace s'était amusé de la façon dont Magnus avait encore une fois brisée leur bulle, il avait trouvé la suite de la soirée moins drôle.

-Bon alors si on résume la chose, dt Simon au dessus d'une feuille de papier, Jace devra faire trois jours au lycée.

-Et participer à une activité sportive.

-Sans ses runes, exigea Simon.

-Je ne peux pas retirer mes runes permanentes ! protesta Jace.

-Tu peux les désactiver, sourit Clary.

-Sale traitre !

-Toujours là pour te servir mon cher frère !

Au fond Clary avait presque accepté l'idée qu'elle ne serait rien de plus que la soeur de Jace. Elle se disait qu'ainsi, elle aurait Jace avec elle pour toujours.

-Et puis tu pourrais aussi passer une ou deux heures dans une association. Comme ça tu pourrais voir que les terrestres n'ont pas une vie si banale, comme tu aimes le dire.

-Tu as raison Clary, c'est une excellente idée !

Maryse arriva avec du café et du thé. Luke regardait les enfants s'animer autour d'un papier sans vraiment les écouter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent encore ?

-Une histoire de lycée avec Jace.

-Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Il parait que Jace a dit que la vie des terrestres était banale et très facile à vivre. Visiblement ça n'a pas plus à Clary et s'est énervée.

-Je trouve ça étrange de voir Clary s'énerver ainsi.

-Clary...commença Maryse en hésitant. Clary s'énerve beaucoup pour pas grand chose.

-C'est surtout un trop plein d'émotion.

-Sa mère lui manque, je comprends. Mais tout reviendra au calme quand Jocelyne se réveillera.

Luke approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Il en est hors de question ! hurla Jace.

-Tais-toi Jace, ce n'est pas toi qui décide !

-Je participe à ce défi, j'ai mon mot à dire.

Clary sortit son téléphone et nargua Jace avec.

-D'accord ! J'accepte, bougonna le blond.

-Il y a du chantage dans l'air, ricana Luke.

-Ah cette époque me manque, commenta Maryse.

-Moi aussi. Sauf qu'à leur âge, on faisait des choses moins drôles et beaucoup plus dangereuses.

Maryse ne répondit pas. Elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation de sa fille.

-Maryse je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Dis toujours, je verrais bien.

-Si... Si les retrouvailles entre Clary et Jocelyne se passent mal, tu accepterais de la garder ici ?

-Bien sûr Luke. Clary fait pratiquement parti de la famille maintenant. Et puis c'est la famille de Jace, donc c'est un peu ma famille.

-Merci.

Luke regarda sa quasi-fille frapper le bras de Simon, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Il éclata de rire. Ah ce que ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi !

Le programme du lycée avait demandé beaucoup d'effort pour tout le monde. Jace ne voulait rendre des devoirs et Clary ne voulait pas être visible pour les terrestres. Les deux avaient fini par accepter. Jace parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Clary parce qu'elle avait pitié de Jace. Quand Max tomba littéralement de fatigue, rattrapé de justesse par Alec, tout le monde décida de rentrer. Luke attendit Clary dans la cuisine. Elle voulait faire la vaisselle avant de dormir. Magnus était rentré, kidnappant Alec au passage, Isabelle prétexta une soudaine envie de raccompagner Simon chez lui. Clary avait compris par là qu'elle comptait bien dormir avec lui.

Seul Jace s'était porté volontaire pour la vaisselle. Il avait exécuté toutes les tâches sans parler. En fait, Clary aimait beaucoup ça, travailler sans parler. Bien que Jace avait l'habitude de parler tout le temps pour rien, surtout quand il était nerveux, là c'était un silence religieux qui entourait Clary, Jace et Luke. Le loup sirotait son énième café en observant Clary et Jace.

-Vous savez, quand votre mère va voir à quel point vous êtes aussi bien coordonné, elle va être surprise.

Jace fit tomber une assiette. Le bruit de la céramique se brisant fit sursauter Clary. Jace était pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Jace ?

-Je...

-Pardon Jace, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas ça. J'ai tellement de mal à imaginer Jocelyne ouvrir les yeux et me dire "oh mon fils, tu m'as manqué".

-Ce n'est pas vraiment son style.

-Et puis tu sais Jace, maman pensait que tu étais mort. Elle pleurait tout le temps sur une mèche de tes cheveux.

-C'est vrai ça. On a souvent parlé de toi. Tu étais son plus grand regret.

Jace eut un regard étrange. Un mélange de tristesse et d'angoisse. Il lança un regard alerté à Clary. Elle avait compris le message.

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? Comme par exemple... le fait que ma tarte aux pommes était ratée !

-N'exagère pas Clary. Elle était juste très très sucrée.

-Moi j'ai bien aimé, dit Jace dans un sourire.

-Toi tu aimes tout, tu es...

-Un goinfre.

Clary sourit. Elle termina sa dernière assiette et regarda Jace.

-Bon tout est fini. On peut aller dormir.

Luke se leva et bailla. En l'étudiant d'un peu plus près, Clary remarqua à quel point il semblait fatigué. Que se passait-il à Idris pour que Luke semble ne pas dormir à son compte ? Jace croisa les bras et semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

-Tu es prête Clary ? Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ?

Clary tourna à nouveau son regard sur Jace. Il la regardait intensément. Elle avait l'impression de devoir faire un choix. Sa vie d'avant et sa vie actuelle. Rentrer avec Luke ou rester avec Jace ? Comme si son coeur décidait tout seul, Clary recula d'un pas.

-Je crois que je vais rester ici pour la nuit. Jace et moi...

-Vous devez parler, je m'en doute.

Luke regarda par dessus Clary et hocha la tête.

-Je viens te chercher demain midi ? On mangera avant d'aller faire des achats.

Clary hocha la tête et Luke s'en alla.

-Que dirais-tu de discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans notre lieu de rencontre secret ?

-La serre ?

-Quelle perspicacité, se moqua Jace.

Il prépara des boissons chaudes et quitta la pièce. Clary déposa plusieurs petits bouts des restes de dessert. Sa mère appelait cela une farandole de dessert. Elle se demandait bien comment allait se terminer cette soirée. Après tout ça pouvait être à double tranchant.

-Je suis content que tu sois restée.

-Je n'allais pas partir après ta déclaration d'amour, plaisanta Clary.

Elle déposa le plateau à leurs pieds.

-Tu te moques ?

-Ah cette fois c'est toi qui est perspicace !

Jace secoua la tête. Ils mirent un moment à parler. Chacun hésitant sur la démarche.

-Je pense que le mieux, c'est de faire comme si on n'éprouvait pas quelque chose de fort pour l'autre.

-C'est pas la politique de l'autruche ça ? sourit tristement Jace.

-Ou alors on affronte directement nos sentiments à nos risques et périls.

Clary grimaça.

-Tu sais, on pourrait aussi se dire que tout ça est trop compliqué et qu'on prend les choses comme elles viennent.

Jace noua ses doigts à ceux de Clary et ils restèrent ainsi quelque heures, profitant simplement que l'autre soit là.

Ah ce que Clary détestait les Black Friday. Elle détestait ça parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans une fourmilière. Si elle avait accepté d'y aller c'était uniquement pour acheter des vêtements à sa mère. Après tout, Jocelyne n'avait plus rien ! Et puis ça lui faisait passer un bon moment avec Luke.

-Comment tu comptes lui dire à ta mère ?

-A propos de ... ?

-Jace.

-Oh. Je ne vais certainement pas lui lancer en pleine tête que le fils qu'elle pensait mort est en fait vivant et à New-York depuis des années.

-C'est drôle tout de même. Vous étiez si proche sans vous rencontrer.

-Je pense que maman faisait exprès de ne pas aller du côté de l'Institut tout en habitant dans une ville où je pourrais être en sécurité quelque part. Parce qu'elle savait qu'un jour, Valentin nous trouverait.

-C'est probable.

Luke sembla se perdre dans ses pensés.

-Pour en revenir à ta question, dit Clary en fouillant un rayon de jean clair, je vais simplement demander à maman quelle est la dernière chose dont elle se souvient. Et puis ensuite je lui dirais que Jace m'a sauvé. Je parlerai de lui un peu plus à chaque fois et je lui montrerai une photo.

-J'espère pour Jace que Jocelyne réagira bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais, ta mère détestait Jonathan à sa naissance. Elle disait que c'était un monstre, une créature abominable. Elle m'a confié qu'elle aurait souhaité le savoir mort né plutôt que d'affronter ses yeux chaque jour.

Clary prit cette révélation comme une attaque personnelle.

-Jace n'est pas un monstre !

-Je sais bien Clary. Jocelyne pleurait le fils qu'elle aurait dû avoir, pas Jonathan. Je pense que le début sera difficile entre eux, elle le rejettera un peu au début.

-Parce qu'il ressemble à Valentin.

-Du tout ! Bon l'arrogance est la même mais c'est l'éducation qui fait ça. Non Jace est beaucoup plus aimant que Valentin. Votre père n'a jamais fait attention si ses actions blessaient les autres ou non. Jace fait attention.

-Pas forcément. Il ne se gène pas pour me dire ce qu'il pense !

-Et il a raison. Tu ne dois plus vivre dans une bulle faussement tranquille. Le monde est dur Clary. Particulièrement pour toi et Jace. Vous êtes les enfants de parents qui se haïssent. Tu as été élevé par Jocelyne et lui par Valentin. Tu as appris l'amour quand lui a appris la destruction. Tu attends le retour de ta mère comme Jace redoute le celui de son père.

Clary eut un sourire.

-Et tu sais ce qu'il a de pire ?

-Non.

-C'est que j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre sans lui et que je pourrai vivre sans maman.

Luke fit une grimace.

-Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ? demanda la jeune fille en fixant le loup de son regard d'émeraude.

Luke sembla réellement réfléchir.

-Quelqu'un de mauvais je ne pense pas. Tu as juste changé. Jace est ton repaire dans un monde où ta mère t'a abandonnée. J'ai beaucoup parlé de toi avec Magnus par lettre. Il m'a expliqué à quel point tu as eu l'impression que ta mère t'avait laissée alors que tu avais besoin d'elle. Et au contraire, Jace a été là dès les premiers moments de peur. Ce n'est pas ta mère qui chasse tes cauchemars, c'est Jace.

-Comment pourrait-il faire ça ?

-Magnus m'a expliqué que tu avais souvent dormi dans la même chambre que ton frère et que vous vous tenez la main pour vous endormir.

-Il devrait apprendre à fermer sa bouche.

-Je peux comprendre que pour certains, cette vision de proximité soit dérangeante mais moi je me mets à votre place. Vous vous êtes connus sans savoir que vous étiez de la même famille. Vous avez trouvé en l'autre ce que vous cherchiez depuis toujours sans le savoir. Vous avez commencé une relation qui, au final, ne s'est jamais réellement terminée. Vous avez besoin de l'autre. C'est comme cette attraction qu'ont les jumeaux.

-Crois-tu qu'un jour, ça passera ?

-Toi et Jace ?

Clary hocha la tête en prenant un pull en laine d'un beau gris clair.

-Non je ne pense pas, souffla Luke. Non vous êtes trop liés à l'autre pour réellement vous séparer.

-Et si maman me demande de choisir entre elle et Jace ?

-Premièrement, elle ne le fera pas. Et deuxièmement, tu aurais le droit de choisir Jace. Car Jace est un peu ton parabatai dans ton coeur.

-Ce n'est pas du tout mon parabatai !

Parce que Clary savait que le parabatai ne ressentait pas d'amour pour l'autre. C'était interdit. C'était une chose qui avait étonné la jeune fille. La relation de parabatai exigeait une part d'amour et de dévotion, pourtant ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir une relation intime. C'était étrange. Bien que Clary avait du mal à imaginer Jace et Alec en couple. Cette vision fit ricaner la jeune fille.

-Dis-moi pourquoi ce jean est si drôle ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. J'imaginais juste Alec et Jace en couple.

Le loup, anciennement chasseur d'ombres, leva un sourcil. Lui aussi avait eu un parabatai.

-Bah quoi, imagine Jace qui laisse traîner toutes ses chaussettes et Alec lui courir après pour qu'il les ramasse.

Luke eut un petit sourire.

-Quoi que, pour avoir vécu avec eux, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être en couple pour ça ! Alec est une vraie ménagère exigeante !

-Parle-moi de la vie à l'Institut !

Clary fut très bavarde. Elle parla sans s'arrêter pendant plus d'une heure. N'arrêtant que pour siroter son café ou reprendre son souffle. Luke semblait peu intéressé, il faisait ça pour que Clary se sente bien. Il connaissait assez l'ancienne Clary, celle qui était bavarde à souhait.

-Tu comptes faire semblant de m'écouter encore longtemps ? sourit la jeune fille.

-Pardon. Je sais à quel point tu aimes parler en temps normal. D'ailleurs... Je compte bien te laisser gérer les premières discussions avec ta mère.

-Ah mais non ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi toujours moi ?

-Parce que tu es sa fille.

-Prétexte idiot !

-Et bien je me dis que si je raconte l'histoire de mon point de vue ça serait comme un plat sans épice. Il manquera cette petite touche personnelle que tu mets dans tes histoires. Comme raconter comment tu as rencontrer Jace. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ça s'est passé.

-J'ai cru que c'était un tueur sans coeur.

-Voilà, tu utilises des mots que je ne ferrais pas. Ta mère aimera entendre le récit de ta bouche !

-Bof.

Le loup paya un repas léger à Clary. Après le repas de Thanksgiving, elle avait du mal à apprécier la nourriture.

-Tu as envie de faire autre chose maintenant qu'on a des vêtements pour ta mère ?

-J'aimerais bien acheter une bricole à tout le monde, pour les remercier de m'avoir appris toutes ces leçons de vie.

-Quelque chose de sérieux ou pas ?

-Tout dépend de la personne.

Clary se mit donc en tête de trouver des objets drôles ou utiles pour chaque membre de son cercle d'amis. Elle acheta donc des graines de lotus pour Isabelle avec une belle citation "La vengeance est comme une plante. Il faut commencer par une belle graine pour qu'elle prenne racine." En fait, ce cadeau semblait plutôt drôle quand on connaissait la chasseuse d'ombres. Elle détestait être patiente. Surtout quand elle avait quelque chose en tête.

-Est-ce que je peux aller à l'hôpital le temps que tu finisses tes achats ? On se retrouvera là-bas.

-Pas de problème.

Pour Simon, Clary se contenta d'une valeur sûre et acheta un poster du dernier jeu vidéo dont ils avaient parlé. Après tout le garçon restait un geek. Clary était contente de son achat. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression que rien n'avait réellement changer quand elle achetait quelque chose pour son meilleur ami. Elle trouva dans la même boutique une figurine d'un manga qu'elle prit pour le petit Max. Clary pensa également à Maryse. La responsable de l'Institut avait eu de la patience avec Clary et maintenant que la jeune fille allait quitter l'Institut, elle voulait lui faire un cadeau symbolique. Quelque chose d'aussi élégant que la femme. Un orchidée. Cette fleur était l'élégance même, peu importe la couleur. Clary aimait aussi le fait qu'elle n'est pas d'odeur. Et puis, elle avait lu quelque part que l'orchidée servait aussi dans un remède contre le venin de démon. Le cadeau aurait donc une double signification. Quelque part entre l'allée du fleuriste et le marchant de chocolat, Clary tomba nez à nez avec une paire de chaussure.

-Elle serait idéale pour la chasse ! Oh je vais me les acheter.

Clary réalisa à ce moment précis qu'elle avait bien changé. Elle n'aurait jamais acheté une paire de chaussure en cuire, encore moins avec des talons ! Mais ça c'était avant. La jeune fille acheta un magnifique porte crayon à Magnus en forme de bouquet de fleur. Parce que le sorcier se plaignait souvent de ne pas avoir de fleur chez lui. Elle mit un peu de temps à trouver le cadeau pour Jace. C'était compliqué. Il aimait beaucoup de chose mais était en même temps très difficile. Elle passa plusieurs fois devant une bijouterie et regardait à chaque fois le bracelet en tissus. Il était idéal car de couleur noir. On pouvait inscrire quelque chose si on voulait.

-Bonjour. Pourrais-je voir le bracelet en tissus. Celui dans la vitrine.

Clary était bien encombrée avec ses paquets. Elle fit bien attention de ne pas toucher quoi que se soit.

-On peut inscrire une phase dessus. Bien sûr c'est en supplément.

-Vous auriez quelque chose de ce style mais en cuir ?

-Nous avons d'autre bijoux en cuir si vous voulez. Venez par ici, vous pouvez laisser vos achats à la caisse.

Clary fut bien soulagée. Elle put détailler les autres bracelets. Le bracelet en cuir noir semblait très résistant. Ce qui était impératif pour les chasseurs d'ombres.

-Je peux faire graver différents signes religieux dessus et une phrase à l'intérieur ?

-Oui mais ça prendra plus de temps. Il nous faudra jusqu'à ce soir.

-Je peux venir le chercher demain matin ?

La vendeuse réfléchit avant d'hocher la tête. Clary donna la phrase à inscrire et demanda à ce qu'il y ait plusieurs signes religieux. Il ne restait plus que Alec. Ah Alec ! Cet éternel insatisfait de la vie ! Clary pourrait bien lui dégoter un livre sur comment être gentil avec la soeur de son parabatai. Ou alors apprendre à être gentil tout simplement. Clary secoua la tête et se mit à la recherche du meilleur cadeau. Au début, elle vit un pull marqué "grognon" mais laissa tomber. Elle voulait que ce petit cadeau soit le symbole d'une réconciliation. Et quand elle passa devant cette chocolaterie, elle trouva l'idée pas trop mauvaise. Alec aimait les chocolats. Pourquoi pas ? Quand la jeune fille entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, Luke s'était endormi sur l'unique fauteuil de la petite pièce. Clary avait regardé un moment sa mère dormir. Elle avait échangé des textos avec Jace et Simon. Le premier demandait si Jocelyne montrait des signes de réveil, le second optait pour jouer un air de guitare électrique pour réveiller Jocelyne. Clary s'était assoupie par terre contre le mur en discutant par message avec Jace. Un peu à l'image de ces adolescentes terrestres discutant avec leur coup de coeur du moment, le soir dans leur lit.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, elle avait envoyé un message à Jace lui demandant de venir la chercher à l'hôpital. Elle avait tous ces cadeaux et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire le chemin toute seule.

-Tu as fait vite, lui dit-elle.

Jace jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Jocelyne. Il avait une rose rouge à la main. Il déposa la fleur dans un verre d'eau.

-J'ai pris un raccourci.

-Tricheur ! Je croyais que tu évitais de prendre des portails !

-Je n'ai pas fait ça ! J'ai pris le métro.

-Toi ? prendre le métro ?

-Ah, je me modernise !

Jace regarda l'énorme sac de Clary.

-Tu reviens vivre à l'Institut ? espéra-t-il.

-Non. C'est autre chose. Par contre j'ai pris un change pour ce week-end et dimanche tu viens dormir chez Luke. Comme ça pas d'influence obscure. Tu deviendras le parfait terrestre !

-Génial, marmonna Jace.

En effet, couper brutalement Jace de son quotidien et le mettre dans un lycée terrestre était trop risqué pour le bien de Clary. Elle avait opté pour le faire passer plusieurs jours en temps que terrestre et observer les lycéens. Bien sûr, cela allait avec passer du temps avec Simon. Jace et Clary arrivèrent à l'Institut avec un certain soulagement. La neige était tombée d'un coup. Et Clary n'avait pas de manteau assez chaud pour la neige. Jace appela tout le monde en hurlant que Clary avait encore fait une bêtise. Il se ramassa un coup dans le bras.

-Tu sais que tu as trop de force pour mon propre bien ? marmonna-t-il en se massant le bras.

-Bien fait !

Maryse fut la première à arriver, elle marchait à un rythme très rapide. Max la suivait, un livre à la main. Alec était au téléphone avec quelqu'un, probablement Magnus, et était suivi par sa soeur qui soufflait sur ses ongles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait toi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi alors je vous ai acheté des petits cadeaux.

Elle distribua ses paquets en terminant par Jace. Il fut le premier à le déballer. Il regarda le bracelet sans comprendre et finit par regarder à l'intérieur. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Tu es folle Clary, tu n'aurais pas dû ! s'exclama Maryse.

Clary lui fit un sourire. Elle expliqua à la responsable de l'Institut qu'elle avait fait énormément de chose pour Clary, en commençant par l'accueillir.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre ! protesta Isabelle.

-Et bien ça te fera du bien d'apprendre à patienter. Et une fois qu'elles seront fleuries, tu pourras les installer dans la serre.

-C'est vrai qu'on a pas de Lotus, remarqua Maryse.

Max déballa le petit paquet et se mit à hurler de joie.

-T'es la meilleure Clary ! Youpi une figure de Naruto ! Maman je veux les autres pour Noël !

Il serra brièvement Clary et s'en alla avec. Clary secoua la tête en éclatant de rire. Alec ouvrit la boite de chocolat et lut le papier que Clary avait posé. Il ne montra aucun signe, aucune réaction. Il s'avança vers Clary. Elle eut envie de reculer quand le regard bleu et froid d'Alec se posa sur elle. Mais alors que Clary sentit son coeur accélérer, Alec la prit dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, et resta ainsi longtemps. Peut-être un peu trop longtemps car Clary manqua d'air. Elle tapota le dos d'Alec et il recula.

-C'est ... bizarre, dit Isabelle.

Alec quitta les autres en sifflotant. Clary avait simplement écrit qu'elle offrait ces chocolats en guide de paix. A chaque fois qu'elle énervait Alec, il devrait manger un chocolat au lieu de lui dire quelque chose de méchant. Maryse et Isabelle laissèrent Jace et Clary seuls. C'était comme si elles avaient compris qu'elles étaient de trop.

- _Oculos habent et non videbunt_ , chuchota Jace.

Il eut un immense sourire. Cette citation était très symbolique pour eux.

-Ils ont des yeux mais ne voient rien, traduit Clary.

-Comment connais-tu cette citation ?

-Et bien... le soir de Thanksgiving, quand on s'est endormi dans la serre...

-Et que tu me bavais dessus ?

-Sois un peu sérieux ! J'ai rêvé que je recevais cette phrase par lettre mais il n'y avait pas de destinataire.

Clary se mordit la lèvre. Hésitant alors à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

-Je... J'ai pris cette phrase pour nous deux.

-Sais-tu aux moins ce que veut dire cette phrase en latin ?

-Ils ont des yeux mais ne voient rien.

Jace eut un plus grand sourire et embrassa Clary sur le front.

-Je te répondrais alors _Video meliora proboque deteriora sequor_ *

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Jace baissa la tête et effleura les lèvres de Clary avec les siennes.

-A peu près ça...

Jace stoppa son geste et prit Clary dans les bras. Il la serrait assez fort pour qu'elle sente son coeur battre. En échos avec le sien.

-Et tu sais pourquoi Alec a semblé si heureux ?

-Ah disons que c'est la règle numéro dix-sept : Alec adore les cadeaux qui se mangent.

Clary éclata de rire. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais ne dit rien.

*Je vois le bien, je l'aime et je fais le mal.


	18. Règle Numéro 18

**Avec beaucoup de problème pour avoir accès à internet, voilà le nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Clary était très nerveuse. Son retour à St Xavier était compliqué à gérer pour elle. Revoir toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait cotoyait durant des années lui donnait le cafard.

-On peut toujours annuler, proposa Jace.

Lui au contraire semblait très calme. Il avait dit la veille que ces trois jours au lycée serait un peu comme des vacances. Clary et Jace n'auraient pas de nouvelle du monde obscure, sauf de Luke puisque les adolescents vivaient chez lui pour le pari. Quand un groupe de filles qui embêtaient Clary à l'époque où elle se croyait terrestre passa, elle serra la main de Jace.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-Ces filles, elles se moquaient toujours de moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon père était mort et que ma mère était une espèce d'artiste écervelée.

Jace serra la machoire.

-Je ne savais pas les terrestres aussi...

-Idiot ? proposa Clary.

-Mauvais.

-Ah tu sais les adolescents terrestres sont dans une période où ils ont besoin de montrer à tout le monde qu'ils sont les rois du monde, enfin de leur monde.

Au même moment, Simon arriva, son sac à dos jeté négligement sur une épaule.

-Salut Fray !

-Salut Lewis, sourit Clary.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Jusqu'à ce que Eric fasse un commentaire.

-Ah sympa ton look de gothique Clary ! Je pensais que tu ne portais que du noir en présence de ta copine sexy, la brune là. Celle qui est aussi aguicheuse qu'une strip teaseuse.

-Comment tu parles de ma soeur toi ? s'énerva Jace.

-Et toi tu es probablement le gars qui participe à l'échange scolaire, devina l'adolescent.

-Je suis surtout le gars qui va te coller son poing dans la figure si tu ne respectes pas ma soeur !

-Il n'a rien dit sur moi, marmonna Clary pour le calmer.

-Je parlais d'Isa ! Toi...

Simon demanda à Eric de parler plus respectueusement d'Isabelle. C'était une fille bien. Clary ne doutait pas une seconde que Simon pensait ce genre de chose. Il était de plus en plus attaché à Isabelle. Bien que Clary se demandait pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à des scènes romantiques entre les deux. Parfois Isabelle lui expliquait deux ou trois détails d'un rendez-vous avec Simon. Mais comme la chasseuse d'ombres entretenait une relation plus ou moins libertine avec Meliorn...

-Tu bouges Clary ? demanda Simon. Tu devrais peut-être faire visiter le lycée à Jace pour ne pas qu'il se perde.

-Pas besoin, Magnus a arrangé la chose pour qu'on soit toujours dans la même salle.

-Pourquoi ?

Jace fit un regard qui voulait dire beaucoup de chose à Simon et il s'écarta de ses amis du lycée.

-Je vous retrouve dans deux secondes.

-J'ai peur que Jace fasse des réflexions sur le fait qu'il se sent supérieur aux autres, expliqua vaguement Clary.

-Ce n'est pas parce je cache mes runes que je vais me faire passer pour un stupide terrestre.

-Les terrestres ne sont pas stupides, regarde moi !

-Justement, je m'appuie sur toi pour valider ma théorie selon laquelle les terrestres sont stupides, sourit diaboliquement le nephilim.

-Tu te crois drôle Wayland ?

-Tu as oublié que je m'appelle Morgenstern maintenant.

-Pour moi tu es toujours ce type prétencieux qui s'appelle Jace Wayland.

Bizarrement, Jace sourit.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ce type, soupira le terrestre. En tout cas ça change de ne pas te voir en noir.

Jace portait un jean foncé et un pull à capuche rouge. Il devait se faire passer pour un adolescent normal. Et la tenue de combat n'était pas la meilleure façon de s'intégrer dans un lycée terrestre.

-C'est Clary qui a décidé de me faire porter ça. J'étais contre mais...

-Et regardez-moi ces baskets ! Tu te prends vraiment pour un gars normal.

Jace lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

-Bon on se retrouve pour la pause, vu qu'on a pas les mêmes cours avant midi !

-A plus les Morgenstern !

-Je m'appelle Fray ou Fairchild pas Morgenstern ! Cria Clary.

Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent.

-Ah pour la discrétion c'est loupé Clary.

-Comme si tu comptais rester discret !

Clary conduit Jace jusqu'à leur salle de cour. Elle répondit à toutes les question de Jace, certaines drôles et d'autre très étranges.

-Pourquoi faire une activité intellectuelle?

-C'est pour créer des clubs.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour rencontrer des gens, discuter, se faire des amis.

Clary sortit son livre de mathématique, la première heure de cour de la journée.

-C'est bizarre.

-De quoi ?

Jace prit place à côté de Clary.

-Le fait que tous les jours se passent de la même manière.

-C'est comme ça.

-A Idris, chaque journée est différente. On peut passer une journée entière à pratiquer un sport de combat puis le lendemain on fait de l'étude de latin...

-Idris, c'est quoi ? demanda une blonde péroxydée.

Elle s'était assise devant Jace et s'était retournée. Malgré le froid, elle portait un immense décolleté, montrant son soutient-gorge. Elle devait l'avoir rembourée. Clary serra les dents quand elle vit Jace regarder la paire d'obus qu'afficher l'adolescente.

-Idris c'est notre école avec laquelle on fait un échange scolaire, répondit Clary à place de Jace.

Elle lui mit un coup de pied.

-Ah oui ? Mais attends une seconde toi, tu n'es pas Clary Fray ? La rousse qui traînait avec le geek craquant ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi on ne te voit plus ? Tu as quitté la ville ?

Clary sentit ses joues devenir rouges. Elle détestait cette fille. Jace prit la main de Clary dans la sienne. Le geste n'échappa pas à la fille.

-Clary est dans une école pour adolescente prométeur. Le genre d'école que tu n'intégras jamais !

Clary éclata de rire. La fille, Ah oui Elle s'appelait Shauna Parker, se retourna en reniflant dédaigneusement. Jace fit un sourire éblouissant mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Le professeur venait d'arriver.

Clary avait essayé de faire ses exercices de mathématique sans grand succès, contrairement à Jace.

-Arrête de tricher, souffla-t-elle.

-Je ne triche pas !

-L'utilisation des runes c'est de la triche, c'est marqué dans le contrat.

-Il n'y a pas de rune pour faire des exercices de mathématique.

-Tu crois que je suis bête ou quoi ? Je sais que tu n'as pas désactivé ta rune d'excellence mentale !

-Je...

-Monsieur Wayland semble donner un cour particulier à sa camarade d'échange scolaire ! Voyons si ses lumières pourront éclairer toute la classe.

Jace se leva et bomba le torse.

-J'ai entendu dire que votre école privée offrait un programme très intense dans toutes les matières. Montrez-nous donc ce qu'est la divine proportion.

-Je ne pense que cela soit du niveau d'élève de seconde, rétorqua Jace.

Il jouait à l'insolent. Clary n'était pas étonnée du tout.

-Ah c'est bien ce que je pensais. Vos capacités sont moindres par rapport à ce que m'a dit votre directeur, monsieur Bane.

Clary gloussa. Ah Magnus adorait se faire passer pour le chef de bande.

-1,61803398875.

-Pardon ? dit le professeur.

-C'est le chiffre divin ou la divine proportion. Les terre... Les hommes aiment bien trouver des noms à des chiffres importants. On a trouvé énormément de chose sur ce nombre. Par exemple si on regarde les coquillages...

Clary décrocha totalement. Jace était lancé dans une explication sans fin. Comme il en avait l'habitude pour parler de ses connaissances intellectuelles. La jeune fille dessinait sans réellement regarder ce qu'elle faisait. elle était dans une sorte de semi conscience. Elle entendait une conversation au loin, comme lorsqu'on laissait la télévision allumée dans le fond d'une pièce.

-...Comme mademoiselle Fray.

-Hein ? fit Clary en relevant la tête de sa feuille.

-Je disais à monsieur Wayland que j'espérais pour les professeurs de votre école que tous les élèves ne sont pas comme vous.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ah non Clary est un cas à part, elle passe plus de temps dans les étoiles que dans notre réalité. C'est tragique mais on s'y fait, ricana Jace.

Il regagna sa place et la cloche sonna. Le professeur donna une feuille entière d'exercice pour le lendemain. Au cours suivant, des sciences, Clary se sentit beaucoup plus à l'aise. Serte ce n'était pas la meilleure des élèves mais elle était certainement plus douée que Jace.

-C'est n'importe quoi ce cour ! protesta le chasseur d'ombres.

-Ah ah ! s'écria Clary.

Elle releva la tête du microscope et fit un grand sourire à Jace.

-Fnalement tu n'es pas si intelligent et supérieur aux autres !

-Tais-toi !

Clary ricana. Une autre élève profita de l'absence du professeur pour discuter avec Clary.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Ca dépend. Développe ta théorie.

La brune sourit.

-Et bien il parait que t'es dans une école de surdouée et que tu es venue ici avec ton... ami pour faire un échange scolaire. Qui est l'heureux élu qui ira dans cette superbe école dont tout le monde parle ?

-Simon Lewis, répondit Jace sans lever la tête de son livre.

-C'est quoi ton prénom beau blond ?

-Jace.

-Trop original ! J'adore ! Mais comment tu as fait pour rentrer dans l'école, toi Clary Fray ?

-Je l'ai fait entrer. Il a suffi qu'elle parle pour qu'on comprenne qu'elle était des notres.

-Des votres ? C'est quoi une secte votre école ? ricana la fille.

-Non c'est plutôt une école pour étudiant intelligent et d'élite.

-Et vous faites quoi ? Visiblement pas des sciences naturelles !

Jace plongea son regard dans celui de la fille, elle retint son souffle.

-Je sais énormément de chose sur les sciences naturelle mais je préfère la pratique à la théorie, susurra Jace en se rapprochant du visage de la fille.

Clary lui colla une claque sur le bras. Tout le monde les regardait.

-On peut arranger ça après les cours proposa la fille.

-C'est quoi ton petit prénom à toi ?

-Mély.

-Et bien Mély je vais te confier un secret.

La fille se trémoussa sur sa chaise. Clary la trouvait particulièrement ridicule. Est-ce qu'elle s'était comportée de cette façon la première fois qu'elle avait discuté avec Jace ?

-Je rentre avec Clary une fois les cours terminés.

-Comment ça ? Vous habitez ensemble ?

-Oui. Dans un internat très stricte. Où ne peut être qu'avec des personnes dormant là.

Mély sembla outrée.

-Mais c'est quoi Clary pour toi au juste ?

-C'est ma...

Clary tourna son visage vers Jace. Bien curieuse de savoir quel mot Jace allait utiliser pour définir leur relation.

-Clary est ma P.A.P.

-Ta quoi ?

Le professeur revint et demanda le silence. Clary regarda Jace en se demandant bien ce qu'était une P.A.P. Le cour se termina et Clary prit Jace par la main. Elle l'emmena au niveau des casiers. Clary et Jace partageaient celui de Simon. Clary remarqua alors que Jace semblait fatigué, il n'était pas habitué à se trimballer d'un bout de l'établissement à l'autre et de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que le combat ou les armes.

-Tiens voilà monsieur sarcasme et madame sourire.

-Tu comptes devenir humouriste ? demanda Jace.

Clary lui donna le livre de psychologie et celui de français. Le cour qu'ils partageraient avec Simon avant de manger tous ensemble.

-Ah mais c'est n'importe quoi ça encore !

-De quoi tu parles Jace ? soupira Clary en avalant son dernier bonbon.

-Arrête de manger ces cochonneries.

-Je fais ce que je veux !

-Petite rebelle idiote ! Tu vas avoir mal au ventre après.

Clary mâcha encore plus fort pour énerver Jace.

-On dirait Max.

-Elle est tout le temps comme ça, soupira Simon.

-Et tu l'as supporté toute ta vie ? Franchement tu es plus courageux que je pensais !

-Taisez-vous et allons en cours.

-Je parlais de ce cour de psychologie, marmonna Jace.

-Hein ?

Clary jouait avec ses tresses.

-Quand je disais que c'était n'importe quoi.

-Et bien ça nous aide à comprendre l'humanité mais je t'avoue que je le trouve particulièrement ridicule maintenant que j'ai une vision plus ouverte.

Durant ce cour, Jace semblait très attentif. Parlant même avec d'autres élèves sur ce que provoquait le harcèlement chez le cerveau adolescent.

-Ah mais n'importe quoi, intervint une fille à la peau caramelle.

Clary se raidit en entendant la voix de la fille. C'était elle qui, au lycée, lui avait vidé un peau de peinture sur la tête "sans faire exprès".

-Comment les autres peuvent détruirent une personne juste parce qu'ils rient ensembles ?

-Comme par exemple jeter un peau de peinture sur la tête de cette personne, cracha Clary.

Jace écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça.

-Comment crois-toi que j'arrive à supporter le comportement d'Alec ?

-Qui est cet Alec ? demanda la professeure.

-C'est mon para...

-Son meilleur ami. Ils ont grandi comme des frères.

-Visiblement mademoiselle Fray vous semblez vous y connaître sur le sujet.

-Et bien quand j'étais encore à St Xavier, je subissais souvent les moqueries de Tiffany et de sa bande. Parce que j'étais différente, sans père et que ma mère n'a jamais gagné beaucoup d'argent. Ils se moquaient aussi de moi car je passais beaucoup plus de temps à dessiner qu'à me maquiller.

-C'est d'un ridicule !

-C'est plutôt toi qui est ridicule ! lança Jace. Clary est la personne la plus belle, drôle, courageuse et intelligente que je connaisse. En dehors de moi bien sûr.

-Ah un égo surdimensionné, j'aime ça, sourit la professeur.

Jace prit la main de Clary et l'embrassa. Le reste du cour fut très calme. En fait, personne ne donnait l'impression de vouloir s'en prendre à Jace. La professeur, madame Lovy, appréciait l'esprit vif de Jace.

-Alors comme ça dans votre établissement, vous n'avez pas de cours de psychologie.

-Non et je trouve ce cours particulière inutile. Chez nous, on se concentre sur les matières comme l'histoire, la botanique, l'art, la musique, la chasse, la...

Clary donna un coup de pied à Jace. Elle lui fit les gros yeux pour qu'il se taise.

-Quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

-Vas-y, dis-lui carrément qu'on chasse les démons et qu'on vit chez un loup-garou !

Jace leva les yeux au ciel.

Quand Clary retrouva Simon pour le cour de Français, elle était vraiment soulagée.

-Tu triches Clary, marmonna Simon en ouvrant son livre de français.

-Pourquoi ?

-Toi aussi tu portes une rune pour parler toutes les langues sans difficulté, dit Jace. J'ai été obligé de désactiver la mienne, il n'y a pas de raison.

Clary soupira et souleva son pull. Elle sortit la stèle qu'elle gardait dans la poche de son jean et la donna à Jace.

-Quoi ? dit-il.

-Désactive-là, elle est au niveau de mon rein gauche.

-Là dans le couloir ?

-Tu préfères qu'on aille dans les toilettes ?

-Les gars, on vous regarde.

Jace désactiva la rune rapidement et redonna la stèle de Clary, déçu.

-Moi qui m'attendais à voir un tatouage avec une licorne, je n'ai trouvé qu'une rune de langue et une rune de silence.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas Mély !

-Isabelle a aussi un tatouage, lança naturellement Simon.

Clary arrêta de marcher au milieu de la classe.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Simon se mit à siffler et Jace marmonna quelque chose que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Elle prit place à côté de Simon pour le seul cour qu'ils partageaient et laissa le choix à Jace de se mettre à côté d'eux ou pas. Finalement, il alla à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comme s'ils ne les connaissaient pas.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur pour lui ? souffla Simon.

-Malheureusement c'est presque trop facile. Il ne semble pas si fatigué ni faire beaucoup d'effort.

-C'est quoi les enjeux ?

-Et bien si Jace reconnait qu'il est épuisé à la fin des trois jours, je gagne le droit à un dîner en famille avec maman quand elle sera en forme.

-Et si lui gagne ?

Clary grimaça.

-Je devrais effacer la vidéo et donner à Jace quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais reprendre.

-Et c'est quoi cette chose ?

-Aucune idée c'est là le problème.

Le professeur, un véritable Français, réclama le silence. Ah ce que Clary aimait parler Français. Elle avait déjà des bases solides à l'école et depuis qu'elle étudiait comme une véritable chasseuse d'ombres, elle parlait encore mieux la langue.

-Bien, dit-il d'un anglais parfait. J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu de notre sujet d'examen en fin de trimestre. Paris. De ce que je sais, nous avons un excellent étudiant en français. Monsieur... Wayland c'est ça ?

-Dire que je suis excellent, c'est un peu exagéré.

Il continua la suite en français. Clary comprit alors qu'il parlait d'elle avec son professeur. Elle saisit des bribes de phrases sur un futur voyage de prévu dans le sud de la France, Clary en eut un immense sourire.

-De quoi parle Jace ?

-Il m'emmène à Idris pour Noël ! s'écria Clary folle de joie.

Elle avait oublié qu'elle était en salle de cour et non pas à l'Institut. Tout le monde se retourna sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Idris ? Ce n'est pas censé être votre école ?

Jace lança un regard blasé à Clary.

-C'est le cas. Clary voulait dire, qu'on allait passer Noël hors d'Idris. Vous connaissez les filles, elles entendent ce qu'elles veulent !

-Crétin ! dit Clary en français.

Le professeur sourit. Il reprit ensuite son cour sur Paris. Il parlait exclusivement en français. Simon grinçait des dents à chaque fois que le professeur utilisait un verbe conjugué. A la fin du cour, Simon fut le premier à sortir.

-Je déteste ce cour ! Je déteste cette langue.

-Elle est pourtant riche et noble, répondit Clary.

-Tu parles, ta mère t'a parlé français depuis ta naissance, c'est facile pour toi.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir une mère chasseuse d'ombres ! Toi tu parles bien hébreu et je ne te le reproche pas !

Clary renifla et avança la tête haute. Elle laissa en plan Jace pour accélérer le pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas où aller pour aller manger.

-Pardon Jace, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai appris à gérer ton mauvais caractère depuis le temps que je te connais !

Simon retrouva Clary et Jace avec sa bande un peu plus tard. Il mangeait les plats de sa mère, parce que le repas à la cantine n'était pas adapté à sa religion. Mais Elaine cuisinait tellement bien !

-Vous mangez quoi vous deux ? demanda Eric en louchant sur la salade vert de Clary.

-Une salade composé avec juste de quoi me nourrir donc ne touche pas.

-SI j'étais toi mon pote, je n'y toucherai pas ! Clary est devenue une vraie trigresse.

-Ah oui vraiment ?

Eric essaya de voler une tomate cerise à Clary et elle lui bloqua le bras d'un simple mouvement. Il essaya à nouveau mais elle le bloqua à nouveau. Et ainsi les garçons se mirent à parler sur le changement aussi bien physique que mental de Clary.

-Qui t'a appris tout ça ?

-C'est Jace, répondit Clary.

Le blond était trop absorbé par sa nourriture pour suivre la conversation. Eric lui tapa l'épaule et par simple reflexe, Jace lui plia le pouce. Le terrestre hurla de douleur.

-Mais tu es malade !

-Simple reflexe de défense, s'excusa Jace.

Eric restait tout de même impressionné. Clary proposa à l'adolescent de changer de place pour parler combat avec Jace et alla à côté de Simon.

-Toi qui est un vrai Geek, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire P.A.P ?

-Tout dépend du contexte. C'est peut-être simplement _particulier à particulier_ ou alors c'est un indice d'audience pour les chaine de télévision ou alors peut être aussi _petit ami potentiel._

 _-_ Sans rire ces trois lettres veulent vraiment dire ça ?

-Tu sais, les acronymes disent beaucoup de chose différentes. Tout dépend de l'interprétation et du contexte. Je peux en savoir plus ?

-Non je voulais juste savoir, mentit Clary.

Elle tourna son attention sur Jace. Et se dit qu'au final, elle allait bien perdre son défi. La fin de journée fut comme une délivrance pour Clary. Mais pas pour Jace. Il devait encore assister au cour d'art de Clary puis filer au refuge pour donner une heure de son précieux temps.

-C'est d'une bêtise ce cour d'art ! En quoi ça aide à devenir quelqu'un ça ?

Clary se retourna brutalement vers Jace.

-En quoi ça m'a aidé de dessiner ? Oh attends laisse-moi réfléchir... J'ai réussi à savoir où était la coupe. J'ai également réussir à devenir plus forte grâce à mes dessins.

-C'est de la triche puisque tu es née avec ce talent.

Clary leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda bien combien de temps elle allait devoir supporter le comportement de Jace.

Il l'avait observé dessiner tout le temps du cour.

-Je ne suis là que pour Clary, dit-il en voyant le professeur venir vers lui.

-J'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange.

-Pardon ?

-Votre façon de vous comporter. Ta soeur et toi... J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur les enfants Morgenstern mais je n'avais jamais prêté attention.

Jace releva la tête et le professeur montra sa peau couverte d'écailles à certains endroit. Jace fit un geste en direction de sa soeur pour la protéger de ce sorcier mais il retient Jace d'un signe de la main.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à Clary. J'ai toujours apprécié son art, principalement quand elle se plongeait dans ses dessins en forme d'arabesque.

-C'était les runes, elle les voyait avant de connaître sa vrai nature.

-C'est fascinant.

-Clary est fascinante, murmura Jace.

Elle souffla sur une boucle de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et sembla soudain plus jeune, comme de retour dans sa vie de terrestre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'ailleurs ?

-Je suis là pour lui faire plaisir. Je lui offre du répit avant les épreuves difficiles qui nous attendent.

-Vous les chasseurs d'ombres...

Quelque chose dans la voix du professeur indiquait clairement qu'il ne portait pas les chasseurs d'ombres dans son coeur. Mais avant que Jace ne pu répondre ou expliquer clairement qu'il comptait bien surveiller le sorcier, Clary leva sa tête et sourit.

-J'ai une nouvelle...

Elle se tut et sourit encore plus. Jace regarda alors la rune très étrange en se demandant bien jusqu'où Clary pourrait aller avec son incroyable pouvoir.

-Au lieu de faire semblant d'être en transe, on devrait filer au refuge avant qu'il ne ferme ! Des chiens nous attendent !

Jace était dans le lit confortable de Clary. Il profitait de cette quiétude venant juste avant le réveil. Cet état à mi chemin entre le rêve et le réveil. Il resserra sa prise autour du petit corps contre lui. Cette odeur d'agrume qu'il aimait plus que tout lui chatouillait les narines. Sa Clary dormait encore. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son épaule nue et caressa son bras. Il était si bien avec elle. Sa place était ici, contre elle. La jeune fille gigota un peu et finit par se retourner. Son visage boudeur répondit au sourire de Jace. Elle passa sa main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux. Elle ressemblait à ces enfants qui ont du mal à se réveiller. Et puis la main de Clary passa dans les cheveux de Jace. Elle joua avec ses boucles avant d'inciter le jeune homme à se rapprocher d'elle. Il ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent et...

-Debout Jace !

Le jeune homme papillonna des yeux et son regard se posa sur une Clary totalement prête à aller au lycée.

-Il pleut beaucoup plus qu'hier soir donc Luke nous dépose au lycée.

-Hum...

-Tu semblais dans un beau rêve.

-Je rêvais que je dormais avec une magnifique fille et qu'on se réveillait ensemble. Elle passait ses mains dans mes cheveux et...

-La ferme Jace, je ne veux rien savoir de tes fantasmes ! J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuné.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain où l'odeur de Clary était partout, Jace s'assit devant une assiette de pancakes encore chauds. Clary sirotait son café en regardant les informations sur la petite télévision de la cuisine. Elle fronça les sourcils quand la miss météo annonça une tempête de neige sur la ville dans quelques jours.

-Il va nous falloir des runes thermis, marmonna-t-elle.

-Clary ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que ton prof de dessin est un sorcier ?

-Oui. Magnus m'a dit qu'il y avait des créatures obscures dans presque tous les lieux terrestres.

-Et ça ne te gène pas ?

-Pourquoi ça me gènerait ? Il gagne sa vie c'est tout.

Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence, tout comme la matinée. Clary était surprise de voir avec quelle facilité Jace s'intégrait. Elle s'imagina le blond dans une école de chasseur d'ombres. A Alicante par exemple, où il serait entouré de son parabatai et de beaucoup d'amis. Jace était le genre de gars à avoir beaucoup d'amis. Il discutait souvent avec Eric et ignorait royalement Simon, par pur principe, disait-il.

-Tu sais qu'il va me rendre fou à agir comme si je n'étais pas là !

-Ah tu sais bien qu'il aime se rendre important et s'il voit que tu es affecté par son petit jeu, il continuera.

Simon marmonna quelque chose mais comme le cours de musique n'allait pas tarder à commencer, il alla récupérer sa guitare dans son casier. Clary montra le chemin jusqu'à la salle de musique mais n'entra pas.

-Je vais profiter de ton cours de musique pour aller faire du soutient en mathématique, j'en ai besoin pour l'interrogation de demain.

-Oh non tu devrais venir Clary, je t'aiderai après les cours, c'est promis !

Clary accepta, plus par feignantise que par réelle envie d'entendre de la musique. Elle demanda poliement à la femme qui surveillait le groupe si elle pouvait rester dans un coin sombre et elle fut reléguée au rangement des instruments non utilisés. Jace se mit directement au piano. Il fit semblant de lire la partition avant de se mettre réellement au jouer. Les notes de musique emplirent la salle et tout le monde se mit à écouter en silence. Clary ne reconnut aucun air de musique classique qu'elle connaissait. Celui-là était lourd, triste, mélancolique. Jace était concentré dans ses gestes et Clary arrêta de travailler, la tête pleine d'images de Jace et elle. Et puis sans que Clary ne s'en rende réellement compte, elle se mit à pleurer.

-C'est incroyable qu'un air de rock soit si intense au piano, dit Simon derrière elle.

Il n'avait pas vu que Clary pleurait.

-C'est...C'est quoi cette chanson ?

Simon chercha dans son téléphone et mit son casque sur la tête de Clary. Elle entendit au début les paroles sans les reconnaitre, elle n'était pas une grande fan du rock, mais l'air lui était familier. Clary sourit en entendant la phrase : " _In the land of morning star"_ au pays de l'étoile du matin matin. Morgenstern. Jace faisait là une référence directe à leur famille. Aussi bien à Valentin qu'à leur mère. Clary culpabilisait de savoir tellement de chose sur Jocelyne alors que Jace ne savait rien d'aucun de leurs parents. Et l'ange, était-il Jocelyne ? Jace voulait-il qu'elle se réveille ? Clary devrait lui poser toutes ces questions quand ils seraient juste entre eux. Jace enchaina d'autre air de musique. Certains étaient directement issus de la playlist de Clary. Des chansons pourtant très moderne, loin d'être faite pour le piano. La jeune fille écoutait toujours de la musique pendant ses exercices d'étirement et de musculation. Clary regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et toute la magie du moment s'arrêta. Jace avait encore une activité avant de pouvoir rentrer chez Luke.

-On doit y aller, dit-elle au dessus de l'épaule du blond.

-Où ?

-A ton activité sportive.

Clary fit un grand sourire, ah c'était le moment crucial du défi. Jace devait tout accepter au risque de perdre leur défi. Il se leva, récupéra son sac sans un bruit. Plusieurs filles se retournèrent sur son passage mais Clary préféra les ignorer. Elle devait s'habituer à ce genre de comportement autour de Jace.

-Ah non ! dit-il en regardant le contenu du sac de sport.

-Tu abandonnes ? J'ai gagné le défi ?

-Non mais il est hors de question que je mette ça !

Il montra le bonnet de bain en plastique. Clary pouffa de rire.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon tu perds le défi, je gagne. Et je gagne le droit de récupérer toutes mes affaires et le dîner en famille !

-Tu en as déjà récupéré une grande partie.

-Tu ne m'as pas redonné tout. Comme les objets de décoration de ma chambre, mon doudou que j'ai récupéré par miracle chez madame Dorothéa.

-Oh tu es sentimentale avec ce vieux machin ? Comme c'est mignon ! Malheureusement je l'ai jeté la semaine dernière.

-Sale petit ...

Clary fut interrompue par un groupe de fille passant entre eux. L'une d'elle roucoula en regardant Jace. Ce qui énerva un peu plus la jeune fille.

-Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber le défi et le repas, Jace. Je veux juste récupérer mes affaires.

Clary laissa tomber le sac de sport aux pieds de Jace et se dirigea vers la pièce contenant la piscine.

-Attends, dit Jace en la rattrapant. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas le droit de faire rentrer des spectateurs.

-Et bien pour ça, encore faudrait-il qu'ils me voient.

Clary sortit sa stèle cachée et activa sa rune d'invisibilité. Jace fronça les sourcils, il était jaloux.

-Encore faut-il que tu ne fasses aucun bruit et te connaissant, c'est impossible.

-Ou alors je peux inventer une rune qui me permet de me faire entendre que par toi.

Clary pensa alors à un seul mot. Un prénom. _Jace._ Elle vit une rune qui avait la forme d'une plume brisée. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps à cette rune, Clary se la marqua sur la hanche. Elle sentit la caresse d'un vent chaud, puissant. Elle crut un moment que sa rune ne marchait pas car plusieurs élèves -des camarades du cour d'art- la saluèrent. Mais quand Jace tourna le dos à Clary en marmonnant quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, elle vit exactement ce qu'il voyait. Les bruits, l'odeur de chlore, les conversations, la chaleur, Clary ressentait tout sans être dans la même pièce. Elle comprit que sa rune lui donnait la capacité d'être directement en Jace. Comme si elle faisait parti de lui. Est-ce qu'il le ressentait lui aussi ? Clary rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que la connexion pouvait disparaitre quand elle le voulait. Pour être à l'aise et surtout tranquille, Clary alla dehors. Le froid glacial de l'hiver avait remplacé la pluie et personne ne semblait assez courageux pour sortir. Elle se posa sur les gradins vides et referma à nouveau les yeux, Jace était changé. Il portait un slip de bain noir et bleu avec la tête d'un énorme chien, la mascotte du lycée. Il avait cédé et portait également un affreux bonnet de bain noir qui couvrait toute sa tête. Clary ricana et sa vision se troubla. Elle n'entendit plus que la lointaine conversation des nageurs autour de Jace. La rune demandait beaucoup de concentration et Clary devait garder les yeux fermés. La peau de Jace était couverte de ses cicatrices qui le caractérisaient. Sa tache de naissance en forme d'étoile sur son épaule. Les anciennes runes disparues. Les runes que seuls ceux du monde obscures pouvaient voir. Les muscles qui jouaient à chaque mouvement de Jace et...

-Hey Clary tu dors ? lança Simon au loin.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et la connexion se rompit une nouvelle fois. Elle attendit que son ami s'assoit à côté d'elle pour se replonger sur ce que ressentait Jace. Il était dans l'eau. Clary pouvait sentir le contact frais sur sa peau, comme si elle était dans l'eau. C'était apaisant, reposant. Elle retint son souffle inutilement quand les yeux de Jace reflétèrent le fond de la piscine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le terrestre en secouant Clary.

-Arrête, j'essaye de me concentrer.

-Te concentrer à mourir ?

-Non. J'ai une nouvelle rune qui me permet de voir au delà de mes yeux. Je peux voir, ressentir et même entendre tout ce que...

Clary se tut. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer le reste de ses pensés. Ce lien avec Jace était plus fort que ce que Clary était prête à révéler à Simon ou qui que se soit.

-Tout ce que d'autres personnes ressentent. Mais c'est nouveau et intense, j'ai du mal à expliquer son effet c'est...

Clary conclut sa phrase par un mouvement de main évasif. Simon frissonna quand le vent devint plus fort.

-Comment fais-tu pour rester assise sous ce froid ?

La chasseuse d'ombres montra sa rune qui lui diffusait une chaleur en continue. Elle prit les mains de Simon et les posa sur la rune. Pour qu'il profite un peu de son pouvoir. Clary resta un moment à essayer de rétablir le lien mais elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si Jace avait totalement cessé de penser ou de voir. Comme si le jeune homme avait couper tout lien avec le monde. Jace devait aimer nager.

-Je me demande parfois si Jace a envie de discuter avec maman, chuchota Clary.

-Il est effrayé de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois par sa mère. C'est normal.

-Quand elle se réveillera, on va avoir une grande discussion avant que j'en vienne à parler de lui.

-Comment tu vas lui expliquer qu'il est ton frère ?

-Honnêtement je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Mais on a le temps hein ? On...

Le téléphone de Clary sonna. C'était Luke.

-Clary, vous allez devoir rentrer tous seuls. Ta mère remue beaucoup, elle est sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux et je préfère rester à ses côtés.

-Très bien.

-Tu n'as pas l'air...

-Je suis juste fatiguée.

Luke détailla rapidement l'état de sa mère, lui demanda également de préparer à manger et d'éviter de tout casser dans l'appartement. Et alors qu'elle mettait fin à la conversation avec le loup, la connexion revint avec une puissance à couper le souffle. Clary vit le vestiaire des garçons. Jace s'essuyait les cheveux et était rhabillé. Un autre nageur l'interpella et le félicita pour ses longueurs impressionnantes.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de performance, tu as un sacré avion de chasse à tes côtés.

-Pardon ?

-Ta Clary, c'est une super minette !

-Ce n'est pas...

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour la dévergonder comme ça mais quand elle était ici, on ne la voyait même pas sous toutes ces couches de vêtements.

-Elle n'est pas dévergondée. C'est une fille respectable et... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'épuiserai à t'expliquer qui est Clary, marmonna Jace en rangeant sa serviette dans le sac.

-C'est quoi, ta nana ? Ta sexfriend ? Ta cousine ?

-Clary est la fille que j'aime. Je suis le gars qu'elle aime.

-Ouh c'est ta propriété privée à ce que je vois !

D'autres gars ricanèrent. Clary sentit la colère de Jace entrer en elle comme si elle lui appartenait. Elle serra la main de Simon avec toute la force qu'elle avait pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Jace se déplaça rapidement et avec toute l'agilité de son entraînement de chasseur d'ombres, il saisit le bras de l'adolescent et lui fit une prise de soumission. Le nageur hurla et essaya de se dégager.

-Si jamais toi ou ta bande parlez encore une fois de ma Clary de cette façon, je vous retrouverai et je vous ferai passer un très mauvais moment.

La voix de Jace était basse et menaçante, comme un grognement. Clary secoua la tête pour quitter cette vision et soupira. Simon fronça les sourcils.

-Jace arrive dans moins d'une minute, dit-elle.

-Comment sais-tu...

Clary lui montra sa rune sans lui en expliquer d'avantage. Quand enfin Jace sortit des vestiaires, Clary vit tout ce qu'il voyait. Des filles qu'il repoussait sans ménagement, aux casiers qui défillaient. Clary se vit également de dos. Elle ressentit une étrange envie de se prendre elle-même dans les bras. Mais quand Jace vit Simon, cette envie disparut aussitôt. Clary cligna des yeux -pour couper la connexion- et sourit à son frère.

-Tu sais que tu es désirée par tous ces crétins.

Clary ricana.

-Je n'en doute pas, c'est de me voir avec toi. Ils se demandent ce que tu peux me trouver.

-Ah je me pose la même question.

Clary poussa Jace mais sourit. Il l'aida à se relever et regarda Simon.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévue toi ?

-Pas vraiment, je comptais attendre Luke avec vous. Mais comme vous rentrez à pied, je vais faire le chemin avec vous.

-Tu as peur qu'on se perde ?

-Non Wayland, j'ai peur que tu embêtes ma meilleure amie et ma mère n'est pas là ce soir...

-Ah je vois, tu comptes sur moi pour te faire à manger !

-Tu as tout compris Fray !

-Fairchild, reprit Jace.

Clary avait écouté attentivement la leçon de math de Simon. Après tout, il était destiné à devenir comptable, les chiffres faisaient partis de lui. Elle se pensait prête pour l'interrogation du lendemain matin.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu accordes autant d'importance à ce test ? demanda Jace devant la télévision.

-Parce que ça fait parti du jeu. Tu prends biens ton entraînement de chasseur d'ombres au sérieux alors qu'il n'y a aucun test...

-Mais à la différence c'est que savoir que la racine de chaîne aspire le venin des sharks peut me sauver la vie. Les mathématiques n'ont sauvé la vie de personne.

-En réalité...

-La ferme Lewis !

Clary préparait des lasagnes avec la recette de sa mère qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts tout en écoutant la joute verbale entre les deux adolescents. Et pendant le repas, Clary se mit à penser à sa mère. Elle se demandait toujours comme faire pour lui présenter Jace. Sans savoir à quel moment cela avait commencé, Clary se mit à penser différemment. Elle avait envie de répondre à Simon tout ce que Jace lui disait. Comme si elle pensait exactement comme lui. Elle se mit à vouloir frapper le terrestre, presque à le détester.

-Par l'Ange on croirait entendre un prépubère ! lâcha Clary.

-Pardon ?

-Tu t'es entendu Simon ! Franchement grandi ! Arrête de me voir comme la fille super qui ne fait jamais rien de mal. Tu devrais avoir dépassé le stade de la meilleure amie devenue ton fantasme. Je ne suis pas une surhumaine. Regarde je fais n'importe quoi puisque je suis amoureuse du seul homme sur terre dont je n'ai pas le droit ! Parfois je te trouve vraiment idiot !

Jace eut un très grand sourire. Ah il semblait même fière de lui !

-Et toi là, on peut savoir pourquoi ça t'amuse que je parle aussi mal à Simon ?

-Quand on s'amuse avec des pouvoirs puissants, il y a toujours un revers de la médaille.

-Hein ?

-Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas ressentir ton intrusion dans mon esprit, Clary ? Je sais depuis qu'on a quitté le lycée que tu es dans ma tête.

-Pourquoi...

-Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Parce que ça m'amusait de te voir perturbée par tout ce que je peux ressentir. Entrer en connexion avec quelqu'un ce n'est pas simplement un jeu, c'est très puissant. J'avais prévenu Simon que tu allais être très agressive avec lui. Disons que ça t'a servi de leçon.

-Encore une leçon à rajouter au règle ?

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Alors je note quoi ?

-Clary Fairchild est moins intelligente que Jace Wayland, proposa le blond.

-Oh non j'ai mieux ! rétorqua Simon avec un grand sourire. Ne jamais se croire plus maligne qu'un chasseur d'ombres à l'égo surdimensionné !

-On va tourner ça autrement, répondit Jace.

C'est ainsi que Clary fut obligée d'écrire la phrase suivante sur son carnet :

-Règle numéro dix-huit : "Ne jamais se croire plus malin qu'un chasseur d'ombres expérimenté (Alias Jace Wayland)", dit le concerné d'une voix prétentieuse.


	19. Règle Numéro 19

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires ! Ça me touche vraiment de voir que mon histoire arrive à plaire à certains d'entre vous. Je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent une évolution du couple Malec, mais la fanfiction s'intitule "le codex de Clary" et pas autrement. Il est évident que l'histoire se concentre sur Clary et Jace. Alors on voit quelques moments avec les autres couples mais ce n'est pas l'objectif de cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Simon était rentré chez lui très amusé. Il avait apprécié de voir que Clary pouvait aussi faire des erreurs et se prendre des reproches. Clary ne voulait pour autant pas retirer sa rune, malgré les protestations de Jace. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit à regarder le plafond fissuré de la chambre de Clary.

-Tu retourneras habiter ici après le réveil de Jocelyne ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'aimerai tellement que tu restes avec moi à l'Institut, confessa Jace.

-Je croyais que tu en avais marre de me babysitter !

-J'aime ta présence. Elle me donne une raison de vivre. Avant je n'avais aucune raison de vivre, d'être prudent. C'est pour ça que j'étais toujours le plus courageux. Mourir m'importait peu car je n'avais pas de famille.

-Et les Lightwood, Alec ?

Jace soupira. Il toucha sa rune de parabatai.

-C'est compliqué le lien de parabatai quand la personne ne connait pas ça. Disons que je suis en partie dans mon corps et en partie dans celui d'Alec. Je suis synchronisé avec lui au combat et dans la vie en général. Et je savais que si je mourrais, une partie de moi, resterait en lui.

-C'est très...

-Bizarre ?

-Non j'allais dire très noble.

Jace prit la main de Clary dans la sienne.

-Sais-tu pourquoi les parabatai ne peuvent pas se marier ni avoir d'enfant ensemble ?

Clary secoua la tête. Elle était fatiguée mais elle était toujours avide d'en apprendre plus sur les traditions des chasseurs d'ombres.

-C'est une raison à la fois simple et compliquée.

-Un peu comme toutes vos traditions, ricana la jeune fille les yeux fermés.

-Si tu veux savoir la raison, tu ne me coupes pas !

-Bon très bien !

-Alors, reprit Jace d'une voix douce et amusée. Quand deux chasseurs se lient avec une rune de parabatai, ils lient leur âme. Et dans ce processus long et compliqué, le chasseur offre une part de son âme à l'autre chasseur d'ombres. Ainsi une part de lui survit même s'il meurt. Si l'un des parabatai meurent avant d'avoir eut des enfants, le parabatai restant donnera naissance à un enfant qui contiendra l'âme de feu son parabatai.

Clary réfléchit. Elle se souvint d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Isabelle, il y avait longtemps.

-Mais attends... Robert et ton p... Enfin non je veux dire Michael Wayland ils étaient...

Clary avait du mal à s'exprimer, la fatigue et la confusion se disputaient en elle, mais Jace restait patient et silencieux.

-Ils étaient parabatai et Alec... Alors Alec contient l'âme de Michael ?

Jace s'esclaffa.

-Imagine un peu ça ! Alec serait la réincarnation de celui que je croyais être mon père ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Robert a eu Alec avant la mort de son parabatai et toute manière, leur lien était presque brisé. Non si l'un des enfants Lightwood devrait avoir l'âme de mon... de Michael Wayland, ça serait Isa ou Max.

-Et c'est tout ? C'est juste pour cette raison ?

-Non. C'est la raison simple ça. La raison compliquée et je ne sais même plus où j'ai entendu cette hypothèse c'est que lorsqu'un duo de parabatai ont une relation amoureuse, ils accèdent à un niveau de pouvoir plus puissant que le plus grand sorcier sur terre.

-Mais ça pourrait être utile et...

-On croirait entendre Valentin ! Non ce n'est pas utile car les parabatai deviennent totalement fous. Au point de tuer leur proche et de se suicider. Je... De toute manière c'est une des raisons pour laquelle les duos de parabatai sont rarement mixtes.

-Comme si ça empêchait ça, marmonna Clary.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ?

Clary sentait sa conscience s'envoler. Mais Jace la secoua plus fort.

-Hum tu sais, fit Clary d'une voix forte, Alec il...

-Non Alec pense m'aimer c'est différent.

-Peut-être. En tout cas moi si je devais choisir un parabatai, je prendrais Simon.

-Ah celui-là !

Clary n'entendit jamais la suite, bercée par la voix mélodieuse de Jace.

Le lendemain matin, Clary alla encore une fois réveiller Jace. Il semblait vraiment malade. Plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Il serrait son oreiller contre lui. Clary resta un moment à le regarder dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Luke sortir de sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

-Tu compte arriver en retard au lycée ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais il semble fatigué. Est-ce que les chasseurs d'ombres peuvent s'affaiblir quand ils n'utilisent pas souvent leur rune ?

-A ma connaissance non, répondit Luke avec un haussement d'épaule. Ta mère... Mais après tout je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas là les premières années. Et elle n'a jamais réellement cessé d'utiliser ses runes, elle ne le faisait pas devant toi, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Jace ne peut pas utiliser ses runes jusqu'à demain matin, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est épuisé, beaucoup plus qu'un simple ado.

Luke éclata de rire.

-Je vais aller réveiller le dormeur. Ah il peut parler de toi ! Vous n'êtes pas frères et soeurs pour rien, pourtant vous ne tenez pas de vos parents !

Le loup-garou quitta le couloir et entra dans la chambre de Clary. La jeune femme se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine, certaine que Jace allait être grincheux après ce réveil en fanfare. Elle se mit à la recherche de café mais ne trouva rien. Les placards étaient vides, le frigo aussi. Mince ! Il n'y avait rien pour faire à manger. Elle remarqua le post-it sur la machine à café "faire des courses". La journée démarrait mal.

Luke déposa les adolescents au lycée, Jace ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à la grille du lycée. Clary attendit que Luke quitte son champ de vision, et donc qu'il soit impossible pour lui d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

-Bon, tu comptes rester silencieux toute la journée ?

-Hum...

-Par l'Ange Jace ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content qu'on puisse sortir de la routine.

-Si par sortir de la routine, tu entends être épuisé et en manque de caféine, je passe volontiers mon tour !

-Miracle, il sait parler ! Qu'on appelle l'Enclave !

-Idiote, marmonna Jace avec un sourire.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude et lui saisit la main.

-Suis-moi.

-On va où ?

-Ah Jace, je t'ai promis de te faire vivre trois jours comme un adolescent terrestre, je vais tenir ma promesse. Aujourd'hui on va sécher les cours.

Le premier arrêt fut presque automatique, le Javas Jones.

-Je me rappelle de ce café, sourit Jace en avalant son deuxième café sucré.

-Ça a toujours été mon café avant que je vous rencontre. Je venais là comme à peu près trois fois par semaine pendant les cours et j'y passais une partie de mes journées de libres car j'y travaillais.

-En plus de tes devoirs et de ton bénévolat au refuge animalier ?

-Oui et de mes corvées à la maison. Tout ça sans runes de force ou de rapidité.

-Je vais presque pleurer pour la pauvre petite terrestre que tu étais.

Clary termina son café latte avec un soupir, Jace était d'un cynisme insupportable le matin. Le téléphone de Clary sonna, c'était Simon.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es encore une fois en retard Fray ! Ton imbécile de frère fait encore des siennes ?"

-Simon s'inquiète pour toi.

-Mais bien sûr.

Jace grattait le vernis usé de la table avec son ongle.

"Pas du tout Lewis, je fais découvrir les joies de l'école buissonnière à Jace".

"Tu parles d'une journée fatigante !"

Clary coupa son téléphone, elle espérait que Simon la laisse en paix aujourd'hui. En regardant le ciel blanc, Clary espérait que la neige tombe. Comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfants où la neige semblait recouvrir la ville entière. Elle se revit petite, pressée par sa mère, se rendre chez Magnus un jour de neige.

-Tu sais quoi, on va vraiment vivre comme des ados insouciants aujourd'hui ! Demain sera probablement un jour très compliqué !

Elle quitta le café en payant son café et ceux de Jace. Elle prit son temps pour choisir sa marque de bière et de tequila dans cette vieille superette qui fermait les yeux sur l'âge de ses clients.

-Tu faisais vraiment ça avant ?

-Très rarement, seulement pour nos anniversaires. On avait quatorze ans la première fois qu'on a bu. Je n'ai jamais été aussi malade de toute ma vie !

-Et tu veux remettre ça ?

-Pourquoi pas, ricana Clary.

Elle était sérieuse. Elle n'était pas contre boire toute la journée pour oublier ses soucis. Seulement maintenant qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait, Clary regrettait un peu cette idée.

-Dis-moi Jace, pourquoi tu as dit à tout le monde que j'étais ta P.A.P ?

-Hein ?

-Tu sais, les rumeurs ça va vite hein.

Jace avait fini par céder et avait bu beaucoup lui aussi. Les bouteilles de bière trainaient par terre et la tequila était bien entamée. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait, selon lui, mais il semblait moins atteint que Clary.

-Bah je sais pas, j'ai répondu ce que j'avais envie. Tu sais, ça pourrait être possible.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu sois comme ma petite-amie. Après tout, on s'aime non ?

Clary sentit son coeur accélérer.

-Mais je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire alors je ne te pose pas la question, je fais juste semblant qu'on pourrait être heureux ensemble un jour. Et je profite de nos moments ensembles.

-Et moi je profite de l'alcool pour te poser toutes les questions que je n'ose pas faire.

-Maudit alcool.

-Maudite vie, souffla Clary très bas.

-Quoi ?

-Rien rien. Tu sais la chanson que tu as joué dans la salle de musique, elle parlait de nous n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Enfin, elle parlait de nos parents hein ? Tu parlais de maman, de Valentin et de toi ?

Jace but une autre gorgée au lieu de répondre.

-Tu souhaites qu'elle se réveille ?

-Oui et non. Je le souhaite pour toi car tu seras comblée mais en même temps j'ai peur que tu t'éloignes de nous. Il y a une raison pour laquelle elle est partie sans me prendre avec elle. Elle ne m'aimait pas, pour une raison que j'ignore.

-C'est ce que tu penses Jace ? Tu t'imagines réellement que maman ne t'aime pas ? Tu sais pourtant que tout le monde pensait que tu étais mort avec Valentin !

Jace balaya les protestations de Clary et lui donna la bouteille.

-On ne va pas se disputer maintenant Clary.

-J'ai une meilleure idée.

Clary sortit sa stèle et les yeux de Jace s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Je vais te faire la promesse que je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera demain et les autres jours, je serais toujours avec toi. Toi et moi.

-Pourquoi tu as sorti ta stèle ?

-Bah je ne sais, on fait pas une rune pour ça ?

-Ce que tu peux être bête, ricana Jace.

Clary rangea sa stèle et enroula son petit doigt autour de celui de Jace.

-Et bien moi je te fais une vraie promesse, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je me fais déruner.

Clary avait fini par écouter Jace et retourner au lycée quand la neige tomba sur eux. Arrivés dans la cafétéria, l'estomac de Jace se fit entendre, il alla se servir une énorme assiette de frite et de saucisses grillées. Clary se contenta d'une toute petite part de pizza, elle avait la nausée après tout ce qu'elle venait de manger.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Simon.

Clary s'assit s'en lui répondre.

-Vu l'odeur que tu dégages, je sais déjà ce que vous avez fait ! Franchement Clary ce n'est pas raisonnable et ...

-Oh c'est bon Simon, toi aussi tu fais bien des choses stupides, comme par exemple sortir avec Isabelle et je ne te dis rien. Au contraire. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et puis j'étais avec Jace alors...

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète.

-Tu fais chier, conclut Clary.

Elle garda la tête baissée et évita toutes les questions de Simon.

-Merde ! cria-t-elle.

Simon dépassait les limites ! Il venait de demander à Jace s'il se rendait compte dans quel état ils étaient. Pourquoi ça posait autant de problème quand Clary faisait ça avec Jace alors qu'elle l'avait fait tellement de fois avec lui ?

-Si ta mère...

-Ma mère est dans le coma Simon ! continua Clary sur un ton énervé. Tu vois ma mère est dans le coma, mon père est un enfoiré et Jace... Jace est tout ce qu'il me reste dans ce monde ! Et tu me fais chier aujourd'hui Simon !

Elle se leva et quitta le réfectoire.

-Attends Clary, dit Jace derrière elle. Attends moi.

Clary se posa contre les casiers, totalement prise par la colère.

-Tu sais que tu réagis comme ça parce que tu as trop bu ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle.

-Non pas du tout !

-Mais si ! Jamais tu ne dirais à Simon d'aller se faire foutre dans un état normal. Là c'était... spectaculaire.

Le petit rire de Jace n'échappa à Clary. Elle se calmait un peu.

-Je...Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de réel dans ce monde.

-De réel ? Les autres ne sont pas réels ?

-C'est différent.

Clary s'approcha de Jace. Elle lui fit un sourire gêné.

-Différent ? Comment ça ?

Jace faisait exprès de lui poser des questions, pour l'embêter. Mais Clary n'était pas assez consciente pour s'en rendre contre assez tôt.

-Toi tu essayes toujours que je sois bien. Toi tu es plus important que tout le monde... Tu es Jace.

-Quelle perspicacité !

Clary serra Jace contre elle et ne le lâcha pas. Elle releva les yeux et rencontra le regard brûlant de Jace. Le coeur de Clary se mit à battre très fort et elle céda à cette pulsion en elle. Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Jace et elle ferma les yeux. Le baiser fut...court. Trop court pour Clary mais cette fois c'était Jace qui recula. La jeune fille prit sa réaction comme une gifle mais n'eut pas le temps de parler. Son téléphone sonnait depuis plusieurs secondes. Elle l'ignora.

-Pourquoi...

-Je te le répète, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Clary. Il est hors de question que je...

La conversation fut interrompue par le téléphone de Clary. Par l'ange ! Elle vérifia le numéro et vit le nom de Magnus.

-C'est forcément important, dit-elle à Jace.

-Vas-y, la conversation est terminée de toute manière.

-Clarissa !

-Quoi ? Aboya-t-elle.

-Je présume à ta voix que je te dérange.

-Plutôt oui, j'avais une conversation importante avec Jace.

-Alors qui a gagné ?

-Moi.

-Menteuse, dit Jace.

-Bon très bien, on a pas encore fini la journée. Tu voulais quoi ?

-Oh trois fois rien. Mais ta mère se réveille actuellement.

Clary sentit tout son corps se réveiller. L'alcool venait soudain de disparaitre comme si elle avait pris une douche froide.

-On arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est maman, elle est réveillée.

-Comme quoi, parfois Magnus est doué pour interrompre les bêtises, dit Jace en prenant le bras de Clary.

La neige avait ralenti la circulation et le métro était plein. Clary détestait les heures de pointes. Pis encore quand la neige laissait une sorte de bouillasse grise très froide sur ses chaussures. Comment arrivait-elle encore à croire que la neige était aussi fantastique que dans ses souvenirs enfantins ? Pourtant, on lui avait souvent répété que les souvenirs de notre enfance rendait les choses plus belles, plus fantastiques qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. C'était stupide de croire que la neige état géniale. C'était stupide d'avoir bu alors que sa mère pouvait se réveiller à tout moment. Et c'était également idiot d'espérer que sa mère allait se réveiller et la serrer dans ses bras comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Hé Clary, ça va ? demanda Jace en posant la main sur son bras.

-Oui je...

Clary ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle tremblait.

-C'est sûrement l'alcool, se dit Clary.

-Ou alors tu as peur de revoir ta mère, ce qui est justifié. Moi à ta place je serais terrifié !

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, sourit Jace, moi je n'ai peur de rien. C'était juste pour te faire plaisir !

Clary essaya de ne pas montrer son agacement mais elle lui lança tout de même un regard outré. Comment pouvait-il encore s'amuser dans une situation si sérieuse ?

Une fois arrivée au service des grands comateux, Clary ne prit pas la peine de se signaler, elle était connue des infirmières. Principalement pour sa mauvaise humeur. Ses bottes humides glissaient sur le sol et Clary manqua à plusieurs fois de tomber rattraper de justesse par Jace

-Ça me rappelle des vieux souvenirs ça, souffla-t-il en ricana.

-La ferme Jace !

-Cette réplique aussi !

-Ça suffit Jace ! Arrête de faire comme si tu n'étais un minimum stressé par le réveil de maman. Comme si tout ça n'avait aucune importance et...

Clary se mit à pleurer, là à quelques pas de sa mère. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit des machines dans sa chambre.

-Clary, doucement. Calme-toi.

Jace serra Clary très fort contre lui. La neige fondue n'avait pas atténué cette odeur de savon et de sueur de Jace. Cette odeur que Clary aimait beaucoup. Elle se détendit aussitôt en respirant à plein poumon contre le pull en laine de Jace.

-Tout va bien Clary, là... Voilà... Doucement.

Il lui frottait le dos, diffusant une chaleur rassurante. Elle attendit d'être totalement calme pour se séparer de Jace.

-C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de boire autant, souffla-t-elle en riant.

-Ah ça je ne te le fais pas dire !

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! protesta Magnus en sortant de la chambre de Jocelyne. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

-Je...

-Les rues étaient bondés à cause de la neige et de ces stupides terrestres qui ne savent pas gérer un demi centimètre de neige. On a été obligé de prendre le métro. Je préfère encore l'odeur affreuse du van de Simon !

-Bon bon très bien ! Pas la peine d'essayer de faire la diva, le seul nephilim autorisé à le faire c'est Alec, en attendant, suivez-moi !

Jace s'arrêta devant la porte, lâchant la main de Clary.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non. Je... Je vais rester là et attendre que vous parliez un peu, que tu... m'introduises dans la conversation.

-Mais comment...

-Oh tu trouveras.

-Je veux que tu viennes Jace. Je ne veux pas être toute seule, si...

Clary avala sa salive.

-Tu te rappelles quand je disais que la seule chose à laquelle je m'accrochais dans ce monde maintenant c'était toi ?

Jace sourit.

-Croix de bois, croix de fer...

Clary refit le même geste qu'un peu plus tôt et obligea Jace à la suivre.

Luke était debout et tenait la main de Jocelyne, elle marmonnait des choses impossibles à comprendre et était probablement sur le point de se réveiller. Clary s'accrocha au doigt de Jace comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et puis...

-Clary ? fit une voix faible et surprise.

-Maman !

Clary serra la main de Jace. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse tomber maintenant, elle s'approcherait de sa mère avec lui, qu'il le veuille ou non !

-Clary tu dois te cacher ! Un homme malveillant veut te trouver, toi et Luke. Vous devez vite partir ! s'affola Jocelyne.

Les machines reliées à alitée s'affolèrent d'un coup, faisant sursauter Luke et Magnus. Le sorcier soupira et envoya une gerbe d'étincelle sur elles, les éteignant.

-Saletée de machine terrestre ! Bon, mon travail est fini, je dois retourner à mon travail, gagner ma vie quoi !

-Merci du fond du coeur Magnus, dit Clary.

-Oh mon biscuit, ce n'est pas un service gratuit ! Une telle quantité de magie demande une contrepartie et comme tu n'as pas de quoi me payer la facture, tu me dois un service que tu ne pourras pas refuser.

Clary eut peur quand elle vit le regard malicieux du sorcier se poser sur elle et Jace.

-Enfin puisque ça ne concerne pas que toi, vous me devez tous les trois un service !

-Moi aussi ? mais je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! répondit Jace eccoeuré !

-Vraiment ? rétorqua Magnus avec un clin d'oeil.

Il donna une potion à Luke en lui recommandant les bonnes doses et quitta la pièce.

-Luke...

-Je suis là !

-Qu'est-ce que ... ?

Jocelyne posa les yeux sur Clary et s'attarda sur la rune qu'elle portait au cou, une rune de précision.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé ma petite chérie ?

-C'est une longue histoire Jocelyne et tu es trop épuisée pour le moment.

-Non, non je veux savoir pourquoi ma fille porte des runes ! Luke qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier pour que ma fille soit couverte de rune ?

Jocelyne se redressa maladroitement dans son lit et refusa l'aide de Luke.

-Je suis encore capable de me redresser Luke !

-Maman, soit résonnable, tu es encore faible. Le coma rend le corps mou et sans protection. J'ai plusieurs fois utilisé des runes sur toi pour améliorer ton état physique mais...

Jace tira sur le bras de Clary, lui faisant perdre le fils de ses pensés.

-Quoi ? dit-elle en le regardant.

-Je ne pense pas que Jocelyne soit en état d'entendre toutes ces explications farfelues. Même moi j'ai du mal à te comprendre quand tu pars dans des explications. Alors que je suis plus intelligent que la majorité des chasseurs d'ombres.

-Crétin !

Jace émit un rire court.

-Stephen ? Stephen Herondale c'est toi ?

-Pardon ?

Jace regarda Jocelyne et sembla figé, gelé sur place.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Stephen Herondale et je ne sais pas qui c'est. Le seul Herondale que je connaisse c'est l'Inquisitrice, et franchement je regrette de l'avoir connue cette harpie !

-Alors qui-es tu ?

-C'est lui qui m'a sauvé après ton appel. J'étais avec lui quand tu m'as dit de ne pas rentrer à la maison et d'aller directement chez Luke mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à rester dans cette rue alors que tu semblais en danger.

-Clary...

-Pardon. Donc voilà, il était là pour me protéger.

-En fait...

-La ferme Jace ! Ne complique pas les choses.

-Je ne complique pas les choses Clary. Je rectifie ce que tu dis. Je n'étais pas venu au Javas Jones pour te protéger mais pour te ramener à l'Institut pour effacer ta mémoire.

-Effacer ma mémoire ? Je croyais que tu étais curieux de me connaitre.

-C'était le cas. Mon plan était simple, te ramener à l'Institut, te séduire, te mettre dans mon lit, te laisser ensuite avec Hodge et hop il te donnait une potion pour effacer la mémoire.

Jace semblait totalement oublier la présence de Jocelyne et Luke. Et Clary se laissa prendre dans une de leur habituelle dispute.

-Me mettre dans ton lit puis m'abandonner avec cet homme crouteux ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale démon sharks ! Tu sais quoi, tu es une pourriture Jace Wayland !

-Moi une pourriture ? Je peux savoir le nombre de fois que je t'ai sauvé la vie alors que tu pleurnichais comme une fillette de quatre ans ?

-Je n'ai jamais pleuré comme une fillette, tu m'as même dit que j'étais la terrestre la plus courageuse que tu as vu.

-Courageuse pour une terrestre, faible pour une chasseuse d'ombres !

Clary frappa fort le bras de Jace de sa main libre, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Les enfants, soupira Luke à bout de patience. On peut en revenir à la présentation de Jace ?

-Jace Wayland, chasseur de démon. Bourreaux des coeurs de ces dames et agile à l'épée longue. Pour vous servir.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous semblez si proches tous les deux ? demanda Jocelyne en observant leurs mains jointes.

-C'est que..., commença Jace mal assué.

-C'est sans importance, le coupa Clary.

Et aussitôt, elle regretta ses paroles. Jace lâcha la main de Clary et se recula. Elle se tourna vers lui mais c'était trop tard. Jace allait quitter la pièce.

-Jace attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Il ne se retourna pas et préféra accélérer le pas.

-Non Clary, c'est pas la peine de me suivre. Tu vois, je vais rentrer chez moi, à l'Institut. C'était bien sympatique ces trois jours de vancances mais maintenant que Jocelyne est réveillée, je suis de trop. Alors je vais retrouver ma vraie famille. Ma vraie mère, mon parabatai, mon petit frère et ma vraie soeur, celle qui ne dit pas que je suis sans importance pour elle.

-Ce n'est pas ça, tu as mal compris !

-Va au diable Clarissa Morgenstern ! rétorqua Jace en s'éloignant.

Toute fois, il se retourna, le visage encore plus mauvais.

-J'ai gagné le défi. Et j'ai remporter le prix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi alors ?

-Je voulais un baiser de toi, un vrai baiser d'amour, un dernier baiser pour mettre enfin un terme à nos sentiments incongrus. Mais je n'en veux plus, cette dernière minute m'a guerri de ce que je ressentais pour toi !

Et Jace quitta le champ de vision de Clary à l'angle d'un couloir. Clary retourna dans la chambre de sa mère, dépitée, choquée. Luke lui demanda une explication que Clary balaya d'une main.

-Règle numéro dix-neuf Clary Fairchild est capable de briser le coeur de Jace Wayland, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de règle ? demanda Jocelyne.

-Oh c'est une longue histoire ça aussi, confia Luke blasé du comportement des enfants.


	20. Règle Numéro 20

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors que faites vous de ce superbe temps ? Je plaisante bien sûr ! J'ai l'impression d'être sous un déluge constamment. De toute façon vu la tonne de travail en ce moment je ne regrette rien ! Enfin bon Voilà le nouveau chapitre mes chers lecteurs !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

-Donc comme ça, tu as passé la matinée à boire avec Jace ?

-Hum...

-Et tu as envoyé Simon sur les roses ?

-Hum...

-Et Jace ne répond plus à tes appels ?

-Hum...

Clary était entre deux rayons du supermarché avec Luke. Le loup avait donné le sédatif léger à Jocelyne et ils avaient quitté l'hôpital sans demander leur reste de question. Après avoir gardé le silence quelques minutes, Luke avait mené un véritable interrogatoire à Clary. Comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Donc il a gagné son pari ?

-Hum...

-Si tu as l'intention de répondre par des grognements, je tiens à te dire que je suis plus fort que toi !

Luke se mit à grogner trop bas pour les oreilles terrestres mais Clary sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

-Alors pourquoi tu es restée tout le trajet en voiture avec ton téléphone à la main en train de demander à Isabelle si Jace était rentré ?

-Parce qu'il y a des choses que je peux partager avec Izzy que je ne peux pas avec toi !

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Luke en lançant un paquet de chips dans le caddies.

-Parce que, reprit Clary en retirant le paquet du chariot, c'est une fille. En plus de cette évidence, elle a mon âge et surtout, je te considère comme mon père, il est hors de question que je te parle de mes bêtises !

Luke arrêta de marcher et tourna son regard vers Clary ?

-Quand tu dis des bêtises, est-ce que ces bêtises inclues des choses interdites dont personne ne dois être au courant ? Des choses qui incluent Jace ?

-Oui.

Devant la paleur du visage de Luke, Clary gloussa.

-Oh c'est bon, détramatise. Par l'ange pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis incapable de contrôler mon corps et mes hormones ? Bon d'accord Jace est l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu mais j'ai encore assez de bon sens pour savoir que c'est mon frère et que ça interdit toute intimité !

-Bon bon...

Clary rangeait les courses dans la cuisine de Luke pendant qu'il regardait les informations avec un café chaud à la main. La nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis un moment mais avec la neige, il y avait beaucoup d'animation dehors. Clary regarda un groupe d'adolescent de son âge se jeter de la neige. Elle soupira.

-Avant j'aimais la neige, dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte. j'aimais jouer dans la neige avec Simon, me jeter dans un tas de neige et rire aux éclats. Maman nous faisait un bon chocolat chaud bien épais et on regardait un vieux film en noir et blanc. C'était nos après midi de vacances. J'aimais ça avant.

Elle sentit la main de Luke sur son épaule.

-Tu as simplement grandi beaucoup trop vite ces dernières semaines. Tu ressembles plus à une chasseuse d'ombres que tu ne t'en rends compte. En ce moment ta vie est bien trop mouvementée pour que tu puisses apprécier la neige. Seulement, je suis certaine que si tu lachais un peu prise sur tout ce qui t'entoure, tu retrouverais une partie de la fille que tu étais au début de l'été.

Clary prit ses paroles pleine de bon sens comme conseil et arrêta de bloquer son esprit. Elle se mit alors à repenser à sa dispute avec Jace, celle avec Simon. Les nombreux messages inquiets d'Izzy. Le visage doux de sa mère. La tristesse immense qu'elle avait lu dans les yeux de Jace quand il était parti. Elle fit tomber la boite de céréale par terre.

-Je suis désolée. Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon !

Elle pleura une grosse quantité de larme avant que Luke n'arrive à la calmer.

-Et si on allait manger au fast-food ce soir hein ? On fêtera le réveil de ta mère.

-Je veux pas sortir !

-Oh allons Clary, ça te fera du bien de prendre l'air. Et puis j'ai trop faim pour attendre que le dîner soit prêt. Tu peux au moins faire ça pour un loup-garou affamé ?

-Peut-être bien !

-Sèche donc tes larmes petit canard et rejoins moi dans la voiture.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était réveillée à la première heure pour rendre visite à sa mère. Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle voulait lui dire mais également qu'elle voulait savoir. Sur le chemin pour l'hôpital, où les médecins se demandaient bien comme Jocelyne Fray était sorti d'un coma sans raison, la jeune fille angoissait.

-Tu sais, c'est toujours ta mère.

-C'est pas la question.

-Jocelyne sera heureuse de te voir saine et sauve.

-Comment je peux lui parler de Jace ? Je ne peux pas simplement lui dire que son fils qu'elle croyait mort est bel et bien vivant et qu'il était dans la même ville que nous toutes ces années.

-Non c'est certain, ça lui provoquerait un choc émotionnel. Non pour ça, tu commences par lui donner un peu de thé que tu as dans le thermos au fond de ton sac et tu lui poses toutes les questions dont tu as besoin.

Clary trouvait que c'était un bon plan. Mais une fois devant sa mère c'était une autre histoire. Elle avait caché ses runes pour éviter que sa mère hurle en voyant Clary couverte de cicatrice et de rune. Elle retira son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet avant de saluer sa mère. Jocelyne était assise dans son lit. Un châle posé sur ses épaules et un regard trop vif du goût de Clary.

-Clarissa, hier vous m'avez droguée pour que je ne pose pas de question, ça sera différent aujourd'hui ! Je veux des réponses !

-Tu ne penses que c'est à moi de te faire des reproches ? Tu m'as menti toute ma vie, sur toi, sur moi, sur mon père, sur notre sang ! Alors maman par l'Ange, ne commence pas ce petit jeu à seulement huit heure du matin !

-Tu parles comme eux, chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui. C'est normal, je suis une chasseuse d'ombres, je vis avec eux.

Jocelyne lança un regard noir à Luke qui revenait tout juste avec deux cafés.

-Mais avant de nous disputer, je t'ai apporté un thé maman.

Clary adoucit son ton. Elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec sa mère pour leur première vraie conversation.

-J'ai signé ma feuille de sortie ce matin, indiqua Jocelyne. Dans une heure, je vais pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital et retourner à la maison.

-En parlant de maison... On a plus de maison. Un démon a tout saccagé quand ils t'ont enlevé et il ne reste rien à part des murs vides.

-Oh. C'est... Ça ne m'étonne pas, Valentin a toujours utilisé des démons pour ses affaires. Et donc il ne reste rien ?

-Non presque rien, seulement un sac de vêtement de Clary qu'elle avait laissé chez moi et une photo de nous trois.

-Pas que ça...

Clary sortit une boite de son sac. Elle l'avait récupéré grâce à Jace, un jour qu'elle était retourné chez elle. Il avait remarqué une toute petite fente dans le parquet et avait retiré la lame. Il avait donné un petit coffre en bois portant les initiales J-C. Jace savait ce que contenait cette boite puisque Clary lui en avait souvent parler mais il avait refusé de l'ouvrir. Penser à Jace lui donna les larmes aux yeux.

-Et voilà, souffla-t-elle en posant la boite sur le dessus du lit.

Jocelyne prit la boite et passa un doigt dessus, comme une caresse.

-J'imagine que tu attends des explications de ma part, dit-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Tout juste maman, mais pas maintenant et certainement pas ici.

Jocelyne attendit d'être chez Luke pour se mettre à parler, assise sur une chaise, le visage stressé.

-Je pense que le mieux serait de commencer par le début...

Jocelyne se mit alors à raconter son adolescence à l'académie d'Idris, là où sont envoyés les meilleurs chasseurs d'ombres de leur espèce et les candidats à la transformation. Clary apprit en autre que Jocelyne avait une camarade de chambre, qui n'était nulle autre que Maryse Trueblood. Actuellement Maryse Lightwood. Jocelyne et Valentin s'étaient rencontrés là-bas, dans une classe d'histoire. Elle avait grandi dans la maison juste à côté de chez Luke et de sa soeur, Amaris. Cette dernière vivait toujours à Idris et se ferait une joie d'accueillir Clary si elle voulait passer quelques jours sur les terres des chasseurs d'ombres. Elle demanda comment Jocelyne avait fait pour tomber amoureuse d'un monstre comme Valentin, se fut Luke qui répondit.

-Valentin n'était pas comme ça avant. Il était brave, charismatique, drôle et charmeur. Personne ne pouvait lui résister, encore moins ta mère et moi.

Luke était le parabatai de Valentin, leur lien s'était brisé le jour où Luke avait été mordu par un loup-garou. Et puis il y eut un silence gênant où Clary prit les choses en main. Elle laissa Luke poser une tasse de thé à sa mère et se remit à poser des questions.

-C'est alors que tu as appris que tu étais enceinte de moi, tu as voulu quitter Valentin.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça. J'étais au manoir, enceinte de quelques semaines à peine. Je ne savais pas comment le dire à Valentin. Et puis...Il y avait Jonathan.

Sa voix se brisa et elle avala une gorgée de café pour reprendre son souffle.

-J'ai entendu ton père parler avec Hodge, il disait qu'il avait donné du sang à son fils, du sang de démon. Et que c'était pour cette raison que notre fils était si capricieux avec moi. Valentin s'est injecté du sang de démon pour pouvoir le contrôler. J'ai appris que mon fils était un monstre le jour où j'allais lui dire que nous attendions un autre enfant. C'est pour cette raison que je suis partie avec toi. Le soir même, j'apprenais la mort de Valentin et de notre enfant.

Clary laisser tomber sa tasse de café qui alla se fracasser sur le sol.

-Jace..., souffla-t-elle très bas. Jace n'est pas un monstre.

Elle se mit à trembler et Luke intervint. Jocelyne ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit sa fille.

-Jocelyne, Clary a également des choses à te dire.

La mère de Clary balaya les recommandations de son ami et continua ses justifications. Elle prit la main de Clary dans la sienne mais elle la retira aussitôt. Jocelyne venait de briser quelque chose entre elle et sa fille sans s'en rendre compte.

-J'ai fuit mon pays, ma vie, pour te protéger. J'ai tellement eu peur que ton père nous retrouve, que j'ai quémandé plusieurs heures de suite l'aide de Magnus Bane. J'ai demandé qu'il te protège quoi qu'il arrive, de Valentin ou de n'importe qui.

-C'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé dormir chez lui quelques semaines.

-Je croyais que tu vivais à l'Institut, avec ce jeune homme et sa famille, les Wayland c'est ça ? Michael Wayland ?

-Jace est un orphelin, répondit Clary d'une voix dure. Il vit avec les Lightwood, Alec Lightwood est son parabatai.

-C'est lui que j'ai vu avec toi n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton petit-ami ? Ce magnifique blond au yeux noisette-doré avec un sourire charmeur ?

Clary se leva et tourna le dos à sa mère.

-Clary, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de Clary, elle se sécha rageusement la joue.

-Clary, regarde-moi.

Elle obéit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu sembles avoir pris un coup de couteau dans le ventre ?

Luke semblait peiné pour elle mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Clary joua nerveusement avec la stèle de rechange de Jace, la sienne à présent. Le contact froid de l'adamas, l'aidait à rester concentrer sur quelque chose. Mais quand elle croisa les yeux de sa mère, d'une froideur et d'un calme qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez elle, Clary posa une dernière question critique, ça motiverait une grande partie de la suite de sa relation avec sa mère.

-Si Ja... Jonathan venait te parler dans l'heure...

-Jonathan est mort !

-Mais admettons qu'il ne soit pas mort et que tu pouvais lui dire quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ?

-Je ne lui dirais rien, répondit Jocelyne d'une voix froide. Je le tuerai !

Clary sentit son coeur se briser de douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être trahie par sa propre mère. Elle attrapa son manteau posé négligement sur la chaise et quitta le salon. Sa mère ses talons. Elle trouva son sac dans l'entrée et entendit Jocelyne la rejoindre.

-Clary !

-Non ! Non ! Non ! hurla Clary. Je refuse que tu dises de telle chose et que tu fasses semblant d'être une bonne mère ! Comment tu peux dire ça de lui ? Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais pas qui c'est !

-Toi non plus Clary ! De toute façon Jonathan est mort !

-Jonathan n'est pas mort, lâcha Clary en tournant les talons.

Elle sentit sa mère retenir un souffle et ouvrit la porte, elle jeta un dernier regard sur sa mère.

-Et je connais mon frère. Je vis avec lui depuis plusieurs mois.

Clary était restée une partie de l'après-midi et de la soirée dehors. Si elle n'avait pas une rune de charleur sur elle, Clary serait morte de froid. Au lieu de ça, la jeune fille trainait des pieds dans les rues animées de la ville. Elle entendait régulièrement son téléphone sonner mais elle s'en moquait totalement. Elle ne fit pas attention où elle marchait et se fut surprise quand elle reconnue les pavés usés qui composaient le trottoir de l'Institut.

-La maison de tous les chasseurs d'ombres, murmura Clary d'une voix triste.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si heureuse d'être devant cette église majestueuse. Elle entra dans la cour et regarda si Jace était dans sa chambre, la fenêtre donnait directement sur la rue. Alors que celle que Clary devait occuper donnait sur la cour. Il ne semblait pas là. Mais de l'extérieur, l'Institut semblait toujours vide. Clary prit l'escalier pour se faire le plus discrète possible. Arrivé dans le couloir de l'étage principal, elle retira ses chaussures humides et ses chaussettes trempées. Une fois son manteau accroché à sa place, Clary commença à se graver une rune de silence mais elle fut interrompue par une voix grave et froide.

-Où tu étais ? fit Alec.

-Euh chez Luke avec ma...

-Peu importe, soupira Alec.

Clary serra les dents.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça alors ?

-Je me faisais du soucis pour toi. C'est tout.

Alec tourna le dos à Clary.

-Tu ferais bien de prendre un bain chaud ou tu vas être malade demain.

-Attends Alec !

Clary récupéra ses affaires mouillées et le rattrapa, il avait l'air d'avoir ralenti pour elle.

-Comment va Jace ?

-D'après toi ? Tu dis devant votre mère, qu'il n'a aucune importance. Il se sent trahi, abandonné, blessé. Mais Jace reste Jace, il ne montre rien.

-J'ai merdé n'est-ce pas ?

-Encore plus qu'à ton habitude.

Alec s'enferma dans une pièce, qui devait être la salle de tir à l'arc, et Clary se retrouva seule dans l'Institut. Elle entendit Max réciter la liste des runes qu'il connaissait et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle savait que toutes les filles avaient une baignoire dans leur chambre. Béni soi l'Ange, elle n'aurait pas à aller dans la chambre de Jace.

Clary s'était réveillée au levé du jour, les yeux collés par des larmes séchées. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre en tenue décontractée -il était hors de question qu'elle quitte l'Institut aujourd'hui-, elle tomba nez à nez avec Isabelle.

-Clary ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Tu es arrivée quand ?

-Hier soir, j'ai même croisé Alec et...

-Alec ne dit jamais rien, tu le connais. Bref, j'ai essayé de te joindre dans la soirée. Simon m'a dit que tu étais dans un drôle d'état au lycée et que tu semblais... différente.

-J'étais saoule.

Isabelle éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'attends jamais pour faire ce genre de chose ? Jace avait bu ?

Clary acquiessa de la tête.

-Oh toi tu as besoin d'un café, devina la brune. Allez viens !

Les deux adolescentes se mirent à parler des trois jours au lycée. Clary se sentait un peu mieux, elle avait totalement oublié les révélations de sa mère. Jusqu'à ce que son amie lui demande comment s'est passé la rencontre avec sa mère.

-Mal. Ma mère... Et bien elle est différente du souvenir que j'en avais. Tu sais, elle a dit des choses dures à entendre.

-Dans notre monde, dit Isabelle d'une voix triste, toutes les vérités ne sont pas faciles à entendre mais il faut y faire face. C'est la vie.

-Elle n'accepte pas l'idée que son fils soit vivant. Elle pense me protéger de Valentin en me mentant mais imagine qu'il débarque quand je suis seule, j'aurais fait comment si je n'avais su la vérité ?

-Tu marques un point Clary ! C'est pour ça que nous t'avons entrainée du mieux possible !

Clary sourit.

-Tu as vu Jace ?

-Hum... Il a joué du piano une partie de la nuit, je pense qu'il s'entraine maintenant.

-Il ne veut plus me répondre depuis que j'ai dit une phrase qu'il n'a pas compris.

-C'est à dire ?

-Ma mère se réveillée à peine et elle a demandé pourquoi Jace et moi on semblait si proche.

-Et donc ?

Clary hésita. Mais si une personne pouvait l'était c'était bien Isabelle !

-J'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Tu m'étonnes qu'il a l'air si énervé !

-Mais je ne voulais pas dire qu'il n'avait pas d'importance. Je voulais dire que ce n'est pas important si on se tenait la main à ce moment là.

-Va le voir, conseilla simplement Isabelle. Tu as pouvoir sur lui que personne n'a. Je comprends pas comment ni pourquoi, mais Jace t'écoute quand tu parles. Il comprend ce que tu essayes d'expliquer. Alors vas-y tout simplement.

Clary termina son café et écouta ce conseil. Elle alla prit un mug noir et bleu, le mug de Jace, et le remplit de sa boisson préféré : un café noir sans sucre mais avec une goutte de vanille liquide.

Jace frappait dans un sac de boxe avec une vitesse que Clary ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle fit attention à ne pas marcher sur tous les objets par terre : le tee shirt de Jace, des gants de boxes usés, des bandes de maintient pour les poignets, des chaussures, etc... Quand elle arriva assez près de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi je n'ai que Clary dans ma tête !

Clary eut un pauvre sourire, elle se posait les mêmes questions tous les jours. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dit-il en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-J'ai apporté du café.

-Je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne voudrais pas user de ton précieux temps.

-Tu peux arrêter une seconde de te comporter comme un imbécile ? J'ai des choses à te dire, des choses graves que maman m'a dit et...

Sa voix se cassa. Jace prit les tasses de café des mains de Clary et la regarda étrangement. Il posa celle de Clary sur la petite table et tira la chaise vers sa soeur.

-Assis-toi, tu as l'air d'une personne sur le point de faire un malaise.

-Non ça va.

Elle alla prendre son café et but une courte gorgée.

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit. Tu as mal compris. Je ne parlais pas de toi Jace, je voulais dire qu'à ce moment là, notre relation n'était pas la chose la plus importante pour maman. Je voulais savoir comment elle se sentait, j'avais des centaines de questions à lui poser et...

-Je m'en moque totalement de tes excuses bidons ! Tu as rompu ta promesse, fin de l'histoire.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je n'ai rien brisé ! Je...

-Clary, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Très bien, bougonna Clary. On est rentré chez Luke hier matin. J'ai demandé à maman pourquoi elle était partie. Elle te croyait mort. Pour elle, tu étais vraiment mort dans cet incendit.

-Et c'est ça ta grande nouvelle ?

-Non. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu Valentin parler avec Hodge. Il disait que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, qu'il avait fait des expériences sur toi.

-Pardon ?

Jace but une gorgée de café. Il ressemblait à un lion sur le point de dévorer une gazelle.

-Il a dit à Hodge que si maman n'arrivait pas à t'aimer, si tu pleurais tout le temps c'était pour une bonne raison, une raison scientifique.

-Notre mère ne m'aimait pas à la naissance ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça Jace... Valentin t'a injecté du sang de démon quand tu étais dans le ventre de notre mère et...

Jace serra si fort sa tasse, qu'elle se brisa dans ses mains.

-Elle ment ! hurla-t-il.

Ses mains tremblaient violemment.

-Non, Jace. Elle le disait avec une telle sincérité, que ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose que la vérité.

-Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas Jace. Mais à mes yeux ça ne fait aucune différence. Le sang de démon ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

-C'est pour ça, dit-il. C'est pour ça que je te désire autant. C'est le sang de démon. Je suis un démon.

Clary attrapa sa main blessée et sortit sa stèle. Elle marqua son poignet et montra à Jace le résultat.

-Les démons ne survivent pas aux runes, dit Clary d'une voix déterminée. Tu n'es pas un démon Jace, tu es un chasseur d'ombres. Comme moi. Comme ton parabatai, comme tous ceux vivant ici. Ne laisse pas les actes de notre père te faire croire que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais Jace. Par l'Ange, souviens-toi que tu n'es pas seul !

Jace eut un regard étrange, un mélange de soulagement et de haine. Une étincelle étrange dansait dans ses yeux.

-Continue Clary, qu'est-ce que notre mère t'a dit.

Clary posa sa propre tasse sur la table et garda la main de Jace dans la sienne. Elle voulait quitter la pièce parce qu'il y avait cette odeur de sueur qui lui faisait tourner la tête et parce qu'elle s'y sentait mal. Probablement à cause des preuves de la violence qui pouvait sortir de Jace. Ça l'effrayait totalement. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il lui fasse mal à elle, mais qu'il se fasse mal à lui même car Jace fonctionnait ainsi.

-Tu vas prendre une douche, et ensuite tu m'attendras dans la serre d'accord ?

-Pourquoi là ?

-Une fois, tu m'as dit que ça te rappelait Idris et que ça te détendait.

Jace hocha la tête et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

-Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire ça ? soupira-t-elle.

Clary était passée rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre son téléphone. Elle avait une dizaine d'appels manqués de sa mère, quelques uns d'Isabelle de la veille et une quantité astronomique de message de Simon.

-Salut Simon, je sais qu'on est dimanche et que tu ne te lèves jamais avant midi mais voilà, je voulais te tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles, alors rappelle-moi.

Elle avait ensuite nettoyé les morceaux de tasses dans la salle de sport pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Clary protégeait Jace de questions aux réponses douloureuses. Simon l'appela quand elle quitta la pièce, les morceaux de la tasse dans sa main.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-Bonjour Simon, j'ai dû te réveiller avec mon appel.

-Oui.

-Désolée. C'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps à me rappeler.

-Non. J'ai hésité avant de te rappeler. C'est deux expresso qui m'ont décidé à te rappeler. Ça et le fait que Luke ne sache pas où tu as passé la nuit.

-A l'Institut bien sûr !

-Dans les bras de Jace ? rétorqua Simon, amer.

-Ce que tu peux être bête ! dit Clary en jetant les morceaux de porcelaine dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

Elle se dirigeait lentement vers la serre, bien décidé à s'excuser avant de raccrocher.

-Ecoute Simon, là je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois parler à Jace.

-Tout ne va pas bien chez les incestueux Morgenstern ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien compris Clary ! Plusieurs élèves vous ont vu vous embrasser devant les casiers. Et la plus part pensaient que vous étiez de la même famille ! Ah ça y va les rumeurs sur les réseaux sociaux !

-Je m'en fous totalement de ce que pensent penser des terrestres aussi idiots qu'eux !

-Parce que tous les terrestres sont idiots ?

-Ne cherche pas à déformer mes mots, il y a assez d'un seul Jace sur terre par l'Ange. Ils sont idiots parce qu'ils ne savent que raconter n'importe quoi et juger les personnes sans les connaitre. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça, on le sait tous les deux. Je t'appelais pour deux choses, la première pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement au lycée mais j'étais ivre et inquiète. Et la seconde pour te dire que maman est réveillée. Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai un autre névrosé à calmer.

-Attends Clary !

-A plus Simon !

Clary était devant les portes de la serre, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un faire les cents pas devant la porte. Elle entra et tomba nez à nez avec Jace.

-Je ne voulais pas aller là bas, dit Jace en montrant l'escalier inachevé. Trop de souvenirs.

-Je comprends, marchons simplement dans l'allée que tu veux.

Jace se dirigea vers l'allées des azalées.

-On avait les mêmes dans les jardins de notre manoir. Je suppose que ces plantes poussent un peu partout.

-Ce que je vais te dire va être dur à entendre Jace, mais j'ai juré sur l'Ange que je ne mentirai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle redit exactement ce qu'avait dit sa mère la veille. Mot pour mot. Jace devint plus pâle à mesure que Clary parlait. Il eut cependant un petit sourire quand Clary évoque le fait que leur mère le trouvait beau.

-Elle a du goût, remarqua-t-il.

-C'est tout ce que tu retiens ?

-Non. Je retiens surtout que tu m'as défendu.

-Notre mère préfère te savoir mort que vivant et tu ne réagis même pas ?

Jace prit la main de Clary dans la sienne et fit une légère pression.

-Tu sais, à la place de notre mère, je voudrais la même chose. Je n'accepterai jamais que mon enfant soit à moitié démon. Je le tuerai moi-même. Pour sa propre bénédiction.

Clary eut un visage horrifié.

-Tu n'as pas grandi dans un monde où la pureté du sang est vitale. Tu n'as pas entendu ces histoires affreuses sur ces être à moitié démon et à moitié chasseur d'ombres qui détruisent leur propre monde.

-Peut-être pas mais moi j'ai découvert un être censé être maléfique mais qui est la vraie représentation d'un ange. Un ange déchu serte, mais un ange.

Clary posa la main sur la joue de Jace.

-Et rien au monde, pas même notre mère, ne me fera changer d'avis.

Jace serra Clary très fort contre lui et elle crut sentir quelque chose de léger tomber sur sa tête, comme des larmes. Elle pleura également, autant de soulagement que de peine. De la peine pour Jace, pour cet adolescent qui sera éternellement orphelin dans son coeur.

Jace avait eut faim après leur étreinte. Qui dura longtemps mais qui fut bénéfiques pour les deux adolescents. Ils étaient sortis de l'Institut malgré les protestations de Clary. Elle avait enfilé un pull plus beau et des chaussures. Elle marchait un peu en retrait de Jace quand une envie soudaine lui prit au détour d'un virage. Clary se grava une rune de puissance et fit un bond sur le dos de Jace. Un terrestre serait tombé sous le choc mais Jace accrocha simplement les jambes de Clary et hurla.

-En avant petit monstre !

Clary laissa échapper un hurlement de joie et de peur quand Jace se mit à courir. Mais leur jeu ne dura pas longtemps quand Jace et Clary tombèrent nez à nez avec Jocelyne et Luke.

-On te cherchait Clary ! dit Jocelyne.

-Pas moi, rétorqua Clary.

-Tu devrais descendre Clary, souffla Jace.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas assez de force pour me porter ?

-Non mais devant ta mère, c'est un peu gênant.

-Pas pour moi ! Si elle est gênée, elle n'a qu'à rentrer chez Luke, elle n'a rien à faire ici.

-Clary, tu peux éviter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ? Je reste quand même ta mère ?

-Et quelle mère !

-Je propose qu'on aille tous chez Taki, intervint Luke. Comme ça je suis certain que vous n'allez pas vous arracher les cheveux.

Clary lança un regard noir à sa mère et descendit du dos de Jace. Mais elle lui prit la main.

-Tu me porteras au retour.

-Si je suis toujours vivant, plaisanta Jace.

Clary voulut le frapper au bras mais Jace fut plus rapide et lui bloqua le bras dans le dos.

-Trop lente petite...

Il s'arrêta en regardant Jocelyne et relâcha aussitôt Clary. Le trajet se fit en silence et Clary ne cacha pas sa colère contre sa mère. Elle refusa de s'asseoir à côté ou en face d'elle. Elle alla même jusqu'à garder la main de Jace dans la sienne et les poser sur la table. Jace semblait mal à l'aise. Une première !

-Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais je suis ...

-Jace Wayland, je me rappelle de toi. Je dois te remercier pour avoir pris soin de Clary et...

Elle s'interrompit en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jace.

-Tu ressembles tellement à un homme que j'ai connu à part tes yeux. Tu as les yeux d'un or incroyable. On dirait...

-Un ange n'est-ce pas ? coupa Clary.

-Oui. Enfin comme on les voit sur les peintures dans les églises. Enfin bref. Merci.

-En fait maman, Jace est...

Kaelie apporta leurs boissons et fit un clin d'oeil à Jace mais il ne la regarda même pas.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais annoncer ça comme ça Clary.

-Annoncer quoi ? Clary, explique-toi !

-A qui ressemble Jace au juste ?

-A Valentin je parie, murmura Jace.

-Pourquoi tu devrais me faire penser à ce monstre ? Tu es peut-être aussi arrogant que lui mais tu n'as rien d'une personne cruelle, tu n'es pas un monstre comme lui !

Le sourire de Jace fut moqueur.

-Alors maman ? On attend ta réponse.

-Et bien, tu ressembles beaucoup à Stephen Herondale, celui qui a pris la place de Luke après sa transformation. Mais je suppose que ta mère est une branche des Herondale. Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu les Wayland.

-A vous de me dire si ma mère a un lien avec les Herondale.

-Pardon ?

-Jace est le diminutif de Jonathan Christopher.

-Comme mon frère, ton fils que tu détestes.

-J'ai peur de comprendre...

-Tu as compris maman. Jace est ton fils, mon frère. Celui qui est censé être la pire créature que tu as vu dans ta vie.

Jace plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère et quelque chose souffla à l'oreille de Clary de se méfier. Elle comprit avant Jace l'intention de sa mère et baissa la tête de son frère avant que le petit couteau de poche ne touche son épaule. Elle bondit hors de la table et se mit face à sa mère.

-Clary éloigne-toi de lui tout de suite !

-Non !

-Clary je suis ta mère et tu dois m'obéir !

-Tu m'as éloignée une fois de mon frère, alors que j'aurais heureuse de grandir avec lui. Ma vie aurait été plus simple sans ta lâcheté !

-Comment oses-tu ? J'ai passé ma vie à fuir pour te protéger.

Clary vit rouge.

-Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos maman. Tu as fait tes choix, je fais les miens.

Jace se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Clary.

-Tu viens juste de retrouver ta mère Clary, ne lui...

-Toi tais-toi ! Arrête de prendre la défense de notre mère !

Luke éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de drôle ? demanda Jocelyne.

Le loup-garou leva les mains en l'air.

-J'ai l'impression de te revoir à son âge !

Clary leva les yeux en l'air.

-Clary je t'en conjure, ne reste pas...

-Ah non ! fit Clary en pointant le doigt sur sa mère. Ne me demande pas de choisir entre Jace et toi. Car je choisirai Jace. Aujourd'hui, demain, dans dix ans. C'est Jace et ça sera toujours Jace.

Sa mère recula sous les coups des mots.

-Si tu penses que Jonathan est la pire chose qui te sois arrivée dans la vie, Jace est le cadeau de Raziel. Et je le remercie chaque soir en m'endormant d'avoir mon Jace à mes côtés. Et ce n'est pas une métaphore.

Clary prit la main de Jace et dépassa sa mère en la bousculant de son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Jace en passant à côté de Jocelyne.

Une fois sortis du restaurant, Jace fit ralentir sa soeur.

-Tu devrais savoir que l'une des règles essentielles dans la vie de famille c'est que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre !

-La ferme !

-Je suis sérieux Clary ! Tu as mis Jocelyne dans un sacré état. Je veux que tu rajoutes à la liste que la règle numéro vingt est que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

-Tu devrais pas me porter jusqu'à l'Institut toi ?

-Non. Pas avant d'avoir manger.

-Espèce de goinfre !


	21. Règle Numéro 21

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je poste le chapitre un peu plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu mais comme je vais passer le week-end chez ma belle-famille, je n'aurais probablement pas le temps/l'envie de passer par l'ordinateur. Donc voilà le chapitre**

 **On approche de la fin !**

 **Place à la suite du Codex de Clary !**

* * *

Chapitre 21

-Attends une seconde Clary, ralentis.

Simon regardait Clary bouche bée.

-Si je comprends bien, ça fais une semaine que ta mère essaye de te joindre et que tu ne décroches pas ?

-Exactement. Elle me piste avec une rune spéciale mais je la bloque avec celle-ci.

Clary montra la rune au creux de sa main gauche.

-C'est la rune de pistage mais dans le sens inverse. J'ai découvert que si j'inversais certaines runes à la manière d'un miroir, elle annule l'effet de l'originale sur moi.

-Astucieux et pratique. Tu devrais peut-être écrire un livre sur comment démarrer sa vie de chasseuse d'ombres comme une pro !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Revenons donc à la situation actuelle.

-Oh oui ! Parlons donc de la vie amusante de Clary ! s'exclama Magnus du canapé. Madame squatte chez moi parce qu'elle ne veut pas aller chez Luke. Jace a viré Clary de l'Institut après que Jocelyne ait menacé les Lightwood de porter plainte pour enlèvement. Clary n'avait même pas une culotte de rechange. Et oh j'oubliais ! Clary appelle Jace en dormant toutes les nuits.

-Tu trouves ça amusant ?

-Pas du tout Salomon. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix puisque j'ai juré à Jocelyne de protéger sa fille.

-Je m'appelle Simon.

-C'est pareil Samuel. Bon mon biscuit, on ne pourrait pas essayer d'arranger une rencontre entre ta mère et toi, afin de négocier ton retour à l'Institut et instaurer un dialogue entre ta mère et toi ?

-Seulement si Jace vient !

-Il ne viendra pas, tu le sais, soupira Simon.

Clary réfléchit, elle avait parfaitement conscience que Jace ne voudrait jamais faire parti du tableau de la famille idéale. Et il était trop en colère contre Jocelyne pour accepter une rencontre. Seulement, la petite rousse ne voulait pas laisser Jace de côté. Elle trouva donc un compromis.

-Dans ces cas là, j'enregistrerai la conversation et je vous interdis de le dire à maman ou à Luke !

-Très bien. J'appelle immédiatement ta mère ! Sourit le sorcier visiblement fière de cette petite victoire.

-C'est une erreur, marmonna Clary dans la chambre d'ami du sorcier.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu parles à Jocelyne. Elle n'est pas méchante, elle veut seulement te protéger du monstre qu'elle a vu naître.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Simon ! s'énerva Clary.

-Du calme petit tigre ! Je m'exprimais de son point de vu. Ce n'est pas le mien. Bien que j'ai détesté Jace du premier regard.

-Ça c'est parce que tu étais jaloux de lui.

-Peut-être, admit Simon. Mais il faut que tu laisses Jocelyne justifier sa réaction. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments te contrôler.

-Je n'ai... Jace est mon frère.

-Et alors ? Tu l'aimes, et l'amour pour quelqu'un nous pousse à faire n'importe quoi. Regarde j'ai bien failli devenir un vampire pour toi !

Clary ne répondit, elle n'en eut pas le temps.

-Tu peux sortir de ta cachette mon biscuit ! Ta maman est là ! cria Magnus.

Clary bomba le torse et fit face à sa mère. Le sorcier fit signe à Clary de s'approcher et prit une grande inspiration.

-Bien avant toute chose je précise que ceci est un espace neutre. Je ne prends parti pour personne bien que j'ai ma propre idée sur Jace. Dont je vous ferais part une fois que vous serez assis.

Clary prit place, sa mère en face d'elle. Elle sentit un poids énorme sur elle, comme si elle était bloquée par quelque chose d'invisible.

-Un simple charme qui vous empêche de vous tuer sur place. Donnez-moi vos stèles.

Les deux chasseuses d'ombres obéirent.

-Merci mesdames. Alors voilà mon point de vu. Jocelyne, tu es la mère de Jonathan. Tu as vu sa nature quand il était bébé et quand il avait une grande quantité de sang démoniaque dans le corps. Toi Clary, tu es tombée amoureuse de Jace.

-Tu peux répéter ça Magnus ? Intervint Jocelyne choquée.

-Oui enfin, c'était avant de savoir que c'était son frère. Longue histoire, tu demanderas les détails à ton futur mari loup-garou. Il sait tout depuis le début.

-On règlera ça à la maison Luke !

Le loup roula des yeux et poursuivit sa discussion à voix basse avec Simon.

-Donc Clary, tu connais Jace. Le chasseur d'ombres courageux avec qui tu as des liens très forts. Presque trop forts pour des humains. Jonathan et Jace sont deux personnes différentes. Vous devez toutes les deux apprendre à les connaître pour enfin trancher sur les positions à tenir par rapport à Jace.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas Jace.

-Ah ça je le sais très bien mon biscuit.

-Tu te rends compte qu'il est dangereux ?

-Pas du tout ! Jace m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

-Et il t'a séduite ! Vous avez couché ensemble ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? demanda Clary.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne te reconnais plus. Tu as changé à cause de lui.

-Je suis devenue celle que j'aurais dû être ! Une chasseuse d'ombres !

-Bon ça suffit, ce n'est pas le but de cette rencontre. On recommence. Jocelyne, parle-nous de l'enfant que tu as connu.

-Jonathan est né en pleine nuit, en avance. J'étais vraiment heureuse de cette naissance, ta grand-mère m'a aidé pour l'accouchement, comme ça se passe traditionnellement. Elle m'a mis Jonathan dans les bras et tout de suite j'ai vu ses yeux noirs.

-Mais Jace n'a pas...

-Je sais, j'ai remarqué aussi. Mais ton frère avait des yeux noirs comme l'abîme. Il était tout sauf un bébé normal. Il pleurait tout le temps, jour et nuit. J'étais épuisée de m'occuper de lui, il ne voulait pas se nourrir à mon sein, il ne voulait que son père. Tout le temps. Valentin s'en occupait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, il l'aimait plus que je n'aimais mon fils. Et puis quand il a grandi, à quelques mois, il tuait tous les insectes qu'il voyait. Les mouches, les moustiques, les coccinelles, et même les abeilles. Rien ne lui faisait peur. J'ai fini par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand j'ai demandé à Valentin pourquoi notre fils ne m'aimait pas, il a simplement dit que je ne savais pas m'y prendre avec lui, que ça irait mieux avec notre second fils. En l'occurrence, toi.

-Il savait que tu étais enceinte ?

-Non. D'ailleurs je ne l'étais pas à cette époque. Pas encore.

-Alors quoi, tu as décidé de partir sans Jace du jour au lendemain ?

-Non. Quand j'ai découvert la vérité sur Jonathan et sur les projets de Valentin sur toi, j'ai eu peur. Ma première réaction a été de voler la Coupe et de la cacher. Mais quand je suis revenue chercher ton frère, je n'ai trouvé que les cendres de toute ma famille. Clary tu dois comprendre que je pensais ton frère mort. C'est lui que je pleurais. Le bébé que je n'ai jamais pu aimer. Pas celui que Valentin a crée. Ce monstre ne m'importe pas.

-Jace n'est pas un monstre. C'est le chasseur d'ombres le plus doué de notre génération. Il m'a appris à me battre et à me protéger. Alors oui, il est insupportable mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Pas parce que j'ai été amoureuse de lui...

Magnus étouffa un rire dans une toux très mal imitée. Ce qui arracha un maigre sourire à Jocelyne.

-Mais parce que Jace fait entièrement parti de ma vie. Je me lève en me demandant comment Jace va trouver le moyen de me pourrir la journée, je me couche avec cette satisfaction d'avoir fait échouer son plan. Ton absence a été plus facile à vivre grâce à lui. Et je ne cache pas que notre relation est très bizarre pour les autres mais il n'y a rien dont j'ai honte entre Jace et moi.

-Et tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais que tu dormais avec Jace ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Quand Luke a quitter la ville pour aider à te réveiller, j'ai été forcé de vivre à l'Institut. Et c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Jace a confisqué toutes mes affaires et m'a obligée à partager sa chambre parce que ça me forgerait le caractère.

-Tout en sachant que tu étais sa soeur ? Ce n'est pas sain !

-En fait, Jace faisait ça pour lui. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'être avec quelqu'un pour ne pas sentir son monde s'écrouler. On a passé des nuits à tout apprendre sur l'autre. On a beaucoup ri et un peu pleuré aussi. On a jamais fait le deuil de notre relation amoureuse car on ne peut pas faire le deuil de quelque chose qui n'a même pas réellement existée. On improvise au jour le jour. Et tu sais, Jace a un parabatai incroyablement difficile à vivre.

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire sur Alec toi !

-Alec est quelque chose comme le futur mari de Magnus, expliqua Simon.

-Oh je vois, sourit Jocelyne.

-Jace a tout fait pour que je me fasse accepter d'Alec et il a réussi.

Parler de Jace fit du bien à Clary.

-Et tu sais maman, je ne te demande pas d'aimer Jace. Mais simplement de lui laisser une chance de te prouver que c'est quelqu'un de bon. C'est mon ange gardien. Et si Alec n'était pas son parabatai, je lui aurais demandé de devenir le mien.

Clary prit la main de sa mère.

-Promets-moi que tu vas essayé de lui parler, d'écouter son histoire.

-J'essayerais. Mais je veux que tu sois là, je ne veux pas rester seule avec lui.

-Aucun problème.

Le poids sur Clary s'évapora.

-Bon affaire réglée ! Je suppose que Clary peut retourner vivre à l'Institut et passer des nuits à papoter avec son frère ?

-Oui à condition qu'elle réponde à mes messages.

-Bien ! Allons donc maintenant à l'Institut finir cette conversation. Il me tarde de voir mon cher Alec !

Clary refusa de prendre l'ascenseur avec sa mère. Certe elles avaient renoué le dialogue, mais l'adolescente était toujours en colère contre sa mère. Elle arriva la dernière mais au moins elle était un peu calmée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Luke.

-Une ado en colère contre sa mère, on pourrait presque croire que je suis une terrestre.

-Terrestre ou non les adolescents sont une plaie. Tu devrais rencontrer Gretel...

Clary se demandait de quelle couleur était la louve quand elle rencontra Church.

-Où est Jace ?

Clary ne comprenait pas le dialogue entre le chat et les autres chasseurs d'ombres. Peut être y avait il un cour langage félin.

-Il n'est pas la, comprit le sorcier. Par contre son parabatai oui. Alors débrouillez vous sans moi !

Magnus laissa en plan les autres et s'éloigna en grande conversation avec le chat de l'Institut.

-Ce chat est..., commença Jocelyne.

-Il est en parti magique, expliqua Simon. Je ne sais pas comment mais il est immortel et il comprend comme un humain.

-En fait, il a une âme en partie humaine, compléta Luke.

Clary se remit à la recherche de quelqu'un, elle arriva devant le bureau de Maryse et hésita une seconde. Elle savait que la responsable de l'Institut était très occupée mais après tout, Jocelyne devait décider si elle acceptait de

retrouver une vie de chasseuse ou non.

-Voilà maman, c'est le bureau de Maryse. Vous devez parler toutes les deux, je serais dans la cuisine en attendant.

Clary attendait dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas pris de café, elle avait simplement parlé avec Simon. De son groupe, du lycée, des vacances et surtout de Noël.

-Jace avait promis de m'emmener à Idris, dit-elle.

-Idris c'est le pays des chasseurs d'ombres ?

-Oui. C'est là que se forment les chasseurs d'ombres quand ils ont mon âge.

-Et c'est là que tu veux aller ? A Idris ?

Clary regarda sa rune de clairvoyance. S'éloigner de sa mère qu'elle venait seulement de retrouver ? Quitter Jace et Simon ?

-Je pense que ça serait une expérience incroyable. J'y apprendrais beaucoup de chose mais je ne pense pas que je sois faite pour ça. Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal parce que je suis la fille de Valentin.

Clary baissa la tête.

-Comme si j'avais le choix.

Simon lui prit la main.

-Tu es Clary Fray, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ces vampires, loups-garous, fées et tous ces chasseurs d'ombres !

-Et bien, en voila un beau discours ! intervint Isabelle.

Clary redressa la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je te rappelle que c'est chez nous ici !

-Nous ?

-Je veux dires les Lightwood et toi et Jace.

-Jace m'a virée.e

-En fait, Jace t'a poussé à parler avec ta mère et ça a marché non ?

Clary haussa les épaules.

-Visiblement oui, puisque Jocelyne est avec maman. je voulais lui demander la permission d'aller enquêter sur la disparition d'une terrestre mais elle m'a viré du bureau d'un mouvement de la main. Et j'ai vu une femme rousse qui te ressemble avec Luke.

Isabelle fit un demi tour majestueux au moment où son petit frère entra dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

-J'ai entendu maman parler très fort dans le bureau. Je crois qu'elle se dispute avec une autre femme.

Max alla chercher un cake sous la cloche à gâteau. Il releva la tête en voyant Clary.

-Oh bonjour Clary.

-Salut Max !

-Dis tu sais le manga...

-Max, Clary n'a pas envie de parler avec toi.

Le petit garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait cette façon de bouder quand quelque chose lui faisait du mal. Un peu comme lorsque Jace était arrogant face à la douleur.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, le rassura-t-elle. De quoi tu voulais parler à propos de Naruto ?

-Et bien je me demandais si tu savais qui...

-J'aimerais bien t'aider, je te le jure sur l'Ange mais je ne suis pas qualifiée pour te répondre.

-Oh bon tant pis alors.

Le petit garçon repartit dans la même direction où il était venu.

-Attends Max, je ne suis pas qualifiée pour le faire mais je connais quelqu'un qui sera ravi de t'aider à tout comprendre !

Clary montra Simon du doigt et le petit garçon eut une étincelle d'espoir dans son regard.

-Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Bien sûr Max ! Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être autorisé à aller dans...

-Oh c'est bon Simon, tu occupes Max, alors tu aurais même le droit d'aller dans la réserve d'arme !

-Dans ces cas là...

Simon suivit Max dans le couloir. Au moins, si une dispute éclatait Max serait trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte. Clary regardait dans le vide, perdu entre de vieux souvenir et une enfance idéale. C'était difficile de s'imaginer avec Jace comme un grand frère protecteur. Isabelle lui mit un coup de coude quand sa mère fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Je me doutais que j'allais trouver Clary ici ! fit Maryse. Je vous laisse discuter, j'ai des affaires à régler. Oh Isabelle, c'est bien que tu sois là, ta mission est validée. Tu prendras Clary avec toi ce soir.

Maryse posa un long regard sur l'adolescente, voulant son approbation. Clary lui répondit par un sourire. Au moins, elle avait un prétexte pour rester à l'Institut jusqu'au lendemain.

-Je vais préparer ce qu'il nous faut, indiqua Isabelle avec un clin d'oeil. Madame Fairchild, Luke.

Isabelle s'effaça derrière l'imposante silhouette du loup-garou.

-Café ? demanda Clary.

-Du thé pour moi et pour Luke un café.

Luke fit un signe de tête pour approuver. Clary prépara le café sans parler, elle était trop sur les nerfs pour prendre la parole et de plus, elle s'inquiétait de l'absence de Jace. Une voix lui soufflait la même phrase dans sa tête. Utilise le lien. Mais quel lien ? Au même moment, Clary entendit Alec dans le couloir.

-Mais oui ! Le lien !

-Pardon Clary ? Demanda sa mère.

Clary posa la café et le thé sur la table puis alla à la rencontre du parabatai de Jace.

-Alec !

-Quoi ?

-Où est Jace ?

Le chasseur d'ombres fronça les sourcils.

-Maintenant que tu le dis... Je ne sais pas, je croyais qu'il était avec ta mère et toi. Il était énervé puis inquiet et... Je ne sais pas, il est désorienté.

-Je vois. Tu sais où le trouver ?

-Non ! Mais le connaissant, il est probablement à la chasse. Ou alors avec Kaelie.

Alec eut un immense sourire moqueur. Il prit la main du sorcier et laissa Clary dans son énervement. Elle retourna dans la cuisine.

-Utilise le lien, répéta-t-elle. Le lien. Mais quel lien ?

-De quoi tu parles Clary ?

Jocelyne semblait inquiète.

-Je t'ai expliqué que Clary avait des capacités plus importantes que la moyenne, fit Luke. Il lui arrive parfois de réfléchir à haute voix. Comme là.

Clary prit la stèle que Jace lui avait donné. Elle joua avec plusieurs secondes et le déclic se fit dans son esprit !

-La rune !

-Quelle rune ? demanda sa mère.

Clary ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Elle se marqua de cette rune particulière qui lui permettait d'entrer en fusion avec Jace. Jace... Jace...

Clary ferma les yeux et sentit une peur en elle, une peur qui lui tordait l'estomac. Comme si elle voyait son pire cauchemar prendre vie.

-Jace a des ennuis !

-Comment tu sais ça ? Et c'est quoi cette rune Clary ?

-Tu te rappelles de la rune que tu as inventé pour cacher la Coupe Mortelle ? Et bien j'ai crée une rune pour me lier à Jace.

-Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

-On ne joue pas avec les runes, tu sais que...

Clary ferma à nouveau les yeux et se concentra sur Jace. Elle ne laissa aucune chance à sa mère de la suivre et prit la direction des escaliers. Un minute plus tard, elle était dans la rue. La nuit était tombée et il faisait déjà froid. Mais ce n'était pas la fraîcheur de la nuit qui la faisait trembler, c'était les émotions de Jace. Un portail et une grande dose d'énergie plus tard, elle voyait Jace. Il était dans une ruelle sombre et sale. Il semblait comme paralysé, à genou sur le bitume.

-Jace !

Clary courut à sa rencontre. Il leva la tête vers elle, son visage portait la trace d'une lute. Elle s'agenouilla à son niveau et vérifia qu'il allait bien.

-Jace ! J'ai senti ta peur.

-Clary. Je suis désolé.

Et Jace tomba sur Clary. Elle vit une épée plantée dans son dos, formant une tache sur son tee shirt gris. Elle hurla et secoua Jace de toutes ses forces pour le faire réagir.

-Jace !

Elle lui appliqua une iratze mais elle ne s'imprima pas sur sa peau.

-Allez s'il te plaît. Par l'Ange !

Clary retira l'épée d'un coup sec et la jeta au loin. Elle recommença l'iratze mais la stèle fondit dans ses mains.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Jace avait du mal à respirer.

-Non non non !

Clary se mit à pleurer sur le dos de Jace, elle le sentait trembler. Elle avait vu plusieurs personnes mourir et à chaque fois, ils avaient froid.

-Tout va bien Jace, on va... Je vais...

Elle touchait le tee shirt gris de Jace. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, un tee shirt de ce froid. Jace n'était pas frileux mais il sortait toujours avec un pull. Et ce petit détail fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse. Elle avait appris que les démons supérieurs usaient de la peur de leur victime pour se nourrir. Certain d'entre eux étaient capables de créer des illusions mais aucune illusions n'étaient parfaites.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je dois...

Qu'est-ce que Maryse lui avait appris sur les illusions ? C'était comme un rêve. Trouver un détail qui n'allait pas et s'en servir pour lutter contre le démon. Clary ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter. Chanter était un moyen de sortir de son état de panique. Elle chantait tout ce qu'elle connaissait, et au bout d'un moment elle sentit le froid du sol sur ses jambes. A quel moment avait-elle arrêté de sentir le froid de la nuit ?

-Jace ! appela-t-elle.

-Je suis là Clary.

-Comment je m'assure que c'est toi ?

-Tu aimes les pommes. Tu en manges au moins une part jour.

Clary sourit.

-Et tu bois ton café sucré avec de la crème.

Jace semblait épuisé.

-Où est le démon ?

-Tu l'as tué, dit Jace sombrement.

-Je l'ai tué ?

-Oui, je l'avait blessé mais il s'est échappé et quand il t'a vu, il s'est jeté sur toi. En créant l'illusion sur toi, il a usé de ses dernières forces. Comme tu as résisté, il s'est consumé sur place.

Jace aida Clary à se relever. Elle tremblait encore de peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

-Toi mort.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'Institut quand Jace reprit la parole.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire tout à l'heure...

-Maman est à l'Institut.

Jace arrêta de marcher.

-Sois courageux Jace, on va essayer de limiter les dégâts.

Jace secoua la tête.

-Je suis très courageux !

Arrivés devant la cuisine, Jace prit la main de Clary. Quand il vit Jocelyne il s'arrêta.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Jonathan !

Jace quitta le couloir, disparaissant dans la section des chambres. Jocelyne regarda sa fille, surprise.

-Je vais lui parler. Je pense que le mien, c'est de se rejoindre chez Luke.

Jocelyne voulut rester mais Luke lui prit la main. Il fallut un moment pour qu'elle quitte l'Institut. Clary retrouva Jace dans sa chambre, assit sur le lit. Il avait pris une douche car ses cheveux étaient humides.

-Tu comptes faire l'autruche longtemps ?

-Je...

-On va ajouter cette règle : Jace Wayland n'est pas courageux pour régler ses histoires de famille.


	22. Règle Numéro 22

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Effectivement, il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitre mais comme vous le savez, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Clary n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Jace de parler avec Jocelyne. Ces trois là partageaient bien quelque chose : leur entêtement. Clary ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps car elle devait partir en mission avec Izzy.

-Tu m'énerves Jace !

-C'est ce que je pensais de toi quand on s'est rencontré.

Cette réplique arracha un sourire à Clary.

-Si tu te crois drôle...

-Je le suis puisque tu as souri à ma réplique !

-Ce n'est pas de l'humour c'est du sarcasme.

-Que veux-tu, je suis né avec le guide du parfait sarcastique.

-Et monsieur sarcasme veut-il venir en mission ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Jace et Clary avaient rejoint Isabelle dans la chapelle. Elle allumait les cierges.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait être que toutes les deux ?

-Et non. Mademoiselle hypocrite a voulu que son garde du corps vienne.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je voulais juste...

-Laisse tomber Clary, sourit Isabelle. Je connais Jace. C'est sa façon de dire qu'il te protège.

Clary avait appelé pour prévenir qu'ils ne viendraient pas.

-La mission est plus longue que prévue.

-Je m'en doutais...

-Jace a voulu venir. Il me croit incapable de me débrouiller toute seule.

-Il n'a pas tord, dit Jocelyne au loin. Je n'aime pas l'idée que...

Elle s'interrompit et Luke laissa Clary poursuivre sa mission.

-Bon, je crois qu'on en sait assez. On peut rentrer, indiqua Isabelle.

Clary était presque arrivée à la bouche de métro quand elle vit l'heure sur un panneau.

-Il est déjà si tard !

-Ou si tôt, tout dépend du point de vue, rétorqua Jace.

Il était bientôt sept heure du matin. Isabelle était derrière eux, le visage collé à son téléphone. Clary la connaissait depuis suffisament longtemps pour savoir qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Jace jouait avec sa stèle et son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

-On irait bien chez Taki avant de rentrer, proposa-t-il !

-Non, fit Isabelle, j'ai une adresse assez sympa où ils sont ouverts toute la nuit.

-Je crois savoir où c'est.

Jace regardait Isabelle, un peu suspicieux.

-C'est pas le café où Simon va le soir après ses répétitions ?

Isabelle sourit.

-Peut-être.

-Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville ! protesta la rousse.

-On est tout aussi loin de l'Institut et il n'y a rien à manger alors le café me va, dit Jace.

Clary profita du calme pour fermer un peu les yeux.

-Réveille-toi la marmotte, lui souffla Jace. On descend à la prochaine station.

Isabelle tapait toujours à toute vitesse sur son téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Izzy ?

-Je me tiens au courant des derniers potins de la semaine. Comme par exemple que la sécurité à Idris est renforcée. Ou bien que tout le monde sait que ta mère est réveillée.

-Les nouvelles vont vites, grimaça Clary.

Elle sortit du métro en frissonnant. Une rune de chaleur plus tard, elle avait rattrapé les deux autres. Au coin d'une rue, à mi chemin entre le quartier de Luke et le café préféré de Simon, Isabelle arrêta de marcher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Isabelle ? demanda Clary. Le café est un peu plus loin.

-Je sais. Mais je viens de me rappeler que je devais aller chez Simon.

-Quoi ? C'est ridicule !

-Connaissant Lewis, il dort comme un rat à cette heure là.

-Jace... C'est pas le moment de...

-Qui vous a dit que je ne savais pas ça ?

Isabelle fit un clin d'oeil et se détourna. Elle fit quelques pas avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil.

-Oh et le temps que vous êtes ici, profitez-en pour régler vos histoires de famille. Alec et moi on en a marre de vous entendre vous disputer !

Jace fusilla Isabelle du regard en la laissant partir. Quand il se tourna devant Clary, il semblait toujours aussi en colère.

-Je n'y suis pour rien tu sais !

-Hum... Vraiment ?

-Oui. Je t'assure que je pensais aller manger un morceau. De toute façon, rien ne nous empêche d'aller au café...

Clary marcha en silence jusqu'au café. Elle s'étonnait toujours du calme de la ville à cette heure là. Le calme avant la tempête. Elle ne doutait que dans moins d'une heure, quand le flux des travailleurs seraient en route pour leur bureau, l'enfer régnerait dans chaque coin de rue.

-C'est pas vrai ! Pesta Jace en regardant la vitrine du café.

Sur la porte était posée une pencarte "Fermé pour cause de travaux".

-Alors là, je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'elle le savait !

-C'est probablement Simon qui lui a dit !

-Qui d'autre pourrait la renseigner sur ce quartier de toute façon ?

Jace regarda l'heure à sa montre.

-On ne sera pas arrivé à l'Institut avant une bonne heure.

-On peut toujours prendre un portail, il me suffit de...

-Non Clary ! On ne joue pas avec les portails, juste pour prendre un café !

Le ventre de Jace grogna, comme une protestation au parole du blond.

-J'ai bien une autre solution pour palier à ce problème de vie ou de mort.

-Tu connais un autre endroit proche où je pourrais enfin manger ?

-Oui.

Clary se remit à marcher, gardant son idée pour elle.

-Et il sera ouvert à cette heure là ?

-En général, j'allais prendre un café là-bas avant d'aller au lycée.

Jace n'en savait pas assez sur les habitudes de Clary quand elle se croyait banale et sans histoire pour réaliser où elle les menait.

-C'est encore loin ? grogna Jace.

-Non c'est là !

Ils étaient devant une petite librairie déjà ouverte où une adolescente à la peau caramel rangeait des livres.

-C'est quoi, un café librairie ?

-Non c'est le lieu où j'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie terrestre.

Jace réalisa trop tard où il était quand Clary inséra une clé dans la serrure de la porte menant au logement attenant à la boutique.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter !

-Tu voulais manger rapidement non ?

-Oui mais...

-Et bien alors c'est l'occasion ou jamais Jace.

Jace ne semblait pas du tout convaincu du raisonnement de Clary. Elle retira ses bottes à talons et son manteau.

-On est quand même mieux sans chaussure ! dit-elle.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Jace et Clary passaient la plus part de leur temps pied-nu à l'Institut.

-Tu sais, il est encore tôt et maman n'est pas du matin. Il est peu probable qu'elle soit déjà levée.

Jace sourit un peu.

-Vas dans la cuisine, sur ta gauche. Tu trouveras du café au dessus de la cafetière et il y aura probablement une brioche dans le four. Maman en fait une tous les soirs.

-Tu ne prends pas un café avec moi ?

-Non je vais prendre une douche pour me réchauffer et retirer cette couche de crasse sur moi. Mais sers-moi un café latte, j'en ai pour dix minutes.

Clary retira son pull et le jeta sur le canapé, elle n'était même pas dans le couloir qu'elle entendit un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Et soudain une voix féminine suivit.

-Non Jonathan attends !

Clary suivit son instinct et retourna dans la cuisine. Jace était figé. C'était lui qui avait fait tomber une tasse par terre. Jocelyne était en peignoir, venant à peine de sortir de son lit. Elle regardait son fils avec un mélange de surprise, d'amour et de dégoût. Comment pouvait ressentir autant d'émotion dans un seul regard ? Clary s'avança.

-Reste où tu es Clary, dit Jace.

Elle était à quelques pas de lui. Jocelyne fit un pas vers Jace.

-Toi aussi Jocelyne, reste où tu es.

Jace avait un petit quelque chose de nerveux dans la voix.

-Jace, souffla Clary en faisant un pas de plus.

Elle tendit une main vers lui, inquiète de cette situation. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de poser le pied sur le sol, Clary se retrouva soulevée par Jace.

-Quand je te dis de rester où tu es Clary, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Jace déposa Clary quelques mètres plus loin et elle posa son regard sur le sol. En effet, des petits bouts de porcelaine acérés jonchaient le sol. Et Jocelyne était très près d'un énorme morceau.

-Merci Jace, souffla Clary.

Il lui pinça affectueusement la joue en réponse puis se tourna vers Jocelyne. Elle était déjà en plein nettoyage du sol.

-Tu devrais aller te laver Clary, si tu as froid, tu vas être malade.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui, la rassura Jace. Tu m'as bien dit que Jocelyne ne mordait pas !

La mère de Clary eut un petit sourire en coin mais ne dit rien.

Il avait fallu plusieurs rinçage pour venir à bout de cette impression de crasse. Clary ressortit de la salle de bain avec plusieurs vêtements neufs sur elle. Elle les avait trouvé dans sa chambre avec une paires de baskets montantes. Seulement, Clary ne mettait plus ce genre de chaussure. Ces cheveux étaient trempés et dégoulinaient dans son dos. Elle avança nerveusement jusqu'à la cuisine où il n'y avait pas un seul bruit.

-Tu as mis beaucoup plus que dix minutes, remarqua Jace.

-Ah tu sais, ta soeur aime tellement l'eau chaude, qu'elle vide le ballon à chaque douche.

Jace eut un rictus, que Jocelyne prit pour un encouragement.

-Une fois, elle devait avoir cinq peut-être, on était à la ferme de Luke et j'avais laissé ta soeur toute seule le temps de cueillir des fraises pour en faire une confiture. Pendant ce temps, cette chipie s'est mise à faire couler de l'eau chaude dans une énorme bassine à laver les fruits et s'est mise à l'intérieur. Elle était tellement bien dans son jacuzzi de fortune qu'elle s'est endormie. On l'a cherché partout dans des heures ! Finalement c'est Simon qui l'a retrouvé.

-Maman, tu ne devrais pas...

Clary connaissait suffisamment Jace pour savoir qu'il était énervé. Il était énervé de savoir que Clary avait eu le droit à ces moments de bonheur et pas lui. Quels souvenirs pourrait-il raconter en riant ? Aucun. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il se demandait si ce souvenir était vrai ou non.

-Oh non Clary, laisse ta mère s'épancher sur votre merveilleuse vie ensemble. Comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Après tout ça ne me fait rien.

Il posa la tasse de Clary juste devant son nez et prit une chaise. Jocelyne voulut prendre sa main posé à côté de Clary mais Jace l'esquiva.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il.

-Tu... Tu peux rester, dit Jocelyne d'une voix hésitante.

-Je suis fatigué et sale.

-La salle de bain est libre et on a deux chambres.

Jocelyne était sincère dans sa démarche. Ce n'était pas seulement une tentative de le garder chez elle pour discuter.

-Très bien. Mais je n'ai pas de vêtement propre alors...

-J'ai trouvé un pull noir et un jean dans un coin de la chambre de Clary, ce n'est pas la taille de Simon donc...

-C'est à moi.

-Ils sont lavés, pliés et rangés dans l'armoire de Clary.

-Et ben, une vraie mère poule, marmonna Jace.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et commença à siffler.

-C'est sa façon de dire merci, expliqua Clary.

-Viens-là.

Jocelyne prit les cheveux de Clary et commença à les démêler. Clary commençait à ressentir la fatigue d'une nuit de chasse.

-Je suis étonnée de vous voir ici.

-En fait, c'était le plan d'Isabelle depuis le début de la nuit. Elle a prétendu vouloir manger un morceau. Mais elle nous a lâché à quelques pas de là.

-Astucieux cette Isabelle.

-Il parait que tous les Lightwood sont comme elle.

-Les Lightwood je ne sais pas mais les Trueblood oui.

Jocelyne entreprit de faire deux nattes à sa fille.

-Et puis Jace avait faim. Il a toujours faim, et il est toujours en colère.

-Sauf avec toi, remarqua Jocelyne.

-Hum...

-Et que sais-tu sur lui ? Sur le petit garçon qu'il a été.

-Il n'est pas mauvais maman. Je tu jure sur l'Ange qu'il n'est pas mauvais, il est bon.

Clary sortit sa stèle et se marqua d'une rune Mnemosyne. Elle prit la main de sa mère et refit les gestes que Jace lui avait appris pour partager un souvenir. Clary se concentra sur le souvenir de Jace et elle allant récupérer Simon. Elle se rappela chaque détail, chaque phrase, chaque geste de Jace. Et quand elle brisa le lien, ne voulant pas tout partager avec sa mère, Clary sentit que Jocelyne forçait le contact.

-Ce n'est qu'une partie de ce souvenir mais c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Il a sauvé la vie de Simon et la mienne plus d'une fois. Sans lui, je serais morte le jour où tu as disparu maman.

Jocelyne semblait sous le choc de la vision de son fils en plein combat.

-Sans Jace je serais morte.

Au même moment, Jace sortit de la salle de bain avec une tête fatiguée. Il s'avança pied nu vers Clary et la scruta. Une conversation silencieuse se fit entre eux et Clary saisit le message.

-J'arrive.

Elle se leva et prit la main de Jace. Si les choses n'allaient pas encore bien, au moins Clary et Jace étaient ensembles. Et c'était tout ce qui importait Clary au moment de fermer les yeux.

Jocelyne regardait les deux adolescents dormir dans le lit. Ils semblaient si paisibles et si fragiles qu'elle sentit son coeur se serrer.

-C'est comme s'il ne formait qu'un, soupira-t-elle.

Elle prit son grand carnet de dessin, celui qu'elle venait juste d'acheter, et entreprit de figer ce moment magnifique. Elle remarqua la tâche de naissance de Jace au niveau de l'épaule, la même que celle de Clary et s'y attarda un moment. Valentin n'avait pas cette marque sur lui et elle non plus. De qui pouvait-elle venir ? Dans son sommeil, Jace parlait beaucoup.

-Aimer c'est détruire. Mais pas Clary. Pas Clary.

Jocelyne eut un sourire. Elle se reconcentra sur son dessin quand elle entendit Luke rentrer.

-Tu fais quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Jocelyne referma la porte.

-Je dessinais les enfants qui dorment.

-Alors tu as changé d'avis sur lui ?

-Non. Non je pense toujours qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur Clary mais... Je sais que Valentin a fassonné ce garçon à son image. C'est de ça dont j'ai le plus peur mais pas que...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? Qu'est-ce que Jace a fait pour que tu le déteste ? Demanda Luke.

-Rien. Il est une victime comme moi. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que Valentin a fait sur lui, sur moi pendant ma grossesse.

-Évidemment que je ne sais rien ! Je te rappelle que j'ai quitté Idris le jour où tu m'as dit être enceinte. Tu avais peur qu'il fasse quelque chose au bébé mais sans me dire quoi.

-Et j'avais raison ! Tu sais, il a manipulé le sang de Jonathan. Lui injectant du sang de démon tous les jours. Je l'ai vu tu sais, j'ai vu le démon qu'il est.

-Mais Jace...

-Jace est différent du fils que j'ai eu dans les bras. Jace n'a pas les même yeux ni la même forme de visage. Il a une tache de naissance que Jonathan n'avait pas.

-Tu l'as peut-être oublié, suggéra Luke.

-Une mère n'oublie aucun détail de son enfant.

-Alors quoi ? Jace n'est pas ton fils ? Tu vas dire que Valentin a eu un autre enfant derrière ton dos ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'étais son parabatai et si je suis certain d'une chose à propos de Valentin, c'est qu'il t'aimait plus qu'il n'aimait sa propre vie. Et que jamais il ne te ferait du mal, la preuve.

-Tu as raison mais...

Jocelyne arrêta de parler quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jace portant Clary sur son dos.

-La marmotte ne voulait pas se lever.

-On a as pas assez dormi ! protesta Clary.

-Euh si. On a dormi cinq heure, ce qui est suffisant si tu veux dormir ce soir.

-Il a raison, intervint Jocelyne. En plus, je vous ai fait des pancakes.

Jace sourit.

-Au pomme ?

-Oui au pomme.

Jace fit un sourire très franc à sa mère et Jocelyne eut l'impression de voir un ange. Elle en fut troublée et lâcha la spatule.

-Tout va bien Jocelyne ? fit Jace en s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui. Parfois j'ai quelques vertiges mais c'est à cause de la potion, ça passera.

Jace se recula immédiatement.

Le repas était bien avancé, Luke avait rapporté les restes du restaurant chinois de la meute et Jace l'avait dévoré en quelques bougés. Clary posa les yeux sur le dessin que Jocelyne n'avait pas terminé.

-J'ai pensé que tu aimerais une trace de cette journée, se justifia sa mère.

-Merci.

-Bon, fit Jace en repoussant son assiette vide. Maintenant que je suis là, je pense qu'on devrait mettre les choses au clair. Pas que j'ai envie d'entendre tout ce que tu me reproches Jocelyne, mais au moins Clary arrêtera de pleurer en dormant.

-Je ne pleure...

-En fait, fit Jocelyne, tu pleures vraiment. Tu t'accroches à Jace et tu pleures en silence.

-C'est normal, j'ai toujours peur d'être encore une fois abandonnée.

Jocelyne grimaça. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir laissé sa fille en danger. Mais quel autre choix avait-elle ?

-Je vais faire un peu de rangement dans la cuisine et...

-Non, protesta Jace. J'ai besoin de remuer un peu pour me calmer et Clary va m'aider.

-Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Jace Wayland ? demanda Clary horrifiée.

Jace se jeta sur elle et la chatouilla à la faire pleurer. Jocelyne regarda la scène avec une certaine pointe au coeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux ensembles, soupira-t-elle contre Luke.

-C'est vrai. Et encore, leur relation est devenue quelque peu tendue mais tu les aurais vu au début, de vrai chien et chat.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Comme Maryse et Robert à l'époque. Sauf que là, Jace et Clary sont frère et soeur. En y pensant, ils ressemblent également aux enfants Lightwood.

-C'est vrai qu'Isabelle est la copie conforme de sa mère.

-Non, je ne parle pas physiquement. Isabelle est une fille de feu. Elle est vive et a un grand caractère mais elle serait prête à mourir pour ses frères et pour Clary aussi.

-Pourtant Clary m'a dit...

-Clary ne sait pas lire à travers les personnes. En temps que loup, je peux ressentir les émotions des autres, surtout des émotions fortes. Et derrière son apparence froide, Isabelle est très attachée à Clary. Alec est simplement jaloux de voir son parabatai aimer une autre personne aussi fort. Je crois que même Maryse a adopté Clary, elle la punit, lui donne des corvées et l'instruit comme elle le fait avec ses enfants.

-Je ne suis toujours pas rassurée qu'elle passe autant de temps à l'Institut. Tu sais, les voir dormir ensemble, ce n'est pas normal. Ils ne devraient pas.

Luke passa une main dans le dos de Jocelyne.

-Jocelyne, soupira-t-il. Peux-tu au moins les écouter avant de t'énerver et de te fermer. Tu sais que je t'aime mais ton côté obstiné est lourd en ce moment.

Jocelyne servit un thé à tout le monde et fut surprise quand Jace sourit à l'odeur de la mangue.

-J'adore la mangue.

-Ah bon ? Ton père n'aimait pas ça.

-Je ne suis pas Valentin, dit Jace d'un ton froid.

-Je le sais ça.

Jace prit place sur une chaise, Clary à ses côtés. C'était étrange de voir le frère et la soeur prêts à se battre l'un pour l'autre.

-Donne ton poignet, exigea Clary.

Jace obéit sans protester. Elle le marqua d'une rune inconnue et se traça la même.

-Qu'est-ce...

-Une rune qui nous permet de parler sans ouvrir la bouche.

-De la télépathie, résuma Jace.

-Et vous faites ça souvent ?

-Non. Après on a mal à la tête et on est obligé de dormir plusieurs heures loin l'un de l'autre.

-Alors pourquoi...

-Pourquoi maman ? Parce que je sais que la conversation risque de blesser Jace et que je sais les mots qu'il a besoin d'entendre pour le réconforter mais je ne veux pas que nos secrets soient divulgués. Voilà tout.

-Très bien. Et si on commençait ? intervint Jace.

Il prit la main de sa soeur dans la sienne et la serra très fort. Jocelyne nota le geste très doux du pouce de Clary sur la main de Jace.

-Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ? Valentin a dit que tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

-Ce n'est pas vrai Jona...Jace. Je t'ai désiré si fort ! Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de toi, c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'Ange m'avait donné. J'étais si heureuse de savoir que j'allais avoir un bébé. Mon bébé.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je suis partie sans toi ? Je vais tout raconter mais je n'aurais pas la force de continuer si vous m'interrompez.

-Très bien.

-Je vous préviens, ça peut être dur à encaisser.

Jocelyne avait tout raconté. La mort du Valentin par des loups. Son obstination à faire disparaître les créatures obscures. Sa folie progressive. Jocelyne expliqua qu'elle avait vu Valentin mettre quelque chose dans sa nourriture quand elle était enceinte. Elle pensait que c'était des vitamines jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son fils pour la première fois.

-Le bébé avait des yeux d'un noir ébènes effrayant. Il ressemblait à un démon puissant. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer dans mes bras mais il aimait son père. Valentin passait toutes ses nuits à son lit, le berçant et lui chantant des chansons pour le faire dormir. Plus tard, j'étais déjà enceinte de toi Clary, je suis allée dans la cave. J'ai vu des choses affreuses mais le pire était dans les journaux de ton père. J'ai lu que Jonathan répondait bien au sang démoniaque et qu'il serait la plus grande arme de Valentin. Mais qu'il y avait un problème, il n'aimait personne. Il était incapable de ressentir des émotions positives. Valentin disait que notre fils sèmerait chaos et mort partout sur son chemin. Mais qu'il en était fier.

Jocelyne ravala ses larmes.

-J'ai continué ma lecture et j'ai vu que Valentin m'avait drogué avec du sang démoniaque pour que le bébé en ingère une grande partie. Et visiblement, ça a marché. Tu étais la meilleure expérience de sa vie. Et dans le livre suivant, il parlait de toi Clary. Enfin, de son second fils. Il expliquait que cette fois-ci, il avait injecté du sang d'ange en grande quantité. Tu serais plus qu'ange qu'humaine. Tu serais invincible et parfaite. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que tu serais une fille. J'ai donc fuis le plus loin possible de Valentin en emportant la Coupe. Je l'ai caché quelque part en sécurité avec quelques affaires pour le voyage, ainsi que de l'argent. Mais quand je suis revenue pour te chercher, le manoir était en cendre et j'ai vu des ossements de bébé. Il ne restait qu'une petite mèche de cheveux blonds.

Jocelyne ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce que Clary lui donne un mouchoir.

-Alors quoi ? je suis simplement une expérience ? Juste une fiole vivante ?

-Non ! s'écria Clary. Tu es Jace. Jace Wayland, le plus grand chasseur de notre génération.

-Je suis un démon Clary ! Tu as bien entendu Clary, je suis incapable d'aimer. Je ne suis qu'une machine de guerre. Je suis né pour semer la mort et le chaos autour de moi. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'étais autant attiré par toi. Tu es un ange et moi un démon. On dit toujours que les démons sont attirés par la lumière des anges. J'en suis la preuve. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Clary gifla Jace de toutes ses forces.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ? s'énerva Jace.

-Tu t'es entendu Jace ? Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Comment tu...

Clary se mit à pleurer à grosse larme. Jocelyne voulut prendre sa fille dans ses bras mais Jace fut plus rapide et souleva l'adolescente pour la mettre sur ses jambes. Ils devaient parler entre eux car après quelques minutes, Clary releva la tête, un sourire amusé.

-Crétin.

-A ton service.

Clary se leva pour aller chercher un autre thé dans la cuisine.

-Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Jace. J'ai détesté Valentin pour ce qu'il t'avait fait.

-Mais ça ne change rien à ton jugement n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

Clary frappa de toute ses force sur la planche à pain, faisant voler de la farine partout autour d'elle.

-Jace tu peux faire de la magie ?

-Non.

-Alors tu n'as pas de sang démoniaque en toi.

-Pardon ?

-Bah oui. Si tu serais à moitié démoniaque, tu serais sorcier non ?

Jace fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne...

-Mais bien sûr Pourquoi j'ai pas écouté Simon plus tôt ?

Clary prit son portable et appela son meilleur ami. Elle resta avec lui quelques minutes puis raccrocha.

-Jace, on rentre !

-Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres ?

-Depuis que c'est moi qui est plus intelligente que toi.

-Bon...

Jace récupéra ses chaussures dans la chambre et se tourna vers Jocelyne.

-Merci pour...

-Je t'en prie, je suis habituée de faire à manger pour un régiment.

-Non, merci pour les explications.

Jace referma la porte derrière lui, laissant une Jocelyne totalement surprise. Elle ramassa les affaires que sa fille avait laissé et tomba sur un livre avec des choses d'écrites.

-C'est la liste des règles que Clary doit suivre pour vivre à l'Institut, expliqua Luke.

-Et bien je vais en rajouter une. Règle numéro vingt-deux : C'est toujours utile d'avoir du café à la maison quand des chasseurs d'ombres débarquent.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Luke.

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère.


	23. CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

Lettre à mes lecteurs.

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs.

voilà quelques semaines que je n'ai pas publié malgré ma promesse de le faire régulièrement. C'est une review d'Ilona (qui m'a donné les larmes aux yeux au passage), qui a fait que je vous écris aujourd'hui.

Ceci ne sera pas un chapitre, vous l'avez bien compris. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mélanger mes écrits et ma vie privée de façon si ouverte. Bien que la plus part de mes histoires contiennent des passages de ma vie privée. Cependant, il me semble justifiée de vous expliquer la situation, afin que compreniez bien que mon absence n'est ni une volonté de vous torturer ni une décision de ma part pour avoir plus de review. En réalité, je suis aussi victime que vous dans cette attente.

Tout commence en mai 2017.

J'ai repris des études qui m'ont passionné. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert le métier de ma vie : gestionnaire de paie. C'est probablement la meilleure des choses qui m'est arrivée ces dernières années dans ma foutue vie merdique. Ouais je risque d'être un peu vulgaire dans cette lettre à vous, ne m'en tenez pas trop rigueur car là c'est avec le coeur que je vous écris.

J'ai fait pas mal de rencontre pendant ces études. Je suis d'ailleurs tombée amoureuse d'un autre étudiant dans ma classe. Entre nous se fut le coup de foudre immédiat. Vous savez un peu comme Jace et Clary la première fois qu'il se voit. Sauf que ce n'est ni mon "frère" et que nous ne chassons pas des démons mais des pokemon. J'ai donc eu la chance de rencontrer cet homme qui est l'homme de ma vie. Tout de suite, on a compris que quelque chose de fort se passait entre nous. Quelque chose qui allait créer autant de problème qu'elle ne m'apporte de bonheur.

Cette relation, en plus de mes études a fait que mon temps d'écriture a été considérablement réduit. Mais j'arrivais toujours à écrire quelques lignes par jour dans le bus ou encore à l'abri d'un arbre le soir. Enfin vous voyez le tableau !

Quelques semaines après avoir commencé mes études, ma mère a appris qu'elle avait un cancer au visage. Nous sommes en juin. En fait cette période comporte le début ma relation avec mon petit ami, que j'affectionne affection "mon Jace" avec ma meilleure amie. Donc _Jace_ et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble. J'ai donc eu la chance de pouvoir compter sur _Jace_ dans l'épreuve douloureuse de ce cancer. Ce n'était pas le premier de ma mère. Et cette fois j'avais vraiment peur pour elle. _Jace_ avait lui aussi connu cette épreuve puisque sa maman a elle aussi eu un cancer. J'ai eu beaucoup de conseil pour la soutenir, la divertir et la consoler. Sans mon petit ami, je n'aurai pas pu soutenir ma mère.

Au fil des jours, j'ai vu ma mère dépérir mentalement. Son moral baissait, elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. Je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir un médecin, afin de parler de son épreuve terrible. Mais je crois que ça a été ma première erreur. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'une personne malade peut ressentir mais ma mère a très mal réagi à cette suggestion. Je pense qu'elle a cru que je l'insultais de "folle". Bien que parler avec un psychiatre n'est pas du tout synonyme de folie ! Quand exactement la situation a dégénéré ? Je ne sais pas. Mais un beau jour, ma mère est devenue totalement hystérique. Je pense que je n'ai pas voulu le voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Juillet 2017.

Nous sommes le 13 juillet et je viens de subir seconde crise de violence de ma mère en deux jours. Son opération est prévue pour dans 15 jours. Elle a finalement accepté de voir un médecin est elle est maintenant sous calmant. J'ai béni le médecin qui a inventé les antidépresseurs. Mais la tranquillité n'a pas duré plus de quelques jours. Ma mère a commencé à entendre des choses que je n'avais jamais dite. D'ailleurs ça fait même quelques jours que je ne dors plus car elle fait d'énormes crises de colère. Elle en est a me faire du chantage au suicide. Son principal sujet de chantage et de menace c'est ma relation avec _Jace._ Elle le déteste sans aucune raison valable d'ailleurs sa phrase me restera toujours en mémoire "ça serait un ami je l'apprécierai mais comme c'est ton petit ami je ne l'aime pas !". Bref, son dernier délire car il s'agit bien d'un délire, c'est de penser que mon petit ami est toujours avec son ex et que je suis la "maîtresse" de _Jace_. Chose totalement absurde ! Donc nous sommes donc le 13 juillet. Ma mère est au téléphone et me hurle dessus. Je tente de la raisonner malgré que la veille elle m'ait menacé de me "bousiller" la gueule si je l'approchais alors qu'elle était encore en pleine crise de colère. Résultat de cette nouvelle tentative d'apaisement, elle lance le téléphone en ma direction j'ai juste le temps de l'éviter. Selon son point de vue, elle ne m'a pas visé. Bref, je ne prends plus la tête avec ça. Sauf qu'elle n'en reste pas là. Elle continue de dire que je ne l'aime pas car je sors avec _Jace_ , que je dois choisir entre elle ou lui. Ce qui est totalement ridicule, et je lui dis. Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle s'enflamme toute seule et finit par passer une jambe par dessus le balcon. Prise de peur, je me suis jetée sur elle pour la rattraper. Elle court vers la porte d'entrée et j'ai juste le temps me saisir des clés pour ne pas qu'elle ouvre cette fichue porte. Je suis vraiment à deux doigts d'appeler les pompiers pour qu'ils la prennent en charge car je suis désespérée et surtout désemparée. Je finis par la laisser la sortir car je pensais que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien. Au lieu de quoi, elle me dit qu'elle va se tuer et se mets à débouler les escaliers en riant comme une hystérique. J'ai rapidement été a sa poursuite et je n'ai pu la rattraper que grâce à des jeunes de mon quartier que je connais et qui l'ont cherché avec moi. Un membre de ma famille est venu tenter de l'apaiser. Mais elle ne faisait que de m'insulter constamment de menteuse, d'ingrate et de personne méchante. Je ne pouvais même pas essayer d'expliquer la situation auprès de cette personne de ma famille. J'ai donc pris ma veste et je suis partie faire un tour pour me calmer les nerfs. Sauf qu'à mesure que je marchais, j'ai ressenti une énorme colère. C'était la première fois que je ressentais de la colère contre ma mère. J'étais épuisée de ma semaine d'étude, de ne pas dormir, de devoir gérer cette folie et en plus de ça, voilà qu'elle m'insultait maintenant ! J'ai donc pris la décision de partir à pied chez mon petit ami qui habite à quelques kilomètres de chez ma mère. Il est environ minuit. Je me rends compte après 1km que je n'ai pas mon téléphone sur moi. Et en revisualisation la scène, je vois très bien mon téléphone tomber de ma veste et se retrouver sous le lit de ma chambre. J'arrive a environ 2h30 chez _Jace_. Il est en panique de ne pas avoir eu de mes nouvelles, sachant que ma mère était dans cet état et qu'elle devenait violente avec moi ces derniers temps. C'est la première nuit qu'on passera tous les deux. D'ailleurs j'ai passé la nuit à pleurer, manquer d'air et murmurer "c'est pas juste". Très romantique pour une première nuit ensemble ! J'avais pris la décision de ne plus vivre avec ma mère mais _Jace_ m'a raisonné. Ma mère était malade, ce n'était pas sa faute. Je suis donc retournée vivre chez elle.

Aout 2017

L'opération de ma mère fut longue. Mais tout s'est bien passé. Je crois à tord que tout se termine enfin. Que le stress qu'elle ressent face à l'opération va laisser place à la paix que j'ai toujours connu avec ma mère. Même si je sais que la convalescence va être longue et douloureuse, je me sens mieux. les premiers jours se passent bien. Je peux compter sur mes grands parents qui sont venus veiller sur elle car je suis à l'école. Entre deux soins, ma mère me promet de faire des efforts avec mon petit ami et j'ai l'espoir que je vais retrouver ma maman. Nous sommes le 14 aout. C'est mon anniversaire ! et pour l'occasion, je suis chez mes grands parents car j'ai la chance d'avoir des vacances qui tombent à cette période. _Jace_ a été le premier à me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Et à ce moment, ma mère est entrée dans une colère noire sans aucune raison en disant que je parlais trop fort et qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Sauf que je ne parlais pas car _Jace_ me racontait une histoire de son passé. C'est a cette même période que j'ai vu ma parabatai en vrai pour la première fois. Ce fut magique ces quelques jours avec elle. Mais ma mère en a profité pour essayer de casser l'image de _Jace_ auprès de ma parabatai. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas que Leeyh était heureuse pour moi. Car elle savait très bien ce que je vivais avec lui. Un bonheur à l'état pur.

J'ai fini par reprendre les cours. Et j'ai retrouvé mon _Jace_. La période a été difficile pour notre couple. On a été au bord de la rupture mais on en est ressorti encore plus fort ! Je le sais aujourd'hui. Ma mère s'est littéralement réjouie de cette rupture. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas compris que lorsque quelque chose me tient à coeur, je ne lache rien. Et j'ai bien fait de ne pas lâcher. Septembre est passé sans trop de dispute venant de ma mère.

Octobre 2017

Je suis en période de stage en entreprise. En cabinet comptable précisemment. Je goûte enfin en cette liberté que m'apporte le travail. Cette vie me plait et je suis heureuse de sentir que je deviens une vraie adulte. Nous sommes le 27 octobre. Et ça fait une semaine que j'ai prévenu ma mère que je passais le week end chez mon copain. J'ai été étonné qu'elle prenne si bien cette nouvelle. Sauf que la veille au soir, j'entends ma mère qui organise un week end en famille. Je me lève donc de mon lit et je lui rappelle que je ne suis pas là. Véritable amnésie ou mensonge, elle prétend ne pas s'en rappeler. Je suis partie donc le lendemain au travail. Et en rentrant ma mère m'a agressé verbalement. Elle a même fini par dire "va te faire baiser comme une salope" avant de me jeter de l'appartement. Ce fut donc à ce moment là que j'ai bien compris que quoi qu'il arrivait, dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, je perdrais ma mère.

Novembre 2017

Le mois de novembre est compliqué pour _Jace_ et moi. De façon similaire mais pour deux raisons totalement différentes. Mais ce mois de novembre que nous redoutons tous les deux nous a encore plus rapproché. Parce que j'ai compris que désormais, quelqu'un me comprenait. Et ne plus se sentir seule, partager une même peine, c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas de prix. J'ai même rencontré les amis de _Jace._ Parce que lui aussi a la chance d'avoir une amitié aussi forte que celle d'un duo de parabatai. Alors on peut dire que ce duo c'est _Jace et Alec_ dans une certaine mesure. J'ai surmonté l'une des seules journées de l'année où rire m'est impossible en temps normal. En fait cette journée s'est très bien terminé car j'ai même ri avec _Jace & Alec_. Et j'ai bien compris que ça avait énervé un peu plus ma mère cette soirée là. D'ailleurs c'était le 15 novembre.

Décembre 2017.

Décembre 2017 c'est un peu le mois où tout a été très vite pour moi. J'ai passé mes examens que j'ai obtenu avec brio. J'ai décroché un CDI. Et surtout _Jace_ m'a présenté à sa famille. Et je suis bien acceptée visiblement. C'est le mois où notre relation devenait réellement sérieuse et prenait un caractère officiel. J'ai réalisé que je passerai ma vie avec cet homme. Il y a eu les fêtes de fin d'année, et ensuite tout a dérapé dans ma vie.

Janvier 2018.

A nouvelle année, nouvelle résolution. En allant chez Leeyh pour la nouvelle année. J'ai pris une grande résolution. Dire "merde". Chose que je ne disais pas tant que ça en fait. J'ai dit merde à l'oppression de ma mère. Et aussi à son chantage. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de chantage, comprenant que son chantage au suicide me marchait plus sur moi depuis très longtemps, devenue blasée par son comportement immature, ma mère m'a un jour dit que si j'allais chez mon petit ami pour le week-end, elle mettrait ma chienne à la SPA. Pourquoi ? Sous prétexte qu'elle avait la crève, elle ne pouvait pas la sortir donc elle appellerait la fourrière car je l'ai "abandonnée". C'est vraiment ce moment là qui m'a fait ressentir de la haine. C'était une haine froide qui a grandi à coup de méchanceté venant de ma mère. Je suis quand même partie chez mon petit ami. Parce que je ne cède pas au chantage, que je mène ma vie comme je l'entends et que merde quoi, je peux au moins passer un week end tranquille !

Il faut savoir que ça se passait très mal au travail en plus. Ma responsable n'était pas tendre avec moi et j'avais du mal à supporter son comportement. J'ai même pensé très sérieusement à mettre un terme à ma période d'essai. J'avais écrit une lettre de brouillon en cas de nouvelle altercation avec ma responsable.

J'ai également cherché un logement. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette ambiance froide entre ma mère et moi. Je n'arrivais même plus à la regarder sans penser "mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle me prépare comme coup dans le dos cette semaine ?"

J'en avais trouvé un super d'appartement. J'avais une petite cour pour ma chienne en bonus ! Mais ma mère voyant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune emprise sur moi a fini par dire que je n'étais plus sa fille, qu'elle en avait plus rien à foutre de ma gueule. Vous savez le mal que ça peut faire d'entendre ce genre de chose venant de sa propre mère. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je devais faire le deuil de ma maman.

Comprenez par là que ma mère est toujours vivante c'est vraie. Physiquement c'est elle. C'est sa voix, son visage, ses yeux. Mais ce n'est plus la maman qui m'aimait. Ce n'est plus ce regard d'amour et de fierté mais un regard de dégoût. Ce n'est plus des mots doux qu'elle me dit se sont des insultes de plus en plus virulentes. Je n'avais plus envie de supporter cette vie à ses côtés.

Mes grands-parents ont rencontré _Jace_. Et ça s'est très bien passé. Il sera accepté dans ma famille, j'en ai la certitude. J'avais proposé à ma mère de le rencontrer, elle a refusé. Elle a dit que jamais elle ne verrait ce "connard" ce "menteur" cet "enculé" ce "babouin". Mais peut importait maintenant. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur le soutien absolu de mes grands-parents. _Jace_ n'était pas ce monstre qu'avait décrit ma mère. Il m'aime d'un amour inconditionnel que mes grands-parents ont vu. Et surtout, le plus important pour eux, je suis heureuse avec lui.

Fevrier 2018.

Ma mère a invité mon père pour le week-end. Et pour une fois ça me faisait plaisir. Il faut savoir qu'ils sont en couple mais ne vivent pas ensemble. C'est compliqué et à vrai dire, je m'en moque c'est leur vie. Je comptais sur mon père pour essayer de raisonner ma mère. Quelle grosse connerie ! En fait mon père était de son côté depuis le début. D'ailleurs, il m'a reproché que mes grands-parents ont rencontré _Jace_ comme si ça le regardait ! Et puis quand je lui ai dit que j'étais à la recherche d'un appartement il m'a répondu "Tant mieux, comme ça tu vas partir et je vais pouvoir venir voir ta mère plus souvent". Je dérangeais clairement ce "couple".

De base, je n'étais même pas censée être au courant de la venue de mon père. J'ai juste entendu ma mère le dire au téléphone. J'ai donc annulé mon week-end de prévu avec _Jace_ et ses amis. Au samedi, je suis sortie en ville comme tous les samedi d'ailleurs. Comme je finis toujours tard du lundi au vendredi, il n'y a que ce jour là pour faire mes courses de la semaines. Je me dis que je vais faire un effort malgré le fait que mes parents m'ignorent totalement depuis que mon père est arrivé. Je ramène des nems en plus de mes courses. Et puis alors que je suis dans le bus du retour et au téléphone avec Leeyh qui s'inquiète pour moi, je reçois un sms du fameux site internet où on se fait livrer à manger vous savez où la mère de famille crie " a taaaaaaaaaaaable" dans la pub. Je vois que mon compte a passé une commande pour 2. Pour 2 alors que nous sommes 3 dans l'appartement. Oh j'ai été dans une colère immense. Et en rentrant, je constate qu'ils avaient bloqués la serrure de la porte pour ne pas que je rentre. Colère amplifiée. Et quand je leur demande si ça va de commander pour eux mais pas pour moi. Et mon père qui dit "oh ça va c'est pas grave le prend pas mal". Gros foutage de gueule en plus quand ma mère appelle ma chienne et dit "viens TOI t'as le droit de venir manger avec nous". Je n'avais pas le droit de manger avec eux. Alors sans attendre, j'ai pris des sous vetements de rechange et je suis partie rejoindre mon copain en ville. Et quand je suis rentrée le lendemain, c'était ma mère la plus colère.

D'ailleurs le dimanche soir, prise encore dans une de ses crises de folie, elle m'a jeté tout ce que j'avais sur mon bureau dans ma direction alors que j'étais couchée et que je ne demandais rien d'autre que dormir. Et dans une peur absolue j'ai appelé ma grand mère. Mes grands parents sont arrivés très tard dans la nuit. Et dans cette même nuit, ma mère a pris la décision de me mettre à la porte. Le lendemain, j'ai du quitter l'appartement de ma mère.

Voilà donc maintenant un mois que j'ai été mise à la porte de chez moi. Je me suis retrouvé un matin sans logement, devant aller à mon travail. Imaginez un peu la douleur de me retrouver dans un foyer pour jeune travailleur où j'ai du laisser ma chienne chez ma mère. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Et cette solitude m'a mise très mal. Heureusement que _Jace_ était là. Qu'il est toujours là, en fait. Parce que j'aurais fini très mal sans son soutien.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 5 mars 2018. Et j'ai perdu mon travail. ma mère a retrouvé cette fameuse lettre où je disais vouloir partir. Elle l'a envoyé à mon travail. Et mes responsables pensant que j'avais cette lettre, ont rompu mon contrat de travail. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve donc sans la moitié de mes affaires restées chez ma mère, sans travail, et un avenir qui vient de voler en éclat.

Tout ça à cause de quoi ? De mon dos d'écriture. J'ai toujours considéré mon écriture comme un don. J'ai toujours voulu écrire mon propre livre. C'est la première fois de ma vie que mes écrits se retournent contre moi. Et ça m'a dégouté de l'écriture. J'ai donc décidé que plus jamais je n'écrirais. Rassurez vous, le codex est terminé et disponible sur un serveur dont je me sers pour stocker tous mes écrits. Je vous le posterez. Mais ça sera difficile, je n'ai pas d'ordinateur à disposition. Là je suis chez quelqu'un donc je peux me servir de l'ordinateur mais demain je retourne au foyer donc l'accès sera limité.

Je voulais vous faire part de cette situation douloureuse. J'ai 22 ans, j'ai perdu beaucoup de chose dans la vie. Et j'ai toujours tout fait pour me battre contre les épreuves. Mais maintenant ma mère a décidé de me ruiner la vie. Et je ne peux pas me battre contre ça. Je n'en ai ni la force, ni l'envie. Je vais donc essayer de continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible mais je ne sais pas j'y arriverais.

Je n'écris pas ça pour que vous ressentez de la pitiez pour moi. Je le fais pour être sincère avec vous. J'en avais besoin. Vous êtes tous une partie entière de moi. Celle que je suis n'étais rien sans l'écriture. Mais j'ai décidé que jusqu'à ce que ma vie aille réellement bien, plus aucune ligne ne sera écrite pour une quelconque histoire. J'ai même pensé à supprimer mon compte fanfiction. Mais ça serait égoïste pour vous. Et vous n'y êtes pour rien dans le désastre qu'est ma vie depuis le 28 février.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus d'avoir du lire ce pavé. J'espère que vous serez indulgent du délai de poste maintenant que vous savez pourquoi.

C'était 9 mois de ma vie que je viens de résumer. 9 mois durant lesquels j'ai passé à deux doigts de vouloir tout quitter et partir dans une autre région pour ne plus souffrir. Mais sachez également que vos review, même peu nombreuses m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Je sais bien que le codex n'a pas un grand succès mais au moins j'ai pu partager ça avec quelque uns d'entre vous et j'en suis satisfaite.

C'était la lettre à coeur ouvert de votre auteure.

Avec tout mon amour, merci pour ces années de soutiens,

Alouqua H.


	24. Règle Numéro 23

Jace avait suivi sa soeur sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. La jeune fille était partie trop loin dans son délire pour Jace.

-Tu sais, ça sera tout simple. Un peu de salive chacun et hop !

-De quoi tu me parles Clary ?

-Arrête de faire l'imbécile Jace.

Clary avait continué à marmonner jusqu'à l'Institut. Elle y avait retrouvé Isabelle et l'avait enfermé avec elle dans la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce... Qu'elle qu'il lui prend ? demanda Alec.

Jace haussa les épaules.

-Alors là...

-C'est encore un délire de fille ça.

-Ça doit être encore une histoire de règle ou ne je sais pas quoi.

-Non... Juste non. Ne me fais pas imaginer nos soeurs parler de leur règle. Je vais faire des cauchemars, grimaça Alec.

-Petite nature !

-Je ne suis pas une petite nature Jace. C'est juste que tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à l'anatomie d'une femme me répugne.

-Et pourtant ! Tu perds quelque chose, l'anatomie féminine est...

-Stop Jace ! Sinon je te montre de Clary et Isabelle nues.

-Attends une seconde, comment tu pourrais me montrer les filles nues ?

Alec fit un sourire terriblement inquiet du goût de Jace et saisit le bras de son parabatai. Il traça une rune Mnemosyne avant que Jace ne puisse protester. Un flash aveugla momentanément le chasseur d'ombres puis la vision d'une porte entre-ouverte se fit devant lui. Une conversation retint son attention.

-Je te jure Clary que cette couleur te va à merveille.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais oui ! Avec ta peau blanche, le noir c'est parfait. Ça fait très sexy ce contraste.

Une ombre traversa la porte. Une petite ombre. Clary.

-Attends Isabelle, je ne peux pas porter ça !

-Vraiment. Alors pourquoi tu t'admires dans le miroir.

-Je...

Isabelle traversa la feinte de la porte. Elle ne portait un simple string. Laissant sa poitrine apparaitre.

-Viens ici chipie !

Clary ricana et se mit à courir. Elle n'était qu'à quelque pas de la porte. Jace pouvait sentir sa propre nervosité.

-Isabelle...

-Clary...

La brune prit le visage de Clary et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste comme lors d'un premier baiser. Non, c'était beaucoup plus sauvage, beaucoup plus sexuel.

La vision s'arrêta et Alec recula.

-Mais...Mais...

-Tu as apprécié la vision de l'anatomie féminine ?

-C'était quand ?

-Hum... Je ne sais plus vraiment, sourit Alec.

Jace quitta le couloir et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça. Si jamais Izzy... Il n'arrivait plus à penser tellement la colère empoisonnait son esprit. La colère ou la jalousie ?

-Attends Jace !

Alec suivait son parabatai en gardant une distance raisonnable. Quand Jace ouvrit les portes de la bibliothèque, il trouva les deux filles sur un fauteuil chacune, une tasse de thé fumante. Visiblement elles étaient en pleine conversation secrète.

-Je vous dérange ?

-Un peu, répondit Isabelle.

-C'est ce que je voulais.

Clary eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu agis souvent comme si le ciel tombait sur ta tête ?

-Seulement quand je vois mes petites soeurs devenir dépravées.

Isabelle haussa un sourcil.

-Ensemble, précisa Jace.

-Ensemble ? répéta Clary.

-Oh toi, ne joue pas à la prude, c'est toi la pire sous tes airs de vierge effarouchée !

Clary s'empourpra.

-Je ne suis pas...

Isabelle regarda son frère et pouffa de rire. Derrière Jace, Alec était hilare et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire.

-J'ai oublié de te prévenir...

-Alec tu es vraiment incroyable ! fit Clary en comprenant.

-J'ai encore loupé un épisode ?

-Oui. Je vais te montrer.

Clary sortit son carnet de dessin, elle montra une rune à Jace.

-C'est une rune qui sert à créer de faux souvenirs ou en modifier certains.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais vu les filles s'embrasser.

-Donc tu les as vu nues ?

-Quoi ? Hurla Clary.

-Du tout.

-Alors comment tu as pu imaginer ta soeur les seins nus ?

-Il suffit d'avoir feuilleté un magazine pour homme et hop, mon cerveau ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes les femmes comme ça !

-Je dois le prendre pour un compliment ou pas ? intervint Izzy.

-Chut, on parle entre grands !

-Viens Clary, allons parler de nos cochonneries ailleurs !

-Vos cochonneries ?

-Oui, une histoire de sang.

Isabelle prit Clary par la main et elles s'éloignèrent en ricanant.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit, commença Jace avec un sourire orgueilleux.

-Que nos soeurs sont bizarres ?

-Non. Toute femme a dans son coeur un bourreau qui sommeille.

Alec haussa l'un de ses sourcils.

-C'est une citation.

-Je sais.

-Euripide, sourit malicieusement le blond.

-Merci.

Les deux filles étaient en pleine conversation quand Jace était entré dans la bibliothèque avec un air furibond sur le visage. Quand Clary avait compris qu'il piquait simplement une crise de jalousie, elle avait été flattée et un peu inquiète en même temps.

-Tu sais qu'il sera toujours comme ça envers toi ? lui fit Isabelle dans la cuisine.

Les filles sirotaient une tasse de thé autour d'une part de cheesecake à la fraise.

-Il me protège tout simplement.

-Ah tu crois ça ? Donc sa réaction excessive quand il a cru que toi et moi on couchait ensemble était légitime selon toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Clary. Je pense que tous les frères font ça non ?

-Alec n'a jamais fait ça...

-Il n'est pas franchement à l'image du grand frère protecteur.

-Je devrais peut-être te raconter la fois où il m'a surprise en pleine fête obscure avec un vampire et qu'il lui a littéralement explosé le coeur.

-Non merci. Tu viens d'en dévoiler la plus grande partie et t'imaginer avec un vampire... Non merci !

Isabelle sourit.

-Qui a fait ce gâteau ?

-Probablement le pâtissier préféré de Magnus. Il est passé ce matin pour emmener Alec quelque part mais il n'a pas voulu quitter l'Institut.

-Ah...

-Au fait, on a pas fini cette conversation sur ta mère. Alors comme ça, Jace serait à moitié démoniaque ?

-Et bien c'est ce que prétend ma mère. Mais je n'y crois pas. Je croyais que les être à moitié démoniaque étaient des sorciers.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Clary. Tu sais que dans la nature, il y a des exceptions.

-Oui. La preuve, on peut être une chasseuse d'ombres et être maladroite.

-Tout à fait.

-Mais j'ai déjà rencontré un ifrit. Et un ifrit n'a rien d'humain, raisonna Clary.

-C'est vrai.

Isabelle tapa son doigt sur la table.

-Tu me disais que Simon avait trouvé une solution.

-Oui, il disait de faire un test sanguin. Mais on a rien pour le faire.

-C'est sûr. On serait à l'Institut de Londres, on pourrait le faire mais ici...

-Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour faire des examens biologiques ?

-Tu sais, on a des appareils qui traces les molécules de sang démoniaque mais...

-Le sang d'ange qu'on a en nous est trop puissant pour l'appareil ?

-Oui.

-Allons à Londres ! Jace et moi on prend un portail et on va à Londres ! Tout bêtement.

-Tout bêtement, répéta Isabelle en avalant sa dernière bouché de gâteau, ce n'est pas possible. On ne se balade pas d'un pays à un autre sans raison. Encore moins quand on ne connait pas ce pays et que personne ne nous y attend. Non je pense que le plus simple c'est encore d'aller voir Magnus.

-Tu sais que Magnus va finir par nous détester de venir le voir au moindre problème ?

-Impossible. Il sait qu'il me doit beaucoup.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça, chuchota Isabelle, c'est un secret entre lui et moi.

Clary avait enfilé un pull bien épais et un manteau fourré que lui avait donné Isabelle. Le ciel menaçait de neiger à nouveau et la chasseuse d'ombres en avait marre d'avoir tout le temps recourt à une rune thermis pour ne pas geler. Quand elle avait sonné à l'interphone de Magnus, elle s'était attendue à se faire jeter. Comme à son habitude.

-Ah les filles, quelle bonne surprise !

-On peut entrer ?

-Bien sûr mon biscuit !

Isabelle passa la première. Une fois que les salutations habituelles furent passées, Magnus leur présenta son invité.

-Je vous présente Tessa Gray, une très bonne amie.

La jeune femme sourit à Clary et Isabelle. Elle était très belle. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon élégant, d'un autre temps, ses yeux gris fixaient Clary. Elle portait une robe en laine bleu ciel et des bottes noires. Clary n'aurait su dire son âge exacte mais quelque chose dans son regard lui renvoyait l'image d'une femme sage.

-Clary Fray. Pardon Fairchild. Clary Fairchild, bredouilla la rousse.

-Je te connais tu sais. Je te connais depuis ta naissance.

-Moi je ne vous connais pas.

Tessa sourit.

-C'est normal. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de ta mère après qu'elle a su que tu avais la seconde vue. Elle avait peur que cotoyer une personne comme moi te rende tes souvenirs.

-Ah vous connaissez ma mère.

-Certainement. D'ailleurs votre nom terrestre est composé de la lettre "F" en référence à Fairchild et de "Gray" qui est mon nom de famille.

-Je vois.

-Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Isabelle ...

-Lightwood, je présume. Tu as la beauté d'une Lightwood et tu portes leur collier.

Magnus lança un regard regard exaspéré à son amie.

-Quoi ? Je sais reconnaitre une belle personne quand j'en vois une. Et ces deux femmes filles sont magnifiques, intérieurement et extérieurement.

-Bien. Pourquoi tu es venue me voir Biscuit ? Je présume que ce n'est pas pour parler chiffon !

-En fait, j'aimerai savoir si ça serait possible que tu nous envoies à Londres, Jace et moi.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Magnus. La météo est très capricieuse à cette époque et ce n'est pas la plus belle ville du monde pour un rancard !

-Je ne...

-Ne critique pas ma ville préférée Magnus Bane !

-Oh excusez-moi madame Gray. Mais Londres n'est pas...

Magnus se lança dans un discours sans fin sur les goûts douteux de Tessa en matière de lieux de vie, surtout quand on savait qu'elle vivait dans le Labyrinthe en Spiral.

-Pardon mais on pourrait en revenir à notre raison de visite ? demanda Isabelle.

-Et pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas avec ton frère ?

-Je croyais que c'était pour un rancard ? fit Tessa, perdue.

-Longue histoire, répondit Clary.

-J'ai tout mon temps, je suis immortelle.

-Et bien pas moi ! Et j'aimerais avoir une réponse pour prévenir Jace si on doit partir.

-Et moi j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu veux aller à Londres !

-SI tu me racontes cette histoire de frère, je veux bien t'emmener avec moi à Londres, j'ai une petite maison là-bas et j'ai mon passe-droit à l'Institut. Je suis toujours la bienvenue, proposa Tessa en lançant un regard de défi à Magnus.

Clary se mit à raconter sa relation avec Jace tout en insistant sur le fait qu'elle était platonique maintenant.

-Sauf quand il pique une crise de jalousie injustifiée à cause de mon frère.

-Lequel ? demanda Magnus.

-D'après toi Magnus ?

Le sorcier rougit légèrement.

-Oh c'est ce fameux chasseur d'ombres dont tu es tombé amoureux ! Oh comme c'est adorable ! Alors Biscuit est la soeur du parabatai de ton amoureux ? Donc vous faites tous partis de la même famille ?

-En quelque sorte, grimaça Magnus. Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien ne pas faire parti de l'entourage de Jace Wayland. Ma vie serait plus simple.

Magnus secoua la main.

-Peu importe. Donc tu veux aller à Londres pour savoir si Jace est un démi démon ?

-Bien sûr ! Parce que franchement, l'idée qu'un chasseur d'ombre soit à moitié démon, c'est fou. Comment une telle chose peut exister.

Tessa sirota sa tasse de thé en silence. Elle posa sa tasse dans la secoupe et claqua des doigts. La stèle de Clary apparut dans ses mains et Tessa traça la rune angélique dans les airs. La faisant briller d'un magnifique bleu. La rune s'évapora quelques secondes plus tard comme de la fumée.

-Je suis une sorcière née d'une chasseuse d'ombre.

Isabelle était bouche bée.

-Je pensais que ce n'était que des rumeurs. Mais vous...

-Et oui. Je suis bien moi, ricana Tessa.

Elle rendit la stèle à Clary.

-Toute fois, je sais à quel point les personnes comme moi sont très rares. Il est peu probable que ton frère ait réellement du sang démoniaque en lui. Et si c'est le cas, il est très puissant. Trop puissant. A l'image des terrestres, on pourrait le considérer comme l'Antéchrist en personne.

Clary avala sa salive.

-Et il pourrait utiliser la magie ?

-Bien sûr. Tout comme moi. Et son sang angélique le rendrait encore plus puissant que le plus puissant des sorciers.

-Mais s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie ?

-C'est tout bonnement impossible. Si ton frère ne peut pas utiliser la magie, alors il n'est pas sorcier et n'a pas de sang de démon.

Clary était perdue.

-Dis-moi Magnus, il y aurait-il un moyen de faire un test sanguin hors norme ?

-Oui. Il me faudrait de votre sang à tout les deux pour faire la comparaison. Si comme tu le dis, tu as beaucoup de sang angélique et lui beaucoup de sang démoniaque, alors vos sang créeront une...

Clary leva la main.

-Je ne veux pas de détail de mon sang mélangé à celui de Jace. C'est trop glauque.

-Comme tu veux mon biscuit. En attendant, vous devriez rentrer à l'Institut.

Clary avait essayé de rester calme durant tout le repas. Mais elle ne faisait que gigoter, marmonner, sourire à Jace. Elle ne se tenait plus. Une petite voix dans sa tête, disait à Clary qu'il y avait une infime partie de chance de Jace ne soit pas son frère. Et évidemment, elle avait du mal à garder ça pour elle.

-Je pourrai savoir pourquoi on a un asticot à table ? demanda Alec exaspéré.

-Peut être parce que Magnus nous a promis un voyage à Paris pendant la fashion Week !

Jace leva un sourcil, peu convaincu.

-Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais venant de Clary c'est surprenant !

-Je...

-C'est parce qu'elle ira au Louvres pendant ce temps là ! Tu sais bien Clary et ses trucs d'intellectuelle...

Isabelle mit un coup de pied discret à Clary et la jeune fille resta tranquille durant tout le repas.

-Hey Fray ! l'appela Alec.

-Quoi Alec ?

-Ton état, ça a un rapport avec Jace ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que ça ait un rapport avec lui ?

-Parce que tu es comme une lune autour de la Terre. C'est ton centre de gravité.

-N'importe quoi !

-Dès qu'il se passe un truc dans ta vie c'est forcément en rapport avec mon parabatai. Vous n'avez rien fait de...

-De sexuel ? Non Alec. Je ne couche pas avec mon frère. Maintenant si tu me permets, j'aimerai aller me coucher.

-Avec Jace ?

-Va te faire voir Alec.

D'où lui venait ce soudain courage ? En tout cas, quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle y trouva Jace.

-J'en ai marre de dormir toujours dans ma chambre.

-Dis plutôt que tes draps sont sales.

-Oui aussi.

-J'ai dit à Alec d'aller se faire voir.

-Et bien ! Où est donc passée ma petite soeur effrayée par mon parabatai ?

-Disparue.

Jace attrapa Clary et la serra fort contre lui.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es plus bouleversée par cette histoire de sang que moi, chuchota-t-il.

-Jace...Et s'il y avait une chance que ça soit faux ?

-Quoi le sang démoniaque ? J'y ai pensé aussi. Je ne peux pas faire de magie et...

Devant le silence de Clary, Jace comprit.

-Oh... Oh. Je ne sais pas Clary. Je ne sais même pas quoi penser. Savoir que tu feras toujours partie de ma vie, c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai entendu ces derniers mois. Alors...

-Tu préfères qu'on soit frère et soeur ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Clary ne montra rien mais elle reçut ça comme une gifle.

-Donc Jace ne veut pas venir ?

-C'est ça.

-Mais il t'a donné son sang ?

Clary montra la fiole.

-Mais il ne veut pas savoir ? Je croyais que ça le tué de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi ?

Clary s'arrêta de marcher.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Simon hésita.

-J'ai...Disons qu'un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Jace et Alec. Alec reprochait à Jace son manque de concentration. Et puis Max m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il a entendu. Et crois-moi que ce petit garnement, entend presque chacune de vos conversations.

-Quelle petite fouine celui-là !

Simon sourit. Ils devaient aller chercher un café pour tout le monde avant d'aller chez Magnus. Comme toujours, Clary prit un latte sucré et Simon un expresso. Clary demanda un thé au citron et un café moka.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Isabelle devait nous rejoindre.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Alors qui d'autre bois du thé ?

-Tu verras bien.

Arrivés chez Magnus, Clary ne prit pas la peine de sonner. Elle était attendue

-Bonjour mon biscuit et bonjour Samuel.

-Je m'appelle...

Finalement, Simon ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Dans le petit salon cosy de Magnus, il y avait une femme. Une très belle femme. Elle avait un charme d'un temps ancien. Un charme doux, et léger comme une plume. Simon en eut le souffle coupé. Une sorcier ? Un loup garou ? Il n'aurait su dire.

-Simon, je te présente. Tessa Gray.

-Lewis. Simon Lewis.

-Je pensais que tu t'appelais Samuel ?

-Oh non. Magnus ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom. Il...

-Je vois. C'est Magnus après tout !

Clary donna le thé à Tessa.

-J'ai pensé que tu aimerais un thé plutôt qu'un café. Je sais que vous les Anglais ne raffolaient pas du café comme nous...

-Tu es adorable Clary, merci. Mais avant d'être Anglaise, je suis née en France et j'ai grandi là-bas. Je n'ai rencontré Will et Jem que lorsque j'étais jeune fille.

-Qui sont Will et Jem ?

Tessa sourit.

-Will est le père de mes enfants, un des ancêtres de la famille Herondale. Tu as probablement entendu parlé d'eux ?

-Pas le moindre du monde.

Magnus soupira.

-Tu as raison Magnus, c'est du passé tout ça. Mes descendants n'existent plus et...

-Je n'en suis pas certain Tessy. Vois-tu, j'ai un livre spécial qui m'indique toutes les naissances et morts de famille de chasseur d'ombres. Hors la branche Herondale n'a pas perdu sa lumière.

-Tu sais bien que le dernier de la famille était un enfant mort dans le ventre de sa mère ! Je le sais puisque j'ai reçu une lettre de l'Enclave.

Simon se mit à grimacer et Clary à s'impatienter.

-Jace n'a pas voulu venir, selon lui et je cite monsieur : il préfère encore avoir la vérole démoniaque que de faux espoirs.

Tessa renversa un peu de thé.

-Pardon. Mais entendre cette référence ça me fait penser à ...

-A Will n'est-ce-pas ? Ce gamin est aussi insupportable que ton mari. Tu le verrais se prendre pour le roi du monde ! Il n'a peur de rien, une vraie tête brûlée !

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire que ce Jace est bien le fils d'un Morgenstern.

-Tu as apporté le sang de ton frère Biscuit ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Si Tessa est restée avec moi, c'est parce que je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise avec la manipulation sanguine qu'elle. Et je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas mettre tout le monde obscure de nos secrets. Je pense que tu es d'accord sur ce point ?

-Tout à fait.

-C'est parfait alors on va faire de la place et se mettre au travail.

Magnus claqua des doigts et envoya sa fumée sur la table. Tout le contenu fut changé en matériel de laboratoire. Clary fut impressionnée. Elle donna l'échantillon de sang à Tessa.

-Je vais analyser vos sang l'un après l'autre. Ensuite je les comparai.

-Merci Tessa ! Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire en échange mais...

-Oh une chose très simple, je veux rencontrer ce Jace.

Clary s'entailla la main pour donner son sang et recula de la table. Elle sortit un livre de son sac et le lit tranquillement. A côté d'elle, Simon ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à Tessa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est au juste ? chuchota-t-il à Clary.

-Je suis à moitié sorcière et à moitié chasseuse d'ombres. Mais je suis plus douée en magie qu'en rune. Et je me débrouille en génétique. C'est d'ailleurs mon métier.

Tessa envoyait toutes sortes d'ingrédients dans le sac, de la fumé magique et parfois un liquide ressemblant à de l'ichor. Mais Clary avait vu suffisamment de chose compliquée pour toute sa vie et voulait se plonger dans le dernier tome d'Harry Potter. Pour une fois qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre devant elle !

-Oh par pitié Salomon ! Arrête de gigoter et fais quelque chose pour t'occuper l'esprit.

-Ça fait une heure qu'on attend et...

Tessa releva les yeux. Ses yeux gris envoyèrent des éclairs.

-La magie et la science mélangées prennent du temps ! Tu n'as qu'à... Je ne sais pas, faire tes devoirs. Tu as bien des devoirs pour le lycée non ?

-Oui mais...

-Et bien voilà, le problème est résolu.

Magnus fit apparaitre les livres scolaires de Simon ainsi que son ordinateur portable. Il se remit à lire des phrases en latin pour aider Tessa. Après un moment qui fut très long pour Simon, il avait eut le temps de terminer son exercice de mathématique avancé, Tessa donna enfin le sang à Magnus.

-C'est à ton tour, moi j'ai retiré toute la partie surnaturelle du sang que j'ai mis dans un récipient. Tu n'as plus qu'à réciter une formule de révélation pour savoir s'ils sont frères et soeurs.

Clary posa son livre et prit la main de Simon.

-Une part de moi veut qu'il reste ton frère. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose, chuchota-t-il en ricanant.

-Tu es prête Biscuit ?

-Oui.

Magnus se racla la gorge et fit claquer des doigts.

-Sang de famille. Sand d'étranger. Le trouble et le mensonge sont semés.

De la fumé entoura les deux fioles de sang.

-Vérité et secret doivent sortir, continua le sorcier. Que la tromperie puisse s'enfuir. De la même couleur ils sont frère et soeur. Un changement de couleur offrira le bonheur.

Le sang devint si brillant que les yeux de Clary se fermèrent.

-Ouvre les yeux Clary, souffla Simon.

-Non. Je...

-Ouvre les yeux Biscuit.

Clary obéit et ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, l'une des fioles contenait un liquide d'une beauté incroyable. On aurait dit de la lumière liquide. C'était comme si Magnus avait enfermé un rayon de soleil à l'intérieur.

-Tu vois, c'est le sang de Jace. Tu vois comme il brille ? Ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas du même sang tout les deux. Sinon, tous les deux auraient brillé ainsi.

Clary n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors... Alors Jace n'était pas son frère ? C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait entendu ces derniers temps. Elle ramassa son manteau sur la chaise et embrassa Magnus sur la joue.

-Merci beaucoup à vous deux.

-On a pas fini, dit Tessa.

-Continuez sans moi ! Je vais voir Jace !

-Attends-moi Clary !

Elle aurait pu attendre et prendre les transports en commun mais il était plus simple et plus rapide de créer un portail. Elle prit la main de Simon et l'embarqua avec elle avait qu'il ne puisse protester.

-Mais tu es folle ? hurla Jace dans la petite chapelle.

Elle était arrivée en même temps que lui.

-Quoi ? j'avais besoin de rentrer au plus vite.

-Et tu étais obligée de faire voyager Simon dans un portail ? Est-ce que tu sais tout ce qu'implique les portails ? Particulièrement sur les terrestres.

-On croirait entendre ma mère, soupira Clary.

-Jocelyne est ...

Clary ne laissa pas le temps à Jace de parler et elle fila dans l'ascenseur avec son meilleur ami.

-Tu n'as pas semblé aussi heureuse depuis...

-Depuis quoi ?

-Depuis que tu m'as parlé de lui pour la première fois, acheva Simon tristement.

Clary sourit à son meilleur ami.

-Tu es le seul frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime et rien ne changera ça. Encore moins Jace.

Les paroles de Clary réconforta un peu Simon. Elle le laissa dans le couloir et partit à la recherche d'Isabelle.

-Retire tes chaussures, lui ordonna-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans un angle.

Clary trouva Isabelle dans la bibliothèque. Elle lisait un magazine en surveillant son petit-frère qui faisait un devoir d'histoire des runes. Elle releva la tête quand Clary referma la porte.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être discrète parfois, se moqua-t-elle.

-Je suis revenue de chez Magnus.

Isabelle se releva de sur le canapé et approcha de la rousse à grands pas.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que Magnus a dit ? Et Tessa alors ?

-Tessa veut rencontrer Jace, c'était son prix.

-Elle n'a qu'à venir à l'Institut après tout, elle est une chasseuse d'ombres aussi.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-De chose de grand, travaille-toi !

-C'est toujours pareil avec vous ! De toute façon j'ai fini, râla Max.

-Simon est quelque part dans l'Institut, indiqua Clary. Demande lui de regarder dans mon sac à main j'ai un manga pour toi.

Le petit garçon fit un immense sourire et fila.

-Il ne mérite pas de manga. Il refuse de faire ses devoirs.

-Au moins on est tranquille, se justifia Clary.

-Ce n'est pas faux.

Isabelle alla s'asseoir au coin du feu et tapa la place à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas de refus, Clary avait froid. D'ici, l'odeur de bois et de vieux parchemin était très relaxante. Clary inspira plusieurs fois les yeux fermés pour calmer son esprit fébrile.

-Tu vas me rendre folle avec ton silence ! Alors ?

-Pourquoi tu sembles aussi intéressée ?

-Excuse-moi ma chère mais je vis votre relation par procuration. Moi je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui m'aime pour mon esprit et pas mon corps.

-Tu pourrais si tu le voudrais. Tu sais Simon...

-J'envisagerai quelque chose avec lui, le jour où il ne dira pas ton prénom pendant une heure. Et puis tu sais, continua Isabelle avec un sourire, si jamais vous n'êtes pas de la même famille et que vous sortez ensembles, Simon sera peut-être guerri de toi !

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, ricana Clary.

Elle raconta le peu de chose qu'elle avait vu.

-Et donc le sang de Jace est devenu lumineux.

-Comme du sang angélique ?

-Tu en as déjà vu toi du sang angélique ?

-Non, mais j'ai lu des livres qui en parlait.

-Quoi comme livre ?

-Des trucs chiants pour mes devoirs. Bon et donc ?

-Il est devenu comme de la lumière liquide et mon sang est resté normal.

-Donc ?

-L'un était blanc lumineux et l'autre rouge ! insista Clary en ouvrant les yeux.

Isabelle percuta enfin.

-Oh ! Alors ça veut dire...

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Jace tenait Simon par le col arrière.

-Qui a laissé ce terrestre traîner dans l'Institut alors qu'un membre de l'Enclave est avec Maryse ?

Clary et Isabelle éclatèrent de rire.

-Finalement, dit Isabelle. Les terrestres ont parfois de bonne idée.

-C'est une règle a ajouter ça ! règle numéro vingt-trois : Simon a parfois de bonne idée.


	25. Règle Numéro 24

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le voir j'essaie de trouver des astuces pour vous poster mes chapitres sans ordinateur à ma dispo.**

 **Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour le soutien que vous m'apporter à travers tous vos nombreux messages. Je vous remercie également de comprendre que je ne peux pas toujours poster comme j'aimerai.**

 **J'ai eu une conversation avec mon grand-père qui était très étonné de ne plus me voir écrire. Ni d'être dans les nuages, en pleine inspiration. Quand je lui ai expliqué ce dégoût de l'écrire, il a semblé triste. J'écris un livre depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il est dans un univers tout à fait nouveau, et c'est mon petit bébé ce livre. Mon grand-père m'a demandé de continuer à écrire, de le faire pour lui. Il sait que l'écriture est une sorte d'exécutoire pour mes ressentiments. Alors j'ai repris ma plume d'auteur et je me suis remise à écrire !**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Non. Non. On ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse indéfiniment. Et Clary n'était pas l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Un jour ou l'autre, ou plutôt une heure ou une autre, elle allait devoir répondre à sa mère et à Luke. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Magnus parle toujours autant ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa mère et Luke aillent rendre visite à Tessa chez Magnus ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le monde entier s'amuse à jouer de mauvais tour à Clary ? En plus de ça, Simon était malade et était rentré chez lui. Le tout bien sûr avec une Isabelle en mission spéciale, Clary devait se débrouiller toute seule.

-Peut-être qu'Alec...

Clary secoua la tête. Alec n'aiderait jamais Clary. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas Clary et surtout parce qu'Alec étant Alec, il n'aidait pas. Clary secoua la tête à nouveau la tête et coupa son téléphone. Elle ne supportait plus sa sonnerie. Une reprise moderne de " _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ", quand sa mère l'appelait. Clary croisa justement Alec dans le couloir.

-Clary, je te cherchais.

-Ah.

-Tu es occupée ?

-Je cherche justement à échapper à mes problèmes.

-Génial. J'ai à te parler. Allons boire un café dehors.

-C'est une première que tu m'invites quelque part.

-On change tous un jour non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas changer non plus.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais au juste ?

-J'ai parlé avec Magnus. Il m'a demandé comment avait réagi Jace à la grande nouvelle. Et comme je n'étais pas au courant, il m'a embrassé pour me faire taire. Donc je suppose que c'est à cause de toi. De quoi il s'agit ?

-Jace n'est pas mon frère.

-Bien sûr que non c'est le notre...Attends une minute ? Comment ça ce n'est pas ton frère ?

-C'est la grande nouvelle. Tessa a fait quelque chose de trop complexe pour moi avec nos sangs et on a découvert que Jace n'était pas mon frère.

-Donc c'est le frère de qui ? demanda Alec perplexe.

-Le tien ?

Alec sourit.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne ça. Mais alors si ce n'est pas ton frère. Ce n'est pas l'enfant de Valentin, alors c'est l'enfant de qui ?

-De tes parents. Quoi qu'il arrive ça a toujours était votre frère, pas vraiment le mien. Ma mère ne l'accepte pas car pour elle, il était mort.

-Oh ça, Jace m'en a assez parlé.

Clary but une gorgée de café.

-Mais quelque chose me travaille... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Jace ? Je pensais que toi et lui, vous étiez bourrés de frustration sexuelle !

-N'importe quoi ! Et puis... C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas si...

-De toute façon, Jace réagira bien. Parce qu'il déteste être ton frère.

-Il me déteste ?

Alec mit une claque sur la main de Clary.

-Ça c'est pour être idiote. Bien sûr que non Jace ne te déteste pas. Il ne voulait pas être ton frère. Franchement je le sentais mourir à petit feu. J'avais l'impression qu'il tombait en dépression et qu'un jour, j'allais totalement le perdre. Et ça me faisait vraiment peur. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

-Et si...Et si Jace était déçu. Et s'il ne se sentait plus obligé de rester près de moi parce que je ne suis pas sa soeur.

-Oh Clary ! Tu penses que je suis ici pour t'entendre geindre comme ça ? Non. Je suis là pour savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Jace. Puisque tu sembles si déterminée à ne rien dire, je vais le faire. Comme ça c'est moi qui le frappera si besoin.

Alec se leva. Il déposa des billets et quitta la table. Clary soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait plus à affronter la réaction de Jace. Bon, elle devait encore expliquer la vérité à sa mère.

Clary frappa à la porte. Espérant secrètement qu'il n'y aurait personne chez Luke. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère, qui cachait quelque chose dans son dos, lui ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais maman ?

-Rien. Je... J'attendais quelqu'un.

Jocelyne laissa sa fille rentrer et referma la porte. Clary vit dans le reflet d'une fenêtre ce que cachait sa mère.

-Et donc tu attends quelqu'un avec un dirk dans le dos.

-Presque ça, sourit Jocelyne.

Elle montra l'arme à Clary et referma la porte à clé.

-C'est un athamé modifié.

-Pour moi c'est pareil.

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'as jamais été à l'académie d'Alicante. Vers l'âge de seize ans, tous les jeunes d'Idris sont envoyés pour apprendre les bases du combat, des armes et une spécialité.

-Mais moi je ne veux pas y aller.

-De toute façon, avec le retour de Valentin, je pense que ce n'est plus la priorité de l'Enclave.

-Oui je pense aussi.

Clary sentait une étrange tension avec sa mère.

-Tu sais maman l'autre jour avec Jace.

-Oui ?

-Je...

-Une tasse de thé à la menthe poivrée ? J'en ai préparé pour m'apaiser un peu.

La tisane à la menthe poivrée était, selon la mère de Clary, le meilleur moyen pour calmer une angoisse.

-Je me doute que tu dois trouver cela un peu étrange mais cette nuit j'ai aperçu un démon sharks qui trainait dans la rue. Et j'en mettrais ma main à couper que c'est Valentin qui l'a envoyé pour me traquer.

-Avec l'athamé ? demanda Clary en souriant en coin.

-Quoi ?

-Ta main, tu la couperais avec l'athamé ?

Jocelyne soupira.

-Tu deviens trop sous l'influence de Jace. Tu devrais quitter l'Institut sur le champ !

Le ton de Jocelyne était sévère mais elle avait un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici comme si tu avais peur que le ciel te tombe sur la tête ?

-Le ciel m'est déjà tombé sur la tête. Plusieurs fois même. Mais non aujourd'hui je voulais simplement parler avec toi.

-C'est une première depuis longtemps. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

-Oh non. J'ai juste besoin de passer un peu de temps avec ma mère.

Jocelyne ne dit rien. Elle observa sa fille et au bout d'un moment, elle finit par lui prendre la main.

-C'est à propos de Jace ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que ma vie tourne autour de lui ?

-Parce qu'il est devenu ton rocher depuis que tu es entrée dans le monde obscure. Je ne sais pas la force de votre lien mais je suis heureuse qu'il ait été là.

-C'est vrai que je suis venue pour te parler de Jace. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de lui.

-Honnêtement, il est loin de l'image que j'avais de lui. Quand Luke m'a parlé de Jace, j'ai vu en lui le parlais fils de Valentin. Le mien aussi. Mais Luke m'expliquait les prouesses physiques de Jace et sa façon d'être avec toi. J'avais l'impression d'entendre parler de Valentin à son âge. Et c'est ça qui a fait que je l'ai détesté avant de le connaître. Mais lui avoir parlé et l'avoir observé m'a vraiment fait changer d'avis. C'est sûr qu'il est protecteur mais en même temps, il te laisse faire ce que tu veux. Contrairement à Valentin. Je sais qu'il aurait élevé son fils dans l'idée qu'une femme ne devait pas commander alors... Au fond je me suis convaincue que Jace n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça. Et que peut-être que le sang de démon n'agit pas à long terme.

-Ou alors il n'y a tout simplement pas de sang de démon.

Jocelyne soupira.

-Je sais que tu idéalises Jace. Tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère. Mais Jace n'est pas...

-Jace n'est pas mon frère. Ce n'est pas ton fils.

Jocelyne renversa un peu de thé sur la table.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça mais...

De forts coups sur la porte coupèrent Clary dans sa justification. Jocelyne récupéra l'athamé sur la table et s'approcha de la porte. Clary sortit son poignard séraphique qu'Isabelle lui avait prêté.

-Lauviah, chuchota Clary en caressant le poignard.

Une douce lumière chaude se diffusa du poignard. Une lumière très belle et douce qui rassurait Clary. Elle s'y accrocha pour ne pas avoir peur.

-CLARISSA ADELE FRAY FAIRCHILD MORGENSTERN PEU IMPORTE TON NOM ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES AVEC JOCELYNE. OUVRE-MOI CETTE SATANÉE PORTE !

Clary ricana et rangea son poignard.

-Quoi ? dit-elle à sa mère.

-Ton poignard, il est très...

-C'est Izzy qui me l'a prêté. Il n'avait pas de nom alors je l'ai appelé...

-JE T'ENTENDS CLARISSA.

-On parlera de ce poignard plus tard. Sinon j'ai peur que Jace abime la porte.

Clary ouvrit la porte et un boulet de canon blond entra. Jace prit le poignet de Clary et l'emmena dans le salon.

-Tu me fais mal Jace.

Il souffla un bon coup et regarda Clary dans les yeux. L'adolescente y voyait tellement d'émotions s'y confronter. C'était troublant.

-Jace, je...

Jace n'avait pas lâché Clary et se mit à la secouer.

-Pourquoi tu vas raconter des choses comme ça ?

-Jace calme-toi, ordonna Jocelyne.

Clary ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi tu mens hein ? Tu penses que c'est pas assez dur comme ça pour moi ? tu crois que c'est facile à vivre d'être de la même famille que toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Alec pour le convaincre ?

-Je ne...

Clary n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle avait le souffle coupé d'être secouée comme un prunier.

-Ça suffit Jace, s'énerva Jocelyne.

Elle prit la main de l'adolescent et défit les doigts du bras de Clary.

-Je n'ai pas menti. Je n'ai pas menti Jace !

-Si tu pouvais te calmer un peu Jace, moi aussi j'attends une explication de la part de Clary. Je pense qu'une bonne tasse de bergamote...

-Je n'aime pas la bergamote ni le thé earl grey.

-Jace n'aime pas la bergamote et le thé earl grey, dit Clary en même temps que l'adolescent.

Cela fit sourire Jocelyne qui préparait une nouvelle tournée de thé. La mâchoire de Jace se contractait nerveusement. Signe que Jace était sur le point de craquer. Le téléphone de Clary vibra sur la table de la cuisine. Un message. Clary retourna à la cuisine où sa mère avait posé une autre tasse et une soupière.

 _Je voulais te prévenir que Jace a très mal réagi. A l'heure qu'il est, il est probablement en route chez Luke._

-Merci Alec mais c'est trop tard, marmonna Clary un peu irritée.

Jace vint se mettre derrière Clary.

-Tu papotes avec mon parabatai maintenant ? Depuis quand tu as son numéro de téléphone ? Et depuis quand il a un téléphone d'ailleurs ?

-Depuis que sa soeur en avait marre de voir les photos coquines qu'il envoyait à Magnus, rétorqua Clary amère.

Jace s'étouffa avec son thé.

-Ses quoi ?

La colère de Jace semblait presque partie.

-Ses photos coquines. Magnus aime bien les photos des fesses d'Alec. C'est Isabelle qui me l'a dit.

-Tu bluffes.

Clary leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je peux te dire qu'Alec a une rune de précision de frappe sur le dos qui va un peu sur la fesse droite.

-Alec n'en parle jamais, c'est moi qui lui ai fait pour que personne ne la voit. Il n'arrivait jamais à toucher quelqu'un avec une épée et...

Jace arrêta de parler quand Jocelyne gloussa. Il y avait longtemps que Clary n'avait pas entendu sa mère gloussait insoucieusement. Des années en fait.

-Tu es calmé c'est bon ? demanda Clary. Je peux parler ?

-Je t'écoute mais...

-Non. Il n'y a pas de mais. Je vais te monter ce que j'ai vu chez Magnus. Comme ça tu auras le fin mot de l'histoire. Et toi aussi maman.

Après avoir montré toute ce qu'il s'était passé chez Magnus, Clary retira sa main de celle de Jace. A présent, elle n'avait plus de raison de rester patiente avec Jace.

-Maintenant Jace, je te prierais de quitter cette maison, lança Clary.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'as blessée en m'insultant de menteuse mais également parce que j'ai le bras douloureux à cause de toi.

Clary montra son bras que Jace avait serré. Il y avait déjà les traces des doigts de son frère. Enfin non. Jace n'était pas son frère. Elle avait bien un frère. Un autre Jonathan Christopher. Mais pas Jace. Non pas Jace. Clary secoua la tête.

-Tu vois ? Maintenant va-t-en.

-Je vais te faire une iratze... Je...

Jace semblait très intimidé. Jocelyne elle, avait perdu la parole.

-Et tu ne dis rien maman ? Jace a fait mal à ta fille et tu restes là sans rien faire ? Et toi ? Tu ne sais dire que ça ? Une iratze ? tu crois que la solution est aussi simple ? L'iratze n'est pas la solution à toutes les blessures. Maintenant va-t-en Jace. Va dans les bras de ta chère Kaelie.

La bouche de Jace formait un parfait "O". Il regarda Jocelyne.

-Je pense que tu devrais partir Jace. Je connais Clary et quand elle est dans cet état, il vaut mieux la laisser toute seule.

Jocelyne prit le bras de Jace pour le faire réagir et le raccompagna devant la porte. Elle le mit au courant pour le démon et elle ouvrit la porte.

-Faites attention cette nuit, dit-elle.

-Comme toujours. Est-ce que je pourrais repasser ? quand ma furie de soe... quand Clary sera calmée ou ailleurs ?

-Pas de soucis.

Luke arrivait.

-J'arrive de l'hôtel Dumort, annonça-t-il. Bonjour Jace, tu restes ?

-Euh non. Non je vais aller tuer un sorcier qui se prend pour une boule à facette.

-Très bien.

Jace partit la tête baissée pour se protéger de la pluie. Clary soupira et s'appliqua une rune de guérison.

-Je le déteste, soupira Clary.

-Non tu es amoureuse de lui, rétorqua Jocelyne. Je le sais depuis le début mais je ne voulais vous infliger un peu plus. Au lieu de ça, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était fraternel.

Luke, qui posa ses chaussures humides sous le radiateur fronça les sourcils.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?

Jocelyne déposa un grand café dans les mains du loup-garous et l'embrassa chastement.

-Clary a fait un petit tour chez Magnus Bane et devine ce qu'elle y a appris.

-Oh je ne sais pas, Magnus nous réserve toujours des surprises plus grandes les unes que les autres.

-Jace n'est pas mon frère. C'est... Je ne sais pas moi, le fils de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je croyais que Jace était ton fils ?

-Et bien non, selon Magnus et Tessa, Jace n'est ni un Morgenstern, ni à moitié démon.

Luke se frotta la joue. Le bruit sec de sa barbe de plusieurs jours raisonna dans le silence.

-Tessa Gray ? La sorcière ?

-La même. Mais honnêtement, je n'ai ni l'envie d'en reparler ni la force. Alors je laisse maman le faire, je lui ai montré tous mes souvenirs lié à ça. Moi je vais dans ma chambre.

-Très bien.

-Oh Clary avant que j'oublie, Raphaël m'a chargé de te donner cette lettre.

Luke donna une enveloppe épaisse à Clary.

La lettre fut posée dans un tiroir du bureau de Clary et elle l'oublia. Elle préféra dessiner. Dessiner et ne plus penser. Et puis les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. plusieurs feuilles noircies plus tard, Clary se sentait un peu mieux. _Toc Toc Toc_. La porte s'ouvrit sur Luke.

-Je peux entrer ?

-C'est chez toi ici.

-Cette pièce est la tanière d'un petit bout de femme féroce, un peu comme une lionne. Alors tu vois, je préfère demander la permission.

Luke avait au moins le mérite de la faire sourire.

-Je vois que tu t'es bien défoulée. Je peux regarder ?

Clary haussa les épaules. Elle donna les feuilles à son beau-père. Comme à chaque fois son visage avait une expression de fierté.

-Tu es de plus en plus douée.

-Je crois que c'est un peu grâce à ma capacité de créer des choses comme des runes.

-Ou alors c'est l'entraînement. Alors cette dispute était vraiment violente ?

-Maman t'en a parlé ?

-Pas vraiment. Elle m'a juste expliqué que Jace et toi étaient en froid. Et pour une fois, tu avais plutôt bien réagi. Mais je le vois à tes dessins, tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'écrire des dialogues pour expliquer la dispute. Surtout quand on connait le fond.

Clary sourit par réflex.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça tous les deux ? Ce n'était pas la pire des choses qui vous soit arrivée ?

-Je ne sais pas. En fait, je pensais que Jace allait être vraiment content, qu'il allait me sourire et que... Je ne sais pas, qu'il allait proposer qu'on recommence tout à zéro. Tout mais pas ça. Franchement...

-On ne parle pas de Jace là. Tu sais comme moi, qu'il réagit différemment de tout le monde. Je parle de toi. Pourquoi tu as évité ta mère et que tu n'en as pas parlé à Jace ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu la sensation que mon monde arrêté de tourner et que j'étais en suspension dans le vide. J'ai touché le fond après être tombée amoureuse de Jace. Mais maintenant je suis entre les deux et j'ai peur.

-Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

Clary haussa les épaules.

-Peur d'être abandonnée par Jace. Tu sais, il avait dit un jour que savoir que j'étais sa petite soeur était la seule chose qui le retenait de partir avec Valentin. Il voulait me protéger de Valentin, parce qu'il savait que je n'avais plus maman et que tu étais occupé avec les disparitions dans ta meute. Moi je n'avais que lui.

-Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne va pas partir. Je ne pense pas que la vérité va changer beaucoup entre vous. Peut-être un peu. Les choses seront étranges entre vous au début mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas rester chacun dans votre coin et surtout ne pas vous repousser. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre.

Clary baissa la tête.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, il est l'heure de manger. Ta mère est partie pour une partie de la soirée et elle mangera avec... Et bien je crois qu'elle est avec Magnus et Tessa.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ?

-Depuis quand je suis le genre d'homme à surveiller la femme qu'il aime dès qu'elle s'en va ? Je ne suis pas Valentin.

-Ça je m'en suis rendue compte.

-Tu sais, reprit Luke en mâchant une feuille de salade, j'ai lu un livre il y a longtemps. Et il disait une chose très intéressante sur les relations humaines. Quelque soit le sexe des deux personnes, leurs orientations, couleur ou origine, tout est toujours la même chose.

-Et ça marche pour les créatures obscures ? sourit Clary.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était un terrestre.

Luke prit la bouteille de vinaigrette dans la main et la montra à Clary.

-Tu sais pourquoi la vinaigrette est si appréciée ?

-Parce qu'elle est douce et assidulée en même temps.

-Oui. Parce que c'est un bon mélange. Le mélange est toujours attirant car il est nouveau. La nouveauté est une chose plaisante pour l'humain, car il n'aime pas s'ennuyer. Et quand il découvre quelque chose de nouveau, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être curieux à ce sujet.

Luke versa un peu de vinaigrette sur sa salade composée.

-Mais à force, la vinaigrette perd sa saveur n'est-ce pas ? On la trouve de plus en plus fade et on s'y habitue. On finit par changer de recette. Tu es d'accord.

-Oui, j'aime bien changer de sauce dans ma salade, reconnut Clary. Mais je ne vois pas...

-Attends je n'ai pas fini. Tu vois si le mélange est délicieux, il est incompatible car l'huile et le vinaigre sur le long terme ne reste pas homogène, il se sépare.

-Comme l'eau et l'huile ? raisonna Clary.

-Un peu oui.

Luke se leva et prit des glaçons dans le bac du frigo.

-Parfois on voit les choses sous un très mauvais angle.

Il mit les glaçons dans le verre de soda de Clary.

-Vas-y bois.

Clary s'exécuta et grimaça. C'était froid et trop désagréable.

-C'est insupportable.

-Parce que c'est froid. Mais avec le temps, le glaçon se mélange au soda. Parce que le soda bien que pétillant et sucrée est en majorité de l'eau aromatisée. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Clary réfléchit.

-Tu ne pouvais pas dire tout simplement que les opposés s'attirent mais qui se ressemblent s'assemblent ?

-J'aurais pu mais ça ne t'aurait pas fait oublier tes soucis comme maintenant.

Clary sourit. Luke était un très bon père. Même s'il n'était pas le père biologique de la jeune fille, c'était encore mieux. Parce qu'il connaissait si bien Clary, mieux que sa mère, il savait quoi dire ou quoi faire pour la réconforter.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jocelyne, rougit par le froid.

-Ah je suis arrivée à temps pour le dessert !

-Tu as fait vite, remarqua Luke.

-Magnus a crée un portail pour me faire rentrer. Il va encore faire très froid cette nuit.

Jocelyne embrassa le sommet du crâne de sa fille.

-En tout cas je suis contente que certaines choses ne changent pas chez toi.

Ils mangèrent le gâteau que Jocelyne avait préparé dans la journée dans un silence apaisé. Clary était assez épuisée pour savoir qu'elle ne retournerait pas à l'Institut. Son téléphone sonna, après avoir vérifié le nom, Clary fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était qu'Isabelle.

-Bonsoir Clary.

-Isabelle ? Il y a quelque chose de grave ?

-Non. A part que deux coeurs sont brisés, rien de grave. J'ai passé votre quartier au peigne fin, je n'ai rien trouvé. Par contre, j'ai trouvé des traces, d'ichor. Donc un démon est bien passé par là. Mais je n'appelle pas pour ça.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Déjà pour m'assurer que tu ne vas pas trop mal et pour être certaine que tu reviendras à l'Institut demain.

-Oui, je reviens demain. J'ai juste besoin d'être avec ma famille ce soir.

-Je comprends Clary.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre Clary et Isabelle.

-Est-ce que tout va bien chez vous ?

-Nous ? Oh oui. Max fait diversion depuis le repas. On a presque l'impression de revenir à l'époque avant ton apparition.

-Et Jace ? Il... Ça va ?

-Ah ! Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais résister avant de me demander la même chose. Tu sais c'est drôle parce que Jace m'a demandé si je t'avais appelé et comment tu ressentais la nouvelle. Mais je devais lui dire quoi moi ?

-Rien. Rien du tout.

-Ah... Mince.

Une inquiétude monta en Clary.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Isabelle ?

-J'ai juste dit à quel point tu semblais comblée quand tu as appris la bonne nouvelle. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

-Non. Non. Maintenant il doit croire que je suis heureuse de ne plus avoir de lien avec lui !

-Parce que ce n'est pas la vérité ?

-C'est... Non c'est compliqué.

-Ah. Bon et bien je crois que je dois réparer ma bêtise. A demain Clary, je passe te chercher à midi. On mangera ensemble avant de s'entrainer.

-Génial. J'ai vraiment hâte !

Clary raccrocha et soupira.

-J'ai intérêt à bien dormi cette nuit car j'ai un entraînement avec Isabelle.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais...Un petit entraînement physique te fera du bien, crois-moi.

Clary se frotta la tête. Elle hésitait entre appeler Jace ou laisser couler toute cette colère en elle.

-J'ai une idée Clary, et si tu allais prendre une bonne douche et ensuite je te rejoindrais dans la chambre pour discuter.

-C'est une bonne idée.

Clary et Jocelyne avaient vraiment besoin de discuter. Parler de leur séparation était inutile à présent. Il fallait se concentrer sur l'avenir. Un avenir qui semblait si confus. Mais il fallait aussi parler de Jace, de tous ces secrets effrayants qui concernaient Clary. Et surtout, il fallait que Clary essaye de démêler toutes ces questions dont elle ignorait l'existence pour le moment. La douche était le meilleur moyen de se relaxer. Ça et un peu de musique classique en fond sonore. Clary ne comprenait pas sa mère quand elle passait des journées entières à écouter de Bach, du Chopin et surtout du Mozzart. Mais à présent qu'elle vivait dans un monde traditionnel où les seuls distractions étaient les disputes, elle appréciait tellement cette musique profonde, vivante. A croire que la seconde vue débloquait quelque chose chez les chasseurs d'ombres qui leur faisaient aimer tout ce qui était ancien. Clary retrouva sa mère qui l'attendait dans la chambre, des aiguilles de tricot à la main.

-Tu as appris à faire ça à l'académie des chasseurs d'ombres ?

Jocelyne sourit.

-C'est ta grand-mère qui m'a appris à faire des écharpes et des pulls pour mes chats au début mais oui j'ai perfectionné ma technique à l'école. On apprend plein de chose là-bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

-Oh rien de bien important. Je flannais dans les rues quand j'ai vu cette belle laine argentée et noir et j'ai pensée qu'elle serait parfait pour de nouveau projet. Je teste un peu ce que ça donne. Rien de plus.

-Oh je vois. En tout cas j'aime bien la couleur. Elle est très douce.

-Tout comme toi. Allez dans ton lit mademoiselle Fairchild !

Clary sourit. C'était la première fois que sa mère l'appelait par leur vrai nom. Et Clary était vraiment touchée.

-J'ai parlé avec Jace ce soir. On s'est croisé dans la rue et j'avais envie de partager un moment avec lui. J'ai appris des choses intéressantes sur toi. Il a essayé de ne pas parler de chose trop choquante pour moi mais j'ai compris que tu en as vu de toutes les couleurs avec lui.

-S'il n'y avait que lui, soupira Clary.

-Alec t'a frappé, Jace me l'a raconté. Il m'a même expliqué que suite à ça, il a voulu rompre son lien de parabatai avec Alec. Mais c'est toi qui l'a convaincu de ne pas le faire.

-Moi ? Je détestais Alec. Et c'était réciproque.

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais en tout cas, j'ai été rassuré. Jace fera toujours tout pour te protéger et te soutenir. Il ne l'a jamais fait parce qu'il te pensait sa soeur, d'ailleurs il avait tellement du mal à y croire. Non si Jace te protégeait et qu'il était comme ça avec toi c'est parce qu'il t'admire.

-Il m'admire ?

-Oui.

-Pourtant je n'ai rien de spécial.

Clary regarda sa stèle posée sur sa table de nuit ainsi que son poignard posé entre le pied de son lit et le mur. Prêt à être saisi en cas d'urgence.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il parle de tes dons, mais plutôt de la personne que tu es. Tu es entrée dans un monde dangereux où tu ne connaissais personne et ta mère avait disparu. Tu as avancé la tête droite et tu n'as jamais baissé les bras. Il t'admire pour ça.

-Mais tous les chasseurs d'ombres sont comme ça.

-Peut-être, admit Jocelyne en tournant les aiguilles entre ses mains. Mais toi tu n'as pas reçu une éducation pour réagir comme ça. C'est en toi. Certain chasseurs d'ombres de naissance sont moins courageux que toi ma puce. Et Jace le sait car il en connait beaucoup. Alec est moins courageux que toi. Il va au combat parce que son parabatai y va. Sinon, il s'en passera bien.

Clary ne répondit pas. Le bruit des aiguilles se croisant, la voix de sa mère et l'ambiance calme du début de nuit l'endormait.

-Mais vu que tu es fatiguée, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on parle vraiment de ce qui est important. Ton frère.

-Jace est...

-Jace n'est pas ton frère, tu le dis toi-même. Et puis j'ai parlé avec Tessa et je sais qu'elle est formelle dans ce qu'elle avance. C'est une experte. Non je parlais de ton frère Jonathan. Je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou pas. Je l'espère. Pour la sécurité du monde.

-C'est horrible.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi Valentin est capable.

-Mais tu pensais que Jace...

-Jace a un sang composé à quatre-vingt pour cent de sang d'ange. Il est presque aussi angélique qu'un ange lui-même. Mais ce que personne ne comprend c'est comment...

-Tu disais que Valentin avait prévu de rendre son second fils angélique. Et si Jace était ce fils ?

-Non. Valentin ne m'aurait pas trompé. Et puis le test aurait dit que vous étiez demi-frère. Là, il indique que vous n'avez aucun gène en commun.

-Je parlais d'un fils adoptif, marmonna Clary a demi conscience. Et si Jace était un bébé orphelin que Valentin aurait adopté ?

Clary sentait le sommeil l'envahir.

-C'est vrai que le Cercle comportait plusieurs femmes enceintes à différent stade. Il y avait Maryse Lightwood, Celine Herondale, moi, et probablement d'autre. Mais Celine Herondale est morte enceinte et...

Clary perdit le fils de la conversation. Elle était moralement épuisée. Et puis sa tête était trop lourde, comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait avoir une nouvelle rune offerte. Elle ne réaliserait qu'au matin qu'elle venait d'apprendre sa leçon numéro .. : écouter sa mère, particulièrement sur les secrets de famille.


	26. Règle Numéro 25

Chapitre 25

-Et voilà toute l'histoire, résuma Clary aux filles en face d'elle.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je déteste l'amour, répondit Isabelle.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Maia piocha dans le tas de frite d'Isabelle.

-Oui c'est vrai que cette histoire est compliquée.

Clary sourit tristement. Isabelle était venue chercher Clary juste avant de déjeuner et elle avait décrété qu'elles avaient besoin de l'aide d'une autre fille intelligente. Mais Clary était dubitative. Elle ne voulait pas tout raconter à une étrangère, encore moins une loup-garou qui détestait Jace. Alors Clary avait omni certains détails. Comme le fait que Jace n'avait pas de parents connus et qu'il était à moitié ange. Comme Clary.

-Donc Jace n'est pas un démon ?

-Non.

-Oui enfin ça reste à prouver, grimaça Maia.

Serte elle était gentille et intelligente mais elle n'était pas objective envers Jace. Pour elle, Jace n'était rien de plus qu'un ado capricieux.

-Bon d'accord, il n'est pas si mauvais mais je ne l'aime pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je suis impliquée moi ?

-Je voulais juste l'avis d'une autre fille. Et comme je n'en connais que deux à qui je peux parler, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

-Ah génial. Bon et bien je vais simplement écouter comme ça je vais satisfaire ma curiosité mais je ne vais pas participer.

-Et bien moi tu vois, si je devais être dans ta situation, je ferais un entraînement physique et puis j'irais voir Jace pour parler à coeur ouvert.

Clary écouta Isabelle lui donner des conseils que de toute manière elle ne suivrait pas.

-Si j'étais toi, intervint Maia, mais je ne suis pas toi. Si je devais penser comme toi, je dirais que je laisserais couler la chose et que tout reviendra à son équilibre.

-On croirait entendre Magnus, soupira Clary.

-Les loups et les sorciers sont très réfléchis.

Isabelle gloussa.

-Réfléchis ? Les loups ? Le soda te monte à la tête.

-Bon et bien je vais chez Magnus, peut-être que lui aura une vraie solution.

Clary se leva et prit son manteau.

-Et l'entraînement de bo-jutsu ? rouspéta Isabelle.

-Une autre fois. De toute façon je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

-Tu n'as jamais la tête à t'entraîner. Pourtant c'est important.

Clary secoua la tête et quitta la table. Elle entendit la fin de la conversation et eut un immense sourire.

-Je veux bien m'entraîner avec toi, ça me dégourtira, proposa Maia.

-Tu connais le bo-jutsu ?

-Non mais je veux bien apprendre.

Ah finalement Isabelle allait trouver une nouvelle victime d'entraînement.

Arrivée chez Magnus Clary entendit une conversation, le sorcier était en compagnie de son petit ami.

-Je vous dérange ?

-Oui, répondit Alec sans se retourner.

-Non pas du tout mon biscuit. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Je...

-Elle vient chercher une autre épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Parce que Jace a littéralement péter un câble. Il tape sur tout et tout le monde. En ce moment il est en train de faire des longueur dans le bassin de Central Park. Je crois qu'il s'énerve de plus en plus.

-Ah... Bon et bien, mets-toi à l'aise et cherchons une solution à trois.

Clary en était à sa seconde tasse de chocolat chaud quand Magnus eut un immense sourire.

-Ce soir on va faire un karaoké.

-Je ne crois pas que...

-Mais si ! J'ai entendu parler de ce bar pas loin de l'Institut. C'est un lieu terrestre mais ils servent de bon cocktail. J'ai vu une pub pour une soirée karaoké ce soir. On invite tout le monde sans les prévenir et tout le monde en piste.

Magnus claqua des doigts et de la musique se mit en route. Il saisit le poignet de Clary et la fit danser. Le rythme était joyeux mais elle n'avait pas le coeur à danser.

-Quand tu dis tout le monde..., commença Alec.

-Jace est compris dans le tout monde. Et Simon aussi, ça sera drôle de le voir chanter.

Il fallait avouer que Clary avait envie de passer une bonne soirée. Et à trois jours avant Noël...

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Clary.

-Quoi encore ?

-C'est Noël dans trois jours.

-Et alors ? demanda Alec.

-Et bien je n'ai aucun cadeau encore !

Magnus sourit.

-Tu sais mon biscuit, de ce que je sais, les chasseurs d'ombres ne fêtent jamais Noël. C'est contre leur principe de neutralité de religion.

-Mon dieu, c'est d'un ridicule ! Noël c'est surtout le temps de partager un bon moment et d'offrir quelque chose à ceux qu'on aime. C'est... Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'aimes personne toi Alec.

Le chasseur d'ombres sourit, amusé.

-Je ne t'aime pas toi. C'est différent. J'aime ma famille, j'aime Magnus et...

-C'est vrai ? le coupa le sorcier.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Comme si tu en doutais, souffla Alec.

-C'est la première fois que tu me le dis...

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, laissant Clary très mal à l'aise.

-Je vous laisse roucouler, je vais retourner chez Luke.

Clary était rentrée chez elle, frigorifiée.

-Je hais la neige ! Je hais le froid !

-Je croyais que tu portais une rune thermis sur toi ?

-Oui et bien Jace m'a appris qu'on ne devait pas...

Clary posa ses clés dans le bol près de la table. C'était un bol affreux, percé à plusieurs endroits, qu'elle avait elle-même réalisé à l'âge de huit ans. Elle en était fière à l'époque. Maintenant, elle le trouvait juste affreux. Trop rose et trop...moche. En relevant la tête, elle vit Jace, posé sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que ce crétin t'a appris ?

-Qu'on ne devait pas abuser des runes. Mais il m'a aussi appris qu'aimer c'était détruire et qu'être aimé c'est aller à sa destruction.

-Bon stop les enfants. Mon appartement est un lieu de paix, pas un champ de bataille. Jace était là pour surveiller le quartier dès que la nuit sera tombée.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Parce que moi.

-Bon et bien c'est dommage car ce soir Magnus nous a convoqué tous les six à une réunion très importante.

-Comment ça très importante.

Clary soupira bruyamment.

-Je n'en sais rien moi ! Demande-lui. Bien qu'actuellement il soit occupé à...

Jace grimaça en touchant sa rune.

-Il est occupé avec mon parabatai, je le sais très bien crois-moi.

Clary fit chauffer un café au lait avec beaucoup de sucre et un autre noir, bien serré. Elle ne parla pas et s'efforça de regarder le plafond. Jocelyne était en face de Jace et continuait de tricoter. Elle bavardait tranquillement avec lui, lui posant des questions sur sa vie en général. Quand le micro-onde sonna elle apporta le café à Jace.

-Et comment... Comment était ton enfance ? Est-ce que Valentin était aussi aimant avec toi que je l'imagine ?

-D'un certain sens, il m'aimait. Mais pour certain, des personnes aimante comme Clary, mon enfance est une histoire d'horreur.

Clary posa la tasse devant le blond et fusilla sa mère du regard.

-Jace n'aime pas qu'on parle de son enfance. Et c'est un peu personnel comme sujet de conversation.

Jocelyne eut un sourire discret mais amusé.

-Trop personnel ? Pourtant il te l'a raconté visiblement.

-Oui mais c'est différent ! s'agaça Clary.

Elle quitta le salon et alla dans sa chambre, en entendant Jace la suivre, Clary ferma brusquement la porte et sortit sa stèle.

-Fermer la porte, chuchota-t-elle.

Une rune arrondie avec des traits au centre se forma sur la porte. La rune de verrouillage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de ne pas abuser des runes ?

Un café plus tard, un appel à Simon pour le prévenir de la soirée et une consultation sur internet avait poussé Clary à faire le pour et le contre de fêter Noël à l'Institut. Si elle voulait devenir une véritable chasseuse d'ombres à part entier, elle devait vivre selon leurs traditions. Mais Noël était l'une des fêtes préférées de Clary. La porte de Clary vibra sous les coups de Jace.

-Je ne veux pas te voir pour l'instant. On se verra à la soirée Jace.

-La soirée ? Je croyais que c'était une réunion importante ?

-Oui enfin c'est dans la soirée, tu m'as comprise. Je suis occupée là.

-Bien sûr. Je retourne à l'Institut.

Clary laissa quelques minutes passer puis elle vérifia que le blond était parti de chez Luke. Elle retourna dans la pièce principale où Luke lisait son journal pendant que sa mère travaillait toujours son morceau de laine.

-Tu es dure avec lui, commenta Luke.

-Je ne...

-Je dis ça juste comme ça. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je n'ai jamais été dans cette situation. Tu es assez grande pour prendre tes décisions amoureuses toute seule.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, intervint Jocelyne. Cette soirée organisée par Magnus ?

-C'est simplement un karaoké pour détendre l'atmosphère dans le groupe. Simon est brouillée avec Isabelle pour je ne sais quelle raison, Jace et Alec ont l'air en colère l'un contre l'autre, Isabelle en veut à son frère et...

-Jace et toi c'est la catastrophe, conclut Luke.

-Merci Luke pour cette analyse constructive.

-A ton service.

-Je n'ai rien contre l'idée que tu y ailles mais je voudrais seulement que tu sois en lieu sûr avant de t'endormir, dis-moi juste où tu es.

-Oui maman.

-Allez file te préparer avec ta copine.

Clary posa sa tasse dans l'évier et récupéra son sac dans l'entrée. Elle prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement. Une heure plus tard, elle était rentrée à l'Institut.

-Bienvenue à la maison, souffla-t-elle.

-Clary tu es rentrée ! cria Max.

-Tiens Max ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah je voulais demander à Jace comment ça s'est passé la guerre de cent ans mais...

-La guerre de cent ans entre la France et l'Angleterre ? Et bien elle s'est déroulée en Aquitaine et euh...

-En fait, tu n'en sais rien du tout quoi, pouffa Max.

-C'est vrai. Mais je peux t'aider à réviser parce que je ne sais pas où est Jace.

-Bon et bien je vais me contenter de toi.

Clary rit de l'impertinence du petit garçon et le suivit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. Il était calme mais il savait être espiègle quand il le voulait. Et à chaque fois, Clary ne voyait jamais le temps passer. Elle regardait une carte de France datant du Moyen-Âge en se demandant ce que devait être la vie à cette époque. Elle avait dessiné Max avec une armure de chevalier sur son cheval. Le garçon en avait était ravi.

-Dis Clary, tu as appris à dessiner avec un prof ?

-Non. J'ai toujours sur dessiner. C'est un don.

-Ah oui. J'ai entendu dire que certains chasseurs d'ombres avaient des dons particuliers qui se transmettent de famille en famille. Vous les Fairchild, c'est l'art.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais nous les Lightwood, on a rien d'exceptionnel.

Max semblait triste. Il devait être dur de vivre dans l'ombre d'un frère charismatique et d'une soeur douée au combat et très belle.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Les Lightwood sont intelligents et sont tous très beaux.

Max sourit.

-Tu trouveras ta voie Max, je te le promet. Un jour, tu sauras ce que tu veux faire de ta vie.

La jeune fille regarda son téléphone.

-Oh par l'Ange ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis désolée Max mais je dois aller me préparer.

-Tu sors ce soir ? Demanda Max avec un sourire.

-Oui.

-Ah c'est bizarre parce que Jace a mentionnée une réunion importante à maman.

-Oui voilà c'est ça. Une réunion. A plus Max !

Clary avait pris une douche pour se réchauffer mais surtout pour se décontracter. Elle avait enfilé une robe rose et noire appartenant à Isabelle. La chasseuse l'avait oublié un matin après s'être douchée dans la chambre de Clary parce que sa salle de bain était encombrée. Elle appela Simon pour s'assurer qu'il serait bien présent.

-Je suis déjà en route pour l'Institut Clary. J'attends que la route se dégage. Je serais là dans quelques minutes. Par contre prends de quoi te couvrir parce qu'il fait très froid.

Clary n'écouta pas plus le conseil de Simon et se contenta de son manteau long habituel. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé et qu'elle avait une coiffure potable. Au moment où elle passa devant la cuisine, Isabelle l'interrompit.

-Mince ! J'ai oublié de t'appeler pour ce soir.

-Ah oui la fameuse réunion entre nous avec Magnus. Oui je suis au courant.

Isabelle montra Max qui mangeait une assiette de spaghetti. En reposant son regard sur son amie, Clary se rendit compte qu'Isabelle portait une tenue banale. Tellement loin de ses tenues habituelles.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Malheureusement non. Je dois garder Max pour la soirée et...

Le garçon s'essuyait la bouche et regardait Clary d'un air coupable.

-Eh Max, ça te dit un petit karaoké avec tout le monde ?

-Quoi ? Un quoi ? Je ne sais pas moi, Izzy...

-Moi ? Je suis toujours partante pour faire la fête. Par contre j'ai deux conditions.

-Je t'écoute.

-La première tu n'en parles pas à maman. La seconde, tu vas te changer et tu enfiles quelque chose de mieux, plus branché. Comme ta chemise à carreaux noir et bleue et un tee shirt noir en dessous. Et puis tu mets aussi un jean. C'est cool un jean.

Isabelle était visiblement heureuse.

-Par contre, tu vas te brosser les cheveux le temps que je mettes ma robe de karaoké.

Dix minutes plus tard, Max était dans sa chambre et Isabelle portait une robe argentée. Elle coiffait les cheveux de Clary en une tresse sophistiquée. Très belle.

-On va rajouter des épingles roses.

-Je vais à un karaoké, pas un mariage.

-C'est pareil.

Isabelle avait laissait ses cheveux détachés et son maquillage était très voyant. Trop pour une simple sortie terrestre.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de pouvoir sortir ce soir.

-Je pensais que tu aimais t'occuper de ton petit frère, fit Clary en souriant.

-Oui j'aime énormément Max, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il venait à...

-Voyons Izzy, Max ne va jamais sur le terrain et quitte très rarement l'Institut.

-Mais un jour, il sera envoyé pour sa première mission. Un jour il aura son premier ordre de mission et...

Clary remit en place son bracelet et secoua la tête.

-Oh tu sais, Max ne sera pas quelqu'un de combatif. Je le vois plus dans l'étude ou l'enseignement. Il est très intelligent pour son âge. C'est incroyable.

Isabelle approuva.

-Ça c'est vrai. Il est intelligent et un peu trop fouineur ! Viens là petite fouine au lieu d'écouter à travers la porte.

Clary éclata de rire et Max entra dans la pièce.

-Je ne savais pas si vous étiez dans une tenue décente. J'ai déjà vu Jace en boxer et...

-Jace met des boxers ? Demanda Clary.

Elle le regretta aussitôt. Le regard moqueur de deux Lightwood la fit rougir.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Et je croyais que tu dormais tout le temps avec lui avant.

-Oui mais c'était avant que maman se réveille. Et il avait toujours un pantalon de pyjama noir ou bleu nuit. Il n'a jamais été en sous-vêtement devant moi et...

Clary s'empourpra.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de partir chanter ! annonça Isabelle.

Si on pouvait croire que la jeune fille essayait d'aider son amie, Clary savait qu'Isabelle lui réservait une petite farce. Elle ne savait juste pas laquelle. Simon appela Clary pour lui demander si elle comptait descendre un jour de l'Institut ou pas et les trois chasseurs d'ombres se dépêchèrent de quitter leur foyer. Isabelle monta en première dans la voiture, tenant fermement la main de son petit frère.

-Bonjour Simon, fit-elle froidement.

-Isabelle, mais qu'est-ce que ? Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! Et Max aussi est de la partie ? Oh bah c'est génial. Vraiment génial.

-Tu sais, répondit Max en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez, tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être content que je sois là. Mais c'est Clary qui nous a invité. Donc c'est comme ça, tu dois t'y faire.

Clary ricana avant de s'installer à côté de son meilleur ami. Elle lui embrassa la joue, ce qui fit tiquer Isabelle. Visiblement une conversation entre fille s'imposait ! Ils furent les derniers à entrer dans le bar. Magnus était déjà au bar pour commander des cocktails, Alec lisait la liste des chansons en se frottant la tête et Jace boudait.

-Il est toujours comme ça, soupira Isabelle. Ça fait des jours que ça dure. Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

-Moi je sais, piaffa le petit garçon.

Il passa derrière sa soeur et alla furtivement derrière Jace. Il posa les mains sur ses yeux.

-Qui sait ? cria-t-il.

Jace sourit et agrippa les mains de son petit frère, d'un geste habile et sûr, il fit basculer Max en avant et le fit atterrir sur ses jambes. Comme réponse, Jace chatouilla le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter.

-Tu as gagner je rends les armes !

Jace lâcha Max et le remit dans une position assise. Le pauvre était à bout de souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Max ? demanda Alec, visiblement contrarié.

-Je suis venue en voiture !

-En voiture ? Où est...

Alec tourna la tête vers Isabelle, Clary et Simon. Les trois souriaient, fières de la frayeur qu'ils avaient fait à Alec.

-Très drôle ça ! J'ai cru que ce petit morveux s'était échappé de l'Institut.

-Comme si c'était mon genre ça ! protesta Max.

-Oh non tu es trop peureux pour ça toi ! se moqua Jace.

Se tournant vers Clary, il lui sourit impérieusement.

-C'est ça la grande réunion chez Magnus hein ?

-Ce n'est pas mon idée. Magnus m'a seulement demandé de prévenir tout le monde qu'on devait se réunir. Et puis si je t'avais dit que c'était une soirée karaoké, tu serais venu ?

-Non.

-Bon et bien j'ai eu raison de te cacher la vérité !

-C'est vrai que tu es plutôt douée pour ça, lança Jace.

-Et toi tu es doué pour...

-Bon stop ! imposa Alec. Je dois déjà surveiller Max, je ne vais en plus devoir gérer vos disputes ! J'en ai ma claque de vous deux !

Jace ouvrit la bouche mais Alec posa sa main dessus pour l'empêcher de parler. Il lui parla ensuite dans une langue étrangère, Clary ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, puis elle se marqua discrètement une rune de langage universelle.

-Wir kamen überein, einen Abend ohne Probleme zu verbringen. Si wird dir nie verzeihen, wenn Sie wie ein Idiot handeln!

Clary comprit par là que Jace voulait se faire pardonner mais que comme toujours, son orgueil était plus forte que tout. Elle sourit intérieurement mais ne montra rien.

-Et voilà la livraison de carburant ! s'écria Magnus.

Il posa les verres sur la table.

-Max ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi de la fête.

-C'est Clary qui m'a invité, précisa le garçon pour la dixième fois.

-Je n'en doute pas, c'est typiquement son genre. Bon et bien je vais ajouter un soda à la liste de toutes ces merveilles !

Magnus fit apparaître une bouteille de soda à l'orange pour Max et un verre un plus. Alec ordonna à son petit frère de ne pas toucher au reste sans son autorisation ou l'autorisation de Jace et Isabelle.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé tu sais, je sais que je ne dois pas boire d'alcool. D'ailleurs toi non plus normalement.

-Je suis en repos. J'ai le droit de souffler un peu Max. Et tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner.

-Bien ! Le karaoké ne va pas tarder alors j'aimerai parler un peu avant qu'on se mette à boire et à chanter comme des idiots.

Magnus leva son verre et poursuivit.

-J'aimerai qu'on lève tous notre verre à la vie. Je voudrais qu'on profite de cette soirée pour se rappeler qu'on est tous vivants et en bonne santé. On devrait profiter de ce calme et de l'ambiance des fêtes de fin d'année. N'oubliez pas qu'on est en période de guerre et de trouble. Il est évident qu'un jour prochain, Valentin reviendra pour continuer son plan. Alors n'oubliez pas que personne n'est vraiment à l'abri et que vous pourriez regretter de ne pas dire ce que vous avez sur le coeur. A la vie !

-A la vie ! répéta tout le monde.

Magnus avala son verre d'un coup.

-Bien maintenant que j'ai été philosophe je peux me conduire comme un adolescent !

Clary ricana. Elle grimaça en avalant la petite gorgée de cocktail et reposa son verre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être ivre alors qu'elle devait chanter une chanson devant toute une assemblée et qu'elle ne savait pas chanter. Tout le monde choisit sa chanson et alla valider son choix dans une petite machine informatique. Clary portait le numéro trente. Mais l'ordre était au hasard, elle pouvait très bien être la première à passer dans le groupe. Elle croisait les doigts pour ne pas passer avant Jace. Plusieurs personnes chantèrent avant que quelqu'un du groupe ne soit désignée. Clary s'amusait plutôt bien, elle redécouvrait des tubes des années passées, Magnus semblait euphorique et entrainait Alec dans sa bonne humeur. Le sorcier hurla de joie et projeta des étincelles tout autour de lui quand son numéro sortit. Bien sûr, personne ne savait quelle chanson il avait choisi. Il monta sur scène et prit le micro dans les mains. Son pantalon blanc et sa chemise dorée renvoyaient la lumière des projecteur, Magnus brillait littéralement sur scène. La musique démarra, Magnus battait le rythme avec sa jambe. Il se mit à bouger des épaules.

-Sweet dreams are made of this..., chanta Magnus d'une voix assurée.

-C'est quoi cette musique ? demanda Jace.

-Sweet Dreams de Eurythmics, indiqua Simon.

Isabelle ne tarda pas à se lever et à danser avec son petit frère.

-Magnus assure vraiment sur scène !

Alec avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il était fière de son petit-ami. Clary avait envie de danser mais elle ne savait pas le faire alors elle regarda Isabelle s'amusait avec Max, Alec ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Vers le dernier refrain, Magnus leva les bras et des étincelles dorées jaillirent de ses doigts.

-Personne ne va remarquer ça ? s'inquiéta Clary.

-Non. Seuls ceux qui ont la double vue le verront, peut-être Simon si l'effet du charme de Magnus fonctionne toujours.

-Ah d'accord.

La chanson prit fin et toute la salle était surexcitée. Isabelle s'assit, complètement essoufflée.

-Dis Isabelle, je peux te parler entre fille ?

-Pas de soucis.

Isabelle se rapprocha de Clary pour mieux l'entendre.

-Pourquoi tu as tiqué quand j'ai embrassé Simon sur la joue ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Pas du tout. C'est plutôt Simon. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre la différence entre histoire sérieuse et fiançailles.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien tu vois, il voudrait être l'unique homme dans ma vie quand lui a plusieurs amours en même temps.

-Simon n'a pas...

-Tu étais au courant que Maia et Simon se voyaient tous les vendredi soirs après le lycée de Simon et qu'ils passaient la soirée à jouer à des jeux vidéos ?

-Non.

-Et on parle de son amour pour toi ?

-Je...

-Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas comme lui t'aimes. Mais ça me fait littéralement chier de l'entendre t'appeler quand il dort. A chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, j'ai l'impression qu'il pense à toi. Et je...

Isabelle acheva sa phrase par un mouvement de la main évasif, faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. Elle termina son verre et regarda Alec roucouler avec son sorcier.

-Au moins lui est heureux.

-Qui aurait cru qu'il allait se laisser aller comme ça en public ?

-C'est facile pour lui, intervint Jace en regardant droit devant lui. Il est dans un lieu terrestre, personne de l'Enclave ne risque de nous surprendre. Il ne prend aucun risque en faisant ça.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda Isabelle.

-Que je reconnaîtrais qu'Alec est courageux le jour où on le verra embrasser Magnus à Idris ou devant un représentant de l'Institut.

-Ce que tu peux être idiot !

Isabelle fut appelée sur scène et elle semblait ravie.

-Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! lança-t-elle.

Isabelle se mit aussitôt à chanter. Elle couvrit la salle d'un regard sensuelle. Même Clary ressentit la tension venant de tout le monde.

-J'y crois pas ! murmura Simon.

-I play with your heart..., chantait Isabelle.

Elle pointa Simon du doigt et sourit méchamment. Isabelle dansait sensuellement les paroles et quand elle mima un coeur brisait Simon resta sans voix.

-Je sens que cette soirée va mal tourner, ronchonna Max. Pourquoi vous compliquez toujours tout avec l'amour ?

-En fait Max, les femmes sont comme ça, lui apprit Jace.

Le blond fixa Clary en continuant.

-Tu vois, les femmes sont nées avec le besoin de faire du mal autour d'elles. C'est comme ça, elles ne le font pas exprès. Par exemple ta soeur, a toujours brisé le coeur de ses amants, elle en avait l'habitude. Là elle se retrouve dans une situation inverse et elle ne sait pas comme s'en sortir alors elle fait comme si ça l'amusait mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Ne l'écoute pas Max, lui conseilla Clary. Ce n'est pas vrai. Les femmes ne sont pas toutes comme ça, moi par exemple, je n'aime pas briser le coeur de quelqu'un.

Simon toussa bruyamment.

-Toi n'en rajoute pas.

-Clary est aussi une briseuse de coeur et aussi de famille, balança Jace.

Alec se leva et récupéra Max qui était bouche bée. Clary n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Isabelle avait arrêté de chanter.

-Pardon ? Briseuse de famille ? En quoi j'ai brisé une famille ?

-Tu as brisé ma famille en entrant dans ma vie, cracha Jace.

-J'arrive pas à y croire.

Clary croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Jace était méchant dans ses paroles mais Clary savait qu'il ne les pensait pas. Faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait était sa propre façon de se punir. Alec se leva pour prendre la place de sa soeur. Mais avant que la musique ne démarre il parla.

-Je dédie cette chanson aux deux hommes de ma vie Jace mon parabatai, ma vie, et Magnus l'amour de ma vie.

Clary connaissait la chanson. C'était une chanson d'amour mais pas seulement. Une chanson qui exposait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait ressentir pour quelqu'un. La peur, la colère, la jalousie, la possessivité. Toutes ses émotions qui créaient une relation parfaite ou non. Alec n'était pas un bon chanteur mais il ne chantait pas faux non plus. Il était honnête et chantait avec son coeur. Il ne quittait pas Magnus des yeux et le sorcier semblait sous le charme. Il avait un petit sourire amoureux sur le visage et était sans voix. Clary regarda ses doigts et se mordit la lèvre, elle sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle aurait aimé que cette chanson soit pour elle. Que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il sera toujours derrière son dos, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Tu l'as cette personne, murmura Simon.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire complice bien que triste.

-Je ne parle pas de moi.

Il lui mit un coup de coude et montra Jace d'un signe du tête. Jace... Combien de fois avait-il dit qu'il serait toujours là avec Clary, quoi qu'il arrivait. Alec revint à sa place et personne d'autre ne fut appelé pour chanter. C'était le temps de faire une pause, de se rafraîchir la tête. Isabelle entraina Clary au toilette.

-Tu as choisi comme chanson ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Suprême de Robbie Williams.

-Dédiée à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Isabelle sortit des toilettes et se lava les mains.

-D'après toi. Par contre j'ai aimé le retournement de situation dans ta chanson.

-Comment était Simon ?

-Je crois qu'il a compris le message.

Isabelle remit un peu de rouge à lèvre.

-C'était le but. Maintenant allons nous amuser avant que cette soirée ne vire au drame !

Et le drame arriva quand, à peine sortie des toilettes, Clary fut entraînée sur scène. Elle tapa le nom de sa chanson sur le boitier et ferma les yeux. Elle avait chanté cette chanson tellement de fois depuis son enfance, qu'elle la connaissait par coeur. C'était bien avant qu'elle sache parler français. D'ailleurs c'était cette chanson qui lui avait donné le goût pour cette langue complexe.

-Will you survive ? You must survive.

Clary ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Jace.

-Quand l'amour n'est plus là. Que te reste-t-il pour survivre ici bas ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Clary. Elle continua de chanter, tout en regardant Jace.

-Et tu trouveras l'amour suprême.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Clary. Mais sa voix restait sans faille. Elle continua à chanter, refermant les yeux pour laisser les larmes couler sans résister. A chaque fois qu'elle chantait en français, Clary regardait Jace. Parce qu'il parlait couramment cette langue et qu'il était le seul à par peut-être Magnus à comprendre le sens caché de ces phrases. La fin de la chanson était uniquement en français. Mais c'était la partie la plus dure pour Clary.

-Donne le meilleur de toi-même. Viens vivre un amour suprême. Tout le monde à besoin d'amour.

Clary répéta cette phrase, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se casse, à la toute dernière note. Elle recula du micro et baissa la tête. Honteuse de pleurer devant tout le monde.

-Cette nana m'a donné des frissons, chuchota un homme sur sa gauche.

-Si le gars est dans la pièce, il doit se sentir trop mal.

-En tout cas, reprit le premier, s'il ne veut pas d'elle, je m'en occupe cette nuit.

Clary sentit la présence de Jace et elle vit bondir sur l'homme qui venait de parler. Il l'attrapa par le col.

-C'est de ma...

-De ta quoi ? Demanda le terrestre en souriant.

-...dont tu parles, connard !

Clary ne comprit que la fin de la phrase et aussitôt Jace balança son point dans l'estomac de l'homme et le laissa sur place. Il alla récupérer Clary sur scène sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de toi comme ça, expliqua-t-il.

-Merci.

Clary retourna à leur table et alla directement dans les bras de Magnus qui les tendait grand vers elle.

-Oh mon biscuit, c'était une belle chanson.

Il lui frotta le dos et Clary laissa ses larmes couler. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse mais de la colère. Elle avait rêvé tout ce temps que Jace ne soit pas son frère. Elle avait imaginé que Jace lui annoncerait après une révélation de Valentin et qu'il l'embrasserait à en perdre haleine. Et dans ses nuits les plus folles, elle avait même imaginé Jace la demandant en mariage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa relation avec lui serait si dégradée après la révélation. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Clary n'écouta même plus les musiques, elle n'en avait plus envie.

-C'est mon numéro, annonça Simon.

La jeune fille fit quand même un effort pour se redresser et écouter son meilleur ami. Il chantait merveilleusement bien après tout, et du bon rock ferait du bien à tout le monde.

-Viens avec moi Clary.

Clary prit la main de Simon et le suivit.

-J'ai bien fait de choisir cette chanson, chuchota-t-il.

Les premières notes de guitare firent échos dans la salle et tout le monde se mit debout. Cette chanson était une légende peut importe la génération.

-Chante le refrain avec moi, chuchota Simon.

Quand Clary et Simon se prenaient pour des rockstar, ils écoutaient cette chanson tout le monde. Elle état devenue une hymne de la joie pour eux. Et les paroles correspondaient bien à leur vie maintenant. Isabelle se rapprocha de la scène et hurla.

-Allez Clary !

-I'm on the highway to hell. On the highway to hell, cria Clary de toutes ses forces.

Elle se laissa emporter par le rythme. Se moquant que tout le monde la regardait. Elle sauta, cria, dansa. Elle se libéra d'une tension qui était devenue ingérable. Isabelle ne résista pas longtemps à monter elle aussi. Elle dansait comme Clary. Après le deuxième refrain, Clary sentit la robe craquer sur la cuisse, lui dévoilant une partie de sa jartière portant son poignard. Mais elle s'en moquait. La chanson se termina sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de tout le monde.

-Simon est un dieu du rock, s'émerveilla Isabelle.

Les seuls qui étaient restés assis étaient Alec, Jace et Max. Le garçon essayait de résister à la fatigue qui commençait à l'envahir. D'ailleurs Clary remarqua que la salle était moins pleine qu'au début, les premiers fêtards avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Clary n'avait pas son téléphone et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure.

-Je vais appeler le numéro quatorze. Ensuite, la scène sera libre pour d'autre chanteur téméraire ou rockstar ensommeillée.

Jace prit le micro et ne fit pas semblant d'être heureux d'être ici. Mais quand il commença à chanter, sa voix fut douce, chaude et réconfortante.

 _-We use to say that we were brother and sister_

Clary éclata de rire. Cette chanson était très comique quand on connaissait l'histoire de Clary et Jace. Clary ne connaissait pas cette chanson mais pourtant d'un certain point de vu, c'était comme si cette chanson était ancrée en elle. Une part entière de sa vie.

- _Today I break my promises. To stay out of the emptiness._

Clary sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues pour la seconde fois. La chanson racontait l'histoire d'une gars et une fille qui avaient l'habitude de dire qu'ils étaient frère et soeur et que rien ne pouvait être meilleur. Mais que le garçon avait des sentiments plus fort que ceux d'un frère pour sa soeur. Et qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne cacherait plus ses sentiments. Leurs petits jeux avaient assez duré car au final personne ne pouvait gagner. Et il fallait ouvrir son coeur.

-Jace a une voix d'ange, souffla Magnus. On dirait tellement...

Alec se tourna vivement vers son petit-ami.

-Tu as fréquenté un autre chasseur d'ombres ? Je croyais que j'étais ton seul chasseur d'ombres...

-Alexander, soupira Magnus.

-Je vais rentrer, dit Clary. Ne vous faites pas de soucis je vais prendre un taxi.

-Tu dors où ? demanda Isabelle.

-Je pense que je vais aller à la maison, je ne veux pas réveiller mes parents.

-A l'Institut ? s'assura Simon.

-Bien sûr, après tout c'est la maison de tous les Nephilim, sourit Clary.

-On va aller boire un verre après, grimaça Alec. Ça te dérange de ramener Max ?

-Pas du tout. Izzy tu veux bien me faire une rune de force sur le bras pour que je puisse le porter ?

Le petit garçon s'était endormi sur le bras de son frère et tenait fermement la veste de Jace.

-Honnêtement, je ne pourrais même pas dessiner la rune enkeli alors tu vois...

-Je peux rentrer avec toi, proposa Jace derrière Clary. De toute façon il faut que je rentre, demain je me lève de bonne heure.

-D'accord.

Tout le monde se leva pour quitter le bar. Magnus régla la note, prétextant que c'était son idée donc il devait payer. Il était en retrait par rapport aux autres, au côté de Clary.

-Biscuit...Je suis désolé, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que cette soirée allait être parfaite pour réconcilier tout le monde avant Noël mais je me rends compte que je me suis trompé. Cette soirée est une catastrophe.

-Pas forcément, le rassura Clary.

-Ah oui ? Faisons le bilan. Simon et Isabelle ont rompu officiellement ce soir. Tu as pleuré deux fois à grosses larmes. Isabelle a encore joué à la fille insensible. Alec a encore été jaloux pour rien. Jace n'a pas décroché un mot de la soirée sauf pour critiquer. Et surtout tu as déchiré ta magnifique robe !

-Mais il y a des choses positives. Max a passé une excellente soirée, pour commencer. Ensuite, ça m'a fait du bien de pleurer. Et des choses ont été dites ce soir. C'est important. Ma robe, qui est à Isabelle d'ailleurs, on s'en moque un peu. Maman l'a répara.

Ils étaient arrivés à la station de taxi. Plusieurs véhicules attendaient un client. Magnus glissa un billet dans la main de Clary.

-Tu sais que j'ai un salaire de la part de l'enclave ? demanda rétoriquement Clary.

-Être payée trois cents dollars par mois pour risquer sa vie, je n'appelle pas ça être payée mais être abusée. Enfin bon, disons que c'est le prix pour avoir appris une nouvelle leçon.

-Ah bon laquelle ?

-Oh tu dois t'en douter n'est-ce pas ?

Jace appela Clary pour quelle monte dans la voiture. Elle ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et monta dans le véhicule à l'odeur de rhum et de vieux tabac. Jace donna l'adresse de l'Institut.

-Mais c'est une vieille église presque abandonnée ça ! Qu'est-ce que deux adolescents avec un gamin endormi vont faire là-bas ? fit le chauffeur méfiant.

-On va le sacrifier à la gloire de Satan, répondit Jace visiblement blasé.

A chaque fois, on lui posait cette question.

-Il plaisante, rattrapa Clary. C'est son petit frère. On était chez des amis et comme on devait le garder, on l'a emmené chez eux. Notre logement n'est pas loin de cette église flippante. C'est plus simple à trouver voilà tout.

-Et vous habitez ensembles tous les deux ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Du genre adolescents amoureux en cavale ?

-Si tu fermes pas ta bouche, je vais te faire bouffer le cuir miteux de ton volant !

Le chauffeur râla sur l'humeur capricieuse des ados de cette génération et augmenta le son de la radio. Se ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre que Clary réalisa ce que voulait dire Magnus. Elle prit sa liste de règle et en ajouta une nouvelle.

Règle numéro vingt-cinq : Le karaoké n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour réconcilier deux personnes.


	27. Règle Numéro 26

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? je me suis remise à lire des fanfictions que j'avais abandonné en cours de lecture par manque de temps et d'envie. Je suis a la recherche de livre à lire, avez-vous des suggestions ?**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Dès le lendemain matin, Clary avait été convoqué par Maryse. Clary était encore épuisée de sa nuit cauchemardesque. ou plutôt de sa vie cauchemardesque.

-Clary je t'ai convoquée parce que je dois écrire un rapport à l'Enclave à ton sujet.

-Quel rapport ? Je n'ai rien fait !

-Je sais, calme-toi. L'enclave veut savoir si tu comptes vivre ici à l'Institut de New-York ou chez ton tuteur Luke.

-C'est aussi chez ma mère.

-Non pas vraiment. Ta mère a toujours son logement. Elle ne l'a pas rendu.

-Il est insalubre.

-Avec un peu de volonté et un peu de matériel, il serait à nouveau habitable.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, confia Clary.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais je veux juste savoir si tu comptes rester là ou pas. Ta chambre sera libérée si tu ne veux pas rester ici. Ce que je comprendrais parfaitement. J'ai reçu ce matin Jace. Il m'a expliqué que finalement, vous n'étiez pas de la même famille, et qu'il restait toujours sans famille.

-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Oh tu sais, on va chercher dans les dossiers datant de l'époque de la naissance de Jace, il doit bien y avoir la trace de Jace quelque part. On retrouvera sa famille et il pourra la rejoindre, s'il le souhaite.

-Je ne parlais pas de Jace. C'est compliqué avec lui...

-Honnêtement Clary, vos histoires d'amour ne m'intéressent pas. Du moment que mon fils est sain et sauf c'est tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment, rétorqua Maryse un peu blasée.

-Est-ce que je peux réfléchir à la question ?

-Oui. Tu peux passer les fêtes chez ta famille ensuite, tu me donneras la réponse. Bon allez, tu peux partir, j'ai des choses à faire.

Clary quitta le bureau de Maryse pour la cuisine où elle se fit couler un café léger. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer à sortir. Isabelle l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Clary ! C'était bien hier soir ?

-Pas vraiment non. Je suis encore plus perdue.

-En tout cas Simon a bien compris le message, on a parlé toute la nuit. Je pense qu'on est prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse. Il va expliquer la situation à Maia.

Et Isabelle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Clary enfile ses bottes en cuir marron.

-Je quitte l'Institut quelques jours Isabelle. Je serais chez mes parents. Tu peux...

-Te prévenir en cas de besoin ? Pas de soucis. Je ne dirais pas à Jace que tu es partie sauf s'il me le demande. Alec ne saura rien et je dirais à Max tu fais Noël avec tes parents.

-Tu gères vraiment tout Izzy !

Clary la serra dans les bras et prit l'ascenseur. Elle entendit la voix de Jace l'appeler mais elle ne se retourna pas. Passer les fêtes loin de tout ça serait le meilleur moyen pour faire le point. Le téléphone de Clary la tira de ses réflexions.

-Bonjour Clary c'est Tessa Gray.

-Euh bonjour.

-Tu te souviens, tu devais me faire rencontrer Jace Wayland. Je quitte la ville ce soir et j'aimerais le rencontrer avant. Je passe chez Magnus dans la matinée et je veux vous voir là-bas tous les deux.

-Je... Euh d'accord. Je vais le chercher.

Clary raccrocha, et appuya sur le bouton pour remonter à l'étage principal.

-Je croyais que tu devais aller chez tes parents ? demanda Isabelle quand Clary passa devant elle.

-Changement de programme, je dois aller chez Magnus avec Jace. Longue histoire, je te racconterais.

-Très bien. Il est parti à la...

Une tête blonde quitta la cuisine.

-Cuisine. Oui je viens de le voir.

Clary courut pour le rattraper.

-Jace ! Attends.

-Tu es décidée à me parler ?

-Non. Non pas vraiment. Mais par contre on doit aller chez Magnus.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tessa Gray a exigé de te rencontrer en échange du test.

-Ah. Je vois. Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix puisque tu fais toujours ça. Tu agis comme si je serai d'accord à accepter le moindre de tes caprices. Quand je pensais que tu étais ma soeur je pouvais encore l'accepter mais maintenant..., fit-il sans achever sa phrase.

Et pourtant Jace récupéra son manteau en cuir et suivit Clary dans l'ascenseur. Clary en avait un peu marre de son côté contradictoire.

-Si tu ne veux pas venir...

-Non moi aussi je veux rencontrer cette sorcière en personne. On me dit tout le temps qu'elle est drôle, intelligente et gentille. Le seul sorcier que je connaisse c'est Magnus alors tu vois, ce n'est pas vraiment une référence.

-Magnus est gentil.

-Oui avec toi car il t'a vu grandir. Mais en ce qui me concerne...

-C'est parce que tu es insupportable ! Voilà tout !

Clary mit ses écouteurs pour ne plus entendre Jace. Mais pourtant, elle n'était pas insensible à la main de Jace près d'elle. Elle ne coupa sa musique qu'une fois devant la porte de chez le sorcier.

-Tu es sûr qu'Alec n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle à Jace.

-Non, je crois qu'il devait emmener Max voir les frères silencieux, il était un peu patraque ce matin. Je crois qu'il a prit froid quand on attendait le taxi.

-Ah. C'est vrai qu'il faisait plutôt froid hier.

Clary ouvrit la porte.

-Et avec ta robe craquée, ça n'aidait pas non plus. Tout le monde pouvait voir ton poignard séraphique.

-C'est la robe d'Isabelle mais je crois qu'elle avait déjà un accroc quand je l'ai enfilé. J'ai probablement tiré dessus quand je l'ai mise.

-En tout cas tu étais magnifique hier soir, chuchota le blond.

-Miracle ! Ils se parlent à nouveau ! s'écria Magnus.

Clary sursauta et prit la main de Jace par réflexe.

-Pardon.

Elle la relâcha et s'éloigna de lui pour aller saluer Tessa dans la cuisine.

-Magnus veut absolument boire des cocktails mais moi je suis plus thé que vodka le matin.

-Et nous c'est plus du café, sourit Clary.

-Jace est là ?

Clary hocha la tête en appuyant le bouton de la machine à café. L'odeur envahit la cuisine, faisant sourire l'adolescente. Elle prépara celui de Jace dans une grande tasse et quitta la cuisine.

-Je ne sais pas comment lui parler...

-Commence avec bonjour, se moqua Clary.

La rousse donna le café à Jace qui se contenta d'un simple sourire. Il écoutait Magnus raconter à quel point Alec ne supportait pas l'alcool.

-Merci d'avoir ramené Max hier. Alec ne voulait pas se lâcher le temps que son petit frère était là.

-Pas de quoi.

-Alors... Vous avez réglé vos...soucis ? demanda malicieusement Magnus.

-Quels soucis ? Clary est partie se coucher dès qu'on est rentré, j'ai couché Max avant d'aller faire une petite ronde devant chez Luke.

-Tu es allé protégé mes parents malgré notre soirée ? S'étonna Clary.

-Oui. Quand tu as exigé que je vienne rencontrer Madame Tessa Gray, j'allais justement me laver avant de me coucher. Donc tu me dois une nuit de sommeil Clary.

-Je...Je ne savais pas...Tu aurais dû me le dire on aurait...

-On aurait fait quoi hein ? demanda Jace.

Il but une gorgée de café et soupira.

-Je n'avais pas envie de passer ma nuit à me disputer futilement avec toi. Comme je n'avais pas envie de rester après que tu as voulu quitter la soirée comme une voleuse alors que je t'ouvrais mon coeur.

Clary se sentit coupable.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Peu importe, j'ai compris le message. Pas d'amour entre nous, c'est du passé.

Jace sourit à Clary. Un sourire magnifique mais qui cachait une profonde rancune. Même s'il ne disait rien, Clary pouvait lire dans ses yeux et ce qu'elle y voyait la blessait.

-Nous devons repartir sur de bonne base.

-C'est la première phrase sensée que j'entends depuis votre arrivée, intervint Tessa Gray derrière Clary.

-Tessa ? Je suppose.

-Tout à fait ! Et toi tu es Jace Wayland n'est-ce pas ?

-En fait, je suis plus Jace Sans-Nom pour le moment.

Il prit la main de la sorcière et y déposa un baiser chaste sans la quitter des yeux.

-On doit faire la cour à une lady de Londres, dit-il devant le regard outré de Clary.

-Cesse ton petit jeu Jace Wayland ou quelque soit ton nom de famille. Ça ne marche pas avec moi les courbettes.

-Je voulais juste vous remercier pour avoir révélé que je me retrouvais à nouveau sans famille.

-Tu as une famille, soupira Magnus en s'asseyant sur une chaise confortable. Tu es un Lightwood d'adoption.

-J'ai l'impression de te connaître un peu..., souffla Tessa.

-C'est parce que je suis connu pour être le plus beau des chasseurs d'ombres, toute génération confondue.

-Et bien pour avoir épousé un Herondale et pour connaître un Cairstar, je reconnais que tu es le plus beau chasseur de ta génération mais pas de tous les temps. Will Herondale était plus beau que toi.

-Je confirme, soupira Magnus.

-Attends, c'est lui le fameux chasseur d'ombres mort dont Alec est jaloux ?

-Oui.

-Il faut dire que Magnus est resté longtemps amoureux de mon mari, mais qui lui en voudrait ? Et puis c'est du passé maintenant. Will repose à la Cité des Os, tout comme nos enfants.

-La branche Herondale est éteinte non ? demanda Jace.

-Je n'en suis pas vraiment certaine. En fait, je dois encore faire quelques recherches mais je suis certaine que j'ai un descendant dans ce pays.

-L'ancienne Inquisitrice ne s'appelait pas Herondale ? Se rappela Jace. J'ai eu à faire avec elle avant sa mort.

-Oui mais c'est une Withlaw de naissance, révéla Tessa.

-Maman m'a parlé d'un certain Stephan Herondale.

-Le fils d'Imogène et Marcus Herondale. Il était marié à Celine Montclaire.

-Oui ! C'est cette femme timide et fragile. Elle est morte enceinte c'est vrai ! Maryse et Robert en ont parlé au téléphone. Les Montclaire ont des descendants disparus, ils font partis de la liste potentielle de ma famille.

Magnus et Tessa échangèrent un regard intrigant pour Clary. Le sorcier demanda à Clary quels étaient ses plans pour Noël. Elle confia qu'elle ferait le réveillon chez ses parents avant de revenir le lendemain à l'Institut.

-D'ailleurs Simon fera Hanouka chez lui avant de venir nous rejoindre en fin de soirée pour échanger nos cadeaux. Il dormira probablement à la maison, comme toujours.

Tessa s'était levée pour préparé du thé. Quand elle revint, Jace grimaça.

-Je ne veux pas être impoli mais je déteste la bergamote et encore plus le earl grey.

-Pas de soucis, je suis habituée à changer le thé. Aucun de mes enfants ni mon mari n'aimait ça.

Elle eut un sourire ravi en changeant le thé dans la tasse qu'elle proposa à Jace.

-Citron et miel pour Jace.

-C'est mon préféré ! Comment...

-J'ai le nez fin pour ce genre de chose.

Tessa parla beaucoup avec Jace. On aurait dit qu'elle était fascinée par lui. Chaque petit détail de la vie de Jace semblait l'intéressé. Et Clary en ressentit de la jalousie. Magnus annonça à tout le monde qu'il avait un rendez-vous professionnel mais qu'il ne serait pas long.

-Et si on allait dans le salon ? On sera plus à l'aise.

Clary allait faire des sandwichs parce qu'elle s'ennuyait énormément.

-Donc j'ai une cicatrice sur l'épaule. Je l'ai toujours eu. Valentin disait que je l'ai eu suite à une chute d'un arbre. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas.

-Je peux la voir ?

Clary leva un sourcil. Elle avait une cicatrice au même endroit. Quand elle posa les yeux sur Jace, elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Je sais que tu m'as toujours trouvé irresistible Clary mais là c'est gênant !

-C'est juste que j'ai la même cicatrice en forme d'étoile ! Maman disait que c'était une cicatrice de varicelle.

Clary dénuda son épaule et montra sa propre marque.

-Tu es un Herondale, lâcha Tessa. Il n'y a aucun doute.

-Non je ne suis pas...

-Tous les Herondale ont cette cicatrice en l'honneur de leur sang puissant et de leur courage. Elle a été offerte par Raziel à Will.

-Mais je ne suis pas une Herondale !

-Toi non Clary. Mais tout ce que tu me dis sur ta vie, ta façon d'être et ton goût pour la musique, tout ça sans parler de tes goûts culinaires, me rappelle Will. Jamais personne ne lui a ressemblé comme tu lui ressembles. Tu as cette façon de créer ta propre lumière. Il n'y a aucun doute tu es un Herondale.

Jace remit son tee shirt en place et baissa la tête.

-Je ne veux pas croire ça si ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai déjà perdu une famille que j'aimais énormément, je ne veux pas recommencer à me sentir malheureux.

-Valentin restera ton père Jace, c'est lui qui t'a élevé.

-Je parlais de ta famille.

Clary s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas mon frère mais tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez les Fairchild. Parce que sans toi, je ne serais plus là et Luke non plus. Maman t'apprécie, sinon elle n'aurait pas prit la peine de me faire un serment pour que je te pardonne.

Jace récupéra sa main.

-Mais c'est ta famille Clary et en ce qui me concerne, je ne m'y sens plus à l'aise.

-Je comprends, mentit Clary.

En réalité, elle avait l'impression que Jace la repoussait une fois de plus. S'il disait vouloir être ami avec elle, il agissait plus comme un inconnu méfiant.

-Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me détestes depuis que tu sais que je ne suis pas ta soeur.

-C'est le cas. Je te déteste parce que je me suis attaché à toi alors que je me suis promis de ne jamais m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de ma famille. De ne pas avoir de raison qui m'empêche d'être libre et de poursuivre mon envie de combattre le Cercle.

-Rien ne t'y empêche.

-Le problème tu vois, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me résoudre de te laisser seule.

-Ok ça devient trop personnel pour moi, je reviendrais plus tard, fit Tessa en se levant.

-Parce que je sais qu'Alec te laisserait faire n'importe quoi. Je sais aussi qu'Isabelle te dévergonderait trop facilement si personne ne la stoppait à temps. Je ne peux pas dire que Simon puisse te protéger et Luke... Il n'a plus aucune influence sur toi. Alors il ne reste que Magnus et moi. Et rien ne vaut un chasseur d'ombres comme protecteur.

-Tu n'es pas obligé Jace.

-Oh si ! Parce que je veux te savoir en sécurité. J'ai fait une promesse. Celle de te protéger au péril de ma vie, et je m'y tiendrais. Jusqu'à ma mort.

Clary avala sa salive. Elle savait déjà tout ça mais l'entendre, c'était autre chose. Et elle qu'avait-elle à lui offrir en retour ? De bon café et des disputes futiles ?

-Moi je ne peux rien t'offrir en retour, marmonna la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai rien compris Clary.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te donner en retour.

-Rester en vie pour commencer. Et arrêter de chanter quand tu as de la musique dans les oreilles.

Clary rit doucement et son téléphone sonna.

-Clary où es-tu ? lut-elle. Je croyais que tu devais déjeuner à la maison ? Tu es à l'Institut ou en train de faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec Jace ?

-Ta mère est incroyable, soupira le blond.

-Elle est toujours comme ça, gémit Clary. Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Tu peux dire à Magnus que...

-Oui, je lui expliquerais que Jocelyne est inquiète que sa fille soit avec le grand méchant loup.

Clary poussa Jace.

-Ce que tu peux être bête.

La jeune fille se leva et récupéra son sac.

-Tu pars déjà ? s'étonna Tessa.

-Oui maman m'attend, mais Jace semble vouloir rester. Profite de sa présence pour régler cette histoire de descendance.

-J'y compte bien.

Clary ouvrit la porte mais Tessa la retint par le bras.

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était compliqué entre vous.

-Trop même.

-Ne passe pas à côté de l'amour de ta vie Clary. Surtout pas par orgueil ou rancune. Le grand amour est trop rare pour le laisser filer.

-Merci Tessa. Et bon retour chez toi.

-Merci Clarissa Fairchild.

Jace était dans le salon, il avait dévoré tous les sandwichs que Clary avait préparé. Comme toujours, elle n'avait mis ni concombre ni cornichon, parce que Jace n'aimait pas ça. Il sentait la fatigue accompagner la digestion et ferma les yeux une seconde.

-Je pense que tu devrais t'allonger.

-Non c'est bon, répondit Jace en ouvrant les yeux.

Il regarda la sorcière dans les yeux. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit de sa famille ? Une espèce d'arrière-grand-mère bien conservée ?

-Pourquoi ne pas faire un test sanguin comme tu as fait pour Clary et moi ?

-Parce que c'était plus simple de savoir que vous n'étiez pas de la même famille que de savoir si nous sommes de la même famille. Principalement parce que peu de mon sang coulait dans les veines de mes enfants, parce que je suis à moitié sorcière. Alors il en reste quasiment plus dans le tien.

Tessa tapa sur son nez en réfléchissant.

-Comment te montrer ça... Attends je sais !

Tessa prit la main de Jace et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme vit un flash puis il se retrouva à une autre époque. Deux hommes, un peu plus âgés que lui, s'entraînaient à l'escrime. Des parabatai. Jace le voyait à la coordination de leur mouvement.

-Allez Jem ! Plus fort !

-C'est facile pour toi. Tu viens d'embrasser Tessa.

-Oh ne sois pas jaloux. Tu sais bien que tu es l'unique amour de ma vie. Mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent James Cairstairs.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot Will.

-Les garçons, intervint une fille dans le coin de la pièce.

Jace ne l'avait même pas remarquée.

-Si vous arrêtiez de vous chamailler comme des enfants et que vous alliez plutôt profiter du soleil dehors ? Mes oreilles seront au calme et Church pourra prendre l'air. Un chaton gris et touffu miaula comme pour approuver la proposition.

-Oui chef ! sourit Will.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres Milady Gray.

La scène s'arrêta comme un vieux film et tout disparu dans un nouveau flash.

-Church ? Comme le notre.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il a atterri ici mais c'est bien lui.

-Ce chat est tellement drôle. Il n'aime personne sauf moi. Je peux en faire ce que je veux par contre les autres se font mordre et feuler dessus s'il lui demande quelque chose. A par Alec. Church se contente de l'ignorer.

-Church n'a jamais aimé personne sauf les Herondale et leur parabatai. Ce qui est une preuve de plus.

-Si tu le dis.

Jace ne voulait pas le dire mais il restait très perturbé par sa ressemblance avec Will Herondale. Oh ce qu'il aimerait croire en être un. Cette famille était réputée pour sa gloire et sa force. Elle avait une fortune considérable aussi, mais Jace se moquait bien de l'argent. Une famille à lui... Une famille morte mais bien à elle. Il quitté le salon pour aller au toilette et en revenant, il vit le carnet de dessin de Clary. La curiosité était plus grande que le respect de l'intimité de Clary.

-C'est le carnet de dessin de Clary, expliqua Jace.

-C'est vrai que les Fairchild dessine assez bien.

-C'est au delà de ça pour Clary. C'est tellement plus. Elle m'a dit un jour, que ses dessins étaient l'équivalent d'un journal intime pour elle. Chaque dessin représente quelque chose pour elle. Elle dessine comme elle respire.

Jace tourna les pages de son cahier presque plein. Des scènes de son ancien quartier. Un pont de la ville. Une tasse de thé. Une rose.

-Si c'est vraiment son journal, tu ne devrais pas le laisser fermer et lui rapporter.

-Fut un temps pas si lointain, Clary me disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. C'était une évidence qu'on devait être ensemble, toujours.

-Rien n'a vraiment changé tu sais. Tu pourrais être avec elle. Si tu y mets les formes, elle craquera. Elle n'est pas loin de le faire mais elle est trop fière pour le montrer voilà tout.

Jace tourna les pages et fut surpris de voir un dessin de lui avec une paire d'aile dans le dos.

-En effet, fit Tessa derrière Jace, elle dessine à merveille.

Jace tourna brusquement la page. Une feuille arrachée tomba sur les jambes de Jace. Quand il la déplia, il redécouvrit un souvenir qu'il partageait avec Clary. Leur premier baiser dans la serre. La pomme coupée dans une main de Jace et la pierre de lumière dans la main de Clary. Il caressa le visage de Clary avec douceur. Ce que cette époque lui manquait.

-C'est réel ? Demanda la sorcière.

-Oui. Oui c'est le jour de son anniversaire.

Jace montra une fleur magnifique dessinée en haut de la page.

-Je voulais lui montrer ces fleurs venant d'Idris. Et puis elle a glissé et...

-L'alchimie de votre sang a opéré.

-Alchimie du sang ?

-Oui. Etant tous les deux plus angélique que les autres nephilim, vous vous attirés mutuellement. Vos corps s'appellent. Je ne pense pas que vous vous êtes rencontrés par hasard. Vos sangs se sont appelés depuis sa naissance et comme deux anges déchus, vous vous êtes liés pour la vie.

-C'est vrai que j'allais souvent dans son quartier sans la connaitre, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attirait mais j'aimais être là-bas, boire un café au Javas Jones et attendre quelque chose. Je ne savais jamais ce que j'attendais mais je repartais toujours avant de l'avoir trouvé.

-C'est ce que je dis. Tu n'es pas seulement lié à ton parabatai, tu l'es avec Clary.

Jace secoua les épaules. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette histoire. Enfin, il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était lui qui voulait être ami avec Clary, pas le contraire. Être ami était plus simple qu'être tout le temps indécis. L'amour était trop compliqué. Jace tourna la page et lut les quelques lignes écrites soigneusement.

 _Si nous ne sommes pas frère et soeur,_

 _Ça veut dire qu'on peur être ensemble ?_

 _Vraiment ensemble ?_

 _-_ Velle venit verum. Le voeu devient réalité, lut-il. Benedictus angelus, béni soit l'ange.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh rien. Une phrase de Clary. Qui...qui change beaucoup de chose. Je ne savais pas que Clary savait parler latin.

-Elle est pleine de surprise.

Jace continua de regarder les dessins de Clary. La plus part d'entre eux n'avait pas vraiment de signification mais le dernier achevé en date était un dessin de deux main liées. Les deux portaient une rune d'amour. La seule rune qui ne donnait aucun effet. C'était une rune généralement appliquée sur les murs d'une pièce ou encore sur une lettre. Jace avait lui-même gravé une médaille avec cette rune pour son faucon. La dernière page contenait une esquisse de deux personnes dormant, une fille et un garçon. Peut-être que c'était Jace et Clary. Ou peut-être pas.

-Je suis rentré ! annonça Magnus.

-Clary est retournée chez ses parents, expliqua Tessa.

Elle ferma le livre qu'elle lisait, il disparut en même temps.

-Tiens tu es toujours là James Bond ?

-James Bond ?

-C'est le surnom qu'il me donne depuis que j'ai prouvé que j'étais le meilleur chasseur d'ombres.

-Aussi humble qu'un Herondale, soupira Tessa.

-Alors tu en es certaine ?

-Oh non. Mais disons que plus je l'observe et plus j'ai l'impression de voir Will.

Magnus éclata de rire.

-A la différence que Will était sympa.

-Je vous rappelle que je suis là. Mais puisque je dérange, je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

-Très bien mais il y a des affaires de Clary. Et...

Magnus posa les yeux sur le carnet de dessin que Jace avait dans sa main.

-Ceci n'est pas à toi.

Magnus claqua des doigts et Jace sentit le livre lui échapper des mains pour aller dans ceux de Magnus.

-Tu peux te reposer mais tu ne restes pas là ce soir.

Jace balaya les protestations du sorcier. Il resterait ici s'il le voulait.

-Tu sais qu'en tant que petit-ami de mon parabatai, tu es aussi engagé vis-à-vis de moi. Donc su casa es mi casa.

-Je te hais !

Président Miaou miaula et se frotta à la chambre de Jace. Il récupéra le chat à la taille d'une souris et lui caressa la tête.

-N'étouffe pas mon chat en dormant sinon je vais te tuer.

-J'ai dormi des semaines avec Clary, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir une souris à côté de moi.

Magnus sourit tendrement. Tessa se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

-Je ne serais probablement pas là à ton réveil. Alors je te souhaite plein de bonheur. Tache de ne pas faire de bêtise avec Clary et de rester en vie. J'aimerais que ma lignée perdure et si possible avec une Fairchild.

Tessa embrassa le sommet du front de Jace et lui caressa la joue. Comme une mère le ferait à son enfant avant de le laisser à l'école. Elle quitta la pièce en chantonnant. Jace l'imita mais Magnus le rattrapa par le poignet. Le sorcier traça un symbole avec ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien, je m'assure que tu dormes tranquillement. Pour ne pas t'entendre hurler comme un aliéné.

L'odeur de Clary était partout. Son shampoing à l'agrume et son parfum citronnée. Clary avait une odeur citronnée que Jace avait apprécié dès la première fois qu'il l'avait tenu contre lui. A cette touche acide s'ajoutait une pointe de cannelle dû au nombre de pâtisserie que Clary mangeait par jour. Cette odeur relaxait toujours Jace, même quand il était énervé comme en cet instant. Les ronronnements de Président Miaou accentuait la détente du jeune homme et il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

-Jace ! Jace !

Le jeune homme ouvrit un oeil, fatigué de sa journée.

-Quoi ?

-Jace réveille toi !

Les volets avaient été entre-ouvert pour laisser passer la lumière. Jace reconnut la lueur du soleil d'Idris. Mais cette idée ne le surpris pas plus que ça. Idris était chez lui. Il soupira quand quelqu'un le secoua.

-Je viens seulement de m'endormir, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Jace tu dors depuis dix heures déjà ! Le grand air ne te va pas ! ricana une voix amusée.

Clary.

-Clary ?

-Non c'est le père Noël ! D'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder à t'offrir un merveilleux cadeau à deux bras et deux jambes donc si tu pouvais accélérer le mouvement et m'emmener à la maternité...

-A la maternité ? Il n'y en a pas à Idris...

-Ce que tu peux être bête parfois, rouspéta Clary.

Jace s'assit sur le lit et regarda Clary. Elle portait une longue robe légère d'été de couleur lavande et son ventre... Son ventre était énorme.

-Clary, ton ventre...

-Tu vas me faire la blague à chaque fois que tu te réveilles ou pas ? Parce que là je te jure sur l'Ange que si tu ne m'emmènes pas aussitôt à l'hôpital, j'y vais toute seule par un portail et c'est toi qui justifiera ça à l'Enclave !

Clary menaçait Jace avec sa stèle. Il remarque au passage la rune de mariage sur la main de la jeune fille. Qui n'était plus une jeune fille mais une véritable femme. Une femme mariée.

-Jace Lightwood Herondale ! Sors de ce lit immédiatement !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Isabelle totalement paniquée, suivit de près par Simon.

-Ok Clary respire lentement. Ce mec est un crétin, je me demande toujours pourquoi tu l'as épousé.

-Je me le demande aussi.

Les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce, Simon s'adossa au mur.

-Mon pote, tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin !

-On est pas vraiment pote ?

-Oh pardon c'est vrai qu'on est censé ne pas être ami en public. Mais comme c'est moi qui ai les clés de la voiture...

-Où est Alec ? Demanda Jace en mettant son pantalon.

Le jeune homme était vraiment perdu. Mais dans la panique générale, il n'essaya même pas de se poser les questions essentielles.

-Prends le sac vert, lui conseilla Simon.

Et tout le reste alla très vite. Le trajet de l'Institut à l'hôpital. L'attente à la maternité. Et même l'accouchement de Clary. Tout ça alla très vite. Jusqu'à ce que Jace se retrouve avec un bébé dans les bras et une famille autour de lui.

-Félicitation ! dit Alec, la voix serrée.

-C'est Clary qui a fait tout le travail, rétorqua Isabelle. Ton parabatai ressemblait à un adolescent venant de se réveiller.

Tout le monde ricana doucement.

-On aurait cru être revenu à l'époque où Jace venait de comprendre qu'on était pas de la même famille.

Jace se moquait bien de tout ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il regardait l'enfant. L'enfant dont il n'arrivait pas à définir les traits.

-C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble, chuchota une voix derrière Jace.

En se retournant, il vit Tessa Gray.

-Tessa ? Mais je croyais que tu devais quitter la ville.

-Je ne suis pas encore parti mais je ne suis pas forcément là. Et toi non plus. Tout ça, cette chambre, ces personnes, ne sont pas forcément réel.

-C'est un rêve c'est ça ?

Tessa secoua les épaules et pencha la tête.

-Qui sait vraiment ce qui est vrai ou non. Les rêves ne sont que la traduction de nos désirs les plus profonds.

-J'ai l'impression de m'entendre.

Tessa s'éloigna de lui et se fendit dans la foule.

-Donne-le moi, ordonna Clary.

Jace ne se fit pas prier et il entendit la suite de la conversation entre Clary et Simon.

-En tout cas, j'espère qu'Ayden sera plus sage que son papa.

-Ayden ? répéta Jace, surpris.

Tessa, qui était au niveau de la porte de la chambre se retourna une dernière fois.

-Ayden Herondale était censé être le descendant des Herondale. Du moins c'est ce qu'annonçait le livre de Vie du Labyrinthe en Spiral. Mais je pense que c'est trop tard maintenant. Sauf si tu décides de prendre les choses en mains.

Jace se réveilla d'un bond. Il sauta du lit et regarda tout autour de lui. Il faisait noir et l'odeur de Clary était toujours là. Jace remit ses vêtements et quitta la chambre, laissant le chat dormir. Au loin, une conversation semblait mouvementée.

-Non. Non, je ne vais pas travailler gratuitement pour un vampire.

-S'il te plaît Magnus. Raphaël est mon créateur et...

-Raphaël ou non, tu ne fais pas parti de mes ami, Ash. Donc tu vas gentiment retourner d'où tu viens et fermer la porte de chez moi en passant.

Jace sortit son épée et la cacha dans son dos.

-Un problème ?

-Non Jace. Ash allait gentiment partir. Tu peux ranger ton épée.

Jace se détendit en voyant le vampire tourner le dos et quitter l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Oh la routine, il voulait un moyen de gagner en force. Mais je ne suis pas une association pour créature obscure sans argent. J'ai un loyer à payer, comme tout le monde.

Jace secoua la tête.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Magnus.

Un éclair de Malice passa dans son regard mais Jace n'allait certainement pas rentrer dans son eu.

-Très bien. J'ai rêvé d'une chose incroyable mais impossible. Tu connais les rêves, ils sont là pour nous divertir quand on dort !

-Ah... Ton téléphone a sonné quand tu dormais.

Jace prit son téléphone et un numéro inconnu avait laissé un message vocale.

 _"Bonjour Jace, c'est Jocelyne. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être passer les fêtes avec nous, ou au moins venir manger le vingt-cinq avec nous. Je sais que c'est tendu entre Clary et toi mais... Ça nous ferait plaisir à Luke et moi de t'avoir avec nous. Je compte sur toi."_

-De bonne nouvelle ?

-Ça dépend. Dis-moi Magnus, tu crois à cette histoire de parenté avec Tessa ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi ?

-En fait mon chou, j'ai compris que je savais plus de chose que je ne le croyais. Par exemple, j'ai vu ta cicatrice plusieurs fois et je n'ai jamais fait le rapporte entre toi et Will. Parce qu'une cicatrice reste une cicatrice. Mais entre ça et le reste, oui tu es forcément un Herondale.

-Qu'est-ce que tu appelles le reste ?

-Ta phobie des canards.

-Je n'ai pas...

Magnus claqua des doigts et un couinement de ce démon à plume raisonna dans l'appartement. Jace devint pâle de peur et se mit à regarder fébrilement tout autour de lui.

-Tu disais quoi au juste ?

-Je vais dire à Clary de rajouter une règle. Tu en sais beaucoup trop sur nous pour notre bien.

Magnus éclata de rire.


	28. Règle Numéro 27

Le soir de Noël était arrivé assez rapidement pour Clary. La jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas eut beaucoup de répit. Entre les achats pour les repas, ceux des cadeaux et le temps qu'elle passait à cuisiner, Clary n'avait rien vu venir.

-Tu comptes sortir de la salle de bain un jour ? demanda Luke.

-Oui, pardon. Je rêvassais.

Elle ouvrit le loquet de la porte et le sourire de Luke illumina les pensés de l'adolescente.

-Ça t'arrive beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ni une accusation. C'était un fait.

-Oui. Je trouve ça étrange de fêter Noël après tout ce que nous avons vécu.

-Ah je suis bien de ton avis mais c'est la volonté de ta mère et tu la connais quand elle veut quelque chose...

Luke sourit de plus belle. Clary ne sut pas exactement ce que Luke vit en elle mais sa phrase ne laissait aucun doute, il connaissait tellement bien la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr, tu es pire qu'elle.

Clary pouffa de rire et libéra la pièce. Oh elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour Noël, elle avait simplement attaché ses cheveux en un chignon simple mais élégant qu'Isabelle lui avait appris; et elle avait appliqué un peu de mascara. Rien de plus. Et comme tous ces vêtements de sortis étaient à l'Institut, elle avait récupéré une robe bleu en laine avec des fils dorés. Rien d'exceptionnel. Elle entendait sa mère se préparer dans sa chambre et Clary soupira. Elle savait que Simon allait venir dans peu de temps et pourtant il manquait quelque chose. Bien que toutes les choses essentielles étaient là : le sapin décoré avec soin par Jocelyne, les cadeaux empilés tout autour de l'arbre, des guirlandes dans la maison, des bougies sur la table, des biscuits à la cannelle en forme de bonhomme, le service en porcelaine au motif de rune que Luke avait acheté à Idris lors de son dernier voyage. Tout était là. Même des bonnet de Noël pour chaque invité. Quand Luke sortit de sa douche, les cheveux encore mouillés, il regarda Clary.

-Ça ne sent pas le brûlé ?

-Mince la purée !

Clary courut vérifier le seul plat qu'elle avait préparé et soupira. Ce n'était pas brûlé.

-Par l'Ange, le repas est sauvé !

Luke approcha et déboucha une bouteille de vin.

-Tu te rappelles de notre dernier réveillon ?

-On l'avait fait à ta ferme et on avait lâché des lampions en faisant chacun un vœu.

-Quel avait était le tien ?

-J'avais demandé que ma vie devienne plus mouvementée.

Luke éclata de rire en se servant un peu de vin.

-Et bien tu as été servi ! Moi j'avais demandé que Jocelyne m'ouvre enfin son cœur. Et j'ai été servi.

Clary secoua la tête. Elle retourna au salon où plusieurs livres attendaient un avis de Luke pour la vente. Clary avait beaucoup lu ces derniers temps. Ayant perdu son carnet de dessin, elle occupait son esprit et ses doigts comme elle le pouvait. Son coup de cœur du moment était un livre sur la mythologie grecque. Elle avait plusieurs trains à rattraper pour être aussi douée que les autres chasseurs d'ombres et chaque moment était précieux pour elle.

-Tu sais que la plus part de ces histoires sont fausses ? lui demanda Luke.

-Mais ne dit-on pas que toutes les légendes sont vraies chez les chasseurs d'ombres ?

-Oui. Pour autant la seule déesse que je connais c'est Athena. Et elle est actuellement devant moi.

Clary sourit.

-Alors comment savoir celle qui sont vraie ou pas ?

-Chaque histoire parlant de Dieu n'est pas réelle selon l'Enclave. Par contre les légendes sur les créatures mythologies le sont. Par exemple tu peux lire tous les livres détaillant la mythologie nordique, japonaise et également toutes les histoires parlant de la Bête du Gévaudan.

-Je connais déjà cette histoire. C'est un tueur en série français qui tué que des adolescents voir de très jeunes enfants.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est surtout un loup-garou très puissant qui est né loup, ce qui est assez rare. Il était une sorte de chimère entre un loup-garou et un ours. On sait qu'il avait des sabots, comme les chevaux.

-L'œuvre d'un sorcier puissant ?

-Je ne sais pas. Les rapports officiels ont presque tous disparus mais nous savons que se sont des chasseurs d'ombres vivant parmi les terrestres qui l'ont tué.

-Vivant parmi les terrestres ? Mais je croyais que tous les chasseurs d'ombres vivaient en Institut ou à Idris.

-A l'époque, peu de temps avant la Révolution Française, l'Institut de France était à Versailles. L'Enclave surveillait de près la Révolution Française puisqu'elle y avait un intérêt.

-Lequel ?

-Louis XVI était, selon les récits de l'époque, un sorcier assez puissant. Il n'était pas le fils légitime du roi mais un sorcier peu scrupuleux. Et quand les terrestre Français ont eu marre de la monarchie royale de droit divin, c'est comme ça que les Français appelle ce genre de gouvernement, ils y ont mis un terme. Ils ont été aidé par l'Enclave sans le savoir et un chasseur d'ombres a été mis à la tête du pays.

-Qui ça ?

-Napoléon Bonaparte voyons ! Tu as beaucoup de lacune en histoire jeune fille !

-Je te signale que je suis pas allez en cours depuis juin et que l'histoire européenne est au programme à partir du semestre prochain selon Simon.

-Tu devrais savoir tout ça, je te conseille de travailler autant que si tu devais passer des examens dans peu de temps, sinon tu risques bien de te ridiculiser si tu vas à Idris un jour.

-Je le ferais.

-Luke ! intervint Jocelyne. Si c'est pour parler légendes et autres, je te prie de parler de fée ou de petite sirène. Pas de choses affreuses. C'est Noël.

-Les fées sont d'horribles créatures cruelles et méprisantes. Et tu es bien placée pour savoir que les loups-garous ne sont pas affreux, protesta Clary.

-La Bête est tout sauf un simple loup-garou et je...

La sonnette de la porte coupa une dispute probable et Jocelyne alla ouvrir à grand pas. Sautillant sur place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Clary à Luke.

Il ne répondit pas et avala son verre cul sec. Jocelyne parlait à la porte mais pas assez fort que sa fille entende. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air déçu.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Oh rien. Ma surprise est décalée de quelques heures, c'est rien. Simon ne devrait pas tarder de toute façon.

Une heure plus tard, Le repas était bien entamé et très animé par Simon et Luke. Le terrestre racontait ses dernières aventures au lycée ou encore ses déboires avec une fée qui voulait absolument l'emmener sous terre pour tester une nouvelle danse avec lui. Jocelyne avait un regard éteint.

-Oh j'y pense Clary ! dit soudain Simon en se levant de table.

Il alla jusqu'à son sac à dos et en sortit un énorme carnet.

-Je suis passé chez Magnus ce matin parce que j'avais oublié l'un de mes livres là-bas et il m'a demandé de te redonner ça avant que de mauvaises mains ne l'ouvrent.

Clary récupéra son carnet avec soulagement et gratitude. Elle embrassa Simon et le remercia plusieurs fois de suite. La jeune fille avait une terrible envie de se remettre à dessiner tout de suite. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas paraitre impolie, Clary se contenta de le juter avec précision sur le fauteuil. Recevant les applaudissements de tout le monde.

-Merci merci ! Je me suis entrainée !

-Tu portes surtout une rune de précision, remarqua sa mère.

-Maman ! Ne gâches pas ma tentative d'épatement.

Jocelyne leva les yeux au ciel et demanda ce qu'elle avait fait à Raziel pour avoir une fille pareil. Et puis elle se leva pour aller chercher le dessert. Clary regarda les chandelles fondues. Qui aurait cru qu'un dîner si banal soit si important pour elle. Son impression de manque n'était pas parti mais au moins sa famille était là, elle en était reconnaissante.

-Ça va mon ange ? demanda Luke.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux ?

-Je suis simplement heureuse d'être là avec vous tous. Je suis heureuse de savoir enfin qui je suis et pourquoi je suis née. J'ai trouvé ce que j'allais faire de ma vie et en plus, je n'ai pas perdu Simon.

Clary se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Merci de rester toi-même malgré que notre monde est bouleversé. Notre bulle d'ado n'est plus vraiment là, parce que maintenant nous ne sommes plus seulement deux mais un groupe soudé. Tu restes quand même mon plus grand soutient et je ne te dis pas assez souvent à quel point je t'aime.

Simon sembla surpris mais il prit la main de Clary et la serra. Luke avala un morceau de pain.

-Au fait Simon, c'était quoi ton vœu l'année dernière quand on a lâché nos lampions ?

Simon sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Clary oubliait souvent que sa rune sur la cuisse, celle de la mémoire, lui permettait de se remémorer du moindre souvenir qu'elle avait en elle. Et parfois cette rune était plus une malédiction qu'un cadeau. Certaines choses méritaient de se faire oublier.

-J'ai demandé d'avoir soi la nouvelle console soi devenir ultra musclé.

-Malheureusement tu n'as eu aucun des deux, se moqua Clary.

-Oh tu vas voir toi !

Simon se leva et essaya d'attraper Clary mais grâce à ses runes de vitesse et de force, Clary bondit à l'autre bout de la pièce et nargua son ami. Les deux adolescents se chamaillèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que Jocelyne les gronde.

-J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai des adolescents de seize ans devant et encore moins une chasseuse d'ombres qui passe la moitié de ses nuits à tuer des démons !

-En fait ne j'ai presque pas tué de démon.

-Alors tu fais quoi de tes nuits ? Demanda Simon, aussi surpris que Jocelyne.

-Et bien je dors figurez-vous !

-Avec Jace, dit Simon en faisant semblant de s'étouffer.

-Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! J'ai ma chambre maintenant. C'était juste pour me surveiller qu'il faisait ça et puis on ne parle pas de Jace.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est interdit.

-C'est marqué dans ton livre peut-être ?

-Non. Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça. Alors je vais ignorer ta réplique et manger un bout de tarte à la framboise !

En fait Clary fit exprès de manger jusqu'à sentir son ventre gonfler. Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, elle se mit dans le canapé avec son carnet de dessin ouvert à la première page. Quelque chose était différent, elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait dans son carnet.

-Je propose qu'on revienne aux vieilles traditions et qu'on ouvre les cadeaux demain ! annonça Jocelyne.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ma surprise n'est pas prête voilà tout !

-Très bien, soupira Clary. De toute façon, je vais me coucher. Tu connais le chemin de la chambre Simon !

-Oui oui.

Clary fut un moment seule dans sa chambre, elle en profita pour enfiler son pyjama à effigie d'un ours polaire et se glissa sous la couette. Elle ouvrit à nouveau son carnet et tourna les pages plus rapidement. Il manquait un dessin. Elle ne savait pas très bien lequel mais elle le sentait. C'est en prenant la dernière page d'un dessin inachevé que Clary vit les mots écrits sur le bord de la page.

-Car mes peines d'amour pèsent lourd sur mon coeur et tu vas les grandir en les pressant encore avec les tiennes. Car cet amour que tu me montres ajoute plus de peine encore à mon trop de peine.

-C'est très spirituel. C'est une carte de voeux ? demanda Simon en entrant dans la pièce.

-Pas du tout. Je ne sais même pas qui l'a écrit, mentit la jeune fille.

En réalité, elle avait reconnu l'écriture élégante et gauchère de Jace. Elle se leva pour prendre sa trousse de crayon posée sur le bureau, dans le but d'achever son dessin.

-Tu as acheté des cadeaux pour tout le monde à l'Institut ?

-Non. Seulement pour Isabelle, Max et Maryse, dit Clary.

-Pas Jace et Alec ?

-Non. Tu vois, j'évite les duos de parabatai en ce moment. Mais j'avais déjà le cadeau de Jace, je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment lui offrir, c'est assez gênant.

-Je comprends.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai acheté des figurines de manga pour Max et j'ai imprimé un tee shirt avec le nom de groupe préféré d'Isabelle pour elle.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Rock Solid Panda.

-J'adore !

Clary se concentra quelques secondes sur son dessin mais Simon était d'humeur bavarde.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler hein.

-De quoi ?

-De lui, dit Simon en pointant le torse du Jace dessiné.

Clary referma le carnet.

-Non. De toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de dessiner. Et si on dormait ?

-Avec joie !

Clary avait espéré passer une bonne nuit mais le trop plein de nourriture et de question lui donnait la nausée. Quand elle se réveilla au petit matin, elle trouva sa mère en cuisine.

-Je pensais que tu allais faire une grasse matinée !

-Je n'arrive pas vraiment à dormir quand je mange trop.

-Un café ?

-Oui.

Clary sirota sa boisson chaude sans parler, profitant du calme. Sa mère écoutait la radio très doucement, propageant des nouvelles du monde terrestre et obscure.

-C'est nouveau cette radio ?

-Non en fait il suffit d'y mettre une rune enkeli et la fréquence change, ainsi on a comme une radio du monde obscure. C'est comme ça que je me tenais informée sur le Cercle.

-Astucieux !

-Sauf que je ne l'écoutais presque pas avant, par peur que tu entendes un mot capable de te redonner la mémoire.

-Je vois.

Clary ne vit pas tout de suite l'incroyable quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table. En fait, elle ne remarqua pas beaucoup de chose ce matin là. Elle se contenta d'enfiler un pantalon et un pull de couleur marron et de s'échouer sur le canapé. Se fut une odeur peu habituelle chez Luke qui la réveilla, elle sentit un mouvement au dessus de sa tête et d'un geste très rapide et sans hésitation Clary saisit le poignet de la personne et le tordis.

-Aïe ! Lâche-moi Clary !

C'était Isabelle !

-Désolé ! Désolé ! J'ai eu peur en sentant quelqu'un au dessus de moi.

-Et dire qu'Alec voulait te réveiller avec un verre d'eau, j'aurais dû le laisser faire.

La chasseuse d'ombre se releva et se frotta le poignet.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il y a un problème ? On doit aller en mission ?

-Relax Clary, lui dit Isabelle.

-La seule mission actuelle c'est de manger.

Clary regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, midi était passé. Elle observa la pièce et remarqua également la présence de Magnus et Jace.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous ?

-J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir tes amis avec toi, lui répondit Jocelyne en souriant.

-Maman, je...

-J'ai conscience que ta famille ne se constitue plus seulement de Luke, Simon et moi. Mais maintenant tu as également Isabelle, Alec, Magnus et surtout Jace.

Le blond s'étouffa quand Jocelyne accentua son prénom. Au moins le message était clair. Clary se releva doucement et prit la dernière chaise de libre, à côté d'Isabelle et de Luke. Et bien sûr, en face de Jace.

-Normalement, on était censé venir tous hier soir, lui expliqua Isabelle.

-Mais une bande de vampire à semé la pagaille dans une église, la coupa Magnus.

-Alors on a été obligé d'y aller, acheva Alec.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé ?

-Noël n'est pas aussi important nous que pour toi. Nous c'était surtout l'occasion de bien manger.

-On ne te dérange pas au moins ? Demanda timidement Jace.

Timidement ? Depuis quand Jace était timide ?

-Non. De toute façon on a même pas ouvert les cadeaux hier et ...

Regardant Alec, Clary arrêta de parler. Elle n'avait même pas de cadeaux pour lui ! Quelle honte !

-En parlant de cadeaux..., fit Magnus dans un sourire.

Il claqua des doigts et des paquets atterrirent sur la table, devant chaque personne. Sauf Alec qui en avait beaucoup plus que les autres. Ce dernier rougit.

-Je n'ai pas pu choisir alors j'ai pris tout ce que j'aimais !

-Je m'attends au pire.

Alec roula des yeux mais embrassa chastement Magnus. Simon fut le premier à déballer son cadeau et découvrit une console portable avec plusieurs.

-Magnus ! C'est une folie !

-Comme ça tu éviteras de toucher à tout dans mon appartement quand tu viens avec Clary !

Clary sourit et regarda son propre cadeau. Il était dans une enveloppe épaisse. Jocelyne distribua les cadeaux de tout le monde mais fut obligée de déposer ceux d'Alec sur une autre chaise. Le chasseur d'ombres ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était étrange de voir Alec mal à l'aise.

-Alors Biscuit, tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?

-Si... Mais au final mon cadeau, je l'ai déjà.

Elle regarda Jace avec un sourire sincère. Celui-ci regardait son parabatai mais tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Il resta sans voix et baissa la tête. Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, elle déchira prudemment l'enveloppe et y découvrit plusieurs papiers. Des billets d'avion, un autre papier écrit dans une langue proche du latin, et une carte de crédit.

-Vu ta tête, je comprends que tu n'as pas compris, se moqua Magnus. Je t'offre un voyage pour Idris. Comme l'aéroport le plus proche est à Milan, vous passerez une journée et une nuit là-bas avant de prendre une voiture jusqu'à la frontière d'Idris. Ensuite, vous aurez des cheveux qui vous attendront et vous emmèneront où vous voulez. Bien sûr, vous avez accès à tous les musées et monument que vous voudrez à Milan.

-Vous ?

-Toi et..., Magnus regarda Jace, la personne de ton choix.

-Oh merci Magnus ! Merci beaucoup !

-Je t'en prie Biscuit, si ce voyage peut te permettre de régler tous tes petits soucis, c'est un peu mes propres vacances !

Clary, très égoïstement, ne s'occupa plus des autres et ouvrit ses propres présents. Elle reçut un coffret de parfum et soin de la part d'Alec, ce qui la surpris énormément avec une petite carte écrite à la main "C'est Izzy qui a choisi". Elle rit et remercia Alec. Qui n'entendit même pas. Le suivant était une adorable paire de chaussette avec chaque orteil séparé. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire de qui cela venait car elle savait que c'était de la part de Simon. Il n'y avait que lui qui savait à quel point ses chaussettes lui manquait énormément depuis que toutes ses affaires avaient été emporté par Valentin. Elle reçut également un énorme livre sur l'histoire des chasseurs d'ombres et leurs plus grands exploits de la part de Luke, une robe de couturier venant d'Isabelle. Le cadeau de Jace était un simple CD, sans nom, sans image. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir ?

-J'attendais que tu ais un peu plus de place pour te donner mon cadeau ma chérie.

Jocelyne posa un énorme cadeau sur les jambes de Clary. L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit quelque chose en laine. Quelque chose qui semblait chaud et confortable.

-C'est ce que tu faisais l'autre jour.

-Oui. Déplies là.

Clary se mit debout et comprit aussitôt ce que c'était. Quand elle était plus jeune, vers l'âge de huit, elle avait dit à sa mère que lorsqu'elle serait grande, elle deviendrait une sirène. Quelque année plus tard, sa mère venait de lui offrir ce rêve en lui tricotant une très belle couverture en laine en forme de queue de sirène.

-Merci maman !

Clary se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra très fort contre.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les sirènes, sortit Jace.

-Quand j'étais petite oui. De toute façon, ça n'existe pas.

Une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux de Jace mais il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il regardait le propre cadeau que Clary avait fait. C'était une chevalière avec un "J" majuscule et une paire d'aile. Elle avait également écrit une petite lettre lui expliquant que pour elle, Jace était et resterait son ange, son Jace. Peu importait son nom de famille. Mais ce cadeau datait de lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il était son frère. Jace lut la lettre, la plia et la glissa dans sa poche sans rien dire d'autre qu'un simple merci. Cependant, il mit l'anneau à son doigt, à son annulaire gauche.

La fin de repas s'acheva sur une ambiance très chaleureuse et bon enfant. Tout le racontait des souvenirs de l'autre étant enfant. Et même si Jace était le seul qui n'avait eu une enfance très chamboulée par des bêtises, il s'était visiblement rattrapé ces dernières années.

-Ah que veux-tu, soupira le blond, il fallait bien que je sois à la hauteur de mes imbéciles de frères et soeur.

-Tu dis ça mais tu nous aimes ! protesta Isabelle.

-Oh oui Isabelle, tu es la seule femme de ma vie c'est sûr.

Se prenant un coup de coude dans les cotes, Jace grimaça.

-Je ne voulais pas dire que...

-J'ai compris Jace.

-Bon et sur cette note joyeuse, je vais mettre les noms de chacun dans ce pot à bonbons et trois seront désignés pour faire la vaisselle !

C'était une tradition pour Jocelyne. Normalement, deux personnes devaient faire la vaisselle mais avec huit personnes à table, ils ne seraient pas trop de trois. Le bocal parla et fit trois malheureux et cinq heureux. Clary, qui était libre, quitta la table et emporta ses nouveaux cadeaux avec elle. Clary alla directement dans sa chambre et déposa tous les objets sur son lit. Elle se pressa d'insérer le CD dans le vieux lecteur posé sur la commode face au lit. Un coup à la porte la retint de le démarrer.

-Je vais rentrer, dit Simon en passant la tête.

-Oh tu ne restes pas ?

-Non j'aime promis à maman d'être rentré avant la nuit, tu sais comment elle est. Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ce sweat de Waco.

Depuis que Clary et Simon avaient entendu parler des universités, Simon collectionnait des sweats à l'effigie des universités du pays.

-Oh je suis certaine que tes autres cadeaux sont meilleurs.

-Non pas du tout. Je sais à quel point c'est difficile d'avoir ces sweats, surtout ceux des universités privées et catholique. Comment tu as fait ?

-En fait, je l'ai vu dans ma boutique de récup préféré et j'ai espéré que tu ne l'avais pas encore.

-Tu as eu le nez fin.

-Merci encore pour les chaussettes.

Simon prit Clary dans les bras quelques secondes et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand Clary le retint.

-Qui fait la vaisselle ?

-Celui qui déteste ça le plus, le type le plus cynique de la terre et celui qui a trop de paillette sur lui pour sa santé mentale.

-Je vois, à plus Simon.

Clary attendit que son ami quitte la chambre pour mettre le disque en route. Et le son qui en sorti n'était pas simplement du piano. C'était celle que Clary avait chanté pour le karaoké. Sauf que la version était cent fois plus belle que l'originale. La douceur des notes et le rythmes vif entraînaient Clary dans une soudaine envie de dessiner. Elle reprit son dessin là où elle s'était arrêtée et laissa sa main travailler toute seule. Les airs de piano se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas, jamais. Des morceaux de Bach qui tuaient les démons et relaxaient les chasseurs d'ombres, des airs plus rythmés et d'autres que Clary ne reconnaissait pas. La dernière chanson était différente. Déjà parce qu'elle avait un rythme plus rapide que les autres mais aussi parce qu'on entendait la respiration de quelqu'un en arrière plan.

-Clary ? l'appela quelqu'un.

-Oui ?

Elle se retourna et vit Alec.

-Jace est trop coincé pour venir te voir mais il a quelque chose pour toi.

-Très bien.

Clary déchira la page avec précaution. Elle trouva Jace dans le salon, le bras posé sur le vieux piano.

-J'ai fait la commission, maintenant je rentre chez Magnus.

Alec se tourna vers Luke et Jocelyne.

-Merci pour les cadeaux, pour ce délicieux repas et pour les cadeaux de maman et Max. Je leur donnerais en rentrant.

-Merci à toi d'être venu et pour... Enfin tu vois de quoi je parle, dit Jocelyne en souriant.

Alec hocha la tête et quitta la maison. Visiblement, Magnus était parti avec tous les cadeaux de son petit ami. Isabelle était toujours là et sirotait une tasse de thé en contemplant une nouvelle paire de dague serties de rubis et d'or. Clary les trouvait ravissantes.

-Tu es d'accord pour qu'on sorte ce soir ? chuchota Jace.

-Tout est fermé aujourd'hui...

-Oh tu sais, je ne t'emmène pas au restaurant. C'est différent.

-Je peux...

-Oh oui, vas prendre l'air tu en as besoin.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard à l'Institut, je prendrais tes cadeaux avec moi, la rassura Isabelle sans lever les yeux.

Jace passa le manteau autour des bras de Clary ainsi que son écharpe. Il lui lança ensuite son bonnet mauve et une paire de gants.

-On va au pôle Nord ?

-Non mais je te connais, tu as toujours froid.

Clary secoua la tête en se demandant bien ce que lui réservait Jace !

Une heure de marche plus tard dans le froid de la nuit, Clary comprit qu'ils devaient encore monter tout en haut d'un grand immeuble.

-Facile avec nos runes.

Jace marqua le poignet de Clary avec une rune de puissance et retraça celle d'agilité. Et l'instant d'après, il était sur le toit. Clary l'imita et elle eut une vue imprenable sur l'Upper New York Bay.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un port peut avoir de si intéressant.

-Minute papillon, ce n'est visible qu'à partir de vingt deux heure.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre Jace !

-Et bien les Nephilim ne fêtent pas Noël mais certaines créatures ont une tradition au moment du solstice d'hiver. Et je vais te montrer la tradition des selkies et des sirènes.

-Des sirènes ? répéta Clary incrédule.

-Visiblement, tu as toujours su la vérité pour les sirènes. Tu devais vraiment les aimer alors je vais t'en montrer.

Clary sauta au cou de Jace.

-Oh merci, merci, merci, merci, merci !

Jace serra Clary contre lui. Lui aussi devait profiter du contact.

-Jace à propos de nos disputes, on devrait...

-Arrêter de jouer aux forts et s'avouer qu'on est des idiots ? sourit le jeune homme.

-Un peu de ça mais pas seulement. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se croire dans deux camps opposés et profiter de la vie comme elle vient.

-Bonne idée.

Jace regarda sa montre.

-C'est parti.

Clary vit l'eau miroiter puis des formes en sortirent. Des corps de femmes. Elles étaient gracieuses dans leur mouvement. Leurs cheveux étaient très longs et de couleur étrange : bleu, rose, blanc, violet, rouge. Clary était émerveillée par la beauté de ces femmes. Elles se mirent à danser. D'autres femmes arrivèrent tenant d'autres femmes par la main. Elles les firent entrer dans l'eau et leur appuyèrent sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de mouvement dans l'eau. Clary prit la main de Jace et noua leurs doigts. Les femmes dans l'eau sortirent totalement nues. Elles levèrent leurs bras tous ensembles et chantèrent. Bien que Clary n'entendit pas.

-Seuls les créatures marines entendent leur chant.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Elles bénissent les nouvelles Ondines que tu vois dans l'eau. Les Selkies sont les gardiennes et guides des créatures obscures marines. Elles appartiennent à un univers différent au notre. Elles ne sont là que pour veiller à nos mers et nos rivières.

Clary trouvait cette scène très belle. Trop même pour être appréciée à sa juste valeur.

-En fait, je voulais te parler seul à seule, Clary. Déjà pour te remercier de ton cadeau que j'aime plus que tu ne pourrais le croire et surtout pour me pardonner de toutes mes erreurs.

-C'est normal non ?

Clary plongea son regard dans celui de Jace. Il était brillant.

-J'ai encore quelque chose pour toi. Et c'est encore plus personnel que les autres morceaux.

Jace mit un casque sur les oreilles de la jeune fille et la musique démarra. C'était une chanson rythmée reprise par Jace lui même.

Jace toucha le nez de Clary en même temps que les paroles deffilaient dans les oreilles de la jeune fille. Puis il posa la main de Clary sur sa poitrine et elle sentit son coeur battre. Il battait aussi fort que celui de Clary et la même vitesse. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Clary plongea son regard dans celui de Jace et ne le quitta pas avant la fin de la chanson. Une question revenait souvent "As-tu besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de toi ?". Ce qui faisait sourire l'adolescente. Jace avait toujours été doué avec le mot, les gestes. Mais pour ouvrir son coeur, c'était autre chose et c'était plus facile de chanter son amour que de le dire directement. A la chanson, Clary retira le casque.

-Oui, dit-elle.

-Oui ?

-Oui j'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi.

Clary comprit à cette instant précis, que la guerre entre eux était terminée, oubliée. Jace prit la jeune fille dans les bras et la serra très fort. Il lui embrassa le front et resta très longtemps comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que Clary commence à trembler de froid.

-Comment tu peux oublier de te faire une rune pour te tenir au chaud ?

-Peut-être parce que j'étais étonnée que tu veuilles être avec moi que j'ai oublié de prendre ma stèle.

-Clary, soupira Jace.

-Je sais qu'on ne doit jamais sortir sans elle mais comme j'ai mon super-protecteur, je ne crains rien du tout.

-Tu sais que je vais devoir te punir pour ça ?

-Oui je sais.

Jace ne réfléchit même pas.

-Je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle leçon. Tu écriras que la règle numéro vingt-sept et que Jace Herondale réclame toujours son du.

-Herondale ?

-Oui. Jace Herondale, ça sonne bien non ?

-Plutôt bien. Mais quel est ton du ?

-Tu te rappelles que tu me dois quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais reprendre ?

-Oui mais...

-Je veux un baiser.

Clary déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Jace.

-Non c'est trop facile.

Jace attrapa le visage de Clary en coupe et l'embrassa. Au début se fut très doux mais très vite, tout le désir, la rancœur, l'amour, rendirent ce baiser presque agressif. Sauvage. Le coeur de Clary se calma aussitôt que le baiser prit fin, comme si les choses revenaient à la normale. Et comme toutes les adolescentes normales Clary associa son prénom au nom de famille du garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Clary Herondale. Clarissa Adèle Herondale. Elle aimait beaucoup ça.

-J'aime ça. Herondale. Herondale c'est parfait, mieux que Morgenstern.

Jace embrassa à nouveau Clary avant de lui frotter le dos.

-Moi aussi. Et Clarissa Herondale c'est plutôt classe.

-Pardon ?


	29. Règle Numéro 28

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors on est à la quasi fin de cette histoire. Ce chapitre vous fera peut-être rire. Moi il a réussi à me faire sourire quand je l'ai relu, sachant que je viens de perdre mon petit lapin Balthazar, que j'ai retrouvé mort dans sa cage. Bref c'est encore une chose négative dans ma vie... Mais j'arrive à y faire face ne vous inquiétez pas !**

* * *

Le retour à l'Institut avait été très calme pour Clary. Ils étaient revenus, Jace et elle, mains dans le mains. Mais heureusement, tout le monde dormait déjà. Et quand Jace avait laissé Clary devant la porte, elle s'était sentie comblée. Le lendemain matin, Clary se leva d'assez bonne heure. Elle croisa Alec dans la cuisine qui préparait des pancakes.

-Bonjour Alec.

-Salut Clary. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Il déposa plusieurs pancakes devant Clary.

-Assez bonne.

-Je suppose que vos problèmes sont réglés.

-Je pense.

Le chasseur d'ombres s'assit à côté de Clary et se servit un café sucré.

-Merci pour le bonnet parce que j'ai toujours froid à la tête.

-Je t'en prie.

-Tu sais, j'ai vu le cadeau que tu as fait à Jace.

-Et alors ?

-Rien rien. C'est juste que je pense que ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur cadeau que tu aurais pu lui faire.

-Pourquoi ?

Alec sourit étrangement.

-Parce que si Jace t'aime vraiment, il t'a raconté l'histoire de son faucon.

-Je ne sais pas où trouver un faucon.

-Non ce n'est pas à propos d'un faucon. Je pense que Jace apprécierait énormément un animal de compagnie. Sauf qu'il est trop fière pour l'avouer.

Un animal de compagnie ? Clary n'était pas vraie sûre sur ce coup là.

-Tu sais, Jace m'a raconté ses heures au refuge, et il m'a dit qu'il a vraiment apprécié ça.

-Vraiment ?

Alec sourit.

-Bien sûr. Jace adore être vénéré. Et il sait que les chiens sont en grande partie des machines à affection. Moi je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper d'un animal car je m'occupe déjà de Max la plus grande partie de mon temps libre.

-C'est pour toi ou pour Jace que tu veux un animal ?

Alec secoua la tête.

-Tu te trompes totalement. Je ne fais pas ça pour moi mais pour mon parabatai. Est-ce que tu sais qui est de corvé de serpillière ?

-Maryse.

-Non c'est moi et Max. Alors crois-moi, l'idée qu'un animal de plus à l'Institut rajoute des poils et de la saleté, ça ne me fait pas plaisir.

Le regard d'Alec semblait trop franc pour que le chasseur d'ombres mente. Alors Clary lui fit confiance.

-Ça marche.

-A la bonheur, à toi de trouver ce que Jace aimerait.

Alec posa la spatule en métal sur la table et s'assit pour manger son repas.

-Un dernier conseil Clary, évite un animal trop... féminin. Tu connais le côté prétentieux de ton petit-ami.

-Comment est-ce que tu...

Alec montra la rune de parabatai sur son bras et fit un clin d'oeil. Cette fois, il ne releva pas le regard sur Clary. Elle était très perplexe. Depuis quand Jace montrait-il un intérêt pour un autre animal que Church ? D'ailleurs ce chat était, selon Jace, un tas de problème sur patte. Max entra à son tour dans la pièce et prit sa place à côté de son frère. Il avait la tête des mauvais jours et se plaignait de Jace. Visiblement le chasseur d'ombres blond avait décidé de le tirer du lit. Littéralement. Clary gloussa en imaginant Jace tirer sur le pauvre enfant, et son rire n'échappa pas à Max.

-Pourquoi tu ris toi ?

-Parce que tu es tellement drôle quand tu boudes.

-Je ne boudes pas. Je suis un futur grand chasseur d'ombres, pas un stupide terrestre moi.

Max renifla et tourna la tête à l'opposé de Clary. Alec sourit et secoua la tête.

-Max tu penses quoi de Jace ? demanda-t-il.

-Que c'est le plus fort de l'Institut.

-Et bien tu vois, Jace est probablement le chasseur d'ombres le plus boudeur de la terre.

-Sérieusement ?

-Demande à Clary.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Depuis quand vous êtes amis tous les deux ?

-On est pas amis, répondit Clary.

-Mais quand il s'agit de Jace, on est assez d'accord.

Clary entendit Jace arriver..

-En parlant du loup...

-Qui ça moi ?

-Tu en connais d'autre toi des loups ici ? rétorqua Clary.

-J'ai sûrement plus vu de loups que toi Clary.

La jeune fille s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-J'ai pas compris la phrase, marmonna Max.

-Et c'est très bien comme ça ! fit Alec. Jace tu pourrais éviter de parler comme ça devant notre petit frère. Je te signale qu'il n'a que dix ans !

-Oui oui.

Le blond s'assit à côté de Clary et lui caressa le bras. C'était un geste timide mais tendre. Et surtout assez discret. Pourtant la jeune fille eut l'impression que tout son corps était électrique. Alec déposa un café devant Jace ainsi que la moitié des pancakes. En un temps record, Jace avala son petit-déjeuné. Max se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine.

-Max, je ne suis pas ta bonne. Tu nettoies ta place.

-Ouais et bah Jace il ne le fait jamais lui !

-C'est normal, rétorqua l'intéressé, Alec c'est ma bonne !

Alec balança l'éponge humide sur le visage de Jace. Il n'eut pas le temps de d'esquiver.

-Alors comme ça, le grand Jace n'est pas capable d'éviter une petite éponge avant son premier café du matin ? se moqua Clary.

Elle se leva avant que Jace ne puisse bouger et débarrassa les deux tasses. Le blond passa derrière elle et lui attrapa la main.

-Viens Clary j'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans ma chambre.

-Le fameux loup ? Demanda Alec en ricanant.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de loup ? demanda une nouvelle fois Max.

Le fameux objet à découvrir était en réalité les quelques affaires qui manquaient à Clary. Jace les avait caché dans un tiroir où étaient ses boxers. Il les redonna à Clary en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir fait plutôt. Et puis, dans un mouvent rapide, Jace attrapa Clary et lui déposa une myriade de baisers sur les lèvres et dans le cou. Il n'insista pas pour aller plus loin, se contentant d'avoir sa Clary avec lui.

-Je crois que c'est le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie, murmura-t-il.

Clary ne répondit pas mais se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle ressentait la même chose mais ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute. Elle était censée supporter le fait qu'ils étaient frère et soeur, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours dit devant lui. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Jace. Le jeune homme profita des pensés de Clary pour les faire basculer sur le lit et garder Clary dans les bras. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et remercia plusieurs fois de suite Raziel d'avoir mis Jace sur son chemin. Clary joua avec les doigts de Jace, touchant à plusieurs reprises l'anneau qu'elle lui avait offert. Il ne la portait pas comme une chevalière mais comme un anneau de mariage terrestre. L'avait-il remarqué ?

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit...

-De quoi ?

-Quel nom tu avais choisi de porter maintenant ?

Jace sembla réfléchir. Clary releva la tête et elle remarqua son petit sourire narquois.

-Je me suis dit que m'appeler Fairchild ou Fray ne ferait pas bon genre...

Clary ricana. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot !

-Et je ne peux pas prétendre être un Lightwood. Parce que je suis un Herondale.

-Peu importe ton nom de famille. Tu es Jace. Mon Jace

L'adolescent embrassa Clary.

-J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Je ne voulais pas garder l'identité que Valentin m'a donné. Je ne veux pas porter son héritage ni m'appeler comme ton frère. Alors j'ai décidé de m'appeler Jace Lightwood Herondale.

-C'est très beau Jace. Maryse doit être ravie.

-Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que toi et Alec qui le savent.

Clary se remit dans sa position initiale et referma les yeux. Jace jouait du piano sur le dos de Clary, comme une symphonie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu joues là dedans ? questionna Clary en touchant le front de Jace.

-Moonlight Sonata.

Clary prit son téléphone dans sa poche et chercha le morceau. Elle l'écouta quelques secondes.

-C'est tellement triste.

-Ah bon ? Et dire que j'avais prévu de jouer cette pièce pour notre mariage ! plaisanta Jace.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Clary vit qu'il était presque neuf heure du matin sur l'écran de son téléphone.

-Je dois aller voir Isabelle, j'ai un service à lui demander.

-Si tu veux des conseils sur comment te comporter avec ton petit-ami, Izzy n'est pas la meilleure référence.

Clary pinça le bras de Jace.

-Méchante.

-Prétentieux ! Je dois aller voir Izzy et tu as raison ça concerne mon petit-ami.

Clary se releva et sortit du lit.

-A oui et lequel ? demanda Jace d'un air de défi.

Clary se retourna et sauta sur le chasseur d'ombres.

-Je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre comme je t'aime toi Jace Lightwood Herondale. Peu importe le passé et notre avenir. Ça sera toujours toi.

Clary déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de Jace et quitta la chambre. Elle trouva en chemin Isabelle qui venait d'émerger du sommeil.

-Encore dans la chambre de Jace hein !

-Non.

-Oh mais oui. Je connais l'Institut par coeur, je sais que cette pièce c'est la chambre de Jace et que la petite porte à côté c'est celle qui donne sur la salle de bain, normalement elle est toujours fermée à clé.

-Oui bon très bien. Jace m'a redonné mes affaires.

-A la bonheur !

-Je peux te demander un service ? tenta Clary en suivant Isabelle jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Bien sûr mais tu m'en devras un autre en échange.

-Oui tout ce que tu veux Izzy.

-Viens avec moi dans la chambre, on parlera pendant qu'on s'habille.

Clary détailla la conversation assez surprenante qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec Alec. Izzy semblait aussi perplexe qu'elle.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu Jace parler de ça. Mais après tout, les parabatai savent beaucoup de chose sur l'autre, des choses qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de se dire.

Clary avait enfilé un gros pull à laine bleue ainsi qu'un jean noir. Elle attendait qu'Isabelle finisse de se maquiller.

-Mais je suppose que si Alec dit ça, c'est probablement la vérité.

-Ou alors, fit Isabelle en s'essuyant les mains avec une lingette.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Max. Il avait enfilé une énorme écharpe autour de son cou.

-Clary ! Ta mère est vraiment trop géniale ! Je n'aurais plus jamais froid avec ma superbe écharpe. En plus regarde !

Les initiales de Max étaient gravée à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une rune Thermis. Bien qu'elle n'avait aucun effet sur l'écharpe, elle faisait énormément plaisir au garçon.

-Il y a aussi un bonnet avec ! Mais comme je n'ai pas le droit de sortir...

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et la décision fut prise en silence.

-Bon Max, es-tu capable de garder un secret ?

-Je suis un Lightwood ! Je suis capable de tout.

Isabelle ricana.

-On croirait m'entendre. Bon alors si tu es capable de tenir ta langue le reste de la matinée sur notre conversation, tu seras permis d'aller avec nous dans un lieu qui concerne cette discussion.

-Oh non pas un magasin de lingerie ! couina Max.

-Mieux que ça, sourit Clary. Retire ton écharpe, tu vas avoir de la fièvre.

-Dans ces cas là marché conclu !

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ferma la porte de la chambre et s'assit dans le lit. Il observait les filles très intensément.

-Alors j'en étais où ? Ah oui, je me posais la question si Alec ne t'avait pas menti.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait fait ça ?

-Alec ment très bien, renseigna Max comme si avait toujours était là.

-Oui Max a raison. Alec a menti une grande partie de son enfant et de son adolescence à nos parents. Il a toujours dit qu'il était responsable de toutes nos bêtises, et la plus part du temps, papa et maman l'ont cru.

-Et moi il prétend toujours qu'il va en repérage alors que je sais très bien qu'il va chez Magnus, sourit l'enfant.

-Et à propos de Jace, il ment sur lui aussi ?

-Ça dépend.

Clary expliqua très brièvement la situation au garçon.

-Bah moi je trouve que c'est un beau cadeau la bague de fiançailles.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça Max.

-Mais si ! Tu lui as offert un anneau en signe de ton amour éternel. C'est une bague de fiançailles, insista Max.

Isabelle pouffa de rire.

-Mais non, c'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Oui comme cette histoire que vous étiez frère et soeur mais plus maintenant. Est-ce qu'on va apprendre que tu as un frère caché ?

-C'est le cas.

-En fait, le monde des adultes, ça craint, soupira le garçon.

-On peut en revenir à notre sujet de discussion s'il-vous-plaît ?

Le silence répondit à Clary.

-Alors ton frère m'a dit que Jace avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal de compagnie.

-On a déjà Church.

-Oui mais un vrai animal, pas un chat cracheur de venin, rétorqua Isabelle en passant une épingle en argent dans ses cheveux.

-Bah je ne sais pas. Jace dit toujours que Church est à l'image de l'Institut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. En tout cas ça serait trop cool d'avoir un énorme animal. Du genre un Panda apprivoisé ou alors un boa, ou un tigre !

-Max tu sais bien que ces animaux ne sont pas fait pour vivre avec les humains.

-Oui et bien Jace a dit qu'à l'Institut de Pekin ils ont un jaguar de garde !

-C'est probablement faux, dit Clary.

-Non c'est vrai. Les Penhallow possèdent un jaguar blanc très rare. Mais c'est différent. Nous on aura quelque chose de plus traditionnel. Et certainement pas un rongeur !

Max semblait déçu.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on va sortir entre fille ce matin et ensuite, après le repas, on viendra te chercher Max.

-Très bien. Je ne dirais rien mais si à quatorze heure, vous n'êtes pas là, je dirais tout à Jace !

Clary avait emmené Isabelle manger dans une petite pizzéria non loin de l'Institut. Le but était seulement de parler à l'abri de Jace et Alec. Clary avait commencé à lister tous les animaux que Jace aimerait.

-Un chien. Je ne vois pas Jace avec un autre chat et tu ne veux pas de rongeur. L'oiseau, ce n'est même pas la peine.

Isabelle regardait Clary en souriant étrangement.

-Tu comptes me le dire quand ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Jace et toi. Vous deux. C'est reparti alors ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Izzy.

-Je parle du fait que vous roucouliez dans sa chambre.

-Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire hein ?

-Pas une seule seconde, approuva Isabelle.

-En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire ou pas. On en a pas encore discuter.

-Je vois. On devrait aller dans un refuge. Jace aimera plus un animal abandonné qu'un truc qu'on a acheté une fortune dans une vitrine.

-Tu as bien raison.

Le repas fut consacré au diverse suggestion de chien pour Jace. Isabelle voulait un chien d'attaque, comme un berger allemand mais Clary n'était pas du même avis. Jace n'avait jamais eu de chien. Alors après une tarte à la pomme, Clary et Isabelle se dépéchèrent d'aller récupérer Max à l'Institut. Il attendait les filles devant les marches. Son regard soulagé montrait clairement qu'il pensait ne pas voir les filles avant la fin de la journée.

-Alors on va où ?

-Au refuge de mon ancien quartier. Tu vas voir c'est rempli de chien !

-Trop cool ! s'écria le garçon.

Pour faire plaisir à Max et pour économiser un peu d'argent, Clary décida de prendre le métro. Le seul problème quand on était un enfant chasseur d'ombres c'était qu'on ne supportait pas les runes, et Max fut obligé de payer son ticket.

-Mais c'est un peu de la triche, chuchota-t-il en regardant sa soeur.

-Mais non Max. C'est une technique pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il y a souvent des démons dans le métro, sais-tu pourquoi ?

Max réfléchit un instant. Clary ne le savait même pas. Elle se contenta de regarder autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne surveiller le garçon.

-Parce que les rayons du soleil ne passent pas et que personne ne regarde personne. Enlever quelqu'une ou le tuer c'est assez facile ici.

-Bravo Max ! Tu es vraiment très intelligent.

Le petit garçon bomba le torse et vint à côté de Clary. Elle sortit une paire d'écouteur ainsi que son lecteur du musique qu'elle gardait toujours dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle proposa une oreillette à Max.

-Cool de la musique de terrestre !

Clary fit passer de grand classique de la culture pop, du rock et même un peu de Bob Marley. Il fallait absolument que cet enfant profite de la culture terrestre à son tour. Une fois arrivée à la station de métro, elle laissa le lecteur de musique à Max qui semblait bien dans sa bulle.

-Il se ferait presque passer pour un enfant terrestre.

-C'est un vrai caméléon mon frère.

Les filles rirent en sortant du métro et défirent leur charme d'invisibilité. Isabelle prit la main de son petit frère et suivit Clary jusqu'au refuge.

-Au pays du bonheur, lut Isabelle. Original pour un refuge d'animaux dont personne ne veut.

-En fait, c'est un endroit où ils recueillent des chiens dans des fourrières ou des endroits sordides. Quand j'y suis allée avec Jace, on m'a raconté l'histoire d'une mère et de ses petits. Les propriétaires avaient déménagé et ils les avaient laissés là sans rien. La pauvre bête et ses petits se sont réfugiés dans une cabane abandonnée mais elle a pris feu. Seulement un seul chiot a survécu.

-C'est affreux. Mais ce n'est pas notre combat malheureusement. Tu viens Max ?

Le refuge était tout aussi bruyant que Clary se rappelait. Peut-être un peu plus. Cette fois, elle ne venait pour donner un coup de main ou faire don d'une récolte d'argent. Venir pour choisir un seul animal de l'abandon, était très lourd pour Clary. Un seul aura un foyer aujourd'hui. Clary ne devait pas se tromper.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Beth, fit une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Je peux vous aider ? Vous venez pourquoi ?

-Bonjour. Moi c'est Clary, voici Isabelle et son frère Max. On est venu ici pour adopter un animal.

-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Nous avons reçu plusieurs pensionnaires récemment et il y aussi les plus vieux. Quel animal voulez-vous ?

Clary regarda Isabelle qui haussa les épaules.

-Nous avons des chiens comme vous pouvez l'entendre. Il y a des chats, des lapins nains, des perruches, un perroquet, une tortue.

-Oh oui une tortue ! s'écria Max.

-Non Max ! Déjà ce n'est pas pour toi et en plus, la tortue serait malheureuse chez nous.

-Vous vivez en appartement ?

-Non, la rassura Clary. Nous avons une immense résidence mais le jardin est peu utilisé. De toute façon, nous ne voulons pas de tortue. J'aimerais un animal assez présent, dynamique et joyeux.

-Le chien et le chat sont parfaits. Pas d'allergie au poils ?

-Non.

-Suivez-moi.

Le petit groupe suivit Beth jusqu'à un batiment assez récent. Beth s'était lancée dans un discours sur l'importance des adoptions et des secondes chances dans la vie. Mais Clary ne l'écoutait plus du tout.

-Et bien, dites-moi pour qui est cet animal ?

-C'est pour mon... mon euh...

-Mon frère adoptif, intervint Isabelle.

-Un frère adoptif ? Voilà tout un symbole ce cadeau. Comment est votre frère ?

-Imbu de sa personne, feignant, sarcastique, arrogant...

-N'importe quoi ! protesta Max.

-Jace est quelqu'un de spécial. Soi on l'apprécie soi on le déteste. C'est comme ça. Il est très sportif et autoritaire. Il est très calme et patient mais aime l'action. Il n'est pas contre une bonne bagarre mais il aura toujours le dernier mot grâce à ses entraînements. Mais il a également besoin d'affection et d'attention. Il aime qu'on l'admire et qu'on le respecte.

Beth secouait la tête tout en tapant sur le clavier d'un ordinateur portable.

-Je vois. Vous préférez un adulte ou un junior ?

-Je n'ai pas de préférence.

-Autant prendre un adulte. Je ne veux pas à nettoyer ses besoins, ronchonna Isabelle.

-Très bien un adulte. J'ai noté. J'ai donc une sélection de cinq animaux parfaits pour lui. Je vais les chercher et vous les présenter.

Beth laissa les trois chasseusr d'ombres à l'accueil.

-Tu crois toujours que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Isabelle.

-C'est un peu trop tard maintenant, et je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Jace va être occupé par son animal, il ne va plus nous embêter.

Isabelle se pencha au dessus de l'oreille de Clary.

-Et puis tu vas recevoir une tonne de baiser de la part de ton petit-ami, chuchota-t-elle.

Clary gloussa au même moment où Beth revint avec le premier animal.

-Voici Léon. C'est un incroyable lévrier qui adore courir et sauter partout.

Le chien était très grand et fin. Trop du goût du Clary. Il semblait fragile et peureux.

-Non, fit-elle sans attendre. Trop peureux.

Le chien suivit Beth derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un énorme chat.

-Non. On a déjà un chat fugueur et mal poli, ça suffit ! lança Isabelle.

-Donc je raille les chats. Très bien.

Beth revint plusieurs fois avec plusieurs chiens mais aucun ne semblait fait pour Jace. Certains étaient splendides comme ce husky blanc et gris mais ce n'était pas le goût de Jace. Jace était spécial, il lui fallait un chien spécial.

-J'ai épuisé mon stock de proposition, dit Beth très déçue. Mais vous devriez venir faire un tour et trouver un compagnon qui sera parfait à vos yeux.

-Vas-y, toi. Moi je risque de craquer sur un de ces adorables petits chiens et le regretter dans deux jours.

Clary suivit donc Beth jusqu'à la section des chiens.

-Je pense qu'il aimera un gros chien.

-Je vois. Ils sont par-là. Je vous les décrirez un par un.

Chaque chien semblait désireux de partir avec Clary. Mais à chaque fois, quelque chose manquait dans leur regard. Une cage attira l'attention de Clary. Un homme en bleu y était. Il parlait avec le chien et semblait résigné.

-Allez, regarde-moi pour la photo ! Anubis s'il-te-plaît.

Clary resta derrière l'homme. Elle vit une petite masse noir au fond de la cage. Le chien tournait le dos à tout le monde et semblait bien décidé à les ignorer. Clary regarda Beth à la recherche de quelques informations.

-Voici Anubis. C'est un kelpie. Ce chien est très compliqué à comprendre.

-C'est normal. Quand on sait qu'il a vu sa mère et ses frères mourir, il y a de quoi être traumatisé, intervint.

Il se tourna vers Clary.

-Docteur Zolch, vétérinaire.

-Clary Fray. Je viens adopter un chien pour l'offrir à mon petit-ami. Alors c'est donc lui qui a été retrouvé après l'incendie de sa cabane.

-Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

-Mon petit-ami est venu faire du bénévolat quelque fois. Et on m'a parlé de ce chien qui venait d'arriver.

Clary s'abaissa au niveau de cage.

-Alors c'est toi le petit survivant hein ? Moi aussi j'ai vu ma maison détruite et j'ai survécu aussi.

Le chien releva la tête, comme s'il comprenait ce que venait de dire Clary.

-Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de fabuleux. Je suis sûre que vous serez de bons amis tous les deux.

Anubis regarda alors Clary droit dans les yeux. Malgré sa tête de chiot adorable, il avait quelque chose en lui qui montrait sa force et son courage.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé Anubis ? demanda Clary.

-Et bien parce qu'il ressemble au dieu égyptien et qu'il a défié la mort, expliqua Beth. Mais on ne l'a pas officiellement mis à l'adoption.

-C'est dommage. Il est parfait.

Clary approcha sa main de la grille et Anubis s'approcha d'elle. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient toujours méfiants mais pas agressif.

-Vous êtes la première à le trouver parfait, indiqua le vétérinaire.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir en dehors de sa cage ? On dirait qu'il veut sortir.

-Sans problème.

Clary se poussa et le vétérinaire défit le loquet. Anubis sortit son museau et se tourna vers Clary. Aussitôt, il s'élança dans la direction opposée des humains pour leur échapper. Mais comme tous les chiots, Anubis avait des progrès à faire et il glissa sur le sol avant d'échapper un couinement de peur. Clary éclata de rire et le rattrapa.

-C'est définitivement lui que je veux !

Beth et le vétérinaire échangèrent quelques mots et des hochements de tête. Clary préféra regarder Anubis se relever dignement et lécher sa patte. L'ignorant totalement.

-Tu as un petit air arrogant qui ira à merveille avec ton futur maître.

-Bien Clary. Nous pensons que l'adoption est une bonne chose pour Anubis. Il a besoin d'une famille et d'un grand espace pour se dépenser.

-J'ai expliqué à Beth que nous vivons dans une grande maison et qu'il y a suffisamment de place pour un chien. Nous sommes six en permanence chez nous et on reçoit souvent des personnes.

-Bien, la sociabilité est très importante à cet âge là, expliqua Beth. Je vais vous montrer une photo d'un chien de la même race à taille adulte.

Le kelpie faisait environs une quinzaine de kilo à l'âge adulte et il serait assez grand pour imposer son autorité. Peut-être même faire peur aux autres. De toute façon, peu importait sa taille, Clary le voulait. Et si Jace ne l'aimait pas, elle le garderait pour elle. Beth raccompagna Clary jusqu'à son bureau pour finaliser cette adoption. Après avoir déboursé deux cents dollars, ses dernières économies, Clary était officiellement responsable de ce chiot de cinq mois. Elle revint avec la bête à côté d'elle.

-Clary qu'est-ce que c'est ce que...

-Je te présente Anubis, notre nouveau petit compagnon.

-Il est trop chou ! s'enthousiasma Max.

-Doucement Max, les chiens ne sont pas des jouets, lui recommanda sa grande-soeur.

Isabelle restait très digne et fière mais elle caressa l'animal.

-Oh j'oubliais, dit Beth. Voilà une laisse toute neuve pour vous ainsi que ses affaires personnelles.

Beth donna le panier en tissus ainsi que la petite peluche qui servait de jouet à Anubis. Elle caressa le chiot et se dirigea vers la porte. Clary attacha la laisse sur le collier du chien. Un simple collier en corde bleu. Anubis ne semblait pas apprécier de marcher à la laisse mais Clary se sentait plus en confiance que de l'avoir dans les bras. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de lui faire mal.

-Alors il nous faut des gamelles, des jouets, de la nourriture, des choses pour le laver..., énonça Isabelle.

-Tu sais, j'ai dépensé mes dernières économies en l'achetant.

-Bah ! Tu dois te douter que je ne vais pas laisser Anubis avec un collier affreux !

Après être passé dans une animalerie chic, Clary, Isabelle et Max étaient repartis avec une balle sonore, des gamelles et un paquet de croquette. Et Anubis avait maintenant un collier blanc en cuir.

-Tu crois que les chiens peuvent prendre le métro ? demanda Clary.

-Bah oui ! dit Max. Il suffit de le prendre dans tes bras et de te tracer une rune d'invisibilité.

Il leva les yeux au ciel comme si Clary était idiote. environs trois quarts heure plus tard, ils étaient devant l'Institut. Isabelle avait demandé un carton au vendeur pour mettre le chien dedans juste avant de l'offrir à Jace. Le tout était de faire diversion pour ne pas que Clary se fasse surprendre. Le plan était simple. Max et Isabelle devaient créer une fausse dispute et Max devait aller se plaindre à Jace. Il devait ensuite parler cinq minutes et laisser Jace retourner à ses occupations. Clary devait alors mettre Anubis dans la boite et attendre Jace.

Mais le chiot était bien plus vigoureux que ce qu'aurait souhaité Clary. Et bien sûr, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans une boîte en carton.

-Allez Anubis soit gentil ! supplia Clary.

Anubis poussa un espèce de grognement d'agacement et ne rentra pas dans la boîte. Clary voyait les minutes passer et le chien n'obéissait pas. Cette fois c'était sûr, le plan n'allait pas fonctionner ! Le pire se fut quand ce chiot se mit à courir dans la chambre de Jace. Semant un bazar monstre derrière lui. La pile de vêtement fraîchement lavée fut envoyée en l'air. Anubis prit un des tee shirt de Jace dans sa gueule.

-Non revient ici ! chuchota Clary.

Le chien monta alors sur le lit, recracha le vêtement et gratta les draps de Jace. Clary entendit le son désagréable d'un linge déchiré. Le téléphone de Clary sonna.

" _Jace est avec Max. Tu as encore 5 minutes !"_

-Par l'ange ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Clary avait envie de pleurer en voyant les bêtises que ce chien avait fait. La chambre ressemblait à l'appartement de Clary et de sa mère le jour où l'adolescente avait découvert le monde Obscure. Elle jeta un oeil vers l'animal, il s'était endormi sur le tee shirt de Jace et semblait apaisé.

-Je comprends, chuchota-t-elle, moi aussi il me fait cet effet là.

Elle se mit alors à ranger aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Seulement, le destin fut encore une fois contre Clary. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Jace se mit à hurler.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème Clary !

-Surprise ! dit-elle en écartant les bras.

La tête de Jace fit bien comprendre à Clary qu'il ne voyait aucune surprise. Et à bien y regarder, il n'y avait aucune surprise justement. Hormis le chaos qu'avait crée Anubis.

-Je t'ai offert quelque chose qui...comment te dire...Va occuper tes journées.

Jace referma la porte derrière lui.

-Parce que tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez occupé comme ça ?

-Non mais...

Clary semblait désemparée.

-En fait Alec...

-Alec ? C'est Alec qui t'a dit de ruiner ma chambre ?

Clary soupira. Ce que Jace pouvait être idiot. Elle sortit sa stèle et se marqua d'une rune qu'elle seule connaissait, celle qui remettait en place les choses. Comme dans un souvenir. Elle ferma les yeux et pointa sa main vers chaque coin de la pièce. Sauf sur le lit. Qui sait ce que cette rune ferait de l'animal ?

-C'est plutôt impressionnant, reconnut Jace avec de la fierté dans la voix.

-Ce n'est pas ça que je...

Clary ne finit pas sa phrase car une masse noire vint se mettre entre les deux adolescents.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?

-C'est un chiot, sourit Clary.

-J'avais remarqué ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici.

-Surprise ! C'est le tien.

-Je ne veux pas d'animal sous ma responsabilité. Encore moins d'un chien !

Anubis bougea la tête de droite à gauche. Jace ne lui accordait aucune attention.

-Mais Alec m'a dit que tu serais content. Alors je pensais vraiment te faire plaisir.

La colère de Jace se radoucit. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague de Clary mais de son parabatai. Il se risqua à regarder un bref instant le chien. Il finit par s'accroupir devant lui.

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas le rendre, marmonna Clary. Je vais le reprendre et le mettre dans la rue si tu n'en veux, quelqu'un finira bien par s'en occuper.

Elle bluffait. Mais elle espérait bien que Jace la prendrait au sérieux.

-Et j'ai entendu que des démons échangeaient des animaux au poker ces derniers temps. Il parait que certains trouvent les chiots délicieux.

Jace sourit.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

Clary ne fut pas si cette question lui était adressé ou si elle était adressée à Anubis. Elle comprit cependant qu'elle devait ajouter la règle suivante : Alec ne dit pas toujours la vérité sur Jace.


	30. Règle Numéro 29

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est tellement agréable ce beau temps ! Que faites-vous sous ce beau soleil ? Personnellement, j'essaie de prendre quelques couleurs car je suis très pâle, je ressemble parfaitement à un vampire ces derniers temps, ça craint un max !**

 **Pour être claire, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais l'avant dernier. Il reste donc le chapitre 30 et un épilogue bonus qui n'était pas du tout prévu !**

* * *

-Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

Clary haussa les épaules.

-Elle a vraiment fait ça ? demanda-t-il à l'autre chasseur d'ombres.

-Oui, sourit Alec. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.

Simon éclata de rire. Il avait proposé au groupe de sortir un peu de l'Institut pour les derniers jours de ses vacances.

-Franchement Clary, tu t'es faites avoir trop facilement. Tout le monde sait que Jace n'est pas fait pour avoir un animal de compagnie.

-De toute façon, tu ne l'aimes pas. A tes yeux, il n'a aucune qualité ! rétorqua amèrement Clary.

Oh oui elle était énervée de voir que même son meilleur ami était contre elle. Une semaine après l'arrivée du chien à l'Institut, c'était toujours un sujet de conversation dans la sphère de Clary. Ses parents trouvaient cette idée intrigante. Max était on ne peut plus ravi. Maryse voulait juste que l'Institut reste en état correcte et pensait que ça responsabiliserait un peu plus Jace. Isabelle tentait d'imposer des séances de shopping à Jace. Alec se moquait toujours de Clary. Et maintenant Simon s'en mêlait. Il ne manquerait plus que Maia rit elle aussi à la blague. D'ailleurs, quand elle vit rendre une console de jeu à Simon, il s'empressa de lui raconter la blague du jour.

-Tu ne devineras jamais le cadeau que Clary a fait à son frè...

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, lança Clary en envoyant des éclairs à travers son regard.

-Ah ça..., lança Alec.

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi t'es là toi ?

-Parce que mon petit ami qui est accessoirement le plus grand sorcier du pays voir du monde, est occupé. Et Jace m'en veut toujours de t'avoir mené en bateau.

Maia se racla la gorge.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi.

-Oui donc je te disais que Clary a fait un merveilleux cadeau à Jace.

-Un sens de l'humour ? plaisanta Maia.

-Mieux que ça. Un chiot.

La louve ne réagit pas.

-Et ?

-Un chiot. Un chiot à Jace. Lui qui déteste les corvées !

-Parce que les chiens sont des corvées ?

Simon marchait sur des oeufs.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais tu connais Jace, il ne veut pas s'attacher et encore moins s'occuper de quelque chose alors...

Voyant Maia s'énerver, Clary décida de venir au secours de son meilleur ami. Elle sortit son téléphone et montra une photo de l'animal.

-On dirait un mini loup, s'émerveilla Maia. Je suis jalouse.

-Il s'appelle Anubis, je l'ai trouvé dans un refuge.

-Je veux le même ! J'en parlerais à Luke. Il m'a promis un cadeau si je tiens la meute tranquille pendant la pleine lune.

Clary sourit. Elle avait trouvé là une alliée de taille. Finalement, la journée ne s'annonçait pas trop mal.

Attachant son chien, Jace pesta intérieur contre Alec. D'accord, il avait voulu faire une blague. Mais il savait bien que Clary était naïve. Et quelle faisait tout pour le bonheur de son entourage. Quitte à prendre des risques. Penser à Clary fit sourire Jace. Sa petite-amie essayait tant bien que mal de réparer son erreur. Car pour elle, s'était visiblement une erreur d'avoir acheter ce chien.

-Et toi tu sembles content hein ? demanda Jace en regardant Anubis.

Il aboya comme s'il comprenait son maître. Jace prit les escaliers pour fatiguer son chien. Il avait besoin d'exercice et Jace ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser seul dans l'Institut pour le moment. Il manquait encore un peu d'entraînement. Le chasseur d'ombres fit rapidement le tour du quartier avant de retrouver ses amis chez Taki pour un brunch. Un brunch... C'était bien une idée de terrestre ça ! Jace aurait pu passer son jour de repos tranquillement au lit avec sa Clary mais au lieu de ça, il devait s'asseoir autour d'une table et faire semblant d'être content. C'était pour ça qu'il avait emmené Anubis avec lui, au moins il avait une bonne raison de ne pas rester longtemps.

-Juste un café et on rentre, dit-il au niveau de la porte.

Une légère pluie s'était invitée à la balade et Anubis était mouillé. Si la première envie de Jace fut de couvrir le chiot pour le protéger de la pluie, il se retint. Anubis deviendrait un chien fort et courageux. Sinon il le donnerait à Clary ou à Max. Dès que le chien fut à l'abri, il se secoua de toutes ses forces pour retirer les quelques gouttes d'eau froide.

-Tu as amené ton déjeuné ? demanda un type derrière Jace.

Un autre lui barra le passage et regarda avidement le chien.

-Le sang de chiot est presque aussi bon que celui d'un humain, dit-il.

-Touche à un seul de ses poils et tu finis en poussière sale rat !

Sentant le danger face au vampire, Anubis grogna et montra les dents. A son âge, il n'était pas du tout effrayant, juste mignon. Mais l'intention était là. Jace était très fière de son chien. Peut-être qu'un jour, il emmènerait Anubis en mission pour faire peur au vampire.

-Et bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu finirais par te montrer protecteur, lança Alec dès que Jace prit sa place à côté de lui.

-Un vrai papa poule, continua Simon.

-Depuis quand vous finissez les phrases de l'autre ? demanda Jace en attachant le chien au pied de la table.

-Sympa ton compagnon, souffla Maia.

Elle se leva et caressa la tête d'Anubis. Elle regarda dans ses yeux quelques secondes et se releva.

-Il est heureux avec toi, il t'aime déjà énormément.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Les chiens et les loups fonctionnent pareil. Je le vois à son regard et sa fierté. Franchement Clary et Jace, je suis étonnée de vous ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois rentrer chez moi.

La louve quitta le restaurant.

-Franchement, je n'aurais pas cru que tu finirais par l'aimer ce chien.

Jace regarda Alec puis Clary.

-Je le fais pour faire plaisir à Clary. Et comme je l'ai dit, Anubis n'y est pour rien si tu es un crétin congénital.

Alec marmonna quelque chose que Jace fit exprès de ne pas comprendre. Se tournant vers Clary, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le serveur apporta les commandes des premiers arrivés et demanda à Jace ce qu'il voulait.

-Une gamelle d'eau pour notre chien et un café avec des frites.

-Notre chien ? répéta Alec perplexe.

-Oui, celui de Clary et moi.

-Ce n'est pas du tout mon chien !

Un silence se fit autour de la table, Anubis éternua plusieurs fois mais ne semblait pas avoir plus froid que ça.

-J'y crois pas ! marmonna Simon.

-Quoi ?

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'as rien dit sale petite cachotière.

Clary grimaça un sourire et se mordit la lèvre.

-J'aimais l'idée que personne ne savait pour nous. Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Déjà tu n'offres pas un chien à un simple ami. Et puis je vous vois vous savez. Jace a son bras légèrement collé au tien sur la table et vous ne vous regardez pas dans les yeux. Par pitié, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot.

-Tu es moins aveugle qu'Alec, lui il a mis plus longtemps ça à s'en rendre compte.

-A la différence de lui, je m'en fous, rétorqua Alec en avalant un morceau de son plat.

-C'est pour ça que tu lui as fait dépenser autant d'argent pour un chien dont je ne voulais même pas ?

-Tu vas remettre ça longtemps sur le tapis ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu resteras un enfoiré avec ma copine.

-Oh et bien on en a pour plusieurs décennies. Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses d'elle comme des autres.

-Ça suffit ! s'énerva Clary. Si c'est comme ça, je vais rejoindre Isabelle au...

Clary ne finit pas sa phrase car Isabelle rentra au bras de Magnus. Tous les deux riaient ensemble. Jace remarqua le pincement de lèvre d'Alec. Mais l'étrange colère qui sortit de lui, étonnait énormément son parabatai.

-Quoi tu vas faire une crise de jalousie à ta soeur maintenant ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

Alec resta muet. Isabelle arriva la première et demanda à tout le monde s'il comptait faire une tête d'enterrement tout le long de la journée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Magnus.

Il fit lever Jace pour prendre sa place. Se dernier réclama un place à côté de Clary, faisant ronchonner Simon.

-Laissez-moi deviner, sourit Isabelle. Jace est toujours énervé contre Alec. Clary est énervée de les voir se disputer et Simon... Oh Simon vient de se rendre compte que mon frère et elle s'échangeaient à nouveau des fluides corporelles presque toute la journée.

-Tu es tellement gracieuse dès que tu ouvres la bouche, gloussa Clary.

-Et encore, tu n'as jamais vu quoi je suis réellement capable avec ma bouche, rétorqua la brune avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Clary.

Clary rougit. Elle s'était toujours demandé si Isabelle n'était pas attirée par les femmes. Elle avait une façon de regarder les filles qui étaient trop étrange pour une hétéro sexuelle.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Simon, tu sais bien que je me réserve pour toi maintenant ! Finis les petites histoires d'un soir.

Cette fois se fut Alec qui grimaça. Il y avait un certain malaise à la table et Clary se leva la première.

-J'ai rendez-vous chez mes parents. Quelqu'un veut venir avec moi ?

-Moi ! dit Simon en se levant également.

Il prit la main de sa meilleure amie et ils quittèrent le restaurant ensembles. Anubis poussa un long soupir comme celui que son maître gardait en lui.

-Décidément, les deux ont la bougeotte aujourd'hui.

Les deux amis étaient en pleine conversation sur le chien de Jace et Simon semblait plus convaincu par le cadeau.

-Tout ça parce que Maia t'a reproché tes moqueries.

-Pas du tout mais je n'avais jamais vu Jace avec le chien.

-Il s'appelle Anubis tu sais, il va falloir t'y faire.

Simon haussa les épaules et avança plus rapidement que sa meilleure amie. Clary se traça une rune de force et recula de quelques pas. Une fois que Simon fut à la bonne place, elle sauta et atterrit sur son dos. Simon rit à gorge déployé. Il y avait longtemps que Clary n'avait pas agi avec lui comme s'il était son frère. Au fond la Clary joyeuse et insouciante d'avant tous ces ennuis. Malheureusement Simon n'avait pas la force de Clary et encore moins celle de Jace, il la reposa à quelques pas. Dès qu'ils furent rentrer chez les parents de Clary, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures et balancèrent leur manteau sur le canapé. Clary ouvrit le frigo et en sortit deux belles parts de gâteau au café et Simon servit les cafés. Les parents n'étaient même pas là, ce qui était peu étonnant. Luke devait probablement travailler et Jocelyne vaquait à plusieurs occupations depuis son réveil. Principalement à la traque de Valentin. Les deux adolescents étaient vautrés sur le canapé devant un film animé quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, la voix de Luke montrait bien son étonnement.

-Tiens les enfants. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Simon se tourna vers Clary.

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais rendez-vous ?

-J'ai menti, répondit Clary en baissant légèrement le son de la télévision.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-Oh moins d'une heure. On est tombé sur ce dessin animé qu'on était allé voir tous ensembles il y a longtemps et Simon ne se rappelait pas de la fin.

-Je vois, dit le loup en posant des cartons sur le sol.

Clary se retourna et regarda Luke.

-C'est quoi ces cartons ? Vous allez quelque part toi et maman ? Tu repars à Idris ?

-Du calme Clary. C'est juste pour ta mère. Elle compte réemménager dans votre appartement.

-Ah.

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non ? demanda Simon.

-Oui si vous le dites.

Clary augmenta le son de la télévision pour ne pas entendre le reste de la conversation. Retourner dans son ancien foyer ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Parce que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, Clary avait presque fait une crise d'angoisse. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait encore les traces du démons qui avait attaqué Clary. Et imaginer le Cercle venir et fouiller dans son intimité mettait très mal à l'aise Clary. Encore pis que la fois où Jace avait trillé ses petites culottes. A ce souvenir, elle ricana toute seule.

-Tu entends des voix maintenant ?

-On a une nouvelle Jeanne D'Arc ! Que quelqu'un appelle le Vatican ! se moqua Luke.

-C'est qui ça Jeanne d'Arc ? demanda Simon.

-Ils vous apprennent quoi en cour vous prof d'histoire terrestre ?

-Pas grand chose, dit Clary. En fait, Jeanne d'arc était une femme qui a aidé le dauphin de France à récupérer sa place de futur roi. C'était la première femme en France à asseoir l'autorité féminine. C'était également une chasseuse d'ombres.

-Elle est géniale cette nana !

-Sauf que l'histoire l'a décrit comme une sainte qui entendait la volonté de Dieu. En réalité, c'était plus une chasseuse d'ombres qui a repoussé des hordes de démons avec la seule force de son épée.

-Au fond, je me demande si cette épée n'est pas Cortana, l'épée des Cairstars. On devrait demander un jour à la famille l'histoire de cette épée et...

Voyant Simon qui croisait les bras sur son torse en signe de mécontentement, Luke et Clary arrêtèrent leur explication.

-Si le terrestre que je suis est de trop dans ce débat purement chasseurs d'ombres, je peux aussi partir.

-Arrête d'agir comme un enfant Simon, sourit Clary.

-Actuellement je suis encore un enfant, un adolescent plus précisément. Et dans le monde normal à mon âge, on a le droit d'agir comme ça.

-Je suis du même âge que toi et pourtant je me montre responsable.

-Sauf quand tu achètes un chien à Jace !

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Clary balança un coussin sur Simon et une bataille s'en suivit entre les adolescents.

-Par pitié, ne cassez rien.

Après une grande bataille qui inclut Luke et qui détruit presque un vase que Jocelyne avait fait, les trois soldats avaient rendus l'arme au profit d'un grand café et d'un film en noir et blanc. Si Luke, Simon et Clary partageaient quelque chose, c'était bien l'amour des vieux films. Parfois Clary fermait les yeux juste quelques secondes mais entendait tout ce qui se disait autour d'elle.

-Tous les chasseurs d'ombres sont comme ça ? demanda Simon.

Luke ne répondit pas. Il avait dû faire une tête bizarre car Simon s'expliqua plus clairement.

-Dormir à la moindre minute de répit.

-Tu sais Simon, fit le loup en avalant un peu de café, être un chasseur d'ombres n'est pas aisé. Surtout à cet âge là. Rappelle-toi l'été où tu as fait ta poussé de croissance.

-C'était un enfers, j'avais l'impression que mon corps ne m'obéissait plus.

-Et bien pour un chasseur d'ombres, avoir l'âge de Clary c'est un peu comme ça mais plus fort. Ton corps s'habitue aux runes puissantes et douloureuses et il apprend à devenir de plus en plus fort et rapide. Et comme les démons ne sortent pas au jour, il est très rare que les chasseurs d'ombres ne dorment une nuit complète. En général, il rentre à l'Institut vers quatre ou cinq heure du matin.

-Clary m'envoie toujours un message vers la pause de dix heure.

-Alors fais le calcule. Ajoute ça à des heures d'entraînements, de rapport et de leçon dans diverses matières.

Luke posa un plaide sur sa fille de coeur.

-Laissons-là profiter d'un peu de calme avant qu'une autre tempête ne traverse son ciel.

-Je vous entends vous savez, ronchonna Clary.

La sonnette retentit et Luke alla ouvrir. Clary, en temps que bonne chasseuse d'ombres, saisit son poignard accroché à sa ceinture. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup de geste pour être prête à bondir.

-Décidément, vous avez décidé que mon appartement était un lieu de campement ? Plaisanta Luke.

-Je peux repartir aussi.

Simon regarda Clary, perplexe sur l'arrivant.

-Alec, marmonna-t-elle.

Le chasseur d'ombres entra et retira son manteau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Alec ?

-Rien mis à part que Jace se demandait si tu comptais rentrer un jour.

-Il y a les texto pour ça. Il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'un trajet jusqu'ici.

-C'est juste que...

Alec semblait bizarre.

-J'accepte tes excuses même si tu ne les as pas vraiment dit.

-Tu es pas croyable Clary, ronchonna Simon.

-Maintenant que tu es là, tu peux rester et profiter du calme, proposa Luke en arrivant avec une tasse de café et la cafetière pleine.

Alec prit place au sol et retira même ses chaussures, signe qu'il se sentait comme chez lui. C'était un point qu'il partageait avec Jace. Ils se sentaient bien partout. Clary ne savait plus comment la discussion avait viré sur Jace et ses goûts.

-Je vous jure sur l'Ange que Jace n'aime pas forcément les animaux. Même si j'ai prétendu le contraire à Clary.

-Et d'ailleurs...

-Jace m'en veux encore assez comme ça, ne t'y mets pas Clary.

-Oh non. J'allais te dire que ce n'était une si mauvaise idée parce que Jace semble content avec Anubis.

-Et j'ai le droit à un peu plus de temps avec Clary.

-Donc je disais, que la sortie au zoo avec Max et Jace n'était pas une bonne idée, reprit Alec.

-Et qu'est-ce que Jace n'aime pas comme animal ? demanda Simon.

-Les canards. Jace déteste les canards. Il préfère affronter Valentin qu'un canard.

Simon explosa de rire.

-Le grand Jace a peur d'un petit canard.

-Oui et toute image d'un canard. Que ça soit une photo, un canard en plastique voir même un de vos objets terrestres qui ressemble à un canard et qui vibre. Magnus m'en a montré l'autre jour mais je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça sert.

Clary éclata de rire mais préféra garder la fonction de ce fameux objet sous silence.

-Moi je suis persuadée que tu dis ça car tu n'es pas compris dans la sortie avec Max.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de visiter des zoo de terrestres. Mais je dis la vérité sur ce coup, Jace déteste vraiment les canards et réagit particulièrement fort quand on parle de ça.

Clary se tourna vers Luke.

-Est-ce que le père de Jace avait peur des canards ?

-Je ne sais pas. On a jamais parlé de ça en fait. Mais tout le monde a sa phobie n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je suppose.

Clary aurait juré voir un éclair de défi passer dans le regard de Simon. Pourtant il ne répondit pas. Elle connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il préparait quelque chose en douce. Son amour pour Jace la poussait à empêcher Simon de faire quoique se soit. Mais en même temps, la jeune fille avait pris la résolution de ne plus intervenir dans des affaires qui ne la concernaient pas directement. Elle avait assez à faire dans sa propre vie personnelle.

Quand la nuit fut assez sombre pour donner l'illusion que chaque recoin était gorgée de démon, Alec se leva.

-On devrait rentrer Clary. J'ai promis qu'on ne restera pas longtemps chez Luke.

-Il a raison, fit le loup en se levant. Je vais vous raccompagner.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Luke, on est deux chasseurs d'ombres, on peut se défendre, répondit Clary.

-Un chasseur d'ombres et demi, corrigea Alec.

-Et c'est reparti, soupira Simon.

Clary ne releva pas la remarque du parabatai de son petit ami et se leva.

-De toute façon, j'ai décidé de rester là pour assurer la sécurité de maman et Luke.

Luke ricana avec Alec.

-Clary, tu es adorable mais nous n'avons pas besoin de ta protection. Une partie de la meute surveille le quartier et ta mère est l'une des meilleure combattante que je connaisse. Et puis n'oublie pas que je suis un Alpha, je peux me défendre tout seul.

Clary se sentait un peu bête de réagir comme ça, toujours à envisager le pire.

-Dans ces cas là... On raccompagne Simon et on rentre.

Alec leva les yeux mais ne dit rien. Simon refusa poliment la compagnie des chasseurs d'ombres en expliquant vaguement qu'il avait une répétition de dernière minute en fermant son téléphone.

-Et bien finalement, ce n'est que toi et moi, marmonna Clary mal à l'aise.

Elle souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer. Alec haussa les épaules, il n'était pas bavard, encore moins avec Clary. La jeune fille détacha ses cheveux pour se couvrir la nuque et joua avec le crayon qui lui servait de maintient.

-Tu sais, si jamais Simon joue avec la phobie de Jace...

-Oh je me doute bien de la réaction de Jace.

Alec secoua la tête.

-Il pourrait bien tuer Simon de rage.

Clary retint son souffle.

-Bon peut être pas le tuer mais il se vengera et Simon s'en souviendra toute se vie.

-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Simon ose faire quelque chose contre Jace. En général il n'est pas méchant.

Alec marmonna quelque chose que Clary ne comprit pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je disais que si j'étais Simon et qu'on me volait la seule personne dont j'ai été amoureux, je serais prêt à tout pour me venger.

-Mais heureusement, Simon n'est pas toi.

Alec eut un sourire et donna un gentil coup de coude dans le bras de Clary. Finalement, ils arrivaient à trouver un terrain d'entente.

Clary était dans la serre avec Jace depuis un certain moment déjà. Après avoir passé une nuit tranquille dans sa propre chambre, Clary avait décidé de passer la journée à dessiner. Et comme la bibliothèque était occupée par des chasseurs d'ombres en visites, elle s'était réfugiée dans la seule partie calme de l'Institut : la serre. Jace l'avait rejointe peu de temps après. Il avait la tête des mauvais jours et Clary avait peur que le chiot en soit responsable. Jace qui n'était pas bavard, c'était mis à parler tout seul.

-Non mais je ne comprends pas. En quoi ma vie devrait regarder l'Enclave. Je veux bien que la Loi soit dure mais il y a des limites.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre de l'Enclave il y a quelque temps mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux Jace, même moi je sais que ce n'est jamais anodin d'être contacté par l'Enclave.

-Peu importe Clary. Là, un représentant de l'Enclave est venu me voir pour me demander un tas de chose sur mes futurs choix de vie.

Clary ne comprenait pas du tout ce que voulait dire Jace.

-En décodé ça donne quoi ?

-Savoir si je veux vivre dans le manoir Herondale.

-Ah.

-A Idris.

Jace se tourna vers Clary.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle en gardant les yeux sur son dessin.

Jace ne la lâchait pas du regard, ce qui gênait énormément Clary.

-Je n'ai pas à te dire où aller ni te conseiller. Je n'y connais rien à la vie de chasseur d'ombres à Idris, je ne connais même pas ce pays alors...

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je disais...

-J'ai saisi la nuance Jace. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me projeter dans l'avenir.

Jace se redressa et son vissage se ferma. Clary sentait la dispute venir, elle devait choisir ses mots avec prudence.

-Jace, soupira-t-elle.

-Non c'est bon j'ai compris. Tu préfères vivre au jour le jour. Sans t'imaginer passer toute ta vie avec moi.

-Non, loin de là. Je veux dire que..., commença Clary en hésitant.

Elle posa son carnet de dessin presque plein et prit une grande inspiration. Quand elle reposa les yeux sur Jace, il semblait toujours en colère.

-Je veux dire que je ne peux pas imaginer un avenir alors que la vie est trop fragile maintenant pour prendre ce genre de décision.

Elle prit les mains de Jace et elle le fit se lever. Tout en continuant de parler, elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée.

-La guerre est toute proche, continua Clary. La guerre va frapper.

L'adolescente regarda par la fenêtre.

-La quelque part dehors, peut-être même à New-York, Valentin est là.

Elle aurait juré que Jace avait eu un très bref frisson.

-C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à demain. gagner la guerre contre Valentin, est la seule priorité en ce moment, tu ne penses pas ?

-Tu as faux.

Clary se retourna vers Jace. Il avait ce sourire arrogant qui lui était unique.

-La seule priorité pour le moment c'est de torturer ma petite amie à coup de baiser.

Et Jace attrapa Clary par la taille et la mit sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que Jace allait l'emmener directement dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

-Jace, souffla-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Récupère mon carnet s'il-te plait.

-Pourquoi ?

Clary eut un immense sourire alors que Jace s'arrêta pour récupérer le carnet de dessin.

-Parce qu'il faut que j'écrive une nouvelle règle.

-A bon ?

Jace se plia et récupéra le carnet. Il le donna à Clary.

-Et bien je dois ajouter que la règle vingt-neuf est Jace Wayland n'est qu'un sale romantique !

Jace arrêta de marcher.

-Moi un romantique ?

-Oh oui ! il suffit de parler de la guerre pour que tu veuilles roucouler avec moi dans ta chambre, gloussa Clary.

Jace mit une claque sur la fesse de Clary et se remit en marche.

-Tu vas voir si je suis un romantique !


	31. Règle Numéro 30

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous fera sourire. Vous allez apprendre un secret sur la famille Herondale !**

* * *

Ce n'était pas une simple séance de roucoulade entre Jace et Clary qu'il avait interrompu. Alec le savait très bien. Il avait _senti_. Bien plus qu'il n'aimait l'avouer d'ailleurs. Mais en plus d'avoir ressenti tout le désir et l'amour que Jace avait pour Clary, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans son monde. Outre le fait que la guerre était de plus en plus présente. Non quelque chose menaçait le parfait équilibre que le chasseur d'ombres venait de trouver. Son parabatai ouvrit la porte et son regard noir de colère lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il allait passer un très mauvais moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Alec ?

-Je...

Alec fit l'erreur de scruter la pièce, à la recherche d'une chose qu'il n'avait même pas envie de voir. Et il trouva. Sur le lit, se tenait une petite rousse toute essoufflée et rouge de honte.

-Rassurez-moi, vous n'étiez pas entrain de...

-Non Alec, on essayait juste des prises de karaté.

Alec pouffa de rire.

-Tu veux quoi ? Si tu me déranges juste pour m'énerver, je te jure sur l'Ange que tu sois mon parabatai ne va pas m'empêcher de te tuer !

-Relaxe Jace. Je devais absolument te parler.

Jace haussa les épaules, le fait qu'il soit torse-nu ne le dérangeait pas, et il referma la porte derrière lui. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas particulièrement que sa petite amie soit en soutient-gorge à la vue de son parabatai.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça mais...

Alec grimaça et se gratta le lobe d'oreille gauche, comme à chaque fois qu'il était vraiment très nerveux.

-Arrête ça, tu vas te déclencher de l'eczéma. Si tu me disais ce que tu as, ça m'éviterait de ressentir ton stress.

-Tu sais hier, quand j'ai été récupéré Clary, j'ai passé un moment avec elle, le terrestre et Luke.

-Oui et ?

-Et bien j'ai parlé de toi car Simon te critiquait et j'en avais marre de l'entendre dire que tu te prenais pour le roi du monde, l'Elu qui sauvera le monde.

-C'est un peu le cas, sourit le blond.

-Ce que tu peux être con !

Jace ricana.

-Sérieusement Jace, j'ai peut-être engendrait une attaque de la part de Simon sur toi et...

-Hein ?

-Et bien j'ai mentionné que tu n'étais pas un surhomme et...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Simon ne pourrait même pas me faire une égratignure. Ce n'est qu'un terrestre, et pas le plus fort d'entre eux.

-Oui mais j'ai essayé de contacter Magnus aujourd'hui et il m'a dit qu'il était occupé avec Simon pour une affaire d'état d'urgence.

Jace balaya l'inquiétude de son parabatai d'un mouvement de la main.

-Bah ! A tous les coups, ils font du shopping ou Simon s'est encore imaginé qu'il avait attrapé une maladie bizarre.

Anubis arriva dans le couloir en trottinant avec un os en caoutchouc bleu. Jace siffla pour le faire venir.

-Anubis vient ici !

Le chiot accéléra et aboya, lâchant son jouet pour retrouver son maître. Jace le caressa et le fit entrer dans la chambre.

-Franchement Alec, dit-il en laissant la porte ouverte, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? C'est pas comme si tu avais dit à Simon la seule chose qui me faisait peur. Tu n'aurais pas osé.

Et il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant son parabatai. Alec se mordit la lèvre. De toute façon, comment Simon pourrait faire pénétrer des canards dans cette forteresse ? Quand Jace ressortit de sa chambre, il avait enfilé des vêtements plus chauds et tenait la laisse d'Anubis dans une main.

-Tu viens le sortir avec moi ? Ça te fera oublier ton sorcier !

Et voilà comment Alec s'était empêtré dans une situation qu'il regrettait déjà...

Isabelle avait profité de la sortie des garçons pour kidnapper Clary. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Maryse était trop occupée pour remarquer qu'aucun de ses enfants n'étaient à l'Institut. Isabelle avait réussi à refiler Max aux garçons et elle était très fière de son coup. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de Clary.

-Je t'en prie Clary !

-Non.

-Viens avec moi !

Isabelle tambourinait à la porte de la chambre de Jace. Où Clary avait utilisé une rune pour rester enfermée.

-Je profite du calme pour dormir un peu.

-Tu parles, on dormira quand on serra morte !

Le cliquetis de la serrure fit sourire Isabelle.

-Tu es vraiment le genre de fille qui sait motiver les autres, grommela Clary.

-Je sais.

Clary portait un de ces pantalons affreux pour dormir. Isabelle se demandait bien comment elle faisait pour oser porter ça. Un détail fit agrandir le sourire d'Isabelle.

-Quoi ?

-Ce truc là, dit Isabelle en touchant le cou de la rousse, c'est nouveau ? C'est très chic ! Mais je doute que ta mère apprécie vraiment ça...

-Ma mère ne...

-J'ai entendu ma mère parlé à quelqu'un et elle a mentionné le fait que ta mère passerait l'après-midi ici et toute la soirée. A mon avis, elle va surement remarqué ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Clary se regarda dans le miroir et hurla.

-Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Ça ma chérie, c'est un merveilleux suçon ! C'est un peu le genre de truc que fait un petit ami jaloux quand un autre mec tourne autre de sa copine.

-Je...

Clary se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Au loin, Isabelle perçut la rumeur d'une conversation.

-Je crois que ta mère arrive Clary, sourit-elle. Oh ça va être très intéressant à voir ça.

Clary l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte.

-Comment je fais pour l'enlever.

-Je ne sais pas.

Clary tournait en rond entre le lit et l'armoire.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de...

-Un moyen de l'enlever non mais de le camoufler, oui.

Le regard de Clary s'illumina, elle ne comprit pas que le piège d'Isabelle venait de se refermer sur elle.

-Tu veux bien m'aider Isabelle ? Je ferais n'importe quoi en échange !

Isabelle eut un regard de diable.

-Bien sûr mais pour ça on va avoir besoin de sortir faire du shopping.

Clary était déjà derrière la porte de l'armoire. Elle semblait enfiler un col roulé et une jupe en jean.

-C'est beaucoup mieux ça ! Bon dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Après avoir passer un certain moment dans un magasin de maquillage haute gamme, Isabelle avait estimé qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour camoufler ce suçon. Ensuite, la brune avait entrainé Clary dans un café avec un service rapide.

-C'est quoi votre nom ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Clary mit un coup de coude à Izzy.

-C'est pour le nom sur le gobelet, marmonna l'adolescent derrière le comptoir.

-Izzy. Et elle c'est...

-Adèle.

Isabelle fit un drôle de regard à son amie mais ne dit rien. Elle attendit d'être au fond de la pièce pour parler à Clary.

-Depuis quand tu t'appelles Adèle toi ?

-Depuis ma naissance mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Je ne donne pas mon prénom avec Valentin qui court. Imagine que se soit un membre du Cercle !

Isabelle tourna la tête.

-Oui ce n'est pas faux. Enfin le principal c'est qu'on va pouvoir être un peu au calme.

-Et ce suçon ?

-Oh on va utiliser une simple iratze, ricana Isabelle.

-Alors pourquoi on a acheté tout ça ? demanda la rousse en montrant le sac de cosmétique.

-Parce que je n'avais rien qui t'allait au teint. Bon maintenant, on attend notre café et on file acheter un vrai truc utile pour toi.

Le serveur revint avec les cafés qu'Isabelle lui arracha des mains, elle tendit le moka caramel et pointe de cannelle à Clary et lui fit signe d'avancer. Un peu plus loin dans la rue passante, se trouvait un centre commercial pour fille. Lingerie, cosmétique, pharmacie, confiserie. Un vrai bonheur pour une fille comme Isabelle mais un vrai cauchemar pour Clary. Isabelle passa devant chaque boutique sans jeter un coup d'oeil et entra dans la dernière, une simple petite épicerie banale. Clary la suivait docilement jusqu'à ce qu'Isabelle s'arrête au rayon des préservatifs et des pansements.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ici ?

Isabelle ne répondit pas à Clary et se mit à marmonner toute seule.

-Alors lequel je prends ? Non pas celui-là, c'est trop pour elle. Hum ça... Oui ça sera bien je pense ça.

Elle tourna alors un visage diabolique sur la jeune fille.

-Dis-moi Clary, d'après tes observations, quelle taille de préservatif il faut pour Jace ?

Clary s'étrangla avec sa propre salive.

-QUOI ? hurla-t-elle.

-Bah oui, vous allez bientôt partir pour Idris et on sait toi et moi ce qu'implique un voyage en amoureux. Seuls. Sans adulte.

-Ça va j'ai compris Izzy, marmonna Clary.

Après avoir eu la honte de sa vie quand Isabelle avait dit tout haut que Clary allait enfin devenir une vraie femme dans pas longtemps devant le caissier, elle avait demandé à Isabelle d'aller chez Magnus histoire de voir si Alec avait raison de se faire autant de soucis.

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi a peur Jace, dit Isabelle.

-Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour te le dire, répondit Clary en montant les escaliers menant à l'appartement de Magnus. A l'intérieur, il y avait un vacarme plutôt habituel à bien y réfléchir.

-Salut mon biscuit, dit Magnus en passant la tête par la porte.

-Alec nous a dit que tu étais occupé avec Simon, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Clary essaya de regarder par la porte mais Magnus la bloqua.

-Rien du tout, tu peux rentrer à l'Institut.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là dedans ? demanda Isabelle.

-Rien qui ne vous regarde mesdemoiselles, allez filez par le portail j'ai des choses à faire !

Quand Clary et Isabelle passèrent par le portail pour rejoindre l'Institut, elles étaient loin de se douter de l'activité de Magnus et Simon au même instant.

-Alors elles sont parties ?

-Oui Salomon.

-Je m'appelle Simon, répéta l'adolescent pour la centième fois.

-Oui oui ! Bon et si on revenait à nos moutons ?

-Ou plutôt à la volaille, ricana bêtement Simon.

Le jeune homme avait eu cette idée chez Luke. Alec avait clairement fait comprendre à Simon et Clary que les canards étaient un sujet sensible pour Jace. Mais à quel point ? Simon n'en n'avait aucune idée. Alors le soir même, il avait appelé Magnus et avait fait part de cette information.

-Je ne suis pas étonné, avait-il dit.

-Tu fais dans la divination Magnus ?

-Premièrement, j'ai souvent des vision ! Deuxièmement, je connais les Herondale depuis plus longtemps que je ne voudrais l'avouer.

-Et donc ?

-Donc tous les Herondale détestent plus ou moins les canards. A des degrés différents. Par exemple, le plus effrayé par eux était William Herondale. Le plus grand chasseur de son époque.

Magnus était parti dans des histoires toutes très longues et dénuées de sens pour un simple terrestre. Alors Simon avait rappelé à Magnus qu'il devait dormir et il était revenu le lendemain midi. Depuis Magnus préparait un plan délicieusement diabolique.

-Donc on résume, dit Magnus en regardant ce qu'il avait devant lui.

-On a tout ce qu'il nous faut. J'ai été chercher les draps que tu as repéré sur internet, les bouées, les jouets et même ça.

Simon montra l'objet vibrant et waterproof. Magnus le récupéra et le rangea dans un des tiroirs de la commode en chaine.

-Finalement, ça je vais le garder pour Alexander et moi.

-Mais pourquoi faire ?

Au regard de Magnus, Simon regretta aussi sa question.

-En fait, ne me réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de passer des nuits entières à imaginer vous deux avec un tel objet et...

Trop tard. Simon avait déjà les premières images dans sa tête et grimaça.

-Donc on a également des jouets mécaniques mais il va falloir les bricoler pour ne pas qu'ils s'arrêter.

-Ça j'en fais mon affaire.

Magnus claqua des doigts et déposa une fumée rose sur les jouets. Ils s'animèrent aussitôt sans s'arrêter.

-Et comment on fait pour les arrêter ? Cria Simon pour couvrir le bruit.

-Comme ça.

-Magnus est le meilleur, dit le sorcier en souriant.

Et le silence revint dans l'appartement.

-Magnus est le meilleur ? Sérieusement ?

-Et bien jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est le cas.

-Pour le coup, tu es vraiment un génie !

Magnus mit tous le bazar dans un immense sac inscrit "Java Jace" en très gros caractère.

-C'est quoi ça le "Java Jace" ?

Magnus sourit et posa le sac sur sa table basse.

-Ce n'est rien du tout, c'est juste pour le récupérer quand on sera à l'Institut. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça ? As-tu une idée pour le repas qu'on va faire ?

-On va aller au restaurant français qui est pas très loin de chez Clary. Ils y servent du très bon...

-Non. J'ai mieux qu'un petit restaurant d'imitation française pour notre repas. On va aller directement à Paris !

-Paris ?

Magnus matérialisa un portail devant eux et se retourna vers le terrestre.

-Paris, capital de la gastronomie et de la mode.

Il prit la main de Simon et l'adolescent sentit son corps se dématérialiser avant de tomber dans un vide. Vraiment, il détestait les voyages par portail !

Jace et Alec avaient profité de la balade pour emmener Anubis se défouler. Alec était étrangement silencieux et son inquiétude agaçait de plus en plus son parabatai.

-Si tu as l'intention de faire la gueule tout le temps, c'était pas la peine de venir.

-Je suis désolé. Je vais faire un effort.

Jace lança une branche au loin pour son chien et le regarda courir. Il aimait déjà cette boule de poil.

-Tu sais à quoi va ressembler Anubis en grandissant ?

-Pas vraiment. Il parait qu'il sera assez grand et musclé. Mais en tout cas j'ai bien l'intention de m'en servir quand on ira récupérer une créature obscure pour l'Enclave.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas si les chiens peuvent voir ou sentir les démons alors je vais plutôt l'entraîner à attraper des personnes qu'il peut voir.

Jace haussa les épaules.

-Et puis tu connais beaucoup de créatures obscures qui s'attendent à croiser un chien quand ils se font poursuivre par des chasseurs d'ombres ?

-Non ce n'est pas faux.

Anubis revint avec la branche et la déposa à côté de son maître. Après plusieurs envoies, le chien semblait blasé et fatigué.

-On est loin de chez Magnus ? demanda Jace.

-Non. Mais franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez lui pour le moment. On est à Brooklyn, pourquoi on passerait pas chez Luke ? Ton chien semble épuisé en plus.

Jace regarda l'animal qui était allongé sur le dos.

-Tu as peut-être raison. Je n'ai jamais eu de chien avant alors je ne sais pas trop comment faire.

-C'est pour ça qu'on devrait aller chez Luke ou au moins dans sa bibliothèque. Un loup-garou chef de meute ça doit bien avoir un livre sur les chiens !

Jace mit un coup de coude à son parabatai et ils allèrent en direction de chez le loup-garou. Quand ils entrèrent dans la librairie, l'odeur des vieux livres assaillit le nez de Jace.

-Les livres sont à l'âme ce que la nourriture est au corps, cita Jace avec un petit sourire.

-Qui a dit ça ?

-Saint-Evremond.

-Tu redeviens enfin toi même, sourit le brun.

Luke apparut derrière une petite porte qui devait mener à son logement.

-Tiens les enfants qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On est venu te demander l'asile pour Anubis, répondit Jace avec un petit air insolent.

-Je vois. Venez donc à la maison.

Les chasseurs d'ombres suivirent le loup-garou chez lui.

-Les filles ne sont pas avec vous ?

-Non.

-Et Simon est avec elles ?

-Non plus, il est avec Magnus.

-Magnus ? répéta Luke perplexe. C'est bizarre.

-C'est ce que je pense depuis le début, soupira Alec.

-Tu as une idée de ce que ton petit ami manigance ?

-Avec lui, allez donc savoir...

Jace remarqua que son parabatai n'avait même pas protester que Luke utilise le terme de "petit-ami". Il y avait du progrès ! Luke il déposa une vieille serviette par terre et alla dans la cuisine pour donner de l'eau au chien.

-Voilà mon grand, une serviette et de l'eau.

Le chien regarda Luke d'une façon étrange. Jace avait lu quelque part que les loups-garous et les chiens fonctionnaient en parallèle. Un peu comme les chats et les grands fauves. Anubis s'assit face à l'alpha et le scruta dans les yeux. Un espèce de défi visuel se fit entre le chien et le loup.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font ? demanda Alec.

-J'en ai aucune idée.

Jace n'avait jamais assisté à un tel spectacle. Après plusieurs secondes de défi, Anubis renifla dédaigneusement et fini par tourner la tête. Ce qui fit rire Luke.

-Ce chien est un sacré dominant. Il a quel age ?

-Anubis a quelques mois. C'est encore un chiot.

-Et bien il a de l'avenir ce chien ! Normalement les chiens baissent les yeux devant un alpha, c'est l'instinct des suiveurs. Il n'y a que les potentiels alphas qui résistent un peu et encore plus rare, les vrais alphas qui ne baissent jamais le regard.

-Il a tourné la tête pourtant, commenta Alec peu convaincu.

-Oui mais son attitude montre qu'il n'a pas peur de moi. C'est comme si tu vous leviez les yeux au ciel quand on vous parle.

Alec eut un immense sourire.

-Si je comprends bien ce chien est un petit crâneur qui n'a peur de personne ?

-Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ça ? plaisanta Luke.

-Oh ça suffit vous deux ! râla Jace.

Il ne le montrait pas mais au fond, il était très fière de son chien. Clary avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare qu'il fallait à Jace.

-Vous voulez un café ? Parce que la pluie ne semble pas vouloir se calmer et vous avez encore du chemin jusqu'à l'Institut.

-En fait, je comptais sur toi pour nous reconduire jusqu'à l'Institut, indiqua Jace en s'étirant.

-Moi je veux bien ce café.

-Depuis quand je suis taxi ?

-Et bien le terrestre n'est pas disponible et comme je suis ton gendre, tu me dois bien ça.

-Je ne te dois rien chasseur d'ombres ! grommela Luke.

-Au moins tu es d'accord sur le fait que je suis ton gendre ! Et si tu me dois au moins ça parce que j'ai sauvé la vie de ta fille adoptive plus d'une fois.

-Comme si tu l'avais fait pour moi, sourit Luke.

-Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que c'était mon travail.

Alec se leva et prit son téléphone.

-Ah oui vraiment ?

-Attends que je répète ça à Clary, menaça Alec.

Il s'éloigna un maximum de son parabatai et appuya sur plusieurs touches. Jace devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était et il courut après son parabatai.

-Allô Clary ?

-Raccroche, hurla Jace.

-Clary tu sais, j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

Jace sauta sur Alec et attérit sur ton dos.

-Les enfants doucement, soupira Luke.

Jace entendait parfaitement la voix de Clary grâce à la rune qui améliorait son audition.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

-Je suis avec Jace et tu sais ce que ton tendre et adoré Jace a dit ?

-Avec vous deux, je m'attends au pire, soupira Clary.

-Oh non. Jace a expliqué que tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi n'était rien d'autre que son devoir de chasseur d'ombres. Voilà.

Un blanc se fit dans l'appareil.

-Je vois. Jace je sais que tu écoutes car j'entends deux respirations. On règlera ça à l'Institut ce soir.

Et Clary raccrocha sans rien ajouter.

-Tu es vraiment con Alexander.

-Je m'efforce d'être à ta hauteur Jonathan Christopher.

Alec se tourna vers Luke. Il avait toujours Jace sur le dos mais ne semblait s'en formaliser.

-Et ce café du coup, c'est toujours d'actualité ?

Luke n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix d'accompagner les garçons à l'Institut. En regardant le duo de parabatai, Luke ressentit une pointe de nostalgie. Cette relation fusionnelle lui manquait parfois. Surtout en présence de Jace et Alec. Après l'appel passé à Clary, Alec avait siroté son café, ravi de la future dispute entre Jace et Clary.

-D'ailleurs, où vous en êtes tous les deux ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était officiel votre relation.

-On en est à partager le même lit. Mais ça c'est depuis des mois que ça dure.

-Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de chose Jace.

-Quel menteur celui-là ! Je sais de source sûre, qu'il n'a jamais passé la frontière de ceinture.

-Contrairement à toi, répliqua Jace.

-Moi au moins, je prends les choses en main. Je ne fais pas semblant de vouloir attendre jusqu'au mariage !

-Visiblement tu ne les prends pas assez en main les choses puisque ton cher sorcier fricote avec Simon.

Alec devint rouge de colère et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

Finalement, cette relation ne lui manquait pas du tout ! Jace appela plusieurs fois à l'Institut jusqu'à avoir Maryse au téléphone. Il resta plusieurs minutes au téléphone avec elle, expliquant qu'ils étaient avec Luke en voiture, à la recherche des filles.

-Les filles ne sont pas là bas, résuma-t-il.

-J'ai peut-être une idée où les trouver, intervint Luke.

Il fit demi-tour et prit le chemin en direction de chez Jocelyne. La pluie s'était un peu calmée mais Jace laissa son chien dans l'habitacle. Il essayait déjà de bien se faire voir par Jocelyne, il n'allait pas en plus imposer son chien chez elle ! Luke fut le premier à entrer dans le petit logement. Sur le pallier, l'ancienne porte de Madame Dorothéa avait été remplacé. Personne n'habitait encore là mais au vu de la peinture fraîche, ça n'allait pas tarder. Jace se sentait un peu étrange de revenir ici. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis que son parabatai avait presque failli mourir. Il se retourna vers lui.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui oui, ronchonna le brun.

Au vu des émotions qui émanaient de lui, Jace savait qu'il mentait. Mais Alec était trop fière pour exprimer ses émotions à haute voix. D'ailleurs, il doubla Jace et suivit Luke à l'étage. Les escaliers avaient encore la trace du sang de Jace mélangé à l'ichor du démon. Jocelyne avait nettoyer mais rien ne semblait assez efficace pour venir à bout de la marque rouge et noire. Luke entra sans frappé, suivit par Alec. Pour la première fois, Alec découvrit l'appartement des Fairchild. Jace lui, n'osait pas vraiment entrer.

-Entre Jace, lui dit Jocelyne au loin.

Le blond n'avait jamais vu l'appartement rénové. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, Clary venait de tuer un démon et était dans un sale état. Il en frissonnait encore de revoir la petite rousse dans une si mauvaise posture.

-Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Clary en passant à côté de lui.

Jace l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Peu importait si Jocelyne était dans son champ de vision.

-Jace... je croyais qu'on avait dit...

-Je m'en moque que ta mère soit là. Là maintenant, j'avais besoin de te sentir contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? murmura-t-elle.

Jace prit son visage en coupe.

-Je te revoyais au prise du démon et... je me souviens de cette peur de te perdre alors que je ne te connaissais même pas.

Clary enroula ses petits bras autour de Jace et le serra très fort contre elle. Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce qu'Isabelle sorte de la chambre de Clary en les regardant.

-Vous savez, il y a des chambres pour ce genre d'activité.

-La ferme Izzy, lança Alec. Si tu avais vu la femme de ta vie se faire attaquer par un démon alors qu'elle ne savait même se défendre, tu réagirai pire que Jace.

Finalement la guerre était terminée entre Alec et Jace ? Il en doutait. Jocelyne invita tout le monde pour le thé.

-Oh les garçons, vous êtes au courant qu'on va tous dîner à l'Institut ce soir ? demanda la mère de Clary.

-Non.

-C'est une invitation de Maryse mais c'est l'idée de Magnus.

-C'est donc ça qu'ils faisaient, marmonna Izzy.

Elle expliqua l'accueil peu chaleureux qu'il avait réservé à Clary et elle.

-Ça me rassure, je croyais que lui et Simon prévoyaient un mauvais coup. S'ils cuisinent, tant mieux !

Luke resta silencieux car il connaissait le sorcier depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne cuisinait pas. Et encore moins pour des chasseurs d'ombres. C'était assez suspicieux cette invitation. Visiblement, il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué puisque les enfants décidèrent tous de rentrer ensemble à l'Institut maintenant que la pluie était finie. Ils laissèrent derrière eux une pagaille monstre. Bien que l'appartement retrouvait petit à petit son aspect originel, Luke soupira devant tout le travail qu'il restait à faire pour le rendre vivable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? demanda Jocelyne une fois qu'elle eut fini son rangement.

-J'ai bien une idée, sourit Luke en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

Clary s'était fait assez jolie pour le dîner. Elle avait passé une de ses robes de soirées et avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon. Un coup à la porte fit place à Jace.

-Tes parents sont là, annonça-t-il.

-Je suppose que je dois sortir de ma chambre ?

-Hum... je serais bien pour rester ici toute la soirée mais je pense que Magnus sera contrarié.

Il vint embrasser chastement sa petite amie et lui prit la main.

-Tu faisais quoi ? demanda-t-il dans le couloir.

-Rien de particulier, un peu de dessin.

-Nouvelle rune ?

-Non du gribouillage de visage.

-Je vois. Encore un message d'Ithuriel ?

-Peut-être bien mais je ne le comprends pas. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça ce soir.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception où une douce musique se jouait et où plusieurs personnes étaient là. Isabelle était en grande discussion avec sa mère, Alec jouait au échec avec son petit frère et les parents de Clary discutaient avec Robert.

-Je ne savais pas que Robert serait là, chuchota Clary.

-A croire qu'il y a une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

Jace se méfiait. Il rejoint Robert, laissant Clary seule. Simon et Magnus arrivèrent ensembles, une drôle d'expression sur leur visage.

-Salut, dit le terrestre.

-Bonsoir, répondu froidement Clary.

-Oh ne sois pas comme ça Clary. Tu es très belle en tout cas.

-Merci.

-Bien bien, devant cette chaleur humaine, il est temps de passer à l'apéro ! annonça Magnus.

Il tapa dans ses mains et des verres apparurent ainsi que plusieurs pichets, bouteilles et autres petites choses à manger. Magnus demanda à Max ce qu'il voulait boire, ce que fit sourire Robert. La soirée était assez bonne, tout le monde passa à table sans qu'aucune dispute n'éclate. Un petit miracle aux yeux de la rousse. Elle mangea à côté de son petit-ami, savourant ce simple fait. Des cloches étaient posées devant chaque convive. Magnus avait usé beaucoup de magie pour ce repas ! Tout le monde découvrit le plat. Une salade composée avec de la viande légèrement rose. Clary ne savait pas ce que c'était.

-Salade périgourdine, annonça Magnus très fière.

-Beurk !

-Max ! le reprit sa mère.

-Ne t'en fais pas Maryse, si ton fils n'aime pas, je changerai son assiette. Mais goute avant Max.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et sa grimace se transforma en un visage harmonieux. Clary l'imita et si le goût était étrange, ce n'était pas forcément mauvais. Juste nouveau. Les adultes échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien.

-On mangeait parfois ça à Idris, dit Maryse. Les parents de Robert raffolaient de la cuisine Française. Je reconnait bien là un des plats de ce pays.

-Tu as raison Maryse.

-Dans quel restaurant français as-tu été ?

Le sorcier sourit.

-J'ai été à Paris directement.

Jace fit une grimace. Lui n'aimait pas du tout cas et laissa toute la viande sur le côté. Magnus proposa du vin blanc. Rien que l'odeur ne donnait pas envie à Clary.

-Je ne suis pas prête à devenir une adulte !

Tout le monde rit et Simon alla chercher le plat principal.

-Rassure-moi Magnus, tu n'as pas prévu un dîner totalement français ? demanda Alec.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Et bien je crois qu'on est pas prêts à sortir de cette pièce, ronchonna le brun.

-Max aura le droit d'aller plus vite s'il est fatigué, bien entendu.

Le petit garçon était trop heureux d'être avec tout le monde pour vouloir quitter la table. Et quand Simon revint avec un énorme plat de viande et de légumes finement coupés, le petit garçon applaudit.

-Wok de légume au soleil du sud ! dit Magnus dans un Français impeccable.

-Je n'ai rien compris, marmonna Clary.

-Tu n'es pas la seule, répondit Jace.

Il avait un teint un peu vert. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette et cela inquiétait beaucoup Clary. Elle lui prit la main.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu es étrange ce soir... comme si tu étais malade.

Jace haussa les épaules et regarda le plat comme s'il craignait qu'il explose.

-J'ai simplement l'impression que ces deux idiots font tout pour me rendre malade, expliqua-t-il très bas.

Seulement, Alec entendit parfaitement son parabatai et releva la tête. Son visage radieux et légèrement rosi par le vin, se ferma. Il lança un regard plein d'éclair à son petit-ami. Il goutta une bouchée de la viande et posa les couverts.

-Ne mange pas ça Jace, dit-il.

Tout le monde regarda les deux hommes tour à tour.

-Mais si Alec. tout vas bien.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu oses faire ça Magnus.

-Moi ? demanda le sorcier. Je n'ai rien de mal. Pourquoi tu es toujours sur tes gardes quand j'ai de bonne intention ?

-Parce que, justement, tu n'as pas de bonne intention.

-Laisse tomber Alec, intervint Jace. Je vais manger ce délicieux plat.

Alors là, Clary était perdue. Elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quoi ? Et Jace refusait de répondre au regard qu'elle lui lançait. Elle remarqua cependant que le blond se rapprocha d'elle.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Max.

-Se sont des histoires d'adultes, rétorqua Isabelle.

-Tu n'es pas adulte et Clary non plus !

-Je déteste le canard, expliqua Jace. Et le repas est entièrement à base de cet animal Max.

-Ouais ben moi j'aime bien le canard ! C'est trop beau !

-Si tu le dis Max. Chacun ses goûts.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers Magnus et leva son pouce en signe d'approbation. C'était assez étrange de voir Jace rechigner pour manger. Heureusement, la bonne humeur de Simon, qui était ravie de voir le blond dans une mauvaise posture, créa une bonne ambiance. Clary ne refusa même pas de goûter au plateau de fromage que Magnus avait rapporté de son escale à Paris. Elle prit un morceau de chaque fromage qu'elle partagea avec Jace.

-J'ai déjà été en France avec mon...avec Valentin, se reprit-il. Je connais le goût de chaque fromage sur ce plateau. Se sont des classiques en France. Tu devrais commencer par lui.

Il expliqua alors à Clary comment était fabriqué certains formages et la jeune fille était passionnée par chaque mot.

-Ce qui est drôle à cet âge, dit Maryse en avalant une gorgée de vin, c'est que même les détails sur la fabrication de fromage deviennent intéressants et font rêver.

-Particulièrement quand le professeur est un beau blond à la fleur de l'âge, poursuivit Luke.

-Hum Clary, tu as un peu de bave au coin de la bouche, acheva Jocelyne.

Tout le monde se moqua de la rousse, y comprit Jace.

-J'aime bien apprendre de nouvelle chose, se justifia-t-elle.

Jace sourit.

-Alors dis-moi d'où vient la tradition du fromage à table ?

-Euh...

Et cette fois encore, Clary fut un sujet de moquerie. C'est en voyant Max qui commençait à fatiguer que le sorcier fit apparaître un énorme gâteau sur plusieurs étages.

-Il y a différent parfum, expliqua-t-il.

De la pêche, de la fraise, de la vanille, du chocolat... Clary n'arrivait même pas à choisir. Elle ricana quand elle vit Alec et Jace prendre un morceau de chaque parfum. Max voulut les imiter mais sa mère le réprimanda.

-Max, tu vas te rendre malade à vouloir imiter tes frères.

Jace eut un minuscule sourire, heureux de faire toujours parti de cette famille.

-Mais non !

Grâce à un peu de magie, Magnus transforma les parts de gâteaux en miniature, ainsi le petit garçon pu faire comme les grands. C'est au court de ce repas que Clary nota quelque chose. En effet, Isabelle regardait Simon d'une façon tellement différente. Que c'était-il passé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme ces dernières heures ? En tout cas, elle ne parla presque pas durant la soirée. Et quand elle proposa à Max d'aller lui raconter une histoire, Simon l'accompagna sans hésiter.

-Max n'est qu'un prétexte pour aller roucouler dans un coin, marmonna Alec légèrement saoul.

-Ma fille tombe amoureuse d'un terrestre, soupira Maryse.

-Simon est...

-Je sais que c'est un bon garçon Jocelyne, ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amour mais du sexe, intervint une fois de plus Alec.

-Alexander ! s'écria Maryse. Tu gardes ces remarques pour toi Izzy n'est pas...

-Une fille facile ? demanda-t-il.

Il se prit un coup de pied sous la table de la part de son parabatai.

-Clary et moi allons mettre le gâteau au frais. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Non non.

-Ouais bien sûr..., marmonna Alec.

Jace roula des yeux et s'arrêta près de lui pour lui glisser un mot. Aussitôt, Alec retrouva pleine conscience et regarda son parabatai avec inquiétude. Jace semblait assez fière de lui quand il retrouva Clary dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Simplement que j'avais besoin de faire un tour pour éviter de rendre le repas sur la table.

-Ah... Et c'est vrai ?

-Non, j'ai menti. J'avais simplement envie de faire ça.

Et il se jeta sur les lèvres de Clary, oublia la présence de tout le monde à quelques mètres d'eux. Il installa la petite rousse sur la table de cuisine et continua de l'embrasser. De plus en plus passionnément, de plus en plus pressant. Ce n'était pas du désir mais véritablement de l'amour. Et ce soir, pour oublier ce repas, Jace avait envie de faire l'amour à Clary.

-Pitié pas dans la cuisine, soupira Magnus.

Le couple se détacha et regarda Magnus. Clary semblait... Jace n'aurait su dire ce que Clary éprouvait maintenant.

-Les autres arrivent, indiqua le sorcier.

Jace aida Clary et se remettre dans une position normale et réajusta sa robe. La jeune fille venait juste de retrouver un visage à peu près normal quand ses parents entrèrent dans la cuisine.

-Vous partez ? demanda-t-elle.

-Malheureusement non, soupira Luke. Nous avons pas mal de paperasse à remplir ta mère et moi. On profite de notre venue pour boucler certaines choses. Tu voulais rentrer ?

Simon arriva avec Isabelle, elle était décoiffée.

-Non. Je...

Elle regarda Jace, rougit légèrement et détourna le regard.

-Si vous voulez batifoler en paix, vous avez des chambres pour ça, ronchonna Simon.

-Très bonne idée ! lança Jace.

Il prit la main de Clary et quitta la cuisine.

-Je doute qu'ils roucoulent bien longtemps, ricana Magnus.

Jace porta Clary comme une princesse jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il savait Anubis dans celle de Clary. Peu importait le canard servit ce soir ni les remarques de Magnus. Rien ne pourrait le faire dévier de son objectif. Ce soir Jace ferait l'amour à Clary. Il ouvrit la porte, la pièce baignait dans une obscurité étrangement rassurante. Il n'avait pas besoin de la lumière pour connaître le chemin jusqu'à son lit. Le jeune homme déposa délicatement Clary sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément. Jace caressa la poitrine de Clary à travers ses vêtements. Il la sentait très réceptive à ses caresses alors se colla un peu plus à elle. Clary remua et... cooooooin !

-Mais qu'est-ce..., râla la jeune fille.

Elle remua, retira quelque chose dans son dos et alluma la lumière. Si au premier temps, Jace fut subjugué par la vision de Clary rougit de désir et de plaisir, son regard vrilla aussitôt vers l'objet qu'elle tenait dans la main. Une chose jaune. En plastique. Un canard ! Un canard !

-Par l'Ange ! s'écria Jace.

et comme par magie, toute la chambre fut remplie de cet animal effrayant, diabolique et dangereux. Jace sortit de sa chambre et se mit hurler.

-Attends Jace, dit Clary. Ce ne sont que des canards !

-Je vais les tuer ! hurla Jace.

La jeune fille entendit une sorte de course dans le couloir. Jace sortait des insultes sur Simon et Magnus qui riaient aux éclats. Alec sortit de sa chambre, blasé. Il alla ouvrit la porte à Anubis qui grattait, paniquait d'entendre son maître hurler de la sorte.

-Par l'Ange, je vais vous tuer ! Tous les deux !

Tout ce bruit alarma les adultes qui observèrent le spectacle de la mezzanine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda Maryse.

Jace attrapa Simon en premier et le bloqua au sol.

-Aide-moi Clary, supplia-t-il.

-Alors là tu te débrouilles Simon.

-Ils ont fait quoi ? demanda Luke en éclatant de rire.

-Venez voir dans la chambre de Jace.

Clary laissa les garçon se battre et retourna dans la chambre de son petit-ami. C'était juste une mauvaise blague. Alec grimaça et se prit le visage dans les mains en voyant l'état de la pièce.

-Effectivement, je comprends mieux.

chaque coin de la chambre était couverte d'image de canard. Le sol était jonché de jouet en forme de l'animal et on pouvait même entendre des canards cancaner.

-Ce ne sont que des canards, soupira Clary.

-Pas quand on est anatidaephobe.

-A tes souhaits.

-C'est quand on a peur qu'un canard nous regarde. C'est la seule phobie de Jace. Et visiblement Magnus connait cette faiblesse.

On entendit un énorme fracas en direction du couloir et Jace arriva avec Magnus. Il le tenait par le col et le menaçait avec un poignard.

-Alec, tenta le sorcier.

-Alors là ce n'est pas mon problème, moi je vais me coucher.

Le chasseur d'ombres retourna dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Jace força le sorcier à entrer dans la pièce.

-Annule ça tout de suite ou je te tue maintenant !

Jace était très sérieux. Visiblement, on ne plaisantait pas avec ça. Le sorcier bouda mais finit par s'exécuter. Simon approcha avec un oeil qui commençait à bleuir.

-Par l'Ange, souffla Jocelyne. Tu vas bien Simon ?

-Oui oui, marmonna le terrestre.

Il semblait gêné de croiser le regard de Clary.

-Clary, tu n'oublieras pas de rajouter que la règle suivante est que les canards sont interdits à l'Institut.

Jace lâcha enfin Magnus qui bougonnait encore.

-Ça en fait combien ? demanda Isabelle en baillant.

-Trente tout rond, répondit Clary en secouant la tête.

-Vous nous excuserez mais j'ai une affaire à conclure avec mademoiselle Fairchild ! lança Jace.

Il prit Clary par la main et l'attira dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte avec une rune.

-On en état où déjà ?


End file.
